Heart With No Companion II Traduction II
by Andeor
Summary: Voyez vous, Miss Granger, même privée de vos sens comme vous l’êtes, vous me causez encore des ennuis. Traduction d'une fic de Michmak, en anglais.
1. Nettie

_Auteur : Michmak._

_Traduction : Andeor._

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et l'univers, Michmak pour l'histoire._

_NdT : La version originale de ce chapitre est disponible sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions quant à l'original et à la traduction._

_Cette histoire est dédiée à mon cher Fossile Mirabelle P., qui nous a réconciliés, l'Anglais et moi, et a fait la publicité de la version originale de cette fic. _

_Pray for the people inside your head, _

_For they won't be there when you're dead..._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nettie.

Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle est comme ça, et il vient la voir tous les jours. Jours de soleil ou jours de pluie, je pourrais presque régler ma montre en fonction de ses agissements. Il arrive toujours juste après le dîner. J'en arrive à reconnaître le son de ses pas, tandis qu'il traverse le hall, sa robe sombre ondulant à sa suite. Je fais toujours en sorte qu'il y ait une tasse de thé à sa disposition quand il arrive. Il s'assied toujours sur la même chaise, juste à côté d'elle. Il ne m'adresse jamais la parole, ni à moi ni à aucune des médicomages, d'ailleurs. Mais parfois, il lui parle à elle.

La première fois, j'avais été avertie de son arrivée. Ma sœur Poppy était venue par poudre de cheminette, afin de me prévenir qu'il arrivait, et qu'il était de fort méchante humeur. Je dois reconnaître que je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui, à part ce que j'en avais lu dans les journaux et les infos que j'avais réussi à extorquer à Poppy , pendant les rares moments où elle parlait de lui.

C'était un héros, bien sûr. Il semble qu'un grand nombre de héros aient vu le jour au sein de la société à cette époque, grâce à la chute de Voldemort. Harry Potter était là en personne le jour où on l'a amenée ici, et personne ne pouvait prétendre avoir fait preuve de davantage d'héroïsme que lui.

M. Potter m'avait demandé si elle avait mal, et si elle bénéficiait du confort nécessaire. Il avait les yeux les plus tristes que j'aie jamais vus, d'une couleur de trèfle flétri, et les nombreuses ombres qui les traversaient me donnaient envie de le consoler. Il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, entre la guerre, la perte d'un de ses meilleurs amis au cours de la bataille finale, et le fait de savoir l'autre en prise avec un maléfice incurable qui semblait avoir volé son esprit. Avant de partir, il m'a donné une bouteille d'un produit moldu pour les cheveux, et m'a demandé d'en pulvériser sur ses cheveux avant de les coiffer, il disait que cela me faciliterait la tâche avec les boucles et les nœuds, quand ils auraient repoussé.

Quand je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle garde les cheveux courts durant son séjour ici, pour nous faciliter la tâche, il m'a semblé ravagé. Il a essayé de me dire que ce n'était pas une patiente ordinaire, qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, et qu'Hermione avait des cheveux, beaucoup de cheveux. Il a tiré de sa poche une photo de Miss Granger plus jeune, qui souriait et agitait la main à l'intérieur de la photo, alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, que je supposai être Ron Weasley, tâchait d'écarter de leurs deux visages les mèches folles de la jeune fille. La photo avait apparemment été prise lors d'un jour de grand vent.

Je lui ai expliqué, gentiment mais fermement, que ce n'était pas moi qui faisais les règles ici, mais que j'étais obligée de les respecter. Même si j'avais envie de faire une entorse à la règle pour lui, le docteur Bechtel, le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste, ne m'y autoriserait jamais. M. Potter garda un visage stoïque à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, mais je me rendais bien compte qu'elle le ravageait. Il est parti quelques instants plus tard, après avoir à peine jeté un second regard dans ma direction.

Le lendemain, Poppy arriva par cheminette avec un air paniqué : le Professeur Rogue, que je n'avais encore jamais vu, allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me souviens encore des paroles de Poppy : « Il peut sembler un peu déconcertant, Nettie-Chou. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil, mais lui aussi a eu sa part d'épreuves, alors devant lui, tâche de contrôler ta langue ».

Même si j'avais fini par m'habituer au fait que Poppy me traitât toujours comme une gamine en jupette, je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer son ton condescendant. C'était la plus âgée de mes sœurs, et de loin celle que j'admirais le plus, même si elle me traitait encore comme un bébé. Donc, j'étais avertie de la venue imminente du Professeur Rogue. J'aurais aimé que l'adage « savoir, c'est prévoir » s'appliquât, mais même si je l'attendais, je sursautai tout de même légèrement quand, venu de nulle part, il transplana juste en face de moi, tel une grande chauve-souris noire.

Il regarda d'un air furieux quelques jeunes médinfirmières qui avaient sursauté à son arrivée, avant de se tourner vers moi, un air renfrogné et furieux sur le visage.

« Bonjour, Pomfresh. »

J'étais un peu éberluée qu'il connût mon nom, mais tâchai de ne pas le montrer.

« Professeur Rogue, » répondis-je.

« Poppy vous embrasse. » Bien sûr. La source d'information « Poppy » coulait dans les deux sens.

« Merci, monsieur. Dites-lui que je l'embrasse aussi, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Je pouvais entendre des murmures d'excitation autour de moi, alors que les infirmières prenaient conscience de l'identité de la personne qui se tenait à la porte de la chambre de Miss Granger. Il y en eut même une assez folle pour lui demander s'il portait toujours la marque des ténèbres, et si oui, si elle pouvait la voir.

L'homme lui sauta presque à la gorge. Pas qu'il ait tort, à mon sens. Stupide gamine, il était évident qu'elle n'était jamais allée à Poudlard. Je poussai un soupir en la voyant s'enfuir en pleurant à l'autre bout du hall, suivie de près par les autres infirmières, et me tournai à nouveau vers lui.

Son regard renfrogné était rivé au regard compatissant que j'avais tenté d'empêcher d'apparaître sur mon visage. Je tournai les talons et le conduisit à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Hermione. Je me doutais bien qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer attendre.

Une fois entrés, je me tournai vers lui et l'observai regarder ma jeune patiente en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais presque contente pour elle qu'elle ne fût pas consciente de ce regard.

« Voyez-vous, Miss Granger, même privée de vos sens comme vous l'êtes, vous me causez tout de même des ennuis, » murmura-t-il en sortant délicatement une longue boîte blanche de sous sa cape pour la poser sur le lit. Il se tint là à l'étudier intensément pendant un moment, sans rien dire. Il avait l'air de nous avoir totalement oubliées, moi et les fleurs (fleurs ou autre présent contenu dans la boîte). Finalement, après un silence interminable, il haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers moi.

« Vous comptez rester là jusqu'à quand ? » me lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

Quel homme insupportable. Je sortis précipitamment de la chambre en essayant d'avoir l'air sûre de moi.

Quand je suis revenue une heure plus tard, il était parti. Miss Granger reposait sur son lit, tout comme quand je l'avais quittée, ou presque. Son regard vide était toujours tourné vers le mur, ses yeux étaient toujours mornes et sans vie, ses mains étaient toujours posées, pâles et immobiles, sur ses genoux. Mais ses cheveux ! Ses cheveux courts, en bataille, qui avaient tant impressionné le jeune Potter la veille, ondoyaient à présent en boucles incontrôlables tout autour de son visage et tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais j'ai bel et bien essayé de les couper. Je n'avais pas menti à M. Potter quand je lui avais dit que les cheveux longs sont interdis par le règlement. C'est un pensum pour les médinfirmières de s'en occuper. Surtout quand ils tombent en boucles incontrôlables, comme les cheveux de miss Granger. Malgré cela, toute tentative pour les couper fut un échec. Le Professeur Rogue avait en quelque sorte enchanté les boucles. Je ne sais combien de ciseaux se désintégrèrent dans mes mains avant que je ne m'avoue vaincue. C'était une héroïne de guerre, après tout, et ça la flattait beaucoup plus d'avoir les cheveux longs.

Poppy et moi eûmes une grande discussion au sujet de Rogue, ce soir-là. Elle avait transplané pour prendre une tasse de thé, mais après avoir examiné Miss Granger, elle haussa simplement un sourcil en me regardant.

« Il lui a jeté un sort, non ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « On dirait. En fait, je ne peux pas les couper, les ciseaux se cassent tout le temps. Et je te réponds avant que tu ne poses la question : je ne peux pas non plus les couper en utilisant la magie. »

Poppy fit une moue pensive, se tapotant les lèvres du doigt. « Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Il est juste apparu, il a fait pleurer quelques unes des médinfirmières et m'a ordonné de quitter la chambre. Quand je suis revenue un peu plus tard, il était parti. » Je remplis la tasse de Poppy avant de me verser une autre tasse pour en siroter une gorgée. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, qu'elle ait les cheveux longs ? »

Poppy haussa les épaules, « M. Potter est venu nous rendre visite à l'école, hier. Il était assez bouleversé, le pauvre garçon. Tu sais, c'est très dur pour lui, tout ça. D'abord il perd Ron, et maintenant, malgré toutes les tentatives, il perd aussi Hermione. Il était surtout bouleversé par ses cheveux.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'a semblé quand il a quitté l'hôpital », acquiescé-je, « mais quel rapport avec le Professeur Rogue ?

- En fait, Harry est venu à l'infirmerie. Hier soir, j'ai autorisé Rogue à sortir. C'était la première fois depuis… ce jour. Bref, Harry est entré en coup de vent, les larmes aux yeux, en demandant à lui parler. Ca n'a jamais été le grand amour entre eux, tu sais, mais avant même que je puisse trouver un prétexte valable pour lui dire non, j'ai entendu Rogue crier que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait entrer.

- Et alors ? » J'essayais de ne pas m'impatienter, je le jure. Poppy prend tellement de plaisir à raconter ses histoires que j'ai horreur de la presser, mais je me demandais bien où elle voulait en venir avec tout cela. Elle devina mes pensées et me sourit.

« Tes biscuits sont délicieux, chérie. Je peux en avoir un autre ? » Elle me sourit tandis que je poussai un grognement et lui mis l'assiette pleine entre les mains. « Bref, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Harry est venu voir Rogue. Remarque, c'était pas la première fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie, mais la dernière fois, il y avait eut un effroyable désastre. Je ne peux que remercier Dumbledore d'avoir été là pour empêcher Harry de tuer l'autre. »

Elle prit un autre biscuit, en grignota un petit bout et sourit en me voyant me tortiller d'impatience. « Hé oui, car si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là… bref, cette fois-là, Harry est entré en coup de vent dans l'infirmerie avec l'intention d'envoyer Rogue rejoindre le pays de ses aïeux. Que le pauvre homme souffre déjà le martyr ne semblait pas le perturber, il était décidé à le faire souffrir davantage. Vois-tu, Nettie, il reproche à Rogue d'être responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Hermione a été frappée par un sort destiné à Rogue. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a vu Lucius Malefoy en train de le lancer et a réussi à s'interposer avant que le sort n'atteigne Rogue. Si elle n'avait pas fait cela, Rogue serait le seul à être à Sainte-Mangouste aujourd'hui, et Dieu sait qu'il en est conscient. Tout le monde en est conscient.

- Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la faute de Rogue, si ?

- C'est exactement ce que Dumbledore a dit à Harry quand il a arraché la baguette des mains du garçon. Rogue ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Hermione ferait une chose pareille. C'a été dur pour nous tous de le reconnaître, il n'avait jamais vraiment été agréable avec elle, après tout, alors pourquoi se serait-elle sacrifiée pour lui ? En tous cas, le pauvre homme était là, alité, désarmé, avec Harry en train de lui jeter à la figure qu'il ne méritait pas le sacrifice d'Hermione, que s'il disparaissait de la surface du globe, ce ne serait une perte pour personne, que personne ne le regretterait. C'est Rogue qui aurait mérité de mourir, pas Ron, c'est lui qui aurait mérité d'être frappé par un sort irréversible, pas Hermione. Il a été incroyablement cruel, Nettie. Et tu sais ce que Rogue lui a répondu quand il s'est enfin calmé ? »

Je secouais la tête. Bien sûr que non, je ne le savais pas. Mais Poppy ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Elle soupira. « Il a regardé Harry droit dans les yeux et lui a dit « Je sais ». Tu y crois, toi ? « Je sais ». Ca a calmé instantanément Harry, je peux te dire. Il est resté à regarder Rogue bouche bée pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'effondrer en pleurant dans les bras de Dumbledore. Donc, tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas laisser Harry voir Rogue hier soir, hein ? Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Alors, il s'est passé quoi, hier ? » demandai-je.

« Harry et Rogue ont parlé. Pas de combat, pas de hurlements. Harry est venu, s'est assis sur son lit, et ils ont parlé comme des êtres humains civilisés. Harry a raconté à Rogue sa visite à Hermione, l'état de ses cheveux, et lui a dit qu'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à Hermione. Il a dit à Rogue qu'ils ne pourraient pas repousser tant qu'elle serait à Sainte-Mangouste, et que lui ne le supporterait pas de la voir si frêle et si maladive, si étrangère à elle-même. Plus il parlait, plus Rogue semblait en colère, pas contre Harry mais contre la situation en règle générale. J'ai regardé chaque mot le blesser davantage, avant de l'entendre me dire qu'il quittait cette infirmerie de tous les diables, et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Puis il s'est tourné vers Harry et lui a dit « qu'il s'occuperait personnellement d'arranger la situation de Mss Granger ». Mot-à-mot.

- Mais si tout cela est arrivé hier, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avant aujourd'hui ? »

Poppy haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il n'est pas venu la nuit dernière. Je pensais qu'il y était, pourtant, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce au petit-déjeuner, encore plus en rogne que d'habitude, qu'il allait rendre visite à Hermione à Sainte-Mangouste aujourd'hui afin de corriger un petit problème. Je t'en ai averti immédiatement après. J'imagine qu'à présent qu'il lui a rendu visite et qu'il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter à son propos. Il n'a jamais aimé les hôpitaux, quels qu'ils soient, et ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à rester assis au chevet de quelqu'un durant des heures. Je pense qu'il n'a pas assez de patience pour ça. »

Nous étions toutes les deux bien loin d'imaginer à quel point Poppy faisait fausse route en disant cela. Aujourd'hui, plus d'un an après, il lui rend encore visite. Il est le seul à le faire.

_(A suivre...)_


	2. Rogue

_Auteur : Michmak._

_Traduction : Andeor._

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et l'univers, Michmak pour l'histoire._

_NdT. Le deuxième chapitre est disponible en VO sous le nom de Michmak sur ce site. L'histoire est terminée depuis longtemps (elle comporte 20 chapitres), mais il me faut tout de même le temps de la traduire. Car voyez-vous, j'ai aussi d'autres choses à faire… L'update de ce chapitre est une exception car je pars pour trois semaines pendant lesquelles je n'aurai pas accès à Internet. Je pense qu'en temps normal j'updaterai environ une fois toutes les deux semaines._

_N'hésitez pas à m'encourager ou à faire des remarques en envoyant vos reviews. Merci beaucoup à celles qui l'ont déjà fait, qu'elles n'hésitent pas à continuer ! Je suis aussi tout à fait d'accord pour échanger mes impressions sur cette fic ou d'autres (celles qui sont dans mes favorites par exemple) par mail ou MP. Nunc, legamus gaudeamusque!_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rogue. 

527 jours. C'était étonnant qu'il ait gardé le contact aussi longtemps, surtout que tous ces moments passés avec elle n'avaient été pour lui que du temps perdu. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement, cette fois-ci ? S'asseoir à son chevet et boire le thé brûlant que Nettie lui préparait tous les soirs n'avaient en fait d'autre but que de lui fournir un peu de distraction. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de réfléchir, méditer et en conclure que le nombre dix-huit lui avait porté malheur pendant toute sa vie.

Il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres à dix-huit ans. De nouveau dix-huit ans passés en tant que mangemort (ou ex-mangemort). Dix-huit jours à l'infirmerie, inconscient, après la bataille finale. Dix-huit jours avant qu'il ne se réveille et ne se souvienne de ce qui était arrivé, et à qui. Et, ironie suprême, c'est à dix-huit ans qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et avait du même coup perdu la sienne.

Il réfléchissait au sens profond de tout cela, et se demandait s'il lui faudrait rester à son chevet durant dix-huit ans avant de se sentir enfin libéré de ce curieux esclavage qui le forçait à venir chaque jour auprès d'elle.

Il savait que Potter ne lui rendait plus visite. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Même s'il n'aimait pas le jeune homme, il comprenait. Il n'avait jamais été son ami, et pourtant c'était difficilement supportable de la voir ainsi, toujours la même, le regard vide et sans vie.

A chacune de ses visites, il se promettait silencieusement de ne plus revenir, parce qu'après tout il ne lui devait rien, même pas des remerciements. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle le sauve, tout comme il n'avait jamais caché qu'il cherchait à éclipser la brillante intelligente de la jeune fille par la sienne propre. C'avait été son choix, et elle n'avait jamais daigné partager son plan avec lui. Il devrait poursuivre sa propre vie et ne plus se soucier d'elle.

Hélas, c'était impossible. Il en était presque arrivé à regretter ces dix-huit jours à l'infirmerie, quand il s'éveillait peu à peu de son coma, dans la sereine et béate ignorance du rôle de Miss Granger dans ce réveil.

Il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, et quand il les avait enfin ouverts, il avait regretté de n'être pas mort. Être étendu sur un lit d'infirmerie, avec Poppy Pomfresh en train de lui jacasser à l'oreille : pas vraiment de quoi vous faire tenir à la vie…

Il ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état, mais apparemment, la guerre avait pris fin de manière positive. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le babil incessant de Poppy et sa manie de le harceler pour savoir comment il allait et s'il ne souffrait pas trop eût été le cadet de ses soucis. Voldemort n'était pas tendre avec les traîtres.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il se mit à haïr tout ce qui avait un rapport proche ou lointain avec sa situation personnelle. Cette incapacité à bouger, ces blessures quotidiennement badigeonnées avec un épais onguent violacé qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu auparavant, pis encore, les fréquentes incursions d'Albus qui lui offrait des sucreries en demandant comment allait le héros d'une voix dégoulinante de gaieté… Un enfer. Mais un enfer avec des sorbets citron.

A aucun moment il n'avait imaginé qu'il survivrait à la bataille finale. Se réveiller pour découvrir qu'il était bel et bien encore vivant avait été un choc. Quant au fait qu'il avait lui aussi, tout comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Avec-Des-Coups-De-Pieds-Au-Cul-Pour-Faire-Chier-Le-Monde, été catalogué comme un héros, cela avait été jusqu'au bout une surprise totalement inattendue.

Cependant, il lui fallut attendre un certain temps avant d'être capable d'exprimer verbalement ses pensées. Le temps que Poppy le soigne avec une potion « Vox Reparo » tellement amère qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle pût réparer des cordes vocales magiquement endommagées.

Il avait réussi à l'entendre, alors qu'elle parlait de lui avec Madame Bibine : « Vous imaginez Rogue sans sa voix ? » avait-elle murmuré avec horreur. « Ce serait comme un lion qui ne peut plus rugir…

- Vous voulez dire un serpent qui ne peut plus cracher son venin, Poppy ? » avait répondu Bibine d'un air narquois. « Je doute qu'il apprécie d'être comparé à quoi que ce soit ayant un lien avec Gryffondor… »

Il lui fallut attendre encore plusieurs jours avant d'avoir la force de demander à retourner dans ses cachots, laissé à sa propre garde. « Tsss tsss tsss… » avait éloquemment rétorqué Poppy, selon son exaspérante habitude, avant de faire remarquer de sa voix de pie-jacasse à Dumbledore que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de le voire déambuler dans le château couvert de bandages.

« Je ne voudrais pas faire peur aux enfants, vous comprenez. Déjà qu'ils s'imaginent que Rogue est une chauve-souris… Le laisser sortir habillé comme une momie ne pourrait que les effrayer, les pauvres chéris. »

Il s'était promis de lui faire regretter ses paroles, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, quand il se serait habitué à sa nouvelle peau et que ses doigts seraient moins cassants qu'une vieille baguette magique desséchée.

Dieu merci, les évènements qui avaient précédé son rétablissement n'étaient qu'un trou noir. A l'occasion, Albus lui demandait ce dont il se souvenait, mais comme il ne se souvenait de rien, il ne ressortait pas grand-chose de ces méditations.

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de demander pourquoi il était encore en vie. Il attribuait cela à sa chance. Ou à la malchance. Il n'avait jamais non plus pensé à demander à Dumbledore qui d'autre avait survécu. A part Potter, bien sûr. Il avait encore des oreilles, et elles fonctionnaient parfaitement bien, en dépit de tous les bandages dont Poppy lui avait ceint le crâne. C'était difficile de ne pas entendre que toutes les conversations ayant lieu dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie avaient un lien avec Potter. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que Granger et Weasley aient pu faire autre chose que baigner tout entiers dans le nimbe qui auréolait le Glorieux Potter. Ils avaient toujours, depuis leur première année, formé un intouchable triumvirat, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela eût pu changer.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais repensé, pour être honnête. Il se remettait tranquillement, à en croire Poppy, et avait bon espoir de quitter l'infirmerie dans les semaines à venir.

C'était une journée normale, si on peut qualifier de normal le fait d'être entouré de bandages de la tête aux pieds, alité dans une infirmerie ; quand tout bascula. Albus était là, pour la séance quotidienne de bavardage, fleurant bon le citron et les dragées surprises. Sa joie semblait tellement surfaite que Rogue en avait la migraine. Mais malgré tout cela, les choses n'allaient pas si mal. Jusqu'à ce que Poppy pénètre en trombe dans la chambre, avec un air préoccupé et bouleversé, pour informer à voix haute Dumbledore du fait « qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée dans un hôpital moldu, et que Harry la ramenait ici tout de suite ».

Et ce fut la révélation. Hermione Granger. Ils avaient retrouvé Hermione Granger. Elle n'était pas, comme il l'avait pensé, en sécurité à Poudlard. On l'avait retrouvée. Et on l'amenait ici. Ils l'avaient retrouvée, et l'emmenaient à l'infirmerie à cause de lui. Elle l'avait sauvé.

Il se redressa et regarda Albus, remarquant soudain à quel point le vieil homme avait l'air triste.

« Albus ?

Je dois y aller, Severus. Je reviens. »

Le problème avec les souvenirs, c'est qu'on ne peut pas choisir ceux dont on veut se rappeler et ceux qu'on préfèrerait oublier. C'est tout ou rien. Et en l'occurrence, pour Rogue, c'était tout. Il eut l'impression de couler, alors que les sons et les images de la bataille finale franchissaient les barrières que son esprit leur avait si longtemps imposées.

_Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens, éclairs verts, bleus et rouges jaillissants de tous côtés autour de lui. Il se revoyait parer, esquiver et lancer ses propres sorts, se rapprochant pas à pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans quitter un instant Potter des yeux._

_Pire qu'un film d'horreur, chaque fragment de mémoire s'offrait à ses yeux, chacun plus choquant encore que le précédent. Il revit Neville Longdubat traîner hors de danger une Luna Lovegood à qui il manquait un bras ; il entendit Lucius Malefoy hurler « _Carnificare _», et vit la tête de Ron Weasley voler dans les airs dans un éclair violet. Et, couvrant tout ce vacarme, il entendit Voldemort rire, rire devant le monde sorcier qui se prosternait à ses pieds, rire devant le futur qui mourait devant lui._

_Jusqu'à ce qui Potter arrive, et engage le duel. Le sol explosait, et un sort frappa Potter. La magie du garçon s'épuisait. Tout était clair, si clair, comme un rêve à l'intérieur d'un rêve. Le hurlement s'arrêta. Tout devint flou autour de Rogue, à part le duel entre Potter et Voldemort. Potter allait mourir si personne ne faisait rien._

_Rogue se plaça dans le dos de Potter et le visa, criant d'une voix forte : « _Traductio magicae _! ». Il entendit quelqu'un l'insulter, lui le traître, mais sa propre magie se déversait déjà à l'intérieur de Potter, soutenant le jeune homme et lui conférant la force nécessaire pour continuer le combat._

_C'est alors qu'il la vit se frayer un chemin vers lui tout en combattant. Ses yeux étincelaient tandis qu'elle lançait des sorts de tous côtés. Sa propre magie était presque épuisée. Potter l'absorbait toute entière, et il se souvint qu'il était alors vaguement en train de se demander s'il serait réduit à l'état de Cracmol avant la fin de la bataille. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et il tomba à terre, mais Potter se battait toujours._

_Elle était presque à côté de lui quand il aperçut Lucius se faufiler dans leur direction, baguette brandie, prêt à l'assaut. Rogue ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre à Potter sa magie dans un moment aussi critique. Il allait mourir, comme il l'avait toujours su. Il s'y attendait._

_La voix de Malfoy retentit, étrangement forte au milieu du vacarme de la bataille. Rogue sourit en entendant ses mots._ Animulae somnus_. Il vit une lumière argentée fondre sur lui. Il pouvait l'entendre siffler à travers les airs, mais alors qu'il tournait la tête dans sa direction, attendant l'impact, elle se jeta devant lui._

_« Professeur Rogue !! »_

_La force du sort la projeta sur lui, et il s'effondra sous son poids. Il sentit de petits rayons argentés traverser son corps frêle pour le frapper, mais elle avait accusé l'essentiel du choc. Potter hurla « NON !!! » en voyant Hermione, et aspira les derniers fragments de la magie de Rogue. L'air vira au violet, à l'orange, en une explosion de haine, d'amour, de mort et de rédemption, tandis que Voldemort explosait. Sa peau se consumait sur ses os, mais il n'en n'avait cure. Granger était morte, et elle était morte en le sauvant. Il sentit l'explosion due à la mort de Voldemort les soulever de terre, parcourant le champ de la mort alors que sa peau se consumait sur ses os. Il s'accrocha à elle aussi longtemps que possible, avant de sombrer dans le néant. Son dernier souvenir fut celui des cheveux de la jeune fille, consumés par la chaleur de l'air environnant, et de ses yeux, grands, bruns, vides, rivés aux siens._

Alors comme ça, on était en train de ramener Hermione Granger à Poudlard. Et Potter était avec elle.

Au moment même où il entendit le garçon faire irruption dans l'infirmerie, Rogue se demanda si son séjour n'allait pas être prolongé. Le jeune homme avait un air meurtrier. L'intervention tranquille d'Albus avait été le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette inconfortable situation avant qu'elle ne dérapât.

« Le Professeur Rogue t'as sauvé la vie, Harry. Sans lui, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et Voldemort aurait gagné. »

Harry s'était alors mis à verser des larmes brûlantes d'amertume en invectivant le vieil homme, avant de se détourner des deux hommes pour aller rejoindre Hermione.

Pourtant, Rogue était d'accord avec Potter. Il n'avait pas mérité son sacrifice. Il n'avait pas mérité de vivre.

« Vous vous rappelez, maintenant ? »

Rogue regarda le directeur en fronçant les sourcils. « Je me rappelle. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu traverser la tête de cette jeune abrutie pour qu'elle se mette en travers d'un sort qui m'était destiné ? Et que faisait-elle pendant tout ce temps dans un hôpital moldu ? Elle n'a pas pensé que des gens s'inquièteraient pour elle ? Quel égoïsme, quelle ingratitude, quelle…

- Elle est dans le coma. »

Les paroles d'Albus le stoppèrent net au milieu de sa tirade. Dans le coma. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis eut un ricanement. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul incapable de mourir proprement.

« Severus, vous souvenez-vous du sort de Malefoy ? Si nous le connaissions, nous pourrions peut-être faire quelque chose. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « _Animulae somnus_. Le sommeil de l'âme. Je ne connais pas ce sort. »

Albus soupira. « Nous trouverons. » Il marqua un temps de silence, puis regarda Rogue, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses prunelles bleues. « Je pense que nous allons devoir procéder à des tests pour voir si votre magie est intacte. Maintenant que vous vous rappelez les faits, il me semble que c'est le mieux à faire. »

Rogue ne sut pas quoi répondre. Comme il avait oublié jusqu'à maintenant qu'il avait transmis sa magie à Potter, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'elle pût avoir disparu.

Albus avait sorti une baguette, celle de Rogue, à sa grande surprise. Il avait cru l'avoir perdue sur le champ de bataille, et était heureux de la récupérer sans trop de dommages. Il parcourut des doigts le bois familier, se rappelant la sensation d'aspiration, de vide qui avait accompagné le sort, mais aussi sa réflexion sur son possible état de Cracmol, et se sentit soudain nerveux.

« Allons, allons, Severus, ne soyez pas si nerveux. Juste un petit coup de poignet. Sorbet au citron ? »

Rogue regarda d'un air renfrogné ce vieil homme qui contemplait l'univers comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle. « J'ai horreur du citron ! _Evanesco_ ! »

Sa nouvelle peau, encore toute rose et neuve, le picota douloureusement tandis qu'il sentait l'énergie magique affluer dans ses veines, le rassasiant de pouvoir. La friandise s'évanouit dans un « pop » sonore, et Rogue eut un rictus amusé en voyant le vieil homme regarder sa main d'un air étonné, constatant qu'elle était vide.

Sa magie était toujours là.

Après un instant de silence, Dumbledore le regarda avec béatitude, enfouit sa main dans une des nombreuses poches qui équipaient sa robe et en sortit un autre sac de sucreries.

« Si seulement on pouvait arranger Miss Granger aussi facilement. Chewing-gum ? »

Et ce fut tout. Ils refusèrent de le laisser la voir, disant que ce serait trop pour lui, et que Poppy avait la situation bien en main. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en montrer soulagé ou furieux. Il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir envie de la voir. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'elle était marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, et il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir les siens, bruns, vides, sans vie, et le halo de ses cheveux carbonisés autour de sa tête. Mais en même temps, il voulait la voir. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait contracté à son égard une dette de sang.

Avant même qu'il ne se soit enfin décidé à aller la voir, elle avait été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Poppy ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

Quand Potter avait demandé qui s'occuperait d'elle à Sainte-Mangouste, Poppy avait répondu que sa jeune sœur Nettie avait été nommée, sur requête de Dumbledore, sa médicomage personnelle. Cela avait rassuré Rogue, qui n'aimait pas l'idée de la savoir toute seule sans personne pour veiller sur elle, même si selon lui la jeune fille ne s'apercevrait même pas de la différence.

Le jour où elle partit, il décida de la sortir définitivement de sa tête. Mais Potter avait réduit à néant tous ses efforts en ce sens.

« Il ne vont pas laisser ses cheveux repousser ! » avait-il crié. « Ce n'est plus Hermione, sans ses cheveux, et ils ne veulent pas les laisser repousser ! »

Plus Potter parlait, et plus Rogue s'énervait. Potter et lui ne deviendraient jamais amis, mais ils étaient au moins devenus, bon gré mal gré, compagnons d'infortune. Rogue avait partagé sa magie avec le jeune sorcier, et tous deux avaient des liens avec Hermione.

Ce jour-là, le premier jour d'Hermione à Sainte-Mangouste, une trêve magique avait été établie entre eux. Potter et lui ne seraient plus jamais ennemis.

Au moment d'arriver, il s'était promis que cette première visite à Sainte-Mangouste serait aussi la dernière. Il ne supportait pas les hôpitaux, et son séjour forcé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pendant ces trois derniers mois avait exacerbé cette phobie. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, partirait, et on n'en parlerait plus.

Les médinfirmières qui gloussaient autour de lui ne faisaient rien pour améliorer son humeur. Ce n'était pas non plus le cas de Nettie Pomfresh, qui le regardait bouche bée comme si elle était en face d'un psychopathe aux instincts meurtriers.

Tandis qu'il regardait Miss Granger pour la première fois depuis la bataille finale, il essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître les sentiments qui l'assaillirent. Elle semblait plus fragile que du verre fêlé ; plus facile à briser que des ailes de fées. Il regretta que Poppy n'eût pas trouvé moyen de fermer ses yeux, c'était plus que déconcertant d'avoir l'impression d'être observé tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Voyez-vous, Miss Granger, même privée de vos sens comme vous l'êtes, vous me causez tout de même des ennuis. » Il sortit de dessous sa cape une longue boîte blanche et la posa doucement à côté de lui. Il continua à la regarder d'un air renfrogné, en attendant que Nettie s'en aille. Il finit par le lui demander d'un ton cassant au possible.

Il attendit un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, et ouvrit la boîte. Elle était pleine de fleurs des champs.

La veille, après les expériences d'Albus, il avait quitté l'infirmerie en dépit des protestations indignées de Poppy, et avait directement transplané à Holly Meadows, théâtre de la bataille finale. Au centre du champ, à l'endroit où Voldemort était mort, un cratère. Albus lui avait dit qu'immédiatement après sa mort, tous ceux qui portaient la Marque des Ténèbres s'étaient tout bonnement désintégrés. La peau et les muscles s'étaient consumés directement sur les os, partant de la Marque et gagnant tout leur corps. Rogue avait été le seul à survivre.

Il marcha avec précaution à travers le champ, parcourant des yeux les traces graisseuses laissées par les cadavres calcinés, étonné de voir que de petites touffes de fleurs sauvages et d'herbe s'étaient frayé un chemin à travers la terre carbonisée. Même la plus insignifiante créature peut vivre, si on lui laisse une mince chance. Il avait cueilli les fleurs et les avait rassemblées en un bouquet qu'il avait rapporté avec lui à Poudlard.

Après avoir arrangé les fleurs dans un petit vase posé sur la table de nuit, il s'autorisa à jeter à nouveau un regard sur elle, cette fois sans spectatrice.

Comme l'avait dit Potter, ses cheveux étaient très courts. Il se permit de toucher son crâne, sa main parcourant les mèches soyeuses, étonné par la force sensible qui s'en dégageait. Sans ses cheveux incroyablement longs et ébouriffés, son corps semblait remarquablement frêle et ses yeux démesurément grands. Ils étaient aussi vides que dans son souvenir.

Il se surprit en train de lui reprocher pour la énième fois sa stupidité. Quel gâchis de la voir ainsi, incapable de penser, parler ou communiquer. Elle n'était plus que l'enveloppe de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Le vide de ses yeux lui rappelait tout ce que Voldemort lui avait arraché : la pénible écolière qu'il disait détester, la brillante intelligence qu'il admirait même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué.

Ses incessantes questions et sa sempiternelle main levée lui manquaient. Son sang qui bouillonnait quand elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, comme elle ne manquait jamais de le faire, la façon qu'elle avait de le fusiller du regard quand il l'insultait, tout cela lui manquait. Elle avait su lui faire éprouver autre chose que la peur ou le désespoir. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'on pouvait se battre pour quelque chose, et avait en quelque sorte allégé son fardeau de traître pendant la guerre. Il voulait qu'elle revienne.

Il attrapa une chaise à proximité, la plaça à côté du lit, arrangea sa robe et s'assit maladroitement.

« Miss Granger, » murmura-t-il tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre, « vous êtes de loin la jeune fille la plus insupportable et la plus stupide que j'aie jamais rencontrée. »

Il leva la main pour lui toucher la tête, ses doigts coiffant les courtes mèches, qui lui semblèrent s'accrocher à ses doigts tandis qu'il les caressait.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir de nouveau les cheveux longs. Vous ressemblez à un petit chat de gouttière, comme ça ; plus du tout à la lionne que vous sembliez être. »

Il murmura doucement en insufflant sa magie à la jeune fille, et sentit les cheveux renaître à la vie sous ses doigts. Au fur et à mesure que les boucles prenaient de l'ampleur, elles s'accrochaient à ses doigts, s'emmêlaient à ses mains comme pour les escalader, comme il avait souvent souhaité les voir faire, et se retrouva face à l'ironie de la situation.

Attention aux souhaits. Ils pourraient bien se réaliser.

Quand les cheveux eurent recouvré une longueur satisfaisante, il sortit de sa poche un petit ruban vert, rassembla une petite mèche de cheveux et la coupa pour lui. D'un second sortilège, il rendit les cheveux invulnérables à quiconque s'essaierait à les couper.

Elle ressemblait davantage à Hermione à présent, avec ses cheveux qui flottaient en liberté sur ses épaules. Il s'autorisa quelques minutes de plus assis à son chevet avant de se lever. Sans y réfléchir, il lui caressa à nouveau la tête. « C'est pathétique à dire mais… Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous sauver, Miss Granger. »

Plus d'un an après, il était content de ne pas avoir fixé de date précise quant au dénouement du problème. Il en était toujours au même point qu'au départ : incapable de contrecarrer le sort de Malefoy. Malgré toutes ses recherches, il était toujours bredouille. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour continuer ses recherches, mais ne pouvait pourtant se résoudre à mettre fin à ses visites. Elle était un souvenir vivant, souvenir du fait qu'au moins une personne en ce monde avait voulu le voir vivre.

Il en avait conclu qu'il ne pouvait l'abandonner.

Lui aussi voulait vivre.

_A suivre…_


	3. Hermione

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et l'univers, Michmak pour l'histoire._

_NdT : Bonjour tout le monde. Les vacances furent-elles bonnes ? Les miennes le furent, même si j'ai hâte de retrouver la quiétude de mon studio hors de l'emprise familiale. Je vous rappelle que le 3__ème__ chapitre de cette histoire est disponible en V.O. sous le nom de Michmak sur ce site. Au cas où certain(e)s ne seraient pas familier(e)s du moteur de recherche de ce site : Taper « Michmak » dans « Story by author » ou « Heart with no companion » dans « story by title »…_

_Merci à toutes celles qui ont posté des reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer. Et n'hésitez pas non plus, si vous n'êtes pas enregistré(e) dans (« C'est vraiment trop injuste… »), à laisser une adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre (n'est-ce pas Bohemio et Marshmallow ? Merci quand même pour vos commentaires ). Nunc, gaudeamus !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Hermione.

Il était revenu. Elle l'avait reconnu avant même de le voir s'affaisser sur une chaise au chevet du lit. Elle se mit à espérer qu'il se rapproche d'elle, afin d'avoir autre chose à regarder qu'un mur blanc et dépouillé.

Elle vivait un enfer, et ne pouvait y échapper.

Vaille que vaille, elle avait tenté de rassembler les bribes d'informations surprises au hasard des conversations auxquelles elle avait pu assister. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'un sort l'avait frappée. Elle avait vu Malefoy baguette levée, prêt à attaquer son professeur, et s'était jetée devant lui sans réfléchir. De toutes façons, sa course au travers du champ de bataille la menait vers lui, dans le but de protéger ses arrières tandis qu'il insufflait quelque chose, quoi que cela pût être, à l'intérieur de Harry. Elle n'avait jamais pu savoir si, comme elle l'avait supposé, il s'agissait d'un transfert de magie. Mais quoi que ce fût, l'intensité du champ magique autour de Harry avait décuplé en une fraction de seconde, tandis que Rogue restait vulnérable à toutes les attaques.

Elle se souvenait clairement de la lueur argentée qui s'était échappée de la baguette de Malefoy pour la frapper, la projetant contre Rogue qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester debout et d'aider Harry. Elle se revoyait en train de lui demander si tout allait bien, et se souvenait de la terreur qui l'avait saisie quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était incapable de parler.

Il y avait eu une énorme explosion derrière eux, qui lui avait vrillé les tympans, et un éclair de lumière si intense que ses yeux, non protégés par des paupières désormais inamovibles, en avaient été aveuglés, alors qu'elle tombait dans les bras de Rogue. Un vent brûlant avait consumé ses vêtements, calciné ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle et Rogue étaient projetés d'un bout à l'autre du champ.

Une fois l'onde de choc passée, elle avait vu, aux limites de son champ de vision, des gens s'effondrer, certains de soulagement, d'autres en poussant des hurlements d'agonie, agrippant leur bras dont la peau et les muscles se désintégraient directement sur les os.

Ses yeux, toujours rivés sur Rogue même après leur périple à travers le champ, le regardaient avec horreur tandis que la peau de son visage se consumait. Elle avait essayé d'appeler à l'aide, mais ses lèvres avaient refusé de bouger, et son cri n'avait résonné que dans sa propre tête. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui ce passait, pas compris comment son professeur pouvait se désintégrer sous ses yeux tandis qu'elle restait sauve. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage à l'agonie, et était incapable d'empêcher son âme de pleurer, tandis qu'une déflagration l'arrachait à ses bras. Quand elle sentit les ténèbres l'envelopper, elle ne les repoussa pas. Elle leur tendit les bras.

A son réveil après la bataille finale, Hermione ne savait pas où elle était. Elle pouvait voir le ciel, chargé de lourds nuages gris, mais était incapable de tourner la tête pour voir à quoi ressemblaient les alentours. Quand il commença à pleuvoir, elle fut incapable d'empêcher les gouttes de lui tomber dans les yeux. Elle était restée ainsi, incapable de bouger, parler ou même cligner des yeux, jusqu'à ce que des Moldus la trouvent et l'emmènent à l'hôpital.

Elle avait cru que tous ceux qu'elle avait connus et aimés étaient morts. C'était la seule explication au fait que personne ne l'ait retrouvée. Peut-être qu'après tout, Voldemort avait gagné, et que peu lui importait la vie d'une Sang-de-bourbe, qui de toutes façons était plus morte que vive. Elle s'était souvenue de Rogue en train de fondre sous ses yeux, et s'était demandé si ses camarades avaient connu le même sort.

Ses parents étaient partis, morts, comble de l'ironie, dans un accident de voiture quelques mois avant la bataille finale. Elle avait toujours pensé que si quelque chose devait leur arriver, ce serait à cause de Voldemort. Une mort aussi… moldue lui avait causé un choc.

A l'hôpital, elle devint « Jane Doe », en même temps qu'une sorte de mystère local. Personne ne savait qui elle était, ni comment elle avait fait pour atterrir au beau milieu d'un champ aux alentours de Lewis, quelque part Ecosse, à l'intérieur du cromlech de Callanais.

Pour être honnête, elle non plus ne savait pas comment elle avait atterri là. La bataille finale avait eu lieu sur les Îles de l'Ouest, assez loin de Callanais. Elle était déterminée à apprendre ce qui était arrivé à ses amis, mais personne à l'hôpital ne fit jamais mention d'une grande bataille de sorciers ou d'évènements étranges du côté de Holly Meadows.

Abandonnée dans cet hôpital, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Au début, elle tâchait de le mesurer en fonction des allées et venues des infirmières chargées de surveiller ses fonctions vitales, de la laver et de la faire bouger pour éviter d'éventuelles esquarres. La plupart du temps, elles étaient silencieuses, ne lui adressant la parole qu'à de trop rares occasions.

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé ainsi, avant qu'Harry ne la retrouve. Au début, elle ne savait pas que c'était lui, entendant juste une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la cloison de sa chambre. Ce n'est que quand il parvint à son chevet, la regardant avec des larmes plein les yeux, qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été victime d'hallucinations. Elle avait voulu hurler de joie, se redresser pour lui sauter au cou et le serrer contre elle jusqu'à l'étouffer, mais, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu.

Il lui avait parlé quelques minutes, tentant d'obtenir d'elle une réponse, avant d'abandonner et de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je te ramène à la maison, Hermione. Poppy va arranger ça. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois encore en vie… »

Elle se demandait de temps en temps quelle avait été la réaction des infirmières du minuscule hôpital, quand elles étaient venues prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione et s'étaient rendues compte que leur patiente avait disparu. Harry avait directement transplané avec elle à Pré-au-Lard.

Son incommensurable espoir que Poppy allait pouvoir l'aider n'avait pas duré longtemps. Tous les examens médicaux et magiques furent tentés, mais tous les diagnostics aboutissaient à la même constatation : elle était plongée dans un coma maléfique. Quelle frustration ! Rester là, entièrement consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais incapable de leur dire qu'elle n'était pas dans le coma ! C'était bien pire…

Poppy s'était affairée tous azimuts, lui administrant cette potion, puis celle-là, lançant contresort après contresort, testant son système nerveux insensible, mais très vite, tout le monde en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'Hermione n'était pas consciente de ce qui lui arrivait. Que de fois elle avait regretté que cela ne fût pas le cas… Il eût été tellement plus facile de ne pas avoir cette conscience aiguë de toutes ces minutes qu'elle passait prisonnière de son propre corps… Quand elle avait compris que leurs efforts resteraient vains, elle avait tenté de chercher par elle-même le sort que Malefoy avait utilisé, en se remémorant avec précision sa voix et l'expression diabolique qui avait traversé son visage au moment de pointer sa baguette sur Rogue. Le sort en lui-même, « _Animulae Somnus_ », elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait entendu pendant la bataille, fournissant ainsi un moyen de travailler sur ce sort pour le contrecarrer et la soigner.

A Poudlard, Harry lui avait rendu visite presque tous les jours. Il aimait s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui parler, et elle n'aimait rien tant que l'écouter. Bien sûr, elle avait vu Ron tomber. C'était très douloureux de revoir l'effarement qui avait traversé son regard au moment où le sort l'avait frappé. Mais au moins, cela avait été rapide. Il lui avait été épargné de se voir emprisonné dans son propre corps. Elle avait essayé de rester optimiste, elle avait vraiment tout fait pour, mais au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient et se faisaient semaines, ses pensées avaient tourné au vinaigre.

Quand on l'avait emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste, elle s'était dit que tout était fini. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice de la garde médicale dans des établissements spécialisés, sa grand-mère, souffrant d'Alzheimer, ayant passé les dernières années de sa vie dans une maison de retraite médicalisée. Ses visites là-bas étaient très éprouvantes, et à chaque fois, Hermione quittait l'établissement choquée et bouleversée. De tels établissements étaient des lieux de solitude. Elle s'était demandée si on l'avait mise au même étage que les parents de Neville, et elle s'était imaginée, dans quelques années, recevoir uniquement deux visites d'Harry par an, pour Noël et son anniversaire.

Elle se souvenait de sa surprise quand le professeur Rogue lui avait rendu visite pour la première fois. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et avait commencé par le croire mort. S'imaginer qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver en dépit de tous ses efforts l'avait rendue bouleversée et furieuse. Comme si le fait d'avoir essuyé le sort de Malefoy s'était finalement avéré inutile. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle était à présent plongée dans cet état végétatif.

Ce n'est que quelques jours après avoir été conduite à Poudlard qu'elle s'était rendue compte que Rogue était encore en vie. Elle l'avait entendu aboyer à la figure de Poppy à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

« Je refuse de manger un jour de plus ces œufs crus pour mon petit-déjeuner ! Je vous assure que mon estomac va bien et n'aurait rien contre quelques toasts et une tasse de thé. J'ai du mal à saisir en quoi me pousser à mourir va aider votre carrière. »

Depuis ce temps, elle avait porté la plus grande attention à cette voix, riant en son for intérieur quand il sautait sur chaque occasion pour se plaindre de Madame Pomfresh, à propos de la nourriture, de son incompétence en tant que médicomage, du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir…

« Femme, j'ai survécu en tant qu'agent double au service du mage noir le plus diabolique de tous les temps, mais je doute pouvoir survivre en tant que votre patient ! »

Hermione avait été agréablement surprise de constater que, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, Rogue, son mauvais caractère et son penchant pour le sarcasme n'avaient pas changé. Ses commentaires acides étaient rapidement devenus les rayons de soleil de ces tristes jours passés à l'infirmerie.

Elle ne le vit que lors de son deuxième jour à Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait perdu du poids, ce qui aurait pu sembler difficile vu qu'il n'était déjà que trop maigre avant la bataille, et sa peau était rose vif, comme s'il se remettait de coups de soleil. Ses cheveux, aussi, étaient plus courts, tombant à peine plus bas que son menton. Il l'avait regardée d'un air renfrogné, pas très différent de son air habituel, avant de marmonner des reproches à propos de son comportement stupide, et de renvoyer la médicomage d'un ton cassant.

Le déclic de la porte qui se refermait était la seule indication du fait que la médicomage lui avait obéi. Elle le regarda en train de la regarder, étrangement heureuse de le voir enfin après n'avoir fait pendant si longtemps qu'entendre sa voix, et attendit la suite.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer en train de sortir de la boîte placée à ses pieds ce si joli bouquet de fleurs sauvages, ni en train de le disposer si précautionneusement dans cet élégant vase. Ce n'est que quand il eût lancé un sort de « Sans Importance » sur les fleurs en les plaçant sur sa table de nuit qu'elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver enfin son professeur de potions, sombre et imposant.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser penser que j'aie assez de cœur pour vous apporter des fleurs, » marmonna-t-il sur un ton sarcastique, « ça ruinerait ma réputation de suppôt de Satan. »

Dans son for intérieur, Hermione avait gloussé bêtement en réalisant qu'eux seuls seraient capables de les voir.

Mais ce n'est qu'après le coup des fleurs que les choses avaient vraiment pris un tour surnaturel, quand Rogue avait touché sa tête d'un air hésitant avant de se laisser retomber sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Miss Granger, vous êtes de loin la jeune fille la plus insupportable et la plus stupide que j'aie jamais rencontrée. »

Ces mots auraient pu blesser, s'ils n'avaient été prononcés avec autant de douceur et de remords inexprimés. Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve de la compassion pour elle ? Elle ne pouvait le voir que du coin de l'œil, et quand sa main avait regagné sa tête, le picotement qu'elle avait éprouvé l'avait tout bonnement transcendée. Personne n'avait touché son corps autrement qu'avec un professionnalisme austère depuis le moment où Harry l'avait ramenée à Poudlard, sans même lui prendre la main.

Ses doigts étaient forts et étrangement chauds, et il lui parlait d'une voix douce : « J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir de nouveau les cheveux longs. Vous ressemblez à un petit chat de gouttière, comme ça ; plus du tout à la lionne à laquelle les gens s'attendent de faire face. »

Elle sentit l'électricité de sa magie qui parcourait son cuir chevelu, et sentit littéralement ses cheveux pousser, le poids de ses doigts les entraînant au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient de la longueur. Quand il eut fini, elle cria intérieurement pour faire revenir cette main qui s'en allait. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point le contact humain lui avait manqué avant que Rogue ne le lui fasse ressentir ainsi.

Il partit peu de temps après, mais non sans lui avoir une dernière fois lissé les cheveux sur le sommet du crâne en une légère caresse, en murmurant « C'est pathétique à dire mais… Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous sauver, Miss Granger. »

Elle avait été à la fois transportée de joie et consternée par ces mots. Sa seule présence l'avait déjà préservée de la folie. Alors qu'avant elle ne croyait plus en rien, elle avait à présent un espoir auquel se raccrocher. En dépit de l'hostilité qui avait toujours régné entre ses condisciples et son professeur, elle avait toujours admiré son intelligence sans limite et sa ténacité à poursuivre un but depuis longtemps abandonné par maintes personnes. Elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions de s'en apercevoir à l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble pour l'Ordre. Elle pouvait le croire, jamais il ne manquerait à sa parole ; à cause d'elle, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il se refuserait à baisser les bras devant un objectif qu'il s'était lui-même assigné. Mais son bonheur était terni par la certitude que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son professeur, et même un visage familier, car Rogue serait assurément la dernière personne à venir lui rendre une visite amicale.

De simples mots ne sauraient exprimer quelle fut sa surprise quand le lendemain vint infirmer cette certitude, de même que le surlendemain, et chaque jour qui s'ensuivit. Elle en vint rapidement à penser qu'elle ne vivait plus que pour ses visites quotidiennes, et ses hésitantes caresses. La journée, quand elle était seule, elle tâchait d'échapper à la démence en ressassant de multiples scénarii, se demandant si Rogue avait songé à utiliser tel ou tel sort pour lever sa malédiction. Elle était fermement décidée à trouver un moyen de communiquer à Rogue qu'elle était là, en vie, et qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Ce fut au cours de son premier mois à Sainte-Mangouste qu'elle prit conscience de la cruauté et de l'intelligence avec lesquelles le sort qui l'avait frappée avait été manigancé. Elle frémissait intérieurement en songeant avec quel soin Malefoy avait élaboré le sort parfait, destiné à marquer le reste des jours de Rogue du sceau des pires tourments. Hermione ne pouvait imaginer pire sort que de rester cloîtré à l'intérieur de son propre esprit, en particulier pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Rogue ou elle, incapables de parler, lire, écrire ou toucher une baguette. Ce manque complet de stimulus intellectuel était l'engin de torture parfait, et le plus sûr moyen de devenir fou. Elle tremblait à l'idée de ce qu'elle serait devenue si Rogue n'avait pas commencé ses visites quotidiennes. Au bout de deux mois, déjà, elle sentait qu'elle commençait à devenir folle ; son cerveau s'atrophiant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que l'enveloppe de la femme qu'elle était.

D'autres personnes étaient venues, mais aucune aussi régulièrement que Rogue. Harry lui avait régulièrement rendu visite pendant ses premières semaines en dehors de Poudlard. Mais comme aucun changement ne survenait concernant son état, ses visites commencèrent à s'espacer, plus vite que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle ne lui en tenait évidemment pas grief. Il avait déjà perdu tant de choses durant sa si courte vie, elle se doutait bien que la perdre elle l'amenait au point de non-retour. Elle le savait : si elle avait été à sa place, voir chaque jour une souffrance telle que la sienne l'aurait brisée.

Même alors, elle continuait à s'étonner des visites quotidiennes du professeur Rogue depuis ce fameux jour. Nul doute qu'il n'aurait eu aucun problème pour chercher et tester de nouveaux remèdes en restant à Poudlard. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire pour savoir si ses expériences avaient ou non une chance de réussir, pas à ce moment-là. Mais sa présence, avec la ponctualité d'un coucou suisse, lui rappelait qu'il tenait bon dans son vœu de ne jamais l'abandonner à son destin, et elle lui en était reconnaissante au-delà des mots.

Plus que tout, elle aimait la façon dont il s'adressait à elle, comme si elle était éveillée et consciente de ses paroles. Au début, il y avait eu de longs silences gênés, interrompus par le récit de ses expériences pour trouver un antidote à son mal, et de ses théories quand à un possible contresort. Au fil du temps, il lui parlait de plus en plus facilement, et commença à lui dévoiler combien il était frustré par le manque d'informations disponibles sur ce mystérieux sort, puis ses déboires journaliers. L'entendre lui conter les explosions de chaudrons et les effets indésirables de certaines potions sur les élèves qui les avaient concoctées l'amusaient toujours, de même que ses anecdotes sur les autres professeurs. Celles qu'elles préféraient étaient celles qu'il racontait, avec une pointe d'affection, sur le directeur.

Plusieurs mois après sa première visite, par une soirée d'hiver particulièrement froide, il lui raconta une histoire particulièrement hilarante à propos d'Albus Dumbledore, déambulant durant toute la journée du lundi avec un bonbon jaune vif collé dans sa barbe.

« Imaginez donc, Miss Granger, ce bonbon tout jaune en plein milieu de cette longue et vénérable barbe blanche. Je l'avais remarqué dès le petit-déjeuner, mais je voulais voir combien de temps passerait avant qu'il ne le remarque de lui-même. Au dîner, il était toujours là. De toute la journée, personne ne lui avait fait remarquer. Quand je me suis enfin décidé à lui dire qu'il avait un bonbon qui lui pendouillait au menton, il l'a pris, a marmonné « C'est donc là que tu te cachais !! » et l'a gobé. Je vous jure ! L'état mental de cet énergumène sénile empire avec les ans. »

Parfois, il apportait avec lui des copies pour les corriger, et lui lisait les perles de « ce qu'il avait réussi à sortir de ces têtes de pioches ».

Les meilleurs jours étaient ceux où il s'asseyait à ses côtés en lui lisant le dernier article d' « _Ars Alchemica_ » ou d'autres journaux qu'il recevait régulièrement pour son travail. « Je me suis demandé ce que vous penseriez de cet article selon lequel les sorciers seraient issus d'une branche hybride des humanoïdes, comme l'homme de Neandertal ou de Cro-Magnon. »

Plus d'un an après sa première visite, le jour où, pour la première fois, il l'avait appelée Hermione, un sourire avait illuminé son âme pendant plusieurs jours. Elle se demandait quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait à quel point ses visites la rendaient heureuse, et si un jour elle aurait la chance de le lui dire.

Elle aimait sa compagnie, elle aimait sa voix, ses sarcasmes, son esprit corrosif qui, dans un cadre moins formel que les cours et quand il ne s'exerçait pas à ses dépens, semblait tout à fait différent. Elle aimait ses conversations à sens unique avec elle, quand il lui faisait part de ses idées, théories et opinions, la poussant à confronter son esprit au sien, bien qu'il n'en fût pas conscient. Sa seule présence l'apaisait, et s'il arrivait de temps en temps qu'elle fût découragée par l'immobilisme de sa situation, entendre ses propres frustrations dans sa bouche à lui la forçait à se reprendre rapidement. L'avoir à ses côtés, qui lui parlait avec cette voix de velours, suffisait à donner un sens à sa vie.

Et, parfois, quand il était d'humeur particulièrement tendre, il lui caressait les cheveux.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_NdT. L'auteur a envisagé la possibilité de s'arrêter là. Ce qui nous donne une très belle, mais aussi très triste histoire. Elle aime (et moi aussi) l'idée de penser que Rogue a continué à lui rendre visite tous les jours jusqu'à la fin, et qu'elle n'a vécu que pour sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais comme il serait dommage de nous priver de la suite, qui n'a rien à envier à ces trois premiers chapitres, je continuerai à traduire…_

_L'auteur explique également d'où vient le titre de l'histoire. C'est le titre d'une chanson de Léonard Cohen, aussi triste et belle que cette fic. Si vous voulez que j'en traduise les paroles, dites-le, mais ça risque d'être moins « réussi » que de la prose…_


	4. Rogue 2

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et l'univers, Michmak pour l'histoire._

_NdT : Le 4__ème__ chapitre est disponible en V.O. sous le nom de Michmak sur ce site._

Chapitre 4 : Rogue.

De toutes les journées que Severus avait passées sur cette terre, celle-ci avait été la pire, et c'était beaucoup dire. Après tout, il avait été Mangemort et espion. Il avait vu et fait des choses que les gens normaux préfèreraient taire.

Toutefois, avec la mort de Voldemort, sa vie avait pu retrouver un semblant de normalité et de stabilité. Après avoir été libéré des soins étouffants de Poppy Pomfresh à la suite d'une bataille finale homérique, il avait repris sa vie en main, et celle-ci avait repris son cours. Il enseignait toujours les potions à Poudlard, ce qui l'obligeait à s'occuper de classes dont les stupides élèves, incapables de préparer ne serait-ce qu'une bonne tasse de thé, se retrouvaient à mélanger des ingrédients parfois mortels pendant leurs cours afin de renflouer le stock de potions médicinales de Poppy ; mais l'obligeait aussi à participer aux réunions et discussions habituelles du corps enseignant. Et, en même temps, il travaillait dur pour trouver une solution afin de soigner Hermione.

C'était on ne peut plus simple, mais c'était sa vie, et il en était venu à apprécier la relative tranquillité qui en découlait. La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu depuis longtemps, se désintégrant en même temps que sa vieille enveloppe au moment de la mort de Voldemort. S'il faisait encore des rêves pénibles, ce n'était que parce qu'il l'avait mérité. Si certaines personnes dans le monde sorcier murmuraient encore à propos de sa « loyauté douteuse envers la cause », en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour leur prouver le contraire, il n'y avait hélas plus rien à y faire. On lui avait donné une chance de se racheter, et même s'il s'était dit qu'il ne la méritait pas, il pouvait tout de même vivre sans trop d'amertume.

Ou, du moins, il l'avait pu.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était pas destiné à couler des jours heureux, ou même quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble. Des hommes tels que lui ne le méritent pas.

A la minute même où Poppy s'était assise à côté de lui à la table des professeurs pour le petit-déjeuner, il avait su que la journée serait mauvaise. Elle le regardait l'air de rien, dardant sur lui des yeux inquisiteurs qu'elle s'imaginait passer inaperçus. Las ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait passé vingt ans de sa vie en tant qu'espion… Dans son irritation, il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque tandis que, mine de rien, elle déversait dix fois trop de sucre dans son thé tout en continuant son jeu de regards.

Il n'était pas en état de supporter une médicomage avide de ragots, ni ce matin, ni jamais. Il avait veillé toute la nuit, occupé à lire un livre qu'il venait enfin de recevoir et qui traitait des sortilèges anciens et de leurs antidotes, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui soit de près ou de loin en rapport avec le sort qui avait frappé Hermione. Evidemment, il n'avait rien trouvé, et sa frustration grandissante comme sa stagnation dans ses recherches, couplées avec une nuit de deux heures, l'avait rendu encore plus stressé et nerveux que d'habitude.

Dix-huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute de Voldemort. Depuis sa chute à elle. Et il se retrouvait au même point qu'au début. _Animulae somnus_, le sommeil de l'âme : cela paraissait simple sur le papier, mais il n'existait aucune documentation sur ce type de sort. Il n'y avait même pas de références sur ses symptômes ou sa durée, alors un contresort… Il ne pouvait se fier qu'aux rapports médicaux et à ses propres observations. Son corps était en vie, même si c'était difficile à voir, mais selon tous ceux qui s'étaient penchés sur la question, c'était comme si son âme en avait été retirée. Aspirée dans le néant, détruite, ou emprisonnée, il n'en savait rien. En être encore au point de départ un an et demi après les faits mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Alors quand Poppy l'avait regardé par-dessus sa tasse en lui demandant comme si de rien n'était des nouvelles de Miss Granger, le rictus de colère sur son visage était déjà en place depuis un bout de temps.

« Madame ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

La stupide bonne femme avait continué, imperturbable : « Comment va Miss Granger ? Je me suis laissée dire que vous alliez lui rendre visite tous les jours… » Les paroles de Poppy firent frémir la table des professeurs sur toute sa longueur, stoppant net toutes les conversations. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, à part celui d'Albus, alors occupé à étaler des œufs brouillés sur un toast. Le directeur était évidemment déjà au courant de tous ses efforts pour trouver un antidote, et peut-être même de ses visites quotidiennes à Sainte-Mangouste. Cet homme savait toujours tout.

« Hé bien, Severus, j'ignorais que vous alliez rendre visite à Hermione ! » s'exclama Minerva, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme soufflée par une nouvelle aussi abrupte.

Bibine, assise un peu plus loin, le regarda d'un air suspicieux. « Et pourquoi donc lui rendez-vous visite ? On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait été un de vos chouchous pendant sa scolarité ici ; vous pouviez à peine vous supporter, si je me souviens bien. »

Plusieurs autres professeurs acquiescèrent à ces mots.

« J'imagine qu'il s'en veut, pas vrai Severus ? Après tout c'est à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste. » Severus se dégagea prestement du bras de Poppy, posé sur le sien en un geste qui se voulait compatissant. En dépit de son ton doucereux, chacun de ses mots lui faisait l'effet d'un soufflet.

« Je me demande pourquoi vous avez besoin de lui rendre visite tous les jours » poursuivit-elle gaiement avant de glousser de manière fort ridicule pour une femme de son âge. « D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien faire avec elle tous les soirs dans sa chambre ? »

Parfaitement scandalisé, Rogue la regarda un moment, rendu muet par tant de bêtise, avant d'aboyer en retour : « Vous savez parfaitement que j'étudie son cas afin de trouver un remède.

- Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de chance dans vos recherches pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Minerva en connaissance de cause. « Après tout ce temps, la pauvre Hermione est toujours prisonnière de cet asile. »

Flitwick couina quelque chose du genre « Pauvre petite ! », avant de rediriger son attention sur une pile de gaufres.

« Je pensais que vous aviez enfin compris qu'il n'existe aucun remède, » ajouta gentiment Poppy, « j'ai essayé toutes les solutions possibles du monde sorcier, et rien n'y a fait. Ca n'est pas votre genre, perdre ainsi du temps en occupations totalement futiles… »

Alors que Poppy se penchait vers lui, Rogue se jeta en arrière. « Dites-moi, Severus. N'y a-t-il pas une autre raison à vos visites ? Je ne pense pas que vous y alliez pour soulager votre culpabilité, les faits remontent à trop longtemps. A moins, j'imagine, que vous n'en soyez venu à éprouver une certaine… tendresse envers cette jeune fille ? »

Le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour. « Vous êtes folle ? » siffla-t-il avant de repousser violemment sa chaise, et de se lever en dardant son regard mauvais sur ses collègues muets de frayeur. « Contrairement à vous tous, je ne pense pas que nous ayons définitivement perdu Hermione, et je trouverai une solution. Si j'ai besoin de la voir tous les jours pour déterminer son état de santé, c'est moi seul que cela regarde, et en aucun cas vous n'avez à vous en mêler ! »

Le visage fermé, il quitta la grande salle par la porte des professeurs, sa robe volant derrière lui, accompagné par les jacasseries de Bibine.

« Il l'appelle Hermione, maintenant ? Depuis quand ? On aura tout vu ! »

Il était furieux. Grâce à Poppy, tous les professeurs avaient à présent de quoi remplir leurs conversations pour le restant du trimestre. Il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à ses cachots, grondant au passage quelques malheureux élèves, tout en essayant d'oublier les regards curieux de ses collègues et le dernier commentaire de Bibine à propos d'Hermione.

Quand il arriva dans ses appartements, il attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, un livre moldu qu'il avait réussi tant bien que mal à se procurer et qui traitait des comas et des gens qui en souffraient, avec force détails. A l'époque, il s'imaginait qu'apprendre certaines choses à propos du coma lui permettrait de mieux envisager pour quoi Hermione y était toujours plongée. Mais en définitive, le livre lui avait apporté davantage de nouvelles questions que de réponses. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que son coma ait été provoqué par un simple traumatisme crânien, comme c'est si souvent le cas dans le monde moldu, et que le sort ait interagi de manière étrange avec ce choc. Après tout, peut-être n'était-ce pas uniquement l'effet d'un sort, mais peut-être d'une lésion au cerveau, de dommages irréversibles. Finalement, le livre avait été plus déprimant que rassurant.

Se remémorant ses dernières sombres pensées à propos du livre, il le jeta sur la table et entrepris de préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour ses cours du lendemain. Cependant, même ce travail sans intérêt consistant à classer des feuilles de papier et à disposer du matériel ne suffisait pas à calmer ses nerfs et à apaiser la colère suscitée par les propos échangés lors du petit-déjeuner. De quel droit ces vieilles rombières se permettaient-elles de l'interroger ainsi ? Au cours de ces dix-huit mois, elles n'avaient même pas levé le petit doigt pour venir en aide à la plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait connue depuis ces dix dernières années, et tout à coup, on le prenait pour un pédophile juste parce qu'il lui rendait visite ?

Il était pratiquement sûr qu'aucune d'entre elles, sauf peut-être Minerva, n'avait été la voir depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, cela le peinait de constater que même après avoir prouvé son honnêteté maintes et maintes fois, elles se permettaient encore de le questionner à propos de ses moindres faits et gestes. Elles ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance. Et après, elles se demandaient pourquoi il les méprisait.

Jamais, au cours de toutes ses années d'enseignement, il ne s'était abaissé à considérer les enfants dont il avait la charge autrement que comme ce qu'ils étaient, des enfants. Sous-entendre que lui, Rogue, rendait peut-être visite à Hermione avec des motifs moins purs que ce qu'il prétendait semblait inimaginable. S'il voulait sauver la jeune fille, c'était parce que perdre son intelligence serait dévastateur pour leur petit monde. Uniquement pour cela.

Peut-être s'était-il fait la réflexion, au début de la septième année, qu'elle avait beaucoup grandi pendant l'été, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, il était homme : il était parfaitement capable d'apprécier la beauté, sous toutes ses formes. Cela n'en faisait pas un pervers pour autant.

Ses pensées vagabondaient dans cette triste et obscure direction tandis qu'il préparait les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion à l'étude ce matin. Alors qu'il s'emparait d'un flacon contenant des ailes dentelées réduites en poudre, il fut surpris de constater que l'écriture couvrant l'étiquette n'était pas la sienne. Il lui revint alors en mémoire que c'était Hermione qui avait préparé la mixture, au cours de sa dernière retenue avec lui. Il reconnaissait son écriture précise, la même qui avait recouvert les pages des contrôles et devoirs qu'elle lui avait rendus, et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'allait pas changer la potion au programme des troisièmes années afin de préserver quelques unes de ces ailes. Reprenant ses esprits, il se morigéna pour avoir eu cette pensée et la bannit bien vite de son esprit, fronçant les sourcils. Hors de question de faire du sentiment pour des ailes d'insectes. Hors de question de faire du sentiment pour quoi que ce soit.

Au bout de cinq minutes avec ses premiers élèves, il en avait déjà fait pleurer trois, à sa grande satisfaction. Mais quand Bertie Bones, un Poufsouffle incompétent à côté de qui Neville Longdubat passait pour un génie en potions, avait cassé le flacon contenant les ailes dentelées préparées par Hermione, il avait explosé.

Il passa les vingt minutes qui suivirent à invectiver le pauvre garçon, lui demandant quel désastreux hasard génétique avait pu infliger au monde sorcier une dégénérescence telle que lui.

Quand le deuxième cours de la journée prit fin, il fut plus heureux que jamais de voir le dos de ses élèves. Dans la poche de sa cape, le délicat flacon brisé par Bones, les éclats de verre et les déchirures d'étiquette remis en état par un rapide et sec « _Reparo_ ». Il caressa des doigts le papier et le verre, retardant le moment où il devrait reposer le flacon sur ses étagères, tentant sans trop y croire de se convaincre que le verre délicatement fumé était trop précieux pour contenir des ailes dentelées.

Il prit ensuite son temps pour nettoyer le désordre laissé par les élèves, sans s'inquiéter du moins du monde de l'heure du déjeuner qui arrivait, trop occupé pour s'y rendre. La matinée avait déjà été suffisamment horrible. En outre, connaissant ses collègues comme il les connaissait, il se doutait que sa présence ne ferait que susciter davantage de questions à propos d'Hermione et de ses visites.

Pis encore. Bibine avait raison. Depuis quand l'appelait-il Hermione et plus Miss Granger ? Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom des mois auparavant, au cours de leurs conversations à sens unique. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. C'avait eu lieu, c'est tout. Elle n'était plus son élève, il avait donc tout à fait le droit de l'appeler par son nom de baptême, s'il en avait envie. En plus, il préférait Hermione à Miss Granger. Miss Granger, c'était la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il détestait. Hermione, c'était la jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bibine en avait été marquée au point de le relever ainsi. Un nom ne signifiait pas grand-chose, cela ne signifiait même rien. Si les autres en avaient fait tout un plat, cela n'avait fait que prouver leur idiotie. Des commères, des pies jacasses, toutes ces femmes !

Il remâchait tout cela en avalant son sandwich au mouton sans goût, et, à la dernière bouchée, avait décidé qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à faire dans ses cachots et qu'hélas il ne pourrait sans doute pas se rendre dans la grande salle avant la fin de la semaine.

Cet après-midi, les élèves de sixième année étaient plutôt bien lancés dans la préparation d'une version améliorée de la potion de Réchauffement Pimentée, même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu répondre aux questions les plus simples, ni même en citer trois ingrédients. Aucun de ces petits crétins n'avait assez de cran pour lever la main et répondre aux questions, sans parler de ceux qui bégayaient ou fondaient en larmes quand on leur adressait la parole. Ces amères pensées furent relayées par le souvenir d'Hermione, le jour de la rentrée, qui levait imperturbablement la main tandis qu'il cuisinait le morveux Potter.

A l'époque, il avait hésité entre rire au nez de la fillette ou l'envoyer balader. Et même s'il avait fini par lui aboyer au visage, il n'avait jamais vu cette main hésiter à s'élever dans les airs au cours des sept années qui avaient suivi. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui manquait avant ce jour. Il était très frustrant de passer toutes ses journées avec des élèves qui avaient à peine la moitié de son cerveau. Elle avait placé la barre si haut que les bienheureux petits ignares à qui il avait à présent l'obligation d'enseigner n'avaient même pas à se baisser pour passer en dessous.

Et pourtant, en dépit de cette vivacité et de cet esprit lumineux, elle était alitée à Sainte-Mangouste, survivant sans vivre. Ce à quoi elle ressemblait lors de sa première visite lui revint en mémoire : sa frêle silhouette si immobile, ses courts cheveux hérissés sur sa tête avant qu'il ne les fasse magiquement repousser, si différente de l'élève qu'il avait connue… Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Se pouvait-il que Poppy eût raison, qu'il lui rendît visite pour autre chose que ses recherches ? Ils n'avaient jamais été amis, ni même proches collègues, avant tout cela. Même s'il réussissait à la sauver, deviendraient-ils amis pour autant ? A son avis non. Pour elle, si elle se réveillait un jour, tout ce temps n'aurait duré qu'un instant, le temps d'un long rêve. Prendrait-elle seulement la peine de savoir le rôle qu'il avait joué dans son réveil ? Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'un ami tel que lui ? Cette pensée le décourageait, et, curieusement, le rendait triste.

C'est alors qu'il contemplait Hermione et renonçait à une éventuelle relation avec elle que cela arriva : un chaudron explosa dans la salle avec une telle violence et une telle soudaineté qu'il fut totalement pris au dépourvu. Les élèves hurlèrent, tandis que lui-même essayait de garder un visage impassible en reconnaissant les effluves du sang de dragon mélangé à de la rosée lunaire et de l'urine de troll. Un abruti avait par inadvertance créé un nuage de gaz toxique, susceptible de réduire en cendres les poumons de qui l'inhalerait pendant plus de quelques secondes.

« DEHORS !! » rugit-il, se couvrant le nez et la bouche du tissu de sa robe tandis que l'odeur nauséabonde se faisait plus forte. « Ne respirez pas la fumée ! »

Il consacra plusieurs précieuses secondes à lancer trois _Evanesco, _pour tenter de dissiper la fumée toxique, pouvant à peine respirer. Tous les élèves s'étaient rués dehors sur son ordre, plus par peur de leur professeur que de la potion, tous sauf un. Dennis Creevey gisait sur le sol sous le chaudron détruit, dans un état bien pire que le sien. Quand Rogue le prit dans ses bras pour le conduire à l'infirmerie, ses lèvres avaient déjà viré au bleu.

A peine passé le seuil de l'infirmerie, Creevey dans ses bras, Rogue s'effondra aux pieds de Poppy après avoir hoqueté _Liquefactio Pulmonum_.

Quand il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, Poppy était penchée au-dessus de sa tête. Il grogna.

« Dennis ? » réussit-il à croasser.

« Il survivra. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Si vous aviez lancé votre _evanesco_ une seconde plus tard… » dit-elle à Rogue. « Vous m'avez tous les deux donné du fil à retordre. A vous deux, vous avez perdu trois poumons. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Rogue soupira, ce qui ne fit que doubler sa douleur tandis qu'il entendit ses poumons siffler en guise de protestation. « Un idiot a réussi à se procurer de l'urine de troll et à l'ajouter à la potion du jour. Si je retrouve l'imbécile qui…

- Il est à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, dans un état pire que vous, si je puis me permettre. » Albus se glissa entre les tentures du lit de Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres. « Le jeune Creevey semble être le coupable. Il a acheté l'urine de troll à un vendeur à la sauvette lors de sa dernière visite au Chemin de Traverse. Apparemment, on lui a dit qu'il suffisait d'en verser deux gouttes pour réussir une potion.

- Réussir un poison, oui ! » siffla Rogue. « Encore heureux qu'il ne nous ait pas tous tué !

- Encore heureux que vous ayez été là pour le sauver, vous voulez dire, » répondit Albus, les yeux pétillants. « Vraiment, Severus, il semble que sauver la vie de vos élèves soit devenu votre passe-temps favori ! »

Rogue se renfrogna et pressa sa main contre sa poitrine douloureuse. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça. Ces ignobles gamins ingrats… Je ferais peut-être mieux de les laisser se tuer, ça abrégerait leurs souffrances. »

Poppy le regarda affectueusement avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui tapoter la main. « Si vous faites ça, le monde sorcier sera perdu. Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si vous n'aviez pas aidé Harry. Voldemort…

- Ca suffit, Poppy », répondit Rogue d'un ton glacial. « Ne mentionnez jamais ce nom en ma présence. Par les couilles de Merlin, j'ai la poitrine en feu…

- Ca va vous faire mal pendant encore quelques jours », l'assura Poppy avec gaieté. « Vous êtes en train de vous reconstruire des poumons, vous savez. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de vous fournir un nouveau cœur, comme ça, avec votre nouvelle peau et vos nouveaux poumons, vous serez un nouvel homme ! »

Albus rit et se pencha pour tapoter Severus sur l'épaule. « Ma foi, Poppy, » déclara-t-il, « j'aime assez Severus comme il est. Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai pris la liberté d'annuler vos cours de potions pour le restant de la semaine.

- Bon sang, Albus, je vais parfaitement bien ! Je reprendrai les cours dès demain.

- Certainement pas, » s'interposa Poppy d'un ton ferme. « Estimez-vous heureux si je vous laisse seulement quitter l'infirmerie demain. Vous avez besoin d'une semaine de convalescence, au bas mot ! Si vous coopérez, vous pourrez regagner vos appartements demain soir. » Elle lui tendit une tasse de liquide fumant. « Buvez ça. Ca apaisera la douleur et vous aidera à dormir. C'est de ça que vous avez besoin, à présent : de beaucoup de sommeil. »

Rogue prit la potion d'un geste brusque, la renifla d'un air suspicieux et fit la grimace tandis que le liquide amer se fraya un chemin à travers sa gorge endolorie. « C'est la potion la plus ignoble que j'aie jamais bue, femme ! » grogna-t-il tout en sentant le tiède engourdissement du sommeil envahir son corps.

Poppy haussa les épaules. « Si vous ne trouvez pas ça bon, vous n'avez qu'à ajouter de la menthe la prochaine fois que vous m'en préparerez un lot ! »

Il était en train de réfléchir à une réponse sarcastique quand il glissa dans les bras de Morphée.

Toute la nuit, il revécut l'explosion dans la salle de classe. Sauf que ce n'était pas Dennis Creevey qu'il avait sauvé du gaz et emmené dans ses bras à l'infirmerie. C'était Hermione. Et il ne pouvait pas la sauver. A chaque fois, à la fin du rêve, ses yeux noisette étincelaient avant de devenir ternes et vides, et son dernier soupir franchissait ses lèvres en murmurant son nom.

C'était la première fois en dix-huit mois qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite.

_A suivre…_

_NdT : Merci à toutes celles qui ont envoyé des reviews. Surtout ne vous privez pas d'en envoyer de nouvelles, cela fait toujours plaisir ! Je réponds à toutes celles qui sont signées. Quant aux anonymes… Je les remercie ici ! A bientôt avec le prochain chapitre._


	5. Nettie 2

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et l'univers, Michmak pour l'histoire._

_NdT : Le 5__ème__ chapitre est disponible en V.O. sous le nom de Michmak sur ce site._

Chapitre 5 : Nettie.

J'ai toujours été une incorrigible romantique. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais c'est la vérité. Je pense que c'est pour cela que je m'intéressais tant au professeur Rogue. Comprenons-nous bien : je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce type. Très honnêtement, je pense que c'est l'individu le plus sarcastique, méprisant et asocial que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie.

Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Mais quand il rendait visite à Miss Granger, il y avait quelque chose de… bien, c'est le seul mot qui me vienne à l'esprit. Ne faites pas cette tête-là ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'espionnais pendant ses visites ! Loin de là, même. Je détalais à chaque fois que le professeur arrivait.

Pourtant, au bout de tant de temps, on est obligé de surprendre certaines choses, d'entendre des paroles qui ne vous sont pas destinées en passant devant une porte ouverte.

Par exemple, voyez comment il lui parle. Avec tout le monde, il est froid et railleur. L'homme a la langue si aiguisée qu'elle pourrait faire crever une montgolfière. Poppy me dit qu'il est comme ça avec tout le monde et que je ne dois pas m'offenser s'il me parle ainsi, ce que j'essaie de faire. On dirait qu'elle l'aime bien, malgré son mauvais caractère. Je le lui ai fait remarqué lors de notre dernière discussion à son sujet, et savez-vous ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

« Bien sûr que je l'apprécie, chérie, autant que l'on PUISSE apprécier quelqu'un comme ça. Je l'aime malgré ce qu'il est, et je pense d'ailleurs que c'est le meilleur genre d'affection qui puisse exister. Je me suis suffisamment occupée de lui ces dernières années pour en conclure que son sang est tout aussi rouge que celui du commun des mortels. Il ne m'effraie plus du tout. Presque plus. »

Je l'aimais bien aussi, je dois l'admettre. Il représentait un parfait exemple d'homme à double personnalité, si rude et moqueur avec la plupart des gens, et pourtant si doux et dévoué avec elle. Un parfait héros de tragédie, sombre et torturé à l'extérieur, mais avide de contact humain à l'intérieur, comme n'importe qui. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi que j'aimais à me le représenter. Si Poppy savait ça, elle me dirait sûrement que je lis trop de romans moldus… Ma fortune pour un Brontë ou un Austen !

En tout cas, à chaque fois que mes occupations me conduisaient vers la chambre de Miss Granger alors qu'il lui rend visite, à chaque fois, il était en train de lui parler. Quand il ne l'utilise pas comme une arme, sa voix est assez troublante. Elle est profonde et caressante, douce comme du velours, forte comme un rugissement de lion. Il lui racontait des histoires à propos de telle ou telle chose, lui faisait part de ses lectures sur un sujet qui l'aurait intéressée… Une fois, je l'ai même entendu lui lire un livre. Pas de la poésie ou un truc mielleux, mais une vague théorie comparant les mérites du sel d'Atlanta avec ceux du sel recueilli directement dans les ruines de Sodome et Gomorrhe. Mais sa voix était si douce et si mélodieuse que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

Je me posais souvent des questions sur lui, sur elle, sur eux. Pourquoi persistait-il dans ses visites quotidiennes ? Après tout, selon Poppy, elle et lui étaient loin d'être des amis avant et pendant la guerre. Et pourtant, il lui témoignait une dévotion plus profonde que n'importe lequel de ses plus proches amis.

Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il était le seul à lui rendre visite, remarquez. De loin en loin, Harry Potter lui rendait visite. Je l'ai vu au moins trois fois depuis mon arrivée ici : une fois pour son anniversaire, une fois à Noël et une fois au début du printemps. Mais il était manifeste qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise ici, et il ne restait jamais bien longtemps.

Molly Weasley était également venue plusieurs fois. Impossible de la louper, je vous prie de me croire ! Elle apportait toujours de nouvelles chemises de nuit à Miss Granger, avec son nom clairement inscrit au dos de l'étiquette. A chacune de ses visites, elle s'asseyait à son chevet, tordant son mouchoir, et, avec la régularité d'une horloge, se mettait à pleurer cinq minutes plus tard. Pour Noël, elle avait apporté une robe cousue main, d'un tissu orange foncé, le plus hideux que j'aie jamais vu, ornée d'un H jaune banane encore plus hideux, et avait insisté pour voir Miss Granger la porter.

Je me suis toujours sentie un peu triste pour Miss Granger après les visites de M. Potter et de Mrs Weasley, pas qu'ils soient désagréables, loin de là ; seulement, ils ne lui parlaient pas comme le faisait le professeur Rogue. Lui rendre visite les rendait tristes, et quand ils partaient, il planait toujours dans la chambre une atmosphère lugubre. Leurs visites semblaient trop forcées, faites par obligation et non pas par envie.

Pour le professeur Rogue, c'était entièrement différent. Il lui rendait visite parce qu'il en avait envie, j'en étais persuadée. A la minute même où il franchissait le seuil de sa chambre et posait les yeux sur elle, toute tension s'évanouissait. Il aimait être avec elle, c'était la seule explication possible selon moi.

Et c'était là ma deuxième erreur. Non seulement je suis une romantique perdue pour la raison, mais en plus, j'ai une imagination débordante. Je me retrouve souvent à m'inventer des histoires à propos des gens qui m'intéressent, et le professeur Rogue en faisait partie. Comment en aurait-il été autrement ? Cet homme était une énigme embrumée de mystère. D'après moi, personne ne le connaissait vraiment, pas même ma sœur Poppy, même si elle m'avait dit plus d'une fois que le directeur Albus Dumbledore semblait comprendre assez bien le professeur Rogue. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, ne faisait que renforcer sa réputation de toute-puissance.

Alors, quand j'ai dit pour la première fois à Poppy qu'il lui rendait visite chaque jour, elle a été plus que surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » avait-elle demandé. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui rend visite ? »

J'étais sûre de ne pas vraiment le savoir, mais je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle. Peut-être l'admirait-il depuis longtemps, depuis les années d'école, trop conscient du tabou qui marquait les relations de professeur à élève, essayant de lui cacher ses vrais sentiments. Puis, quand elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, il avait réalisé que jamais plus il n'aurait la possibilité de lui avouer ses sentiments, et donc, le cœur brisé, avait fait le vœu de continuer à lui rendre visite, en gage de sa loyauté.

Ne riez pas ! Bon, d'accord, c'est un peu capillotracté. Si Poppy avait su que je pensais ça, elle m'aurait ri au nez. Mais j'aime beaucoup me faire mes petits films, sans que ça fasse de mal à personne. Qu'y aurait-il pu avoir de plus tragique et de plus romantique qu'un homme comme Rogue amoureux de la jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? Surtout quand le corps de ladite jeune fille vit sans son esprit…

Pour être tout à fait franche, il me donnait l'impression d'un cœur sans compagnon, d'une âme sans asile.

J'avais tellement l'habitude de le voir tous les jours, que quand il ne vint pas, je fus prise totalement au dépourvu. Tel le coucou des horloges, il arrivait toujours à 18h45 pour repartir à 20h15. Sans faute. Sauf lundi dernier.

Miss Granger était prête, comme toujours. Je la redresse toujours à l'aide d'oreillers avant qu'il n'arrive, pour qu'elle ressemble davantage à un être humain et moins à un cadavre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je m'assurais que ses yeux étaient suffisamment humidifiés, pour ne pas avoir à lui mettre des gouttes en sa présence, et que ses cheveux étaient détachés et fraîchement peignés.

Comme on était lundi, je lui avais même mis une nouvelle chemise de nuit, d'un très joli vert émeraude qui flattait son teint. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point elle semblait en bonne santé après être restée si longtemps dans le coma.

Imaginez donc quelle fut ma surprise quand il ne se présenta pas. J'ai tâché de me raisonner et de me dire qu'il avait eu un empêchement, après tout, cela pouvait bien arriver une fois en dix-huit mois. Mais quand je me suis enfin décidée à retirer son thé de la table de nuit, il était intact et déjà bien froid.

« Je pense qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir, ma petite, » murmurai-je à Miss Granger en la préparant pour la nuit, replaçant les oreillers pour l'allonger davantage et lui permettre de se reposer plus confortablement. « J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. »

J'aurais pu demander à Poppy par poudre de cheminette, bien sûr. Mais j'ai dû faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais en aucun cas m'immiscer de la sorte dans sa vie privée. Il allait sûrement très bien, et avait juste décidé de ne pas venir ce soir-là, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je tentai alors d'imaginer une raison pour laquelle il aurait manqué à son rituel si bien installé, mais toutes celles qui me vinrent à l'esprit me parurent trop mondaines.

Je savais qu'il ne prendrait pas pour prétexte une surcharge de travail, il était déjà venu la voir avec des copies à corriger. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il se soit soudain décidé à faire une pause, car il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant. Je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter d'imaginer le pire, peut-être que quelque chose lui était arrivé qui le forçait à ne pas venir, mais j'oubliai bien vite cette idée.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, en lisant le _Daily Prophet_, que j'appris l'accident qui avait eu lieu. Juste en dessous de l'article, une photo pas très flatteuse de notre homme, pris en train de montrer les dents au téméraire paparazzi.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, en changeant les draps de miss Granger, je lui racontais toute l'histoire. « Il semblerait que le professeur Rogue ait encore fait une action d'éclat, ma petite. Apparemment, il a sauvé la vie d'un jeune garçon à Poudlard alors qu'un chaudron avait explosé pendant son cours de potions. Ils sont tous les deux à l'infirmerie, j'imagine que Poppy s'en occupe très bien ! »

Ce soir-là, quand j'apparu dans la cheminée de ma sœur pour lui demander des nouvelles du professeur Rogue, elle éclata de rire. « J'ai dû lui faire ingurgiter une double dose de potion de sommeil pour le forcer à rester au lit, ce damné gigoteur ! Après toutes ces années, il refuse toujours de croire que je connais mon métier. Au fait, comment va Hermione ? »

Je soupirai. « Comme d'habitude. Je suis contente que le professeur Rogue n'ait rien de grave. »

Poppy éclata à nouveau de rire. « Ah, mais si ! Lui comme Creevey. Quelques inhalations de gaz en plus, et il ne serait resté assez de poumon à aucun des deux pour que les tissus se reconstituent. Je pense que Dennis est le plus atteint, mais il me semble tout de même que Rogue ne pourra pas lui rendre visite avant un bout de temps.

- Salue-le de ma part, et dis lui que je lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Je pense que Miss Granger ne s'apercevra même pas de son absence. »

Ma sœur sourit d'un air machiavélique. « Sois sûre que je lui rapporterai tes paroles, Nettie ! »

La semaine parut longue sans ses visites. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point je comptais sur lui pour briser un peu la routine de mes journées. Normalement, lors de ses visites, j'en profitais pour prendre une tasse de thé dans la salle des infirmières, avant de me mettre à rédiger mes rapports médicaux ou de m'acquitter de petites tâches laissées de côté pendant la journée. Sans ses visites à Miss Granger, je n'avais pas envie de quitter sa chambre. La pauvre petite se retrouvait vraiment toute seule à présent, même si ce n'était que provisoire, et cela me fendait le cœur.

Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais passé plus de temps assise à côté d'elle ces derniers temps, mais je me mis à remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. Trois jours après que Rogue a commencé à ne plus venir, j'ai remarqué, en démêlant les nœuds de ses cheveux, que ceux-ci étaient inhabituellement secs et cassants. Le changement était de taille, car ses cheveux étaient d'ordinaire semblables à des rubans de soie vivants. J'entrepris de laver à nouveau ses cheveux avec un shampooing ultra-doux et surhydratant, pour voir si cela allait arranger le problème. En lui séchant les cheveux, je lançai un charme d'humidification pour que l'atmosphère de la chambre les lui abîmât moins. Mais je me rendis vite compte que tous mes efforts étaient vains.

Ce matin, j'ai dû ôter de sa brosse tous les cheveux cassés. Il y avait des mèches sur sa taie d'oreiller et ses draps. Elle n'avait jamais perdu ses cheveux auparavant, du moins pas depuis que le professeur Rogue les avait fait repousser magiquement. Même si m'occuper de cette touffe de cheveux était parfois assez laborieux, j'en étais arrivée à les admirer. Je haïssais l'idée que le coma dans lequel elle était plongée depuis si longtemps avait enfin repris ses droits, s'attaquant aux cheveux que le professeur Rogue s'était donné tant de mal à faire repousser.

Alors que je commençais à rincer ses cheveux, à ma grande surprise, le professeur Rogue entra dans la chambre, avec des gestes un peu moins gracieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir arriver, et Hermione était allongée sur son lit, encore toute mouillée, à peine enveloppée d'un drap lâche. Il ne fit absolument pas attention à moi au cours des trente secondes qu'il passa à regarder Miss Granger, bouche bée, l'œil hagard, avant de se retourner précipitamment vers le mur.

Je me suis de justesse retenue de rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, j'étais plus contente de le revoir enfin que mécontente de ce qu'il regardait ma patiente d'un air ahuri. Le pauvre homme était certainement en train de rougir comme un gamin.

« Professeur Rogue, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui, » dis-je en tentant de dissimuler mon envie de rire. Je terminai de rincer les cheveux de Miss Granger et les séchai. « Poppy vous a laissé sortir, alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Rien qu'aux traits de son profil, je savais qu'il était en train de grimacer. « Je respire, merci. Vous avez bientôt fini ?

- Laissez-moi juste le temps de lui passer une chemise de nuit. J'ai toujours dit qu'un bon bain fait beaucoup plus de bien qu'un sort de nettoyage. Ses cheveux sont toujours magnifiques après un bon shampooing. »

Rogue, toujours face au mur, les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine, grinça « Evidemment ».

Je retirai en vitesse le drap que j'avais coincé sous ses bras, et lui passait la tête dans l'encolure de la chemise de nuit en lançant un sort de séchage. Le spray que M. Potter lui avait laissé sentait divinement bon, des effluves de frésia et de jasmin. Je vis le professeur Rogue en inspirer une bouffée, ses épaules se soulevant légèrement tandis que le nuage de parfum atteignait son visage.

« C'est bon, c'est fini. » Il se retourna, et je l'examinai d'un œil clinique tout en lui souriant de manière très professionnelle. Il avait une mine affreuse. Sa peau était d'un blanc cireux, avec des cernes violacés qui faisaient sous ses yeux l'effet de demi-lunes. Il avait perdu pas mal de poids en une semaine, et ses traits émaciés ne faisaient que souligner plus que de coutume la proéminence de son nez. Il souffrait toujours, d'après ce que j'en concluait en voyant ses épaules voûtées, comme quelqu'un qui a reçu un coup de poing. En outre, même si Poppy m'avait dit qu'on l'avait forcé à ne pas faire cours, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps. Cet homme était une épave.

« Puis-je vous apporter du thé ? Ou peut-être autre chose dont vous auriez besoin ? » Je tâchais de ne pas laisser transparaître le souci que je me faisais, sachant bien qu'il me détesterait pour cela, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de m'aboyer au visage :

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant, Miss Pomfresh, c'est que l'on me laisse seul. »

Je décidai de respecter son souhait et quittai en vitesse la chambre de Miss Granger. Tandis que je refermai la porte, je le vis s'effondrer d'un air las sur sa chaise habituelle au chevet d'Hermione.

A mon retour quarante minutes plus tard, j'apportai une tasse de thé fumant et une assiette de délicieux biscuits au beurre frais dénichés dans la salle des infirmières. S'il y avait bien un homme sur terre qui avait besoin d'une boisson chaude et de quelque chose à manger, c'était celui que j'avais laissé au chevet de Miss Granger. J'espérais juste qu'il ne s'offenserait pas trop de mon intrusion, après tout, j'apportais des cadeaux.

Je frappai doucement à la porte avec mon coude avant de l'ouvrir avec mon pied. « Professeur Rogue ? »

Il était affaissé sur sa chaise, sa tête appuyée sur le matelas près du bras de Miss Granger. Ses cheveux raides avaient glissé le long de son visage, les plus longues mèches éparses sur le ventre de Miss Granger.

« Professeur Rogue ? Tout va bien ? » demandai-je, inquiète, après avoir posé mon plateau pour le secouer doucement par l'épaule.

L'homme se réveilla en clignant des yeux, encore presque endormi, avant de se dégager d'un mouvement sec et de me lancer un regard mauvais, tout en virant au blanc cadavre.

« Vous êtes extrêmement pâle, professeur Rogue. Est-ce que Poppy sait que vous êtes là ? Je parie que non. Je pense que vous avez plutôt besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Rogue me regarda, retrouvant son teint normal. « Je me contrefiche de ce que peut penser Poppy. Je suis un adulte, je vais où je veux quand je veux, malgré ce qu'elle a bien pu vous raconter. »

« Tsss… » soufflai-je tandis que son regard se durcissait.

« Ne commencez pas à me faire la leçon, vous » déclara-t-il. « Je n'ai pas besoin que Poppy ou vous me serviez vos grands airs de femelles dominatrices.

- Professeur, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, beaucoup plus que ce que vous avez fait depuis votre accident », tentai-je de le raisonner. J'avais du mal à admettre qu'il pût être de si mauvaise humeur simplement parce que je venais de le réveiller. « Je vous dit cela en tant que médicomage et, je l'espère, en tant qu'amie. Poppy aussi est…

- Votre sœur, Madame Pomfresh, n'est qu'une sale petite concierge, » m'interrompit-il d'une voix furieuse et glaciale, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour me regarder par en dessous. « J'avais espéré que son inconvenante curiosité et son penchant pour les ragots n'était pas communs à toute sa famille. Apparemment, j'avais tort. »

Il me bouscula en passant et se dirigea vers la porte, mais ses pas étaient hésitants, et il dut s'appuyer au chambranle pour ne pas s'effondrer. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de l'aider et celle de conserver ma tête solidaire de mon cou. « Mais quand allez-vous revenir ? » lançai-je, trop surprise pour penser à dire autre chose.

« **Je ne reviendrai pas**, » grinça-t-il avant de disparaître dans un tournoiement de cape.

_A suivre…_

_NdT. Quel suspense ! A votre avis, va-t-il revenir ? Comment Hermione va-t-elle le prendre ?_

_Pour me faire partager vos impressions, vos commentaires et vos encouragements (ou complimenter Michmak, je fais passer les infos !), n'hésitez pas à vous servir du petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche… Merci de votre lecture et de vos reviews, à bientôt !_

_Andeor_


	6. Hermione 2

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et l'univers, Michmak pour l'histoire._

_NdT : Le 6__ème__ chapitre est disponible en V.O. sous le nom de Michmak sur ce site._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Hermione. 

Hermione Granger était en train de perdre la tête. Elle en était aussi sûre que de son prénom, même si cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps. En dépit de tous ses efforts pour s'accrocher à quelque chose, pour garder à tout prix un pied dans la réalité qui était maintenant la sienne, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

De temps en temps, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Au point où elle en était, la folie semblait ce qu'il y aurait de plus simple à gérer. Au moins, ce serait moins douloureux.

Au cours de ces trois dernières semaines, elle n'avait vu Severus qu'une fois. Une seule fois. Ses visites quotidiennes, sur lesquelles elle comptait tant pour rester ancrée dans le monde réel, avait pris fin sans crier gare, et sans aucune raison.

La première semaine où il ne lui avait pas rendu visite, elle l'avait cru mort. Sa médicomage Nettie lui avait raconté quelque chose à propos d'un accident à Poudlard le lendemain de sa première absence, mais ne lui avait plus rien dit ensuite. Hermione s'était attendue au pire quand il n'avait pas réapparu de la semaine.

Penser qu'elle l'avait perdu avait été une lente agonie. C'était lui qui lui permettait de continuer à vivre, il était le seul lien qui la reliait encore au monde réel. Elle ne vivait plus que pour ses visites, à espérer que, peut-être, cette nuit serait une de celles où il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il était aussi constant que le Soleil ou la Lune. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il reviendrait la voir aussi vite que possible, mais c'était difficile de garder cela à l'esprit. Sans lui, les jours se mélangeaient, et rien ne lui permettait de rompre la monotonie du temps qui filait maintenant de manière totalement uniforme.

Dans une tentative pour oublier la douleur causée par l'absence, elle se renfermait dans sa psyché, cherchant refuge dans les souvenirs et les lieux qu'elle y avait reconstitués. Là étaient les fragiles bâtiments qu'elle avait construits avec difficulté pendant ses mois de coma, des endroits familiers où elle pouvait se retirer quand ni Rogue ni Nettie n'étaient avec elle. Elle les chérissaient autant qu'elle les craignaient, sûre qu'ils étaient exactement le piège que Malefoy lui avait tendu.

Pendant les premiers mois de son nouvel état, il avait été difficile de voir autre chose que ce que ses yeux fixes pouvaient lui montrer. Elle pouvait laisser son imagination vagabonder, son esprit en introspection, évoquant de vieux souvenirs ou se repassant des conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Rogue à son chevet.

Elle n'était pas souvent consciente de son endormissement, en fait, elle sentait son esprit sombrer, l'avertissant qu'elle avait besoin de mettre son cerveau sur pause, et un peu plus tard, elle se réveillait avec la sensation diffuse de rêves qui se délitaient tels des toiles d'araignées dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Mais, consciente de la prison que représentaient pour elle ses pensées, elle ne passait que très peu de temps à essayer de se remémorer ses rêves ou à explorer son imagination.

D'ailleurs, avec la présence constante de Rogue à ses côtés, elle avait toujours du matériau frais à manipuler pour se créer de nouvelles pensées. Plus important que tout, il ne cessait de stimuler son esprit, et répondait parfois à son appétit insatiable de contacts humains. Ses gestes ne descendaient que rarement plus bas que ses cheveux, il lui avait juste tapoté doucement l'épaule une fois ou deux, mais la plupart du temps il semblait bien aimer passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais vu sa nouvelle chevelure, mais avait entendu suffisamment de fois les compliments de Miss Pomfresh et des infirmières pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas mal, probablement mieux qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire pour la dompter pendant ses années à Poudlard.

La première fois qu'elle avait essayé de construire quelque chose dans son esprit, l'idée lui était venue parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle s'était imaginée en train d'écrire à la craie blanche sur un tableau noir, mettant au net les idées qu'elle avait eu après que Rogue lui eut lu un article quelconque. Quand elle eut fini, le tableau disparu dans les tréfonds de son esprit, mais elle se sentait un peu mieux d'avoir exprimé ses idées par écrit, même si cela n'avait été qu'un effet de son imagination.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand elle s'était à nouveau imaginé le tableau, elle l'avait retrouvé effacé. Elle ne s'était pas particulièrement attendue à le retrouver intact, mais elle avait été tellement déçue qu'elle l'avait à nouveau recouvert d'écriture, et s'était cette fois efforcée de mémoriser le résultat final. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais à la fin, le tableau commençait à conserver son écriture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse l'effacer sans problème, écrire à nouveau dessus et le retrouver le lendemain exactement dans l'état où elle l'avait laissé.

Ensuite, sa naturelle curiosité d'esprit l'avait poussée à voir ce qu'elle pourrait créer d'autre. Utilisant le tableau comme point central, elle se mit lentement, et avec de nombreux ratés, à créer une salle de classe entière. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à le recréer élément par élément que ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'elle s'aperçut à quel point la salle ressemblait au labo de potions. Pourtant, la copie était loin d'être parfaite : les fenêtres étaient plus hautes, il n'y avait que quatre paillasses et bancs au lieu de la douzaine habituelle, un énorme fauteuil moelleux de chaque côté du massif bureau de Rogue et un immense tableau, tous ces changements créés par l'esprit d'Hermione.

La classe, SA classe, avait été la plus difficile à recréer dans son esprit. Mais une fois arrivée au bout, Hermione avait bien pris le coup de main, et avait fini par apprendre beaucoup de choses sur ses capacités intellectuelles. A partir de là, ç'avait été comme jouer aux Lego : elle recréa la bibliothèque de l'école, la salle commune des Gryffondors, sa propre chambre chez elle, une version plus petite de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, avec le même plafond enchanté, et même une version plus ou moins correcte du parc et du paysage autour de Poudlard. Des couloirs bien éclairés servaient à relier ces endroits si Hermione avait envie de se déplacer de l'un à l'autre, et au fil du temps, elle commença à se sentir à son aise dans le nouveau chez-elle qu'elle s'était fabriqué.

C'était à présent son seul refuge. Quand Rogue n'était pas avec elle, c'était dans ces pièces et dans ces couloirs qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Le laboratoire de potions était une de ses pièces préférées, c'était sa première construction, et un lieu où elle pouvait se sentir en relation avec lui. Cette pièce cristallisait tous ses espoirs. Mais quand il commença à ne plus venir, elle ne put plus revenir là-bas sans un intense sentiment de peine et de nostalgie. Sans Severus, il n'y avait plus d'espoir du tout.

Combien de fois s'était-elle sentit aussi triste que la couche de poussière qui recouvrait à présent le livre qu'elle avait tant aimée enfant, « _Les contes du Chat Perché_ », livre qui reposait maintenant dans la chambre qu'elle avait recrée de toutes pièces… Qu'importe combien elle pleurait, combien elle criait « _Je suis là, je suis là, je suis là, je suis là !!_ » du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, personne ne l'entendait, pas même lui.

Lui reviendrait-il un jour ?

Après quelques jours sans lui, se tenir dans la salle de potions était devenu trop douloureux, aussi se cantonnait-elle à présent entre la salle commune des Gryffondors et sa chambre, décidée à rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Parfois, elle s'allongeait simplement sur son lit et laissait errer son esprit. Sans même se concentrer, elle pouvait sentir les battements réguliers de son cœur, le doux souffle de sa respiration, et elle se demandait combien de temps elle serait forcée de vivre ainsi. Lui faudrait-il attendre des années avant que son corps ne succombe enfin à la mort ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : mourir ou vivre sans lui. Certainement vivre sans lui.

Parfois, son seul moyen pour ne pas fondre en larmes était de se remémorer ses visites et les conversations qu'ils avaient eues. Quand elle en avait fait le tour, elle faisait appel à ses souvenirs et se rappelait des anecdotes qui avaient eu lieu quand elle était encore vivante, quand il l'insultait et la faisait pleurer. Quand il la regardait d'un œil mauvais et la faisait se sentir gauche et moins que rien.

Elle ne l'avait pas aimé, l'avait considéré comme un être cruel et arrogant, aussi laid de visage que d'âme. Elle aurait voulu ressentir la même chose à son égard en ce moment, cela aurait rendu les choses plus faciles.

Elle s'autorisait aussi d'autres souvenirs. Comment il lui avait sauvé la vie maintes et maintes fois, la protégeant ainsi que ses amis des dangers qui les entouraient. La façon dont ses yeux de jais étaient illuminés par l'intelligence, mais aussi par une intense solitude qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant de se retrouver piégée. La sensation de ses doigts blancs et effilés qui lui massaient le cuir chevelu en faisant repousser ses cheveux, et leur chaleur quand ils jouaient dans les longues boucles. Les doux remords dans sa voix quand il lui avait rendu visite pour la première fois.

_« Miss Granger, vous êtes de loin la jeune fille la plus insupportable et la plus stupide que j'aie jamais vue. »_

Vers la fin de la semaine, enfermée dans sa solitude, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait l'invoquer à l'intérieur de son esprit : sa peau brouillée, sa bouche aux lèvres fines presque sempiternellement déformée par un rictus mauvais, ses cheveux noirs et plats qui lui pendaient devant le visage, ne laissant souvent transparaître que son nez.

« _Vous êtes toujours vivant ?_ » lui avait-elle un jour demandé.

Evidemment, le Rogue imaginaire l'avait ignorée. Elle avait alors décidé qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il était retenu quelque part, blessé ou en tous cas incapable de lui rendre visite. S'imaginer sa mort serait revenu à accepter sa défaite. Sans lui, plus personne ne pourrait l'aider, ni l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. Sans Rogue, plus personne ne prendrait soin d'elle.

« _Harry t'aime_, » murmura son esprit, « _Harry a besoin de toi_. » Elle se mentait à elle-même et le savait. Bien sûr qu'Harry tenait à elle, mais pas assez pour l'aimer en dépit de tout, en dépit du sort qui l'avait frappée. S'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, il lui rendrait visite plus souvent.

_« Rogue n'a pas besoin de toi._

_- Si._

_- Il se sent coupable._

_- Il a besoin de moi. Il tient à moi. Il me rend visite._

_- Plus maintenant._

_- Si._

_- Alors où est-il ?_

_- Il est malade._

_- Il est mort._

_- Non._

_- Il s'en fiche, de toi._

_- C'est faux. Moi je tiens à lui._

_- Tu es stupide. Tu ne le connais pas._

_- Si. Si je le connais. Nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvés._

_- Tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Tu es piégée. Tu es seule pour l'éternité. »_

Elle essayait d'ignorer ces voix dans sa tête, courant dans les corridors pour leur échapper. Ses pas frappaient le sol, mais pas assez fort pour qu'elle cessât de les entendre.

_« Personne ne tient plus à toi, personne, personne. »_

_« Il m'a promis ! »_

_« Il a trahi sa promesse. »_

Parfois, les voix se faisaient douces, tentant d'étouffer leurs pleurs. Mais elle les entendait toujours pleurer. « _La ferme_ ! » hurlait-elle, _« La ferme ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Vous me rendez folle !_ »

« _Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps_ » raillaient alors les voix. Presque comme l'aurait fait Rogue.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Une semaine passa avant qu'il ne revînt la voir. Elle venait juste de sortir du bain, Nettie avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de ses cheveux et avait commencé à les laver doucement. Hermione avait été tirée avec réticence de son fauteuil favori dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard par le contact de sa main qui lui touchait doucement la tête. La potion qu'elle était en train de préparer semblait mijoter convenablement, elle en avait donc profité pour s'accorder un moment de détente. Tandis que la main courait dans ses boucles mouillées, elle avait continué à lire un article déniché dans _Sorcière Hebdo _: « Dix moyens sûrs de savoir si vous êtes folle. »

Elle jeta un regard au chaudron bouillonnant sur la table en face d'elle et essaya de ne pas penser aux ennuis qu'elle allait avoir si Mme Pince arrivait. De la pointe d'une plume rose bonbon, elle cochait les cases qui convenaient à sa situation.

_« Entendez-vous des voix ? Nan, sans blague…Surveiller cinquante secondes sans oublier de rajouter les poux d'hippogriffe… _On the fifteenth of May/ In the Jungle of Nool / In the heat of the day / In the cool of the pool...(1) _Parlez-vous à des morts? Ouais. Mais je suis pas sûre que ça compte. J'ai déjà parlé plein de fois à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, c'est pas pour autant que j'étais folle… Satanés poux ! Taisez-vous et tenez-vous tranquilles ! Tomber amoureuse du mauvais mec, justement de celui qui te ment et te brise le cœur… __Par les couilles de Merlin ! _He was splashing, enjoying the jungle's great joys / When Horton the elephant heard a small noise...(2)»

Un claquement de porte la fit sursauter et renverser le chaudron, qui déversa son contenu fumant et visqueux sur l'article. Les poux d'hippogriffe sautèrent à bas de la table en criant de leur voix haut perchée : « 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! 50 points en moins ! » Satanées bestioles. Hermione leur jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers le monde extérieur, pour la première fois depuis des jours, émergeant pour apercevoir d'austères murs blancs, ainsi que quelque chose de totalement inattendu.

Il était là, en train de la dévisager comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Les mains sur sa tête ne s'arrêtèrent même pas, et il continua à la regarder pendant quelques instants avant de se renfrogner et de lui tourner brusquement le dos.

Elle avait hurlé de joie en son for intérieur. Il était vivant ! Il était revenu ! Les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, la potion complètement oubliée, elle avait crié à Nettie de se dépêcher, et de s'en aller, vite, vite, vite !

Elle avait crié quand on lui avait passé sa chemise de nuit, la privant ainsi de sa vue pendant quelques précieuses secondes. Elle s'était délectée de sa réponse sarcastique à Nettie, quand il lui dit qu'il respirait toujours, merci, et l'extase l'avait envahie tandis qu'il demandait à la médicomage de les laisser seuls. Et quand il s'était retourné vers elle, l'inspectant un moment debout au pied du lit avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituelle à son chevet, elle avait cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie.

Il était revenu.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui parlât, qu'il lui dît où il était durant tout ce temps, tout ce qui s'était passé, mais la voix qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps se taisait. Elle pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil, assis à côté d'elle, mais il ne disait rien.

Elle le suppliait « _Touche moi ! Parle moi ! Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais seule ici !_ » mais ses mots ne résonnaient que dans son esprit.

A sa grande surprise, elle réalisa, en sentant sa tête et son buste tomber sur le matelas, qu'il venait de s'endormir. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, dont le poids serrait plus étroitement le drap sur sa propre poitrine. Quelques uns de ses cheveux étaient tombés par-delà son bras directement sur son ventre, cette sensation soyeuse exacerbant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Sa respiration était chaude contre sa hanche, humidifiant doucement le drap et la chemise de nuit qui la couvraient.

Elle aurait voulu être capable de bouger, de passer sa main dans les cheveux gras qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle voulait prendre sa tête dans la paume de sa main, suivre du doigt les traits tirés de son visage, sentir sa chaleur sur tout son corps. Elle voulait se pelotonner contre lui, sentir son souffle chaud sur son ventre, sa tête nichée sur son giron, pour être sûre qu'il était bien en vie.

L'odeur de Rogue, un mélange de potions et de bois de santal, lui nimbait tout le corps, rendant sa peau encore plus sensible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, sous ses douces caresses comme sous les gestes de Nettie. Un feu brûlant l'avait embrasée de l'intérieur, jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant vivante. Elle répétait son nom, encore et encore, à moitié en larmes : « _Severus… Severus…_ »

Et elle l'entendit murmurer dans son sommeil, comme une bénédiction : « _Hermione…_ »

Et ce fut tout. Nettie entra avec une tasse de thé, et il se réveilla en sursaut, s'écartant si abruptement de son corps endolori qu'elle fut prise au dépourvu. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, ni ce qui allait arriver. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il était parti sans même lui jeter un regard, après avoir dit qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Au début, elle n'y avait pas cru. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle avait mal entendu, que c'était un effet de son mauvais caractère et pas des paroles sincères venant de l'homme qu'elle connaissait, de celui qui s'était tenu avec tant de constance à ses côtés pendant plus d'un an.

Mais il n'était pas revenu, et du jour au lendemain, sa fragile raison avait basculé. A présent, elle savait qu'il était vivant, et que c'était par choix qu'il ne revenait plus la voir. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Bientôt, il ne lui vint même plus à l'idée d'essayer de garder la notion du temps. Nettie lui parlait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais Hermione n'y faisait pas attention. Elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était ses pièces et ses souvenirs, aussi amers soient-ils.

Une fois, elle avait réussi à revenir dans le monde réel, quand Harry avait inopinément fait son apparition. Mais elle n'en avait éprouvé aucune joie. Même si elle adorait Harry, il n'était pas Rogue.

Elle était retournée dans son Poudlard fantôme, quand elle l'entendit dire quelque chose à propos d'un _bâtard graisseux_. Elle retourna alors frénétiquement auprès d'Harry, tentant de se rappeler de ce qu'il venait de dire.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Harry avait été voir Albus. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Rogue faisait des visites fréquentes à Sainte-Mangouste, et s'était rendu chez le directeur pour en apprendre davantage. Hermione comprit rapidement que, même si la guerre était finie et que le « Bâtard graisseux » avait sauvé la vie d'Harry, le jeune sorcier nourrissait toujours des sentiments plus qu'ambivalents envers son aîné.

« _Je sais que je ne devrais pas, Hermione,_ » avait-il admis, « _mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est sa faute si tu es comme ça, sa faute si je t'ai perdue. S'il était mort, il n'aurait manqué à personne, pas autant que toi tu manques à tout le monde. Pas autant que tu me manques_. »

Hermione avait voulu se redresser pour lui balancer d'un ton sec qu'il fallait qu'il grandisse, mais se contenta de grimacer à part elle. Severus avait tout sacrifié à la cause : amitiés, fréquentations, avait donné jusqu'à son âme, forcé tout le monde à le haïr, à le considérer comme le diable en personne, afin que personne ne se doute du jeu dangereux qui était le sien. Hermione ne se faisait plus aucune illusion sur les actions qu'il avait pu voir et commettre en tant que Mangemort et espion.

Ce n'était pas un homme bon, mais c'était un homme de valeur. Et, au fur et à mesure que les jours s'étaient faits semaines et les semaines mois, elle avait compris à quel point il était loyal. Quand il lui rendait visite, elle ressentait de sa part de la gentillesse en même temps qu'une effroyable solitude, et elle était consciente d'être la seule à le ressentir. Elle était persuadée que si quelqu'un avait pensé qu'elle était consciente de ce qui l'entourait, il ne se serait pas comporté ainsi. Après tout, il était à peine poli avec Nettie, et d'après ce qu'il avait voulu partager avec elle-même, était aussi seul depuis la fin de la guerre que pendant celle-ci.

Et pourtant, elle avait vu sa gentillesse, découvert ses côtés cachés, avait été témoin de son immense affection pour Albus Dumbledore. Elle le connaissait, lui le véritable Severus Rogue, pas la façade qu'il montrait à tout le monde. C'était un homme brisé. Il n'accordait que très difficilement sa confiance, à plus forte raison son amitié. C'était un homme que le monde extérieur avait ravagé, mais qui avait réussi à se reconstruire. C'était un survivant, qui avait su conserver sa noblesse originelle. Elle l'admirait pour cela, plus que pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle avait été soulagée quand Harry l'avait quittée. Il n'était pas vraiment venu lui rendre visite. Il était venu se faire pardonner de ne pas venir plus souvent. Il était venu apaiser un sentiment de culpabilité, voire de honte. Cela l'ennuyait que Rogue, un homme dont il avait toujours dit qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait fait, soit le seul suffisamment brave pour venir lui rendre visite tous les jours. Il en voulait à Rogue d'être là où lui-même ne voulait pas être. Harry n'était plus que quelques paroles qui lui revenaient indistinctement : « _J'aurais voulu te rendre visite plus souvent. Mais c'est trop difficile. Tu n'es plus Hermione, tu n'es que l'apparence de la fille que j'ai connue_. »

Elle aurait du lui en vouloir pour ces paroles blessantes, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Sans les visites de Severus, elle perdait lentement mais sûrement son lien avec la réalité. Un de ces jours, elle ne serait réellement plus que l'enveloppe de celle qu'elle avait été.

Peu de temps après la courte visite d'Harry, elle découvrit une nouvelle pièce. Elle était grande et pleine d'images. Elle s'autorisa un peu de distraction.

« _Hé, Hermione !_ » Une photo de Ron la regarda par-dessus un jeu d'échecs sorcier et lui sourit. « _Tu crois qu'un jour Harry me battra à ce jeu ?_ »

Elle avait essayé de ne pas crier en entendant la voix. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'attraper pour le sortir de la photo et le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

« _Pourquoi tu pleures ? Faut pas pleurer comme ça pour Harry !_

_- Tu me manques, Ron. Tu me manques tellement…_

_- Pourquoi ? Je suis là._

_- Tu es mort, Ron._

_- Je sais,_ » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « _Mais c'est pas si mal, tu sais. Quand j'aurais battu Harry, tu viendras faire une partie avec moi ? Hé, maintenant que je suis mort, tu crois que je pourrais faire partie du Club-des-Chasseurs-Sans-Tête ?_ »

Hermione lui tourna rapidement le dos. Elle ne pouvait supporter cela davantage.

« _Hermione, ma chérie, pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous voir plus souvent ?_ » lui demanda sa mère depuis une image voisine. Elle était en train de faire la vaisselle dans l'évier de la cuisine, les bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans la mousse. « _Tu nous manques, à ton père et à moi !_

_- Maman, tu me manques aussi !_ » cria-t-elle. « _Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ?_

- _Cessez de vous lamenter, petite péronnelle. Vous ne voyez pas que j'essaie de vous oublier ?_ » Le professeur Rogue la foudroyait du regard depuis une autre photo. « _Pourquoi faut-il que vous m'empoisonniez ainsi l'existence ? Quelle plaie !_

_- Vous ne venez plus me voir._

_- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? _» Le ton était glacial. « _Vous avez une conversation plutôt insipide._

_- Vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez me sauver !_

_- J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous sauver la vie, Miss Granger_ » avait sifflé le portrait. « _Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille._ »

Hermione décida de ne plus jamais se rendre dans cette salle.

Elle se mit à errer. « _Tu perds la tête, Hermione_ » se dit-elle en parcourant les couloirs déserts. « _Entendre des voix est le premier symptôme de la démence._

_- Il ne reviendra pas, tu sais._

_- J'en ai bien peur._ »

Les voix murmurèrent méchamment leurs paroles avant de se taire et de disparaître dans le néant, la laissant plus seule et isolée que jamais. Les murs s'effondraient autour d'elle, ses pas laissaient des empreintes dans la poussière sur le sol. Elle se tordit les chevilles un nombre incalculable de fois mais continua à chercher. Elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part, mais tous les couloirs menaient à des culs-de-sacs.

Elle ne se rendit compte de l'endroit où ses pas l'avaient mené qu'après avoir franchi une porte d'un noir d'encre au bout du vestibule. La pièce toute entière sentait la pourriture et le renfermé, et une mousse verdâtre escaladait les murs.

Tout autour d'elle, les bureaux en bois étaient recouverts moisissure humide. Les livres avaient été laissés grand ouverts, les pages vertes de champignons. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle enjamba des pierres écroulées et d'autres gravats tout en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle de potions. Elle se pelotonna dans un des fauteuils à côté du bureau, le second n'étant plus que ressorts défoncés. Ces deux meubles étaient les seuls épargnés par la pourriture qui avait gagné toute la pièce.

Il lui manquait. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du son de sa voix. Tout ce dont son esprit était conscient, c'est de ses pleurs, et de l'écho de sa solitude dans le désert de son âme.

Hermione voulait mourir.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_(1) et (2) : Je crois que ce sont des paroles de chanson. Je les ai laissées en V.O., mais voici un aperçu de la traduction qu'on pourrait en faire : « Le 15 mai / Dans la jungle de Nool / Dans la chaleur du jour / Dans la fraîcheur de l'étang » et « Alors qu'il s'apergeait en profitant de tous les plaisirs de la jungle / Horton l'éléphant entendit un petit bruit… »_

_NdT. Voilà un des chapitres que je préfère. La façon dont Michmak traite des pouvoirs de la pensée est absolument stupéfiante, je trouve. Avez-vous remarqué le glissement entre les premières pièces, qui sont construites de manière réfléchie, rationnelle et volontaire, et la dernière, qu'elle « découvre » sans l'avoir construite auparavant ? L'étude des fonctionnements psychiques, voire même psychiatriques à ce niveau, est poussée et intéressante. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce comportement (la schizophrénie) ait réellement de telles origines cliniques. Je me renseignerai auprès d'un psychologue._

_Outre ses qualités illustratrices du processus de coupure progressive de la réalité, j'ai trouvé la découverte de la dernière pièce très intéressante sur le plan émotionnel. Les photos de Ron et de Mrs Granger sont touchantes en même temps que déprimantes. Bref, pauvre Hermione._

_Selon vous, va-t-elle succomber à la folie ? Si oui, est-ce que quelqu'un va la guérir ? Et si oui, qui donc ? Est-ce qu'un jour, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, Harry réussira à battre Ron aux échecs sorciers ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, suggestions, idées, remarques et acclamations, à l'aide du petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche de la page… Et encore merci à tous ceux et celles qui l'ont déjà fait. C'est vraiment agréable de recevoir des reviews !_

_A bientôt !_


	7. Rogue 3

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et l'univers, Michmak pour l'histoire._

_NdT : Le 7__ème chapitre est disponible en VO sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak._

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Rogue. 

Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Il n'avait pas besoin de la revoir, ça non. Et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Transplaner de Pré-au-Lard à Sainte-Mangouste pour ensuite revenir avait failli le tuer. Assis dans son bureau, lumières éteintes, il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être la douleur dans sa poitrine était-elle en partie due au whisky absorbé quelques heures auparavant, mais il en doutait.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il ne pensait pas que la douleur provenait de ses poumons brûlés. Il se sentait comme quelqu'un à qui on vient d'arracher le cœur. Jamais il ne reviendrait.

Avalant une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu, il grimaça en sentant la brûlure de l'alcool lui dévaler l'œsophage, et se demanda combien de bouteilles il devrait descendre avant de l'oublier.

Il était ravagé. Toutes les illusions qu'il avait pu avoir à son sujet avaient été réduites à néant par une fille qui ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Il avait eu une semaine infernale.

Il se souvint de son réveil à l'infirmerie. Il avait d'abord cru que tout un troupeau d'hippogriffes aux serres acérées lui avait labouré la poitrine. Poppy était dans son élément, papillonnant autour de lui en le réprimandant gentiment, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il avait horreur d'être chaperonné, en particulier par une insupportable commère qui se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom et de le taquiner sans répit.

Après lui avoir fait ingurgiter une gorgée du même ignoble breuvage que le soir précédent, elle lui avait dit en souriant : « _Nettie m'est apparue ce matin par cheminette pour me demander de vos nouvelles. Je lui ai répondu que vous alliez bien, mon cher, mais que vous ne pourriez pas voir Hermione avant un petit bout de temps. Elle m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter, vous retrouverez Miss Granger dans le même état que quand vous l'avez laissée._ »

Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais ses regards incendiaires avaient échoué à la faire brûler sur place, même s'il avait espéré le contraire.

Après un bref repos matinal, au cours duquel il avait imaginé une nouvelle variante de la mort d'Hermione entre ses bras, Albus était venu lui rendre visite, avec à la main un exemplaire du Daily Prophet du jour. Le canard à scandales avait réussi l'exploit d'à la fois l'encenser et le démolir, le tout en à peine trois pages. Alors qu'un article louait son courage dans le sauvetage de Denis Creevey, un autre insinuait qu'il avait sciemment provoqué cette explosion dans le but de pimenter un peu ses journées, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à jouer le rôle d'agent double.

Dumbledore n'avait pas été content du comportement de Rogue, mais le professeur s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. S'il avait fait plus attention au cours au lieu de ressasser ses problèmes personnels, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Grâce au ciel, Creevey avait survécu malgré son inattention. Il frissonna à l'idée de la tonne de paperasse qui l'aurait attendu si cette damnée tête de pioche était morte. Poppy avait éclaté de rire quand il avait partagé sa pensée avec Albus.

_« On ne vous croit pas, Severus. Tout le monde sait que vous aimez bien vos élèves. »_

Severus décida que subir le Doloris était encore préférable à s'appesantir sur les commentaires idiots et les sous-entendus stupides de la Médicomage.

Le matin suivant, Poppy accepta enfin de le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie, à la condition expresse qu'il prenne ses repas dans sa chambre et se tienne à l'écart des chaudrons bouillonnants. Elle avait aussi précisé, l'air de rien, qu'il était libre de rendre visite à M. Creevey quand il le voulait. Quand Rogue la gratifia d'un regard vide en lui demandant pourquoi il voudrait rendre visite au petit idiot qui avait failli le tuer, elle s'était mise à sourire.

« _Vous rendez bien visite à Hermione._ »

Mais il n'avait pas rendu visite à Hermione de la semaine. Tout simplement parce qu'il en était physiquement incapable. Sa poitrine continuait à lui faire mal à chaque inspiration, et le taux de probabilité pour un transplanage sans se diviser était tout bonnement terrifiant.

En outre, il ne tenait pas franchement à donner du grain à moudre au moulin à ragots qu'était devenu Poudlard. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de rendre visite à Hermione, alors il ne le ferait pas.

Il avait compté sans ses rêves. Cette première nuit à l'infirmerie semblait avoir fait sauter les écluses de son esprit. C'était comme si, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, s'imposait à lui un nouveau rêve dont Hermione était le centre.

Au départ, il avait rêvé de sa mort, sur le sol de sa classe, ou au milieu du champ de bataille où elle gisait dans ses bras, désarticulée. Mais au cours des jours qui suivirent, cela changea du tout au tout. Et même si cela le faisait paraître encore plus cruel que d'habitude, il en vint à souhaiter de ne plus rêver que de sa mort, au lieu d'inventer ce qui jamais n'aurait lieu.

Dans l'un de ces rêves, il était dans ses appartements, la lumière du jour filtrant à travers les vitres. Mais le rêve s'était imperceptiblement transformé, le jour virant à la nuit, et la présence d'une autre personne dans la chambre s'imposant peu à peu dans son esprit. Il s'était dirigé vers son salon, et avait remarqué avec stupéfaction une autre personne assise dans son fauteuil favori auprès de la cheminée, un livre ouvert entre ses mains pâles. Sans même voir son visage, il savait de qui il s'agissait, il le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Ses cheveux formaient comme un halo autour de son visage, la chaleur du feu la nimbait d'une douce aura tandis qu'elle se levait pour lui sourire.

« _Pas de chaudrons explosés, aujourd'hui ? Tant mieux_ » avait-elle dit, d'une voix qui tenait à la fois du timbre haut-perché d'un enfant et de la voix plus grave d'une femme. Avec du recul, il était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait vraiment de sa voix. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendue…

Dans un autre rêve, il sortait de l'école par un vivifiant matin d'automne, mais ses enjambées étaient plus petites que d'habitude, et un autre pas marquait la cadence du sien. Une main délicate était nichée dans le creux de son bras et, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde, Hermione et lui étaient en train de réfléchir aux améliorations possibles de la potion Tue-loup. Le vent s'était levé, soulevant les feuilles et agitant l'air froid autour d'eux, et il lui avait galamment offert son écharpe pour protéger sa gorge. La rêve s'était évanoui quand elle avait, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, transformé le vert et l'argent de l'écharpe en rouge et or.

Beaucoup d'autres rêves lui étaient venus au cours de ses siestes, et imprégnaient tant son esprit qu'il rendait grâce au ciel de ne pas avoir de cours à donner de la semaine, il sentait que ces rêves auraient risqué de le distraire bien plus que ne l'avaient fait ses précédentes pensées. Chaque matin arrivait, net et étincelant, le laissant chaque fois plus vide et seul. Jamais elle ne lui sourirait ainsi sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, ni ne porterait son écharpe, ni ne lui tiendrait la main avec une telle complicité silencieuse. Elle était toujours à l'hôpital, et tout cela à cause de lui.

Après 4 nuits de rêves et quasiment une semaine sans la voir, il revint à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est au début de l'après-midi qu'il s'était décidé à aller la voir. Il avait besoin de constater de ses propres yeux qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle ne s'était pas métamorphosée en fantôme qui reviendrait le hanter.

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait fait vœu de ne pas retourner la voir tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un remède efficace. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser distraire par des pensées la concernant, il avait déjà failli perdre un de ses élèves, et surtout, il ne voulait pas fournir à ses collègues un prétexte supplémentaire pour fourrer leur nez dans ses affaires. Le meilleur moyen d'atteindre ces objectifs était de cesser ses visites et de ne plus penser à elle.

Le problème était qu'il en était incapable. Entre ces rêves et les moments où il pensait à elle en se reposant en pleine journée, elle n'était jamais bien loin dans son esprit. Si bien qu'à la fin de la semaine, elle commença à lui manquer, ainsi que les quelques heures passées à ses côtés, la tranquillité sereine qu'il éprouvait en restant simplement à son chevet. Il essaya de le nier, de se dire que les moments qu'il avait passés avec elle à lui raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes n'avaient en fait aucune espèce d'importance.

Sans cesse, il cherchait des arguments contre la suggestion de Poppy, celle selon laquelle il avait fini par éprouver des sentiments pour la jeune fille. Parce que si ç'avait été le cas, bonjour la honte… Un homme qui n'a qu'un seul proche ami, une jeune fille moitié plus jeune que lui, et qui ne pourrait jamais lui parler, lui sourire ou même se rendre compte de sa présence.

Il était à ce point perdu dans ses pensées qu'il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que Nettie était dans la chambre aux côtés d'Hermione, en train de rincer ses cheveux pleins de shampooing. La jeune fille allongée n'était couverte que d'un léger drap fermement coincé sous ses aisselles, et qui moulait sa poitrine. Il pouvait même distinguer le léger battement de son cœur dans le creux de sa poitrine, et il se tint là, stupide, pendant de longues secondes avant d'enfin se tourner pour échapper à cette vision.

La Médicomage avait rapidement terminé les ablutions d'Hermione, l'assommant par son incessant babil, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance d'un ton cassant qu'elle pouvait partir. Ce n'est que quand la femme eut quitté la chambre, l'air crispé à la suite de sa désagréable remarque, qu'il s'autorisa à se retourner vers la jeune fille.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours légèrement mouillés, bien qu'il eût entendu la médicomage leur lancer un sort de séchage. Elle avait revêtu une chemise de nuit blanche, simple et pratique, mais ses bras étaient toujours nus.

S'approchant avec précaution du lit, il la regarda et soupira. Il était content d'être revenu. La sensation de vide qu'il avait éprouvée toute la semaine commençait déjà de s'évanouir, simplement à sa vue.

S'approchant d'elle, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Sa peau semblait presque aussi pâle que la sienne, presque transparente sur l'os de la mâchoire. Elle avait des bras longs et fins, mais toujours un peu musclés. Il supposa que Nettie Pomfresh continuait de la manipuler pour empêcher ses muscles de s'atrophier et sa peau de s'abîmer, et il admit à contre-cœur qu'elle faisait du bon travail. Son regard descendit le long des draps jusqu'à ses mains. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien elles semblaient petites. Elle avait des doigts effilés, et il se remémora soudain, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable souvenir et non d'un rêve, de la sensation de ces doigts au creux de son bras.

Pour la première fois de la semaine, il se sentait détendu, et c'est avec un soupir étouffé qu'il s'effondra de sa chaise. Sa poitrine se posa sur sa main, ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'elles-mêmes, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, et peu de temps après, il était profondément endormi.

_Il était dans ses appartements, mais ils étaient différents. L'espace semblait confusément plus petit, peut-être à cause de la penderie rajoutée contre le mur et des livres empilés de chaque côté du lit. Un peu intrigué, il entendit un bruit derrière lui._

_Hermione se matérialisa sur le seuil de sa salle de bain, une serviette de toilette entourant ses cheveux mouillés comme un turban, et une expression rayonnante sur le visage. Elle avait emprunté une de ses robes, l'argentée avec un serpent sur la poche. La ceinture pendait, lâche, sur ses hanches, dévoilant une peau digne du supplice de Tentale._

_« Pourquoi tu portes ça ? » lui demanda-t-il. Cela semblait tellement naturel de la voir ainsi, comme si la robe lui appartenait et qu'ils se trouvaient en fait chez elle et non chez lui._

_« Oh, Severus ! » minauda-t-elle de ce timbre si particulier, entre l'enfant et la femme, qui traversait ses tympans pour l'atteindre au plus profond de son âme. « J'aime bien le velours. Quand je porte cette robe, j'ai l'impression d'être un chat. »_

_Une part de lui se laissait entraîner avec délectation dans le rêve, l'acceptant comme une nouvelle réalité en dépit de ses aspects irrationnels, tandis qu'un reste de conscience (quoique bien mince) considérait la scène avec gêne._

_« Tu ressembles à une lionne mouillée » s'entendit-il lui répondre tandis que ses pas comblaient peu à peu l'espace qui les séparait._

_« Et toi à une panthère prête à bondir ! » répliqua-t-elle en souriant. « Dis, tu ne voudrais pas me peigner les cheveux avant qu'ils sèchent en faisant des nœuds ? »_

_Elle se débarrassa de la serviette et secoua la tête en laissant tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules, et lui tendit une brosse. « J'adore quand tu me brosses les cheveux. C'est tellement relaxant. »_

_Il s'empara de la large brosse et la regarda pendant un moment, sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Il leva les yeux : tous deux se trouvaient en face d'une coiffeuse, Hermione, assise devant, lui tournait le dos. « Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » le secoua-t-elle gentiment. Il vit son sourire se refléter dans le miroir._

_La petite voix de sa bonne conscience, perdue au fond de ses pensées, fondait peu à peu sous l'effet de ce sourire. Il leva la main, ses boucles s'entourant autour de ses doigts en une douce caresse, et passa la brosse dedans à un rythme régulier. Le parfum de son shampooing était tout à fait délicieux, un mélange de freesia et de jasmin, si capiteux qu'il engourdissait ses sens._

_Le silence environnant n'était troublé que par le doux bruissement de la brosse dans ses cheveux et leurs respirations. Hermione était assise, un bras négligemment posé sur la coiffeuse, la tête légèrement inclinée en arrière, touchant presque la poitrine de Severus qui continuait son ouvrage._

_Il pouvait voir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, et se demanda l'espace d'un instant quel serait le goût de ce mouvement, ce que ce serait de faire glisser sa langue jusqu'à la légère pulsation, de presser ses lèvres contre elle et de lécher ce point si sensible. Les mouvements de ses mains dans ses cheveux se firent plus langoureux. La brosse tomba à ses pieds avec un bruit sec._

_Il se pencha en avant et sentit sa tête se diriger de son propre gré vers la nuque si alléchante, tandis qu'il murmurait son nom. « Hermione…_

_- Severus…_ »

« …Professeur ? Professeur Rogue ? Tout va bien ? »

Rogue se réveilla en sursaut. Les muscles de sa poitrine manifestèrent leur mécontentement de manière fort douloureuse tandis qu'il s'asseyait trop vite, sa tête s'écartant le plus rapidement possible du lit. Il s'était endormi à ses côtés, le corps recroquevillé en une position désagréable, à moitié tordu. Les draps avaient imprimé leur marque sur sa joue, et il pâlit sensiblement en se rappelant le sujet de son rêve.

Au pied du lit, Nettie Pomfresh le regardait avec sollicitude. « Vous avez l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, professeur. Poppy sait que vous êtes là ? Je suis sûre que non. Si je puis me permettre, vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. »

Rogue la regarda tandis qu'un flot de sang lui montait au visage, le rouge de celui-ci s'accordant à celui de sa colère. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il avait répondu à Nettie, mais ça n'avait pas dû être très aimable.

Quand elle le coupa dans son élan pour lui demander quand il comptait revenir, il dut s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer à cause de la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. « Je ne reviendrai pas » avait-il dit en essayant de ne pas hurler à l'agonie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de revoir Hermione… Miss Granger. Plus jamais.

Saleté de Poppy, avec ses foutus sous-entendus et ses moqueries ! C'était de sa faute s'il rêvait à présent d'Hermione. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait suggéré qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour la jeune fille. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pensé à elle de cette façon-là. Il était aussi pervers que les gens le pensaient, convoitant secrètement la fille qu'il essayait de sauver, rêvant à ses douces mains et à ses sourires, et à des conversations qui n'auraient appartenu qu'à eux.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour ne pas y penser, il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'accepter la vérité. Il tenait à la jeune fille, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il pensait même en être… amoureux.

Le vieux Johnny Walker savait y faire en matière de whisky Pur-Feu, et Severus lui en était fort reconnaissant. La brûlure de l'alcool dans ses entrailles fut la bienvenue durant les semaines qui suivirent, pour lui faire oublier sa tristesse. Il n'était pas retourné aux côtés de Miss Granger, même s'il en ressentait le besoin de manière presque compulsive. Il refusait de céder à ses plus vils instincts qui le forçaient à retourner la voir. Elle s'en sortirait mieux sans lui.

Son caractère, toujours prompt à l'emportement, avait empiré. Ses élèves comme ses collègues murmuraient qu'il était encore plus fêlé et aigri qu'avant la chute de Voldemort

Les chuchotements le faisaient sourire d'un air mauvais. « _A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Je suis un salaud dégénéré de la pire espèce. »_

La journée, il faisait cours à ses élèves avec une férocité déchaînée qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Ses élèves en venaient à avoir peur de mal respirer, terrifiés à l'idée qu'il pourrait leur déverser dessus un flot d'insultes si méchantes et violentes qu'ils en seraient consumés sur place.

Cela plaisait à Rogue. Il n'y avait plus aucun incident pendant ses cours.

Ses collègues restaient à l'écart de lui, le traitant comme avant qu'il ne devienne un « héros de guerre », l'ignorant le plus possible et limitant leurs conversations avec lui au strict minimum.

Même Albus semblait respecter son espace vital, ce dont il lui était plus que reconnaissant. Rogue ne pouvait supporter de voir la déception et le dégoût se peindre sur les traits du vieil homme à cause de lui. Comment en serait-il autrement, quand il réaliserait que Severus avait abusé de sa confiance, qu'il en était venu à éprouver pour Miss Granger des sentiments inavouables chez un professeur à l'égard d'une de ses élèves.

Même si parfois une petite voix lui murmurait qu'Hermione n'était plus son élève, et ce depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, il l'étouffait aussitôt sous un torrent de culpabilité et de dégoût de soi si intense que la voix finissait par se noyer.

Rogue avait tout essayé pour mettre fin à ses rêves, mais rien n'avait marché. Même la potion pour un sommeil sans rêve n'était pas assez forte pour bannir Hermione de son esprit. Alors, il s'engourdissait l'esprit à grand renfort de whisky Pur-Feu et tâchait de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible. Ces rêves le tuaient à petit feu.

Tous ceux qui le connaissaient ne seraient pas surpris d'apprendre que c'était un homme passionné et émotif. Ce qui les surprendrait serait d'apprendre que toutes ces passions, en long, en large et en travers, et suite à ses visites à Sainte-Mangouste, ne se focalisaient plus que sur la jeune fille.

Jamais il n'avait eu des sentiments aussi intenses de toute sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était autant haï. Il avait perverti son vœu de la sauver, une intention aussi pure qu'altruiste, en un sentiment vil et malsain. Il se demanda si, toute sa vie durant, il était voué à détruire tout ce qui pouvait lui apporter une lueur d'espoir, si tous ses efforts seraient toujours imprégnés de la part diabolique qu'il sentait en lui.

Si Hermione avait été en possession de tous ses moyens, nul doute qu'elle se serait enfuie en hurlant à la minute même où elle aurait soupçonné ses sentiments à son égard. Jamais elle ne l'accueillerait avec bienveillance comme elle le faisait dans ses rêves, avec sourires et mots doux, avec ces caresses qui le rendaient complètement soumis à ses pieds. Il n'était qu'une bête. C'est pour son bien qu'il se tenait à l'écart d'elle et qu'il tentait de se noyer dans l'alcool.

Plusieurs semaines après qu'il eut arrêté ses visites, Potter tambourina violemment à sa porte. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas la correction d'attendre une invitation à entrer, et si Rogue n'avait pas dû terminer précipitamment son verre de whisky, il aurait pulvérisé le garçon sur place.

Au lieu de cela, il leva un sourcil dédaigneux. « Potter. Quelle mauvaise surprise. »

Potter se jeta dans le fauteuil en face de Rogue, remarquant d'un air irrité les effluves d'alcool qui émanaient de son professeur.

« Un peu tôt dans la soirée pour se bourrer la gueule, non ?

- Soit vous évacuez, soit vous vous servez un verre. Ca m'est égal.

- Vous êtes un salaud, vous êtes au courant ? » siffla Harry en se servant un verre.

« Ca n'est que maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? Tsss tsss tsss, Potter. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez lent à la comprenette. Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ?

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne m'ayez rien dit à propos d'Hermione ! »

Rogue ricana. « Je ne savais pas que nous étions devenus des confidents. Pourquoi vous dirais-je quoi que ce soit à propos d'Her… de Miss Granger ?

- Parce qu'elle est en train de mourir, bordel ! Nettie Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle est en train de mourir, et je ne peux rien y faire ! » Le jeune homme tremblait de colère, et il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis allé la voir aujourd'hui, et elle… elle… » Sa voix se brisa soudain, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Je n'ai plus qu'elle au monde, et je suis en train de la perdre. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne m'ayez rien dit.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? » Rogue sentit soudain le froid l'envahir, comme si on le plongeait dans un bain d'eau glacée. Le muscle qui devait lui servir de cœur commença à tambouriner douloureusement contre sa poitrine. « Comment ça, elle est en train de mourir ?

- Vous le savez bien ! Vous allez la voir tous les jours ! C'est Albus qui me l'a dit, il y a plusieurs semaines, quand je lui ai demandé ce que vous fabriquiez. Il m'a dit que vous étiez en train de chercher un antidote, c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il avec empressement.

« Je n'ai pas rendu visite à Miss Granger depuis l'incident Creevey » grogna Rogue. « Mais vous feriez mieux de me dire pourquoi Nettie Pomfresh pense qu'elle est en train de mourir.

- Mais à cause de tout, » murmura Harry « elle perd ses cheveux, et son corps… elle est toute tordue et desséchée, et sa peau est toute grise… Je suis allée la voir ce matin, et elle ressemblait déjà à un cadavre. Je… J'ai… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était comme elle a toujours été, et ça n'était que deux semaines auparavant ! Et aujourd'hui, elle ne semble faite que de brindilles. »

Rogue se leva brusquement, jetant son verre et l'écoutant se briser avec un étrange détachement. « Il faut que j'y aille. » A la vue des larmes du garçon et de la pâleur de ses joues, il se sentit presque en empathie avec lui. « Allez chercher Albus, dites-lui de venir me retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais en tous cas pas au corps qu'il retrouva étendu sur le lit. Elle allait bien plus mal que ce que Potter lui avait expliqué. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus mal en point que lors de leur première rencontre à Sainte-Mangouste, quand elle n'avait plus de cheveux et qu'elle ressemblait à un chaton écrasé.

Au cours des dix-huit derniers mois, elle avait peu à peu recouvré l'air de vigueur et de santé qu'elle avait habituellement. Il pensait d'ailleurs que c'était à cause de cela que Potter avait tant de mal à aller la voir, elle était exactement comme avant de tomber dans le coma, c'était comme si à tout moment elle pouvait se relever et lui poser tout un tas de questions qui finiraient par l'exaspérer, même s'il adorerait mesurer son intelligence à la sienne.

Mais maintenant… Doux Merlin ! Sa peau, d'ordinaire ambrée comme du miel, était à présent plus blanche que les infâmes toasts trempés de lait que Poppy lui apportait pour son petit-déjeuner à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Sous sa peau, il pouvait discerner tous les angles de ses muscles. La fine couche de muscles, encore présente deux mois plus tôt, avait disparu et elle était à présent recroquevillée dans une position presque fœtale sur son lit. Ses merveilleux cheveux, qu'il avait rêvé de caresser et coiffer, étaient devenus plats et sans vie, rêches et cassants comme de la paille, contrairement à la masse de lourdes boucles qui s'étaient entortillées autour de ses doigts et agrippées à sa peau les rares fois où il s'était autorisé à les toucher.

Nettie Pomfresh le regardait presque avec pitié tandis qu'il restait bouche bée devant le corps d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-elle sur le côté ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi elle a les bras et les jambes comme ça ? »

« Ca arrive quand les patients sont dans le coma depuis trop longtemps. Les tendons perdent leur élasticité et se rétractent. »

Rogue ne répondit pas et s'approcha du lit en levant la main. « Elle a tellement maigri… On dirait qu'on pourrait la briser d'un seul geste… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Aucun sarcasme dans sa voix. Juste de la tristesse, et peut-être une sourde plainte.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Pomfresh. « Son état a commencé à se dégrader après votre dernière visite. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça, » murmura-t-il. « Par tous les saints... »

Il se retrouva à genoux à ses côtés, écartant des yeux d'Hermione ses cheveux rêches.

Ils n'avaient absolument pas changé. Ils étaient toujours vides et morts, couleur de boue, quand ils avaient autrefois été noisette et or, pétillants d'une intelligence qu'il estimait au moins égale à la sienne. Il regardait son propre reflet dans ses yeux. Leur seul vide le rabaissait, l'accusait. Il lui avait fait faux bond, avait trahi sa promesse.

Un énorme poids l'oppressait, lui écrasait la poitrine. Il pouvait presque voir le nimbe de la Mort entourer le jeune corps. Il se rendit compte que si elle mourrait, une partie de lui, qu'il commençait tout juste à reconnaître et à accepter, mourrait avec elle.

Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, se rappelant leur couleur originelle, déterminé à ne pas la laisser partir. Il se sentit sombrer dans le brun, tendant son esprit vers le sien, l'appelant par son nom. Il entendait l'écho de sa propre voix résonner dans l'immensité vague de son esprit, et ce son lugubre le fit frissonner. Il avait été fou de penser qu'il allait retrouver ici une partie de la jeune fille qu'il avait perdue.

Elle n'était plus là. Sa seule chance de rédemption s'était évanouie. Quel idiot il avait été.

Il leva sa main et lui souleva délicatement la tête, sentant sous sa peau les os du crâne. « _Non !_ » implora-t-il dans son esprit, « _Non !_ »

C'est alors qu'il le sentit, un imperceptible frôlement, quelque chose qui avait effleuré son esprit. Le contact avait été doux, attirant, au point qu'il en vint à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il concentra son attention et son regard, et reprit ses appels. « _Miss… Miss Granger ? Hermione ?_ »

Il traversa un vestibule dont les murs tombaient en poussière, dépassa de grands arbres et tenta de se frayer un chemin au milieu des décombres et de pans de bâtiments en ruine. En face de lui, il distinguait une porte noire vaguement familière, à moitié vermoulue, qui pendait de travers sur ses gonds.

Au bout d'un long moment, il parvint au niveau de la porte entrebâillée et la poussa doucement. Le bois s'effrita sous ses doigts et la poussière ainsi dégagée disparut avant même de toucher le sol. Il plissa les yeux au milieu du nuage de sciure, n'osant plus respirer. Il l'entendait pleurer. « _Hermione ? »_

Il n'y avait que d'épaisses ténèbres. Soudain, elles se métamorphosèrent en un tourbillon de couleurs. Ses genoux ployèrent sous la masse de sentiments qui s'imposèrent à lui, colère, douleur, solitude, désespoir, des sentiments si sombres qu'il les sentit sur le point de le submerger et de l'emporter à jamais.

« _Severus ?_ » Sa voix était celle d'un ange, de la grâce, de la guérison, du salut. « _C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?_ »

Il tomba à genoux devant elle, tâchant de se convaincre que l'humidité qui baignait maintenant ses yeux était uniquement due à la poussière de la porte. « _C'est moi, Hermione. Je suis là._ »

Elle sauta hors du fauteuil dans lequel elle était lovée, se jeta à son cou et se pelotonna contre sa poitrine. « _Severus, où étais-tu ? Tu m'as tellement manqué !_ »

Sur le sol de la Salle de Potions en ruines, entre les dalles craquelées par le désespoir, des fleurs se mirent à éclore.

* * *

_NdT. Ouf ! Voilà un chapitre bien long, et très éprouvant à traduire. Mais nous voici arrivés à un tournant de l'histoire ! Severus et Hermione vont-ils enfin parvenir à communiquer ? En tous cas, pauvre Harry, il m'a vraiment fait de la peine. Sa réaction est à la fois très touchante, et typiquement Potterienne. Demander de l'aide à ceux à qui l'on tient... (si si, j'ai la certitude qu'il tient un peu à Rogue )._

_Ce chapitre arrive en avance, mais c'est pour vous consoler: je crains d'être dans l'impossibilité d'updater avant une dizaine de jours car le travail reprend... Mais la traduction continue, n'ayez crainte._

_Libre à vous de me confier vos réflexions (sur cela ou sur autre chose) à l'aide du petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche… Et merci à tous les aimables reviewers ! C'est pour ça qu'on aime feufeunet ! A bientôt, tous !_


	8. Hermione 3

_Auteur: __Michmak_

_Traduction: __Andeor_

_Disclaimer__: J.K. __Rowling__ pour les personnages et l'univers, __Michmak__ pour l'histoire._

_NdT__: Le 8ème chapitre est disponible en V.O. sous le nom de __Michmak__ sur ce site._

Chapitre 8: Hermione.

Les voix étaient revenues. Ou plutôt, pas les voix, mais une voix. Roulée en boule dans la salle de potions, elle l'entendait résonner dans sa tête, l'appelant par son nom: _«Hermione!»_

C'était sa voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, bien sûr. Les voix avaient déjà essayé de la piéger, pour la forcer à sortir de l'abri de la salle. Elle ne le ferait pas. Elle savait que si elle sortait de la salle, elle perdrait le dernier lien qui la rattachait à lui, et l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à combattre.

_«Hermione!»_

Elle entendait des pas résonner assez lourdement dans le vestibule; ainsi qu'une respiration difficile qui n'était pas la sienne. Quel que soit ce nouveau fantôme issu des méandres de son esprit pour lui faire passer la frontière de la folie, il se rapprochait de plus en plus.

«_Hermione!_» Les voix s'étaient faites plus insistantes, contrefaisant la sienne, alors qu'il lui manquait tant. C'était dur de ne pas répondre. Elle sentait qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya d'étouffer les sanglots qui lui serraient déjà la gorge, mais vit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues malgré elle.

La solitude lui pesait tellement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le vestibule, les pas s'étaient arrêtés. La grande porte noire, qui pendait à demi sur ses gonds, s'entrouvrit doucement avant de tomber en poussière.

«_Hermione?_»

Il se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte entrouverte, se détachant au milieu de la poussière environnante. Sa voix était légèrement rauque, comme s'il essayait de dissimuler son émotion. Hermione savait que cette voix allait la briser.

Il n'était pas réellement là. Son cerveau avait craqué, et avait imaginé ce qu'il y avait de pire pour elle.«_Severus_» Sa voix était douce, enrouée à force de s'être tue trop longtemps, et tellement dégoulinante d'espoir qu'elle grimaça en s'entendant. «_C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi?_»

Rogue entra dans la pièce, s'approchant d'elle à grandes enjambées, avant de tomber à genoux à ses pieds. Elle s'aperçut qu'il pleurait, les larmes laissaient des traces humides sur ses joues couvertes de poussières. «_C'est moi, Hermione. Je suis là._»

Hermione savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle bondit hors de son siège et se pelotonna contre lui.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais être seule. Elle préférait être folle ou inconsciente. Et si elle devait sombrer dans la folie, autant le faire dans ses bras.

«_Severus__, où étais-tu? Tu m'as tellement manqué!_»

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps personne ne lui avait parlé, ni combien de temps s'était écoulé sans qu'elle ait vu quiconque dans son esprit. Elle avait cru que son Rogue imaginaire était parti peu de temps après le vrai, et pourtant il était de retour, et pour une fois il ne se montrait pas désagréable.

Elle se mit à pleurer dès qu'elle fut dans les bras de son fantôme, s'émerveillant de voir à quel point il semblait réel. Les bras forts qui l'enlaçaient semblaient aussi présents que le reste des lieux qu'elle avait créés dans son esprit. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, se rassasiant de sa douce odeur, en essayant de ne penser à rien tandis que ses doux murmures l'entouraient et que ses mains l'apaisaient.

Finalement, quand elle put à nouveau parler, elle lui demanda: «_Pourquoi ne peux-tu être vraiment là…_»

Sous son étreinte, Rogue se raidit. _«Mais je suis là, Hermione_.

- _Non. Tu n'es qu'un effet de mon imagination. Une manifestation de mon subconscient. Tu es un des 10 dangers pour ma santé mentale recensés par Sorcière-Hebdo. Mais c'est tout de même intéressant. Je ne dois pas être si folle que ça, pour arriver à te recréer aussi nettement dans ma tête. D'où viennent toutes ces fleurs, __Severus_»

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant les fleurs à ses pieds. «_Je suppose que c'est pour embellir les ruines. Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'arrange ça,_» marmonna-t-elle soudain en le repoussant et en se levant. «_Désolée pour le désordre, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visiteurs._

_- Hermione, de quoi parles-tu?_» demanda Rogue.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et remarqua avec un étrange sentiment de surprise qu'ils étaient couverts de poussière. Elle pouvait voir la marque poussiéreuse de son corps sur la poitrine de Rogue, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

«_J'ai froissé ton costume de chauve-souris…_

_- Pardon?_» La voix de Severus était toujours calme, mais l'intonation avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi gentil, et la confusion semblait pointer dans ses propos.

Hermione lui sourit avant de s'approcher pour l'épousseter. «_J'ai froissé ton costume de chauve-souris. Heureusement que tu n'es pas réel, sinon tu serais furieux contre moi. Je t'entends déjà (ton vrai toi, je veux dire) me dire:_ ''Miss Granger! Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette poussière!''». Elle avait grogné les derniers mots avec les exactes intonations d'un Rogue au comble de la fureur. «Cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor, espèce de petite souillon!

- _Hermione, je te jure que je suis réel, et que…_»

Hermione commençait à douter. «_Ne me mens pas! Pourquoi tu me mens toujours? Tu as promis que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Tu étais mon seul espoir et tu… tu…» Elle lui tourna soudain le dos. «Tu m'as abandonnée. Tu m'as laissée toute seule. Tu avais promis de me sauver, et pourtant tu m'as laissée là…_»

Elle avait serré ses bras contre sa poitrine en une attitude de défense, toujours dos à lui. Elle tremblait et se mordait les lèvres pour essayer de ne pas pleurer. Alors qu'elle avait tenu pendant si longtemps, elle n'allait pas lâcher prise maintenant, pas à cause de ça…

Hermione comprit qu'il s'était levé à son tour. Elle sentait la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper toute entière; ses yeux l'inspectant avec une intensité qui semblait bien trop réelle. Il s'avança vers elle, écrasant les fleurs qui semblaient éclore partout sous ses pieds. Leur parfum suave, mêlé à l'odeur de son corps à lui, formaient un entêtant bouquet de senteurs.

Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules. Son étreinte lui faisait presque mal, mais elle accueillit cette douleur avec gratitude. Même si tout ceci n'était qu'imaginaire, elle ne s'en souciait plus désormais. Elle prendrait Rogue sous n'importe quelle forme, même s'il n'était qu'une «manifestation complexe de ses désirs inconscients.»

«_Je suis revenu, Hermione._» Sa voix était ferme. «_Tu es en train de mourir._»

Hermione ricana. «_Non. C'est impossible. Ce n'est pas le but du sort. Je ne peux pas mourir, même si c'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout. Il s'agit du «Sommeil Vivant», ce qui implique que le destinataire du sort, moi en l'occurrence, reste en vie._

_- Tu es en train de mourir, Hermione!_» Le ton durcissait. «_Je suis venu dès que je l'ai su. J'ai… heu… pénétré ton esprit en utilisant la __Légilimencie_»

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, heureuse que ses mains n'aient pas quitté ses épaules. «_Maintenant je sais que tu n'es vraiment pas là. La __Légilimencie__ n'a aucun effet sur moi. Le professeur __Dumbledore__ est venu essayer, mais il n'a jamais pu entrer en connexion avec moi. C'est pour ça que tout le monde pense que je suis dans le coma._»

Rogue marqua une pause, ses pensées défilant à toute allure. «_J'avais oublié ça… Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réussi à te trouver, moi?_»

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. «_Mais tu n'as pas réussi. C'est une illusion. C'est moi qui t'ai créé. Tu m'écoutes, quand je parle?_»

Il sourit à ces mots, d'un sourire presque hystérique qui donnait à penser que son visage allait sous peu s'ouvrir en deux. «_Alors, quand __Albus__ a essayé la __Légilimencie__, ça n'a pas marché. C'était comment?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?_» lança-t-elle, bandant ses muscles comme un chat prêt à feuler. A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles que le calme revint et qu'elle abandonna la partie. «_C'est pas grave. De __toutes façons__, c'est mieux de t'avoir comme ça que de… de…_»

Elle frissonna. «_C'était comme regarder au travers d'un carreau, d'un sombre miroir. Je pouvais le voir, mais pas lui.» Hermione soupira. «C'est toujours pareil. Je peux voir les gens, quand j'en ai envie. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de regarder. C'est tellement dur, d'être regardée sans être vue! C'était pareil avec toi, à chacune de tes visites. Je te voyais, je t'entendais… Mon Dieu… Je pouvais même… sentir ta main dans mes cheveux…_»

Il lui caressait à présent les épaules, presque sans y penser, passant ses pouces sur ses clavicules, glissant les doigts le long de son cou jusqu'aux lobes de ses oreilles ou sur sa nuque. Jamais le véritable Rogue ne l'aurait touchée ainsi, comme si elle était une créature de verre ou un fragile papillon. Si elle s'écoutait, elle pourrait tout à fait se contenter de ce Rogue-là, et d'un seul coup, la folie ne lui paraissait plus aussi redoutable.

Soupirant d'aise, elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui permettre un accès plus facile à sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait se rassasier de le regarder, et se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt la noblesse de ses traits un peu durs. Sa bouche s'affinait aux commissures des lèvres, et ses yeux brillaient comme de l'onyx poli, d'un noir insondable. Si elle l'avait pu, c'est avec soulagement qu'Hermione se serait laissée sombrer dans cette infinité. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte d'à quel point ils étaient beaux. L'univers entier se dévoilait dans ces yeux-là.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, avant que Rogue ne se rendît compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et ne retirât ses mains, les regardant comme si elles ne lui avaient jamais appartenu. Avant même qu'il se fût excusé, Hermione lui lança d'un air grognon: «_Je t'ai donné la permission d'arrêter de me toucher?_»

Abasourdi, Rogue bredouilla: «_Pardon?_

_- Ecoute, je t'ai créé. Mon esprit a enfin réussi à créer un toi qui me répond, qui me touche. Je sais bien que tu n'es qu'un produit de mon imagination, et que j'ai définitivement perdu le peu de raison qui me restait, mais maintenant que tu es là et que tu peux me toucher, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas._

_- Hermione, pour la dernière fois, je te jure que je suis là. Tu ne m'as pas imaginé. Et c'est tout à fait inconvenant pour moi de rester là et de…» Il s'arrêta, semblant chercher le mot le moins choquant possible «… de caresser ton cou comme si… comme si…_

_- Comme si tu en avais le droit?_» dit Hermione s'une voix suppliante. «_Mais si toi tu ne peux pas, qui le fera? Si j'avais eu envie de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne t'aurais pas emmené ici, tu ne crois pas? Je suis peut-être fêlée, mais je sais encore ce que je veux. Et je suis capable de décider ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour moi. Tu n'es pas mon professeur, ici, tu es __Severus__, juste __Severus__. Et je veux que tu me touches. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie…_

_- Tu es folle?_» siffla-t-il avant de reculer prudemment, le visage blême.

«_Oui! C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis le début!_» répondit-elle joyeusement. «_Je suis totalement folle. __Tu voudrais__ pas m'embrasser?_

_- Je ne peux pas, en mon âme et conscience, profiter de ta situation ainsi, Hermione. Hors de question. Une fois que j'aurai réussi à te faire comprendre que je suis bien réel, je ne veux avoir rien fait que tu puisses… regretter. Maintenant que je sais que tu es toujours là, je vais travailler encore plus dur à l'élaboration d'un remède. Et j'aurais besoin que tu m'aides: tu te souviens peut-être de quelque chose qui m'a échappé. Mais j'ai besoin de tout ton esprit, et pas de ta haine à cause de mon comportement ici même._»

Hermione sourit. «_Tu fais tellement vrai quand tu dis ça!_ '' Je ne peux pas, en mon âme et conscience, profiter de ta situation ainsi, Hermione''» l'imita-t-elle. « _Tu ressembles vraiment au Rogue que j'ai connu, l'arrogant, celui de __Poudlard__, pas celui qui venait me voir. Je suis grande, maintenant. Je ne suis plus ton élève. Je sais très bien ce que je veux._»

Rogue eut un sourire sarcastique. «_Comment peux-tu savoir ce que tu veux si tu es folle?_» Il croisa les bras. «_Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que je suis bien réel?»_

Hermione marqua une pause avant de répondre: «_Tu ne peux pas. Alors maintenant, descends de tes grands chevaux et __écoute moi_

_- Je constate que même au bout de dix-huit mois de coma, tu es toujours aussi têtue. Toujours convaincue de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde._» Rogue leva la main et lui agrippa le bras sans douceur pour tenter de la faire sortir de la pièce. «_Viens avec moi. Tu vas voir, si je ne suis pas réel._»

Hermione refusa de bouger. «_C'est un piège. Je refuse. A la minute même où j'aurai franchi le seuil de cette pièce, tout sera fini, et tu vas m'abandonner tout comme __lui l'a__ fait._

_- Par la barbe de Merlin, tête de mule_!» Rogue commençait à s'énerver. «_J'ai été forcé d'arrêter mes visites, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, et pour moi par la même occasion. Si j'avais su que tu étais en train d'errer dans cet esprit… tordu, jamais je ne t'aurais laissée! Je suis revenu dès que j'ai su que tu étais en train de mourir, ça ne compte pas?_

_- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton_» répondit Hermione d'un ton acide, «_Sans toi, je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans cette situation. Je serais en train d'écouter Harry déblatérer à propos de son __quidditch__, et tu serais prisonnier de ton propre esprit, en train d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne te rendre visite. Le problème, c'est que personne ne viendrait te voir. Parce que tout le monde te hait!_»

Elle se tut au moment même où Rogue lâcha son bras. Son visage se figea en ce masque glacé qui l'avait tant marquée quand elle était son élève, et des larmes de honte et de remords lui montèrent aux yeux. «_Je suis désolée_» murmura-t-elle d'un air contrit, «_c'est absolument ignoble de ma part de dire ça. Ca n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

_- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité, Miss Granger._» répondit Rogue, la voix dépourvue de toute inflexion, mais légèrement hésitante sur le nom. «_C'est ma faute si vous êtes là, je le sais parfaitement. Pourtant, je fais tout ce que je peux pour remédier à cela. Je ne veux pas que vous et votre sacrifice continuent à me peser sur la conscience comme c'est déjà le cas. Je sais que je suis réellement là, et je suis déterminé à vous le prouver, même si je dois vous traîner dehors jusqu'à un endroit où vous pourrez me voir de vos propres yeux._»

A ces mots, Hermione frissonna. Elle entendit un claquement derrière eux, et comprit de quoi il retournait. La porte de son monde intérieur venait de se refermer. Elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle, remarquant aux coins de ses yeux de petites rides qu'elle n'avait jamais vues chez le véritable Rogue, des sillons aux commissures des lèvres qui semblaient plus marqués qu'avant la guerre. Les cheveux noirs étaient par endroits veinés d'argent. Pourquoi l'avait-elle imaginé plus vieux que son âge véritable? Elle s'approcha de lui, découvrant tout à coup leur étrange environnement.

Pourquoi des fleurs poussaient-elles sur le sol? Pourquoi tout tombait-il en morceaux? Cette pièce, son sanctuaire, était en ruines. Rogue se tenait en face d'elle, raide et glacé, irradiant la gêne d'une manière qui semblait bien trop réelle.

«_Je serais venue te voir» déclara-t-elle doucement. «Je serais venue te voir tous les jours et je t'aurais apporté des fleurs. Je t'aurais parlé, lu des livres, et j'aurais souhaité de toute mon âme que mes visites t'ancrent dans la réalité, comme les tiennes l'ont fait pour moi. Je t'aurais témoigné la même dévotion et la même loyauté que toi à mon égard, et jamais je ne t'aurais laissé tomber._»

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les murs décrépits commençaient à se redresser et à se reconstruire, les fissures dans le mortier disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle commençait à croire que peut-être, mais juste peut-être, il était bien réel. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, le délire était doux. Elle s'approcha de lui, leva la main pour le toucher, et sourit en le voyant écarquiller imperceptiblement les yeux en la regardant influer sur sa réalité et en constatant que la salle de potions retrouvait son aspect normal.

« _La dernière fois que tu m'as rendu visite et que tu t'es endormi sur mon lit, tu as fait un rêve. Je t'ai entendu dire mon nom. A quoi rêvais-tu?_»

Rogue la regarda, avant de détourner les yeux. «_A rien d'important_.» Sa voix était calme, mais Hermione prit conscience de la tension qui était soudain apparue en lui. Elle regarda d'un air amusé le rose lui monter aux joues et colorer ses pommettes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sut. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Rogue pût rougir. Cela dépassait toutes ses compétences en matière d'imagination. Riant et pleurant à la fois, elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras. «_C'est toi! C'est vraiment toi!_»

Il resta stoïque sous l'assaut. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre son oreille et sentir son souffle sur le haut de sa tête tandis qu'il baissait le visage vers elle. Elle finit par sentir ses bras l'enlacer maladroitement.

«_Quelle nouille, mais quelle nouille…_» murmura-t-il.

«_Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonnera plus jamais,_» l'implora-t-elle, «_Je ne le supporterai pas. Promets-moi!_

_- Hermione, je…_» Il était parti. Dans ses bras, elle ne tenait plus que de l'air.

«_Severus__… __Severus_»

_A suivre…_

_NdT. Ce chapitre m'a paru plus facile à traduire que les précédents. Il y avait moins de difficultés, à la fois dans la langue et dans les idées._

_Vous n'avez pas eu envie de baffer Hermione, des fois? Nan mais quelle tête de mule! Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… Mais qui? Ah oui. Moi-même._

_Pourquoi __Severus__ est-il parti, alors? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? J'attends vos commentaires, suggestions et critiques, comme d'habitude! Merci aux fidèles d'entre les fidèles, et bienvenue à ceux qui prennent l'histoire en cours de route._

_Toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir updaté avant, mais j'avais des problèmes d'antivirus, et je n'ai pas pu me connecter à Internet avant._

_A bientôt, chers tous!_


	9. Nettie 3

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et l'univers, Michmak pour l'histoire._

_NdT : Le 9__ème__ chapitre est disponible en V.O. sous le nom de Michmak sur ce site._

_Ce chapitre est dédié au Mammifère Porte-Laine, dont je vous invite à lire la drôlatique histoire : « Pérégrinations burlesques et équivoques ». Plus d'infos sur la page de Magicmutton. Encouragez ce talentueux ovin, ou nous n'aurons jamais la suite de l'histoire…_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Nettie.

Jamais je n'oublierai le jour où le professeur Rogue est revenu voir Hermione, dussé-je vivre cent ans. L'image de cet homme, à moitié fou d'inquiétude, aux yeux remplis d'effroi, est gravée dans ma mémoire comme sur une plaque de marbre.

Cela faisait deux semaines et un jour que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis sa promesse de ne plus jamais revenir. Ces deux semaines ne lui avaient pas réussi. J'avais l'habitude de le voir d'une certaine manière, guindé dans sa robe et son manteau noirs, jamais en manches de chemise, chemise d'ailleurs non boutonnée aux poignets et au col. Il sentait le renfermé, comme l'air dans une pièce abandonnée, avec de forts relents de whisky. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait normalement à peu près nets, sinon entièrement propres, étaient carrément plus gras qu'à l'ordinaire, et en désordre autour de son visage. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas pris de bain depuis plusieurs jours. Pour un homme que j'avais toujours considéré comme exagérément soigné et imposant, cette apparence était choquante.

Je tentai de ne pas laisser transparaître mon état d'esprit quand il détourna enfin le regard du corps immobile de Miss Granger.

« Pourquoi est-elle sur le côté ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi elle a les bras et les jambes comme ça ? »

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il forçait sur ses cordes vocales.

« Ca arrive quand les patients sont dans le coma depuis trop longtemps » répondis-je doucement. « Les tendons perdent leur élasticité et rétrécissent. »

« Elle a tellement maigri… On dirait qu'on pourrait la briser d'un seul geste… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Sa voix s'étranglait de plus en plus, grinçant hors de sa gorge. Il s'avança vers elle et leva une main tremblante pour la toucher. Son désespoir était flagrant. A ce moment, je crus que je commençais un peu à le comprendre. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me précipiter et le prendre dans mes bras, comme un petit enfant qu'on voudrait rassurer et protéger des embûches du monde, quelles qu'elles soient.

« Je ne sais pas » répondis-je à la place. « Son état a commencé à se dégrader après votre dernière visite. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. »

Durant toutes mes années de médicomagie, j'ai eu plus que mon compte de gens qui s'effondrent après la mort d'une personne à laquelle ils tenaient. Des maris et des femmes qui s'évanouissent quand leur moitié meurent dans leurs bras, des parents ravagés par un épouvantable chagrin après que leur enfant bien-aimé a succombé à un de ces accidents ou à une de ces maladies qui sont des fléaux pour les jeunes, c'est toujours dur à supporter. Mais ça… Si un doute avait pu subsister dans mon esprit à propos de son amour pour la jeune fille, sa réaction venait de le balayer. Il était en train de s'effondrer devant mes yeux, submergé par des remords et une culpabilité indéniables. J'aurais pu entendre son cœur s'affoler à des kilomètres de là.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça, » murmura-t-il. « Par tous les saints... »

Puis il s'agenouilla à son chevet, ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules de la jeune fille, le regard plongé dans ces prunelles si vides, si déstabilisantes. Sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser quand il l'appela : « Miss Granger… Hermione ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour apaiser ces flots de remords qui émanaient de lui, et me demandait vaguement comment il pourrait vivre sans elle. C'est que, voyez-vous, pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que Miss Granger était en train de mourir. Absolument aucun doute.

Je suis restée pétrifiée devant cet homme que je me figurais froid, qu'on m'avait décrit comme insensible, sans cœur, sombre, un homme qui m'avait si souvent blessée de sa langue acérée, et qui se tenant à présent brisé au chevet d'une fille moitié plus jeune que lui.

« Non ! » sa voix était basse et implorante, l'agonie présente dans ce mot le rendant bien plus éloquent qu'une centaine de romans, « Non ! »

Ses longues mains fines, l'une après l'autre, couraient dans ses cheveux, soulevant l'arrière de son crâne tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, son buste appuyé contre le bord du lit. Il pressa son front contre le sien, son souffle balayant doucement les fragiles mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient la joue.

Au premier abord, je ne sus pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. J'étais partagée entre ma conscience professionnelle, qui me recommandait de les laisser à leur intimité, et le sens commun qui me poussait à garder un œil sur eux par souci des ragots. Mais au bout du compte, je ne pus que continuer à les regarder, envoûtée, tandis qu'un flux tangible de magie emplissait la chambre, émanant de cet homme et de ma patiente.

Puis tout fit sens : les bribes d'informations que j'avais entendues de Poppy, le regard fixe du professeur sur Miss Granger, et les courants magiques autour de moi. Il était en train d'essayer d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur elle, tendant son esprit vers le sien pour essayer de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace de sa présence. Devant la futilité de ce procédé, je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre les lèvres. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher.

Poppy m'avait dit que Dumbledore avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de la localiser de cette façon. Ils ne l'avaient envoyée à Sainte-Mangouste qu'après qu'il eut décrété qu'il n'y avait rien à localiser, et qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Poppy m'avait raconté l'état désastreux du vieil homme après cela. Miss Granger lui avait toujours été chère.

J'aurais voulu m'approcher du professeur Rogue et lui fournir tout le réconfort dont j'aurais été capable, mais je me tins en retrait. Ses précédentes rebuffades m'avaient appris qu'il me fallait rester à l'écart, de la même manière qu'on reste à l'écart d'un animal sauvage blessé. Je savais d'expérience que toute tentative de consolation ou toute démonstration affective seraient refusées aussi sec. J'ignorais comment l'aider.

Après une période indéterminée, je me rendis compte que sa respiration s'était ralentie, s'était faite moins rude. La désolation était toujours présente sur son visage, mais on y distinguait aussi une étrange sensation de calme, tandis qu'il la tenait toujours dans cette intime étreinte. « Je suis là, Hermione. Je suis là. »

Puis, le silence. Le silence le plus étrange que j'ai jamais entendu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'était comme si je pouvais entendre son cœur battre de là où j'étais, un boum, boum, boum régulier qui se ralentissait et s'adoucissait peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis un autre cœur lui faire écho, et je compris qu'il s'agissait de celui de Miss Granger. Je restai pétrifiée tandis que leurs respirations s'accordaient à l'unisson, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant en même temps que la sienne, ses battements de cœurs si faibles et irréguliers gagnant en force, répondant aux siens.

Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais je n'entendais aucun son. Il s'était penché sur le lit, son buste posé sur sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient toujours dans ses cheveux, son front pressé contre le sien, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. C'était comme si son souffle avait une consistance propre, je pouvais presque le voir insuffler la vie entre ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne lui renvoyât ce souffle. Ils respiraient à l'unisson.

Je restai bouche bée devant cette étrange vision, incapable de bouger un orteil ou de cligner des yeux, captivée par cette scène : le professeur Rogue tentant de ramener un peu de vie dans ce corps si fragile. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'y aurai jamais cru. C'était de la magie dans sa forme la plus pure.

Pardonnez-moi donc si j'ai été incapable de réagir quand j'ai entendu une voix rugir de colère et de peur : « Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de lui faire ? » Harry Potter se rua à l'intérieur de la chambre et jeta brutalement le professeur Rogue le plus loin possible de Miss Granger, le tirant du lit et le plaquant contre le mur avant de lui envoyer de toutes ses forces son poing dans la figure.

Le professeur Rogue s'écroula sur le sol dès que Potter l'eut lâché, tombant à quatre pattes, la tête baissée. Quand il la releva enfin, ses yeux brillaient d'une froide colère et semblaient mitrailler le jeune homme. « Imbécile ! » hurla-t-il. « Pauvre con ! Je devrais vous tuer ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous venez de faire ? » Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus agressive, tandis qu'il se levait et s'approchait peu à peu du garçon, sans paraître remarquer le sang qui coulait de son nez. « J'étais en train de parler à Hermione ! J'étais justement en train de la convaincre que j'étais bien réel QUAND VOUS NOUS AVEZ SEPARES !! »

M. Potter leva sa baguette sans broncher, le visage fermé et glacial. Albus Dumbledore, qui venait lui aussi d'entrer sans ma permission, s'interposa en criant « Arrêtez ça tout de suite, vous deux ! »

Le professeur Rogue gronda en direction du vieil homme, mais cessa son agressive approche. M. Potter lui sourit d'un air narquois avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. « Je vous avais dit qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il n'est pas en train de l'aider, il est en train de lui faire du mal ! »

Quel imbécile. Je m'avançais, en colère contre le professeur Rogue et son comportement. « Monsieur Potter, je doute qu'il soit en train de lui faire du mal, comme vous l'insinuez, avec moi dans la pièce. »

Le professeur et M. Potter sursautèrent en entendant ma voix, mais Dumbledore se contenta de me faire un signe de tête. « Nettie, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. »

Je répondis à son signe de tête, mais non sans continuer de fixer M. Potter d'un regard froid et accusateur. Vraiment, ce garçon n'avait aucune jugeote. Je savais que lui et le professeur Rogue étaient loin d'être amis, mais tout de même, il avait des yeux ! Il suffisait de regarder Miss Granger pour voir que le professeur Rogue ne lui avait absolument pas fait de mal. Il semblait même qu'il l'eût aidée.

« Regardez miss Granger, monsieur Potter. Regardez-la ! Regardez ses cheveux, sa peau ! Est-ce qu'elle vous semble aussi mal en point que ce matin ? Hein ? Ce n'est pas grâce à moi qu'elle semble aller mieux, ça je peux vous l'assurer. C'est parce que le professeur Rogue est ici, il lui a fait quelque chose ! »

Même pendant que je parlais, elle semblait se rétablir. Son corps était toujours recroquevillé, mais ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur souplesse pendant notre conversation, le marron étant redevenu le chocolat que je connaissais. Sa peau avait perdu son teint crayeux et retrouvait sa couleur de miel pâle. J'étais sûre que dans quelques temps, ses membres auraient recouvré leur teint, leur souplesse et leur musculature habituels. Miss Granger n'était plus en train de mourir.

Je ne sais pas qui fut le plus surpris par cette révélation, de monsieur Potter ou du professeur Rogue. Tandis que le jeune homme regardait son amie bouche bée, le professeur semblait s'effondrer sur lui-même. Le tremblement que j'avais remarqué à son arrivée revint, et il s'autorisa à s'affaler dans un fauteuil près du lit.

« Hermione » soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Ne la touchez pas, sale bâtard » aboya Potter en s'approchant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, » s'interposa Dumbledore. « Vous avez dit que vous étiez en train de lui… parler, Severus ?

- Oui, » répondit le professeur d'un ton neutre, « J'étais en train de parler avec elle. Elle est là, Albus, elle a toujours été là et nous n'en savions rien. Quel qu'ait été ce sort, il l'a emprisonnée dans son propre esprit.

- Et vous avez utilisé la Légilimencie pour la trouver ? » demanda le directeur en caressant sa barbe, puis en se tapotant les lèvres. « Intéressant.

- Il ment, » répliqua Potter sur le même ton. « C'est obligé. Vous avez essayé plusieurs fois la Légilimencie, professeur Dumbledore, et vous ne l'avez pas trouvée. Si vous n'avez pas réussi, pourquoi lui ?

- Je ne mens pas. » Toute la force de conviction de Rogue passait dans son regard rivé à celui du garçon. « Elle est là.

- Je vous ai déjà vu utiliser la Légilimencie, _Rogue_ » siffla Potter d'un ton moqueur. « D'après ce dont je me souviens, quand vous avez utilisé la Légilimencie sur moi, vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous pencher au-dessus de moi pour que ça marche. »

Le professeur Rogue pâlit, mais réussit à lancer une pique. « Jaloux, Potter ? »

J'ai essayé de ne pas rire. Vraiment, cet homme peut être très drôle avec ses sarcasmes. M. Potter se raidit légèrement mais ne répliqua pas. A la place, il se tourna vers Dumbledore pour lui demander : « Vous n'allez pas le croire, si ? »

Le vieil homme s'avança, tourna la tête vers le professeur Rogue, raide comme la justice, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le garçon. « Il ne ment pas, » dit-il doucement.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Ca voudrait dire que pendant tout ce temps elle était prisonnière de son esprit avec… c'est…

- Affreux, » répondit le vieil homme d'un ton triste, en s'avançant pour poser sur l'épaule tremblante du garçon une main ridée. « Severus, pensez-vous qu'elle va me répondre si j'essaie de lui parler moi-même ? »

Le professeur Rogue garda le silence pendant un moment. Je remarquai sa main, posée sur le drap juste devant les doigts de Miss Granger, comme s'il essayait de se retenir de la toucher avec les deux autres dans la pièce. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il finalement. « Elle m'a raconté que quand vous essayiez de lui parler, elle pouvait vous voir et vous entendre mais vous non. Elle a dit que c'était comme être prisonnière derrière un miroir.

- C'est bien pratique, » railla Potter.

Le Professeur Rogue l'ignora. « Malheureusement, l'esprit de Miss Granger s'est quelque peu dégradé depuis votre dernier essai. Quand je lui ai parlé, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que j'étais « une manifestation de son subconscient. » Ce n'est qu'au moment même où Potter m'a écarté qu'elle était enfin en train de comprendre que j'étais réel, et pas une émanation de son monde imaginaire. Elle a commencé à basculer dans la folie, Albus. Presque tout le temps quand j'étais avec elle, elle a cru qu'elle était en train de rêver. »

Potter ricana à nouveau. « De cauchemarder, plutôt. »

J'avais envie de cogner le sommet du crâne du garçon. Je savais bien qu'il était le sauveur du monde magique, mais quand même ! Etais-je pareille, à son âge ?

« Harry, » déclara doucement Dumbledore, « tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup, là. Severus, êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez imaginée ? »

Le professeur Rogue le regarda d'un air blessé. « Vraiment, Albus, c'est là ce que vous pensez ?

- Non, non, ou alors c'était involontaire. Mais vous avez été plus que stressé ces derniers temps, et je sais à quel point Hermione et son état vous causaient du souci. C'est normal que vous vouliez qu'elle soit parmi nous.

- Je ne suis pas fou ! » siffla Rogue. « Elle est là. Essayez de lui parler. Même si elle ne vous répond pas, dites-lui quelque chose qu'elle pourra me dire à son tour quand je retournerai la voir. Ca vous ôtera vos doutes.

- Je ne mets pas votre parole en doute, Severus, » répondit le vieil homme. « C'est juste que…

- Je sais, Albus, » déclara Rogue d'une voix où transperçait la fatigue. « Mais faites-le. »

Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue échangèrent de place au chevet de Miss Granger. Le sorcier le plus âgé se pencha légèrement au dessus d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien sans la toucher.

« Voilà comment on fait de la Légilimencie, » souffla Potter au bout de quelques minutes. « Sans les mains.

- Fermez-la, Potter » grogna Rogue. « Avant que je ne vous arrache la langue. »

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que Dumbledore ne se redressât en soupirant. « Je ne sens rien. »

Monsieur Potter se leva en jubilant. « Je savais qu'il avait menti ! »

Je soupirai. Il n'y avait pas de quoi jubiler. Si Miss Granger n'était réellement pas là, c'est qu'elle était définitivement perdue, sans rien pour la soigner. C'est ce que lui fit sèchement remarquer le professeur Rogue en prenant la place de Dumbledore.

Pétrifiée, je le regardai qui semblait à nouveau sombrer dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Comme la dernière fois, ils commencèrent à respirer à l'unisson, et le professeur passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux pour écarter quelques mèches de son front. Il était en train de lui parler, ça me paraissait évident. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres, adoucissant ses traits. Sa main glissa sur son épaule, et même quand il eut rompu la connexion et se fut redressé, elle resta là.

« Hermione m'a chargé de vous dire que vous êtes un sacré connard, Potter, et de vous barrer immédiatement de cette chambre si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous contrôler. »

Je me mis à pouffer. Je n'avais pas vraiment ri mais les trois hommes présents dans la chambre se tournèrent vers moi. Seul le professeur Rogue semblait partager mon amusement.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle pour dire ça » répliqua Potter. « Qu'a-t-elle dit à Albus ? »

Le professeur Rogue tourna lentement la tête vers le vieil homme. « Elle savait que vous étiez là, Albus, mais vous le pouviez pas l'entendre. Elle vous dit non merci pour le bonbon au citron que vous lui avez proposé. Elle pense aussi que la raison pour laquelle je suis le seul à pouvoir lui parler a un rapport avec notre proximité au moment où Malefoy a lancé le sort. Elle en a bloqué la plus grande partie, mais une autre partie a ricoché sur elle et m'a touché. »

Dumbledore sourit légèrement à ces propos. « Ah… Elle a toujours été intelligente. » Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement. « Je suppose qu'elle vous a aussi communiqué le reste de mon message ? »

Le professeur Rogue se tortilla, un peu gêné. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Miss Granger avant de glisser sur le lit. « Oui, vieux mêle-tout sénile. » Aucune méchanceté dans sa voix.

Potter en est resté comme deux ronds de flanc. « Alors Rogue a raison ? Elle est vraiment là ?

- Il m'a bel et bien transmis l'essentiel de ce que je lui avais dit, » dit Dumbledore. « J'ai tenté de l'appâter parmi nous avec des bonbons au citron.

- Elle a horreur des bonbons au citron » déclara M. Potter, la voix tremblante. « Elle est vraiment là. Oh bordel.

- Comme vous dites, Potter. Un vrai bordel. » aboya Rogue, qui paraissait pourtant plus détendu, ses paroles dénuées de leur mordant habituel. « C'est pour ça qu'il faut la ramener à Poudlard. Pour qu'elle y échappe.

- Quoi ? » M. Potter ne semblait pas très convaincu. « Vous voulez dire… la ramener à Poudlard… avec _vous _?

- Ca arrangera tout le monde si elle reste à proximité. La tenir à l'écart de visages amis simplement parce qu'elle est dans l'incapacité de communiquer est une cruauté dont même moi serais incapable, Potter. » Rogue eut un sourire narquois en regardant le garçon rougir. « Elle est bien là, et elle pourra m'aider à trouver un remède. Elle est la sorcière la plus brillante que j'aie jamais vue, et j'ai besoin d'elle à proximité pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble.

- Oui, elle doit revenir à Poudlard, » acquiesça Dumbledore, « mais elle ne peut pas retourner à l'infirmerie. Poppy a déjà bien assez de travail sans avoir en plus à s'occuper d'elle. Vous-même ne pouvez être avec elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec elle, Severus, donc il va falloir trouver autre chose.

- Moi je vais venir, » proposai-je. « Je peux obtenir une permission de Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis déjà familière de son état et de ses besoins, et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'ai été pour quelque chose dans sa guérison après si longtemps. »

En réalité, je ne pouvais me faire à l'idée de ne pas assister au dénouement de cette histoire. J'avais fini par m'attacher à la jeune fille, et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, au professeur Rogue. J'avais envie de savoir si leur histoire allait connaître l'heureux dénouement dont je rêvais pour eux.

« Mais où ira-t-elle ? » demanda Potter, fronçant les sourcils en direction de Rogue.

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme d'un air rassurant. « Il y a des chambres supplémentaires dans les cachots, à côté des appartements du professeur Rogue. On peut préparer une suite pour elle et miss Pomfresh. Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir venir, Nettie ? »

Je souris au vieil homme. « Sûre, professeur. De toutes façons j'ai du temps devant moi. Quand allez-vous la transférer ?

- Dès que tout sera prêt » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je peux rester signer le papier maintenant, s'il faut. Quand pouvez-vous partir ?

- Dès qu'elle partira, » répondis-je avant de me tourner vers Miss Granger et le professeur Rogue. « Vous avez entendu ça, Miss Granger ? » lui demandai-je gaiement. « Le professeur Rogue vous ramène à la maison ! »

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

__NdT. Après une longue et terrible attente (non, ne niez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez ce plaisir à mon égo surdimensionné…), voici enfin le chapitre neuf ! Quel problème, quand même, de ne pas avoir Internet… Ce problème était censé se régler au début du mois de novembre, mais l'Etat français refuse de me payer, donc cela attendra mon prochain salaire (si mes supérieurs se décident à raquer…). Patience, un jour, je serai capable de poster plus régulièrement… En attendant, la traduction avance. Et elle ira jusqu'au bout, je rassure ici tous ceux qui se demandent s'ils connaîtront la fin de l'histoire…_

_J'adore Dumbledore Vivent les bonbons au citron ! Et vive Nettie et sa finesse d'esprit. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour que l'histoire avance…_

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui sont restés fidèles à HWNC depuis le début, mais aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs ! La communauté des fans de HWNC s'agrandit de jour en jour, ça fait plaisir A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui vous passe par la tête à la suite de ce chapitre, grâce au petit bouton « Reviews » ! Je réponds à tous ceux qui laissent une adresse…_


	10. Rogue 4

_Titre : Heart with no Companion_

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Michmak._

_NdT : Le 10__ème__ chapitre est disponible en ligne sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak

* * *

_

Chapitre 10 : Rogue.

Rogue aurait ri du regard choqué de Poppy Pomfresh en le voyant sortir de la cheminée, si ce regard ne lui avait pas été adressé. En fait, ce n'est pas tellement son air choqué qui le dérangeait, mais l'ombre de suspicion qu'il sentait dans ces yeux. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait à l'infirmerie (même s'il n'y était encore jamais arrivé par poudre de cheminette), tenant un élève dans ses bras. Colin Creevey lui revint à l'esprit.

« Severus… C'est… C'est Hermione Granger ? » parvint-elle à balbutier.

« Je vois que votre pouvoir de perspicacité est aussi affûté qu'à l'ordinaire » répliqua Rogue sur un ton sarcastique. « Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, je ne l'ai pas kidnappée. »

Poppy eut la délicatesse de rougir, et demanda en lissant nerveusement son uniforme du plat de la main : « Que fait-elle ici ? »

Rogue l'ignora pendant un moment, installant précautionneusement Hermione sur un lit vide avant de se tourner vers la femme. « Elle revient à Poudlard. Dumbledore et votre sœur sont justement en train de régler les derniers détails. » Sa main se leva toute seule, et toucha le bras d'Hermione, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. « Elle est prisonnière de son esprit, Poppy. »

La Médicomage stupéfaite s'avança du lit pour mieux regarder la jeune fille si maigre et parfaitement silencieuse étendue dessus. « C'est impossible. Albus a essayé…

- Je sais ce qu'Albus a essayé, » l'interrompit Rogue. « Mais elle est toujours là. J'ai parlé avec elle.

- Et elle était… consciente, depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Poppy en tremblant. « Quel cauchemar…

- Ca, c'est sûr, » dit le professeur de potions en lui tournant le dos pour regarder Hermione. « Il faut que j'aille préparer une suite pour elle et votre sœur dans les cachots. Pouvez-vous rester avec elle, Poppy, je vous prie ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente une nouvelle fois abandonnée. »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix douce, empreinte d'un remords que Poppy n'avait jamais entendu chez lui.

« Abandonnée… une nouvelle fois ? »

Rogue croisa les bras, et se tint droit et raide dans sa chemise blanche. « Elle a cru que je l'avais oublié quand je ne suis plus revenu la voir après l'incident Creevey, » dit-il, la douceur de sa voix ayant cédé la place à sa froideur habituelle. Sa mâchoire pâle se serra, comme pour appuyer ses dires, mais il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers la médicomage, un sourire familier aux lèvres. « Elle peut vous voir si vous restez dans son champ de vision. Et elle entend tout ce que vous lui dites. Si vous devez vous absenter, faites-le lui savoir.

- Bien sûr, Severus » balbutia Poppy, laissant la surprise apparaître sur son visage.

Rogue ne lui sourit pas, mais inclina la tête dans sa direction avec plus de courtoisie que jamais. « Merci. »

Se tournant à nouveau vers la jeune femme, il se pencha sur elle jusqu'à fondre son regard dans le sien, et pénétra son esprit.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le laboratoire de potions. Miraculeusement, les choses avaient beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite. Toutes les traces de poussière et les morceaux de plâtre avaient disparu, le sol en dalles de pierres était propre et les grandes fenêtres encadrées de rideaux de velours cramoisi étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer un généreux soleil. Il eut un petit sourire en remarquant l'ajout de ces fenêtres, et se tourna vers la jeune fille, penchée sur un large bureau de chêne sombre qui lui parut familier.

Elle avait parfaitement réussi à recréer le bureau de sa classe, jusqu'aux détails des moulures et aux nœuds sombres du pupitre. Il se sentit touché qu'elle ait voulu recréer dans son propre esprit quelque chose qui lui appartenait, mais aussi époustouflé par la facilité qu'elle avait à le faire. Sa plume traça une dernière ligne sur le parchemin, puis elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard avec un sourire chaleureux qui lui fit retenir son souffle.

« _Hermione._

_- Oui, Severus ?_

_- Je dois te laisser là un petit moment, mais je te promets que je vais revenir._ »

A ces paroles, le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. « _J'ai des oreilles, tu sais. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Poppy._

_- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser seule sans te prévenir._ » Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule les notes sur le parchemin. « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Hermione le força à se pencher davantage par-dessus son épaule et lui présenta la feuille sur laquelle elle écrivait à son arrivée. « _Je me suis dit que j'allais commencer à mettre par écrit tout ce dont je me souveniens à propos du sort. Je l'avais déjà fait, mais… je n'arrive pas à retrouver le parchemin. J'imagine que j'ai dû le détruire quand tu as dit que tu ne reviendrais pas._ »

Rogue tressaillit. « _Hermione, je suis…_ »

La jeune sorcière le coupa dans son élan. « _C'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. L'important, c'est que tu sois là, maintenant._ »

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il inspira une grande bouffée de son parfum, comme pour raviver tous ses sens, et la regarda avec intérêt se reculer légèrement et approcher son visage du sien, avant qu'il ne s'écartât vivement. Il sentait la chaleur émanant de la jeune fille l'envelopper tout entier, et s'émerveilla du fait que la jeune fille pût se réjouir de sa présence. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait.

« _Je reviendrai bientôt_ » déclara-t-il avant de quitter son esprit avec regret. Il détestait la quitter.

Ce fut très simple de préparer les pièces qu'Albus avaient attribuées à la suite des deux jeunes femmes. Il n'eut rien d'autre à faire que de donner des ordres aux elfes de maison et de superviser leur travail efficace, en les regardant s'affairer en tous sens pour rendre les pièces habitables. Hermione ne serait qu'à deux portes de ses appartements, ce qui le réjouissait plus que de raison.

Il avait cependant eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'Hermione soit réellement vivante à l'intérieur de son esprit. Quand il s'était rué à Sainte-Mangouste, il s'était attendu à trouver son corps vide. C'avait été un choc de réellement la trouver.

Il se rappelait encore ses sensations quand elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras, quand il l'avait retrouvée en pleurs au milieu des décombres de son esprit, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil au milieu d'une représentation convenable (même si en ruines) de sa propre salle de cours.

Il n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle femme. L'intensité des sentiments qui l'avaient submergé au cours de ces retrouvailles l'avait pris au dépourvu. Bien sûr, après des nuits passées à boire et rêver d'elle, il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait à la jeune fille. Mais comment cela était arrivé, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il la connaissait. Avant le sort, elle n'avait toujours été qu'une élève pour lui, une Miss Je-Sais-Tout aux cheveux en pétard, qui l'exaspérait par sa permanente et insatiable curiosité et par son amitié avec Weasley et Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Lui-Pourrir-La-Vie.

Après qu'elle avait été frappée par le sort de Malefoy, tout avait changé. Pourquoi, ou même comment, compte tenu du fait qu'elle était dans le coma, cela dépassait ses capacités d'entendement. Normalement, les seuls souvenirs qu'il aurait dû avoir d'elle, c'était ceux d'une agaçante petite fille. Au lieu de cela, toutes les images qui se présentaient à son esprit étaient celle de la courageuse jeune fille qui se battait à ses côtés tandis qu'il aidait ses amis ; la jeune fille brillante qui s'était jetée dans ses bras et qui avait essuyé à sa place le sort qui lui était destiné, la frêle beauté dont les cheveux avaient repoussé en s'accrochant à ses doigts comme des milliers de baisers soyeux durant sa première visite à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était comme s'il l'avait vue pour la première fois au cours de la bataille finale.

Puis, ces souvenirs avaient été estompés par des rêves au cours desquels elle lui souriait, de ses lèvres impudentes, assise sur le bras de son fauteuil pour mieux se pencher sur lui tandis qu'il lisait, et lui masser le crâne après une dure journée d'enseignement. C'étaient ces rêves, la vision de toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient une relation amoureuse, qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureux d'elle.

C'étaient les visions et les images d'une vie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée avoir, et qu'il avait toujours même refusé désirer.

Voir Hermione si proche de la mort l'avait forcé à admettre que, de fait, il était amoureux d'elle. Il avait su à ce moment précis que toutes ses excuses ne serviraient à rien, et que sans elle, il ne serait plus jamais entier. Peut-être qu'elle avait été frappée par un sort qui lui était destiné à lui, mais sa vie sans elle, vide et semblant s'étirer à l'infini, était déjà une malédiction en soi. Et même si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait rester assis à côté de son corps immobile jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Ils seraient tous les deux tous seuls, mais ensemble, et pour l'éternité. Destinée parfaite pour un homme tel que lui…

Il se souvint de sa voix au moment où il l'avait retrouvée : « _Mon Dieu… Je pouvais sentir ta main dans mes cheveux…_ », et la façon dont ses mains avaient agrippé ses épaules, lui caressant la peau du cou avant de se poser sur son visage.

Elle lui avait dit, à lui, Severus Rogue, qu'elle avait _besoin_ de lui. Dans son délire, elle avait affirmé qu'elle désirait ses caresses, ses baisers, et il avait été difficile pour lui de ne pas lui obéir, même si à cet instant elle croyait encore qu'il n'était pas réel. Il se demandait si, maintenant qu'elle savait que son intrusion dans son esprit avait été réelle, si ces sentiments avaient fait place à la honte.

Quand Potter l'avait arraché à elle pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, il avait eu des envies de meurtre. Il était tellement absorbé par l'esprit d'Hermione qu'en être si violemment tiré avait été très déstabilisant. Elle était enfin prête à croire qu'il était réellement là, et Potter avait détruit les fragiles éléments qu'il avait avec peine réussi à bâtir. Il avait cru que tous ses progrès seraient détruits par sa disparition soudaine, et qu'elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance.

Et pourtant si. Quand il avait réessayé de pénétrer son esprit, elle l'avait agrippé et tiré à elle. Elle l'attendait juste à la frontière de son esprit, et il s'était retrouvé dans le salon où il avait atterri la première fois. Mais les toiles d'araignées et la poussière avaient disparu, laissant la place à une intense lumière qui semblait irradier d'Hermione elle-même. Les seuls autres objets de la pièce étaient un tableau noir couvert de sa petite écriture ronde et un énorme fauteuil à bras recouvert d'un hideux velours rouge dans lequel elle l'avait immédiatement poussé.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, elle avait fait apparaître un seau d'eau froide et une serviette de lin et avait entrepris de lui nettoyer le visage. C'est alors qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il saignait du nez.

« _Harry est un sacré connard_ » avait-elle marmonné en tenant le linge froid sous son nez. « _Si jamais il te refait ça, je t'autorise à lui arracher les couilles !_

- _Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de ta permission pour le faire_ » avait-il répondu, mais d'une voix gentiment ironique qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître pour sienne.

« _Quel idiot, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait frappé._

_- Il essayait juste de te protéger,_ » répondit Rogue, « _à sa place j'aurais fait pareil._ »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « _Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de le défendre ?_ » demanda-t-elle. « _N'importe qui pouvait voir que tu n'étais pas en train de me faire du mal ! Dis lui que s'il n'est pas capable de se contrôler, je veux qu'il sorte de ma chambre, bordel !_ »

Rogue grogna. Elle continua à s'occuper de lui pendant un petit moment, et il se laissait faire avec plaisir. De temps en temps, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux frôler sa main ou son épaule tandis qu'elle soignait son nez, ou la douce sensation de son bras sur sa poitrine. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Quand elle eut fini, elle passa doucement son index et son majeur le long de l'arête de son nez. « _Au moins, il n'est pas cassé._

_- Comment tu le sais ?_ » avait-il demandé sur un ton faussement angoissé. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas sourire quand elle avait éclaté de rire.

Quand elle eut fini de rire, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou « _Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là_ ».

Il s'était autorisé à s'appuyer contre elle, savourant la sensation de ses bras autour de son cou et de son corps contre le sien. Mais quand sa conscience fit à nouveau entendre sa voix désagréable, il s'était écarté d'elle. « _Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, Dumbledore et Potter attendent que je leur apporte la preuve de ton existence._

_- A vos ordres !_ » avait-elle dit en riant de son air confus. « _En fait, le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé des bonbons au citron. Même si j'ai horreur de ça, j'en aurais bien pris un, rien que pour voir sa tête, mais il n'a pas pu m'entendre._

_- Comme c'est original de sa part !_ » avait murmuré Rogue en tentant de masquer sa déception.

« _Je me demandais aussi,_ » continua-t-elle, « _pourquoi tu es capable de m'entendre et lui non. J'avais mis par écrit tous mes souvenirs à propos du sort et aussi les résultats de mes recherches avec les moyens réduits dont je dispose, enfin, je l'avais fait… avant. Je me souviens que le sort de Malefoy m'a frappée dans le dos, mais j'en ai vu une partie ricocher et te frapper toi. Je n'en ai pas tiré de conclusions à l'époque puisqu'apparemment toi tu n'avais rien, mais maintenant je me demande si ça n'a pas quelque chose à voir avec ton pouvoir de t'introduire dans mon esprit. Une partie du sort t'a touché aussi._ »

Rogue sentit une bouffée d'admiration pour l'esprit intuitif de la jeune fille, qui avait pourtant passé deux semaines au bord de la folie. Son rétablissement et sa capacité à réfléchir en faisant abstraction du stress et des émotions suffirent à lui donner envie de sourire. Toutefois, pour éviter tout débordement hystérique ou toute embrassade intempestive, qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« _Autre chose ?_ »

Elle acquiesça et déclara calmement « _Il m'a dit qu'il espérait que j'étais vraiment là, pour ta santé. A mon avis, il pense que tu… tiens à moi, et que tu aurais du mal à le supporter si quelqu'un réussissait à prouver que tu as tout inventé ou si je meurs_. »

Rogue ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder intensément la jeune fille qui rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

« _Alors, c'est vrai ?_ » finit-elle par demander.

« _Quoi donc ?_

- _Tu tiens à moi ?_ »

Il soupira. « _Ca dépend. Tu en as envie ou pas ?_ »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « _Ca n'est pas une question de savoir si j'en ai envie ou pas. Si tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi, tout ce que je pourrais dire ne changerait rien._

_- Je ne t'ennuierais pas avec mes… sentiments si je sentais qu'ils ne sont pas partagés._ » Il tiqua en sentant combien ses propos pouvaient paraître distants, mais Hermione se contenta de sourire.

« _Tu sais que les visites que je préférais étaient celles où tu me parlais de ta journée en me caressant les cheveux ?_ » Sa voix était douce, et elle se serra contre lui. « _Je me souviens, une fois, tu m'as même caressé la joue. Je me suis sentie tellement vivante, tellement… En tous cas, des heures après que tu es parti, j'avais toujours l'impression de sentir la chaleur de tes doigts._ »

Tout en parlant, elle avait levé la main pour lui caresser doucement le visage. Elle glissa son pouce de l'arête de son nez à sa paupière. Rogue entendait le crissement de sa barbe contre la peau délicate de sa paume, tandis qu'il nichait son visage au creux de cette main, espérant davantage. Il se sentait tressaillir de la tête aux pieds.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à luire. « _Tu sens, Severus ? Tu sens la magie quand je te touche ? C'est ce que je ressens avec toi. Personne ne m'a jamais fait ça avant. Et personne ne me le fera._ »

Rogue frissonna et s'empara du poignet de la jeune fille dans sa main. Il pouvait sentir le sang s'écouler à l'endroit de son pouls, poignant rappel du fait qu'elle était bel et bien toujours en vie. Il tenait fermement cette main ouverte contre sa joue, et tourna le visage pour en embrasser la paume avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour la mordre avec douceur.

Il agissait à l'instinct, avec une gentillesse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Chaque douce exhalaison de la bouche d'Hermione, chacun des assauts de son souffle sur sa peau tandis qu'il nichait son visage dans sa paume, lui brûlait le sang, qui déferlait dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion.

« _Tu es magique, Hermione._ » Sa voix était grave, chargée d'émotion et onctueuse comme du chocolat chaud. « _Je ne te quitterai jamais._

_- Je ne te laisserai jamais_ » répondit-elle, mais sa voix semblait exprimer un vœu, dont les mots palpiteraient autour d'eux. « _Maintenant que je sais… que tu m'as sauvée, Severus._

_- Pas encore, mais je le ferai_ ». Il laissa tomber sa main et s'écarta à regret.

« _Il fait que j'y aille. Albus et Harry… J'ai promis de revenir vite._ »

Il la regarda un moment encore, apprenant par cœur l'image de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, le visage légèrement rose, la main encore à demi levée comme pour continuer à le caresser, avant de lui adresser un léger sourire et de disparaître.

« Professeur Rogue, c'est fini, monsieur. » La voix haut perchée d'un elfe de maison l'interrompit dans sa rêverie. Secouant la tête pour dissiper le brouillard qui en avait pris possession, Rogue inspecta les pièces, les deux chambres et le salon.

« Ca ira » admit-il.

L'elfe sourit légèrement. Après s'être tordu l'oreille, il (ou elle, Severus n'avait jamais été capable de se prononcer sur leur sexe au premier abord) murmura d'un air peureux : « C'est-il vrai que mamzelle Hermione va reviendre, monsieur ? Elle va pas nous forcer à mettre des habits, hein, monsieur ?

- En tous cas, pas tout de suite » répondit Rogue tandis que l'elfe disparaissait dans un « pop » effrayé. « Noddy il aime pas les chaussettes, ça non non non ! »

Avec un sourire narquois, il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre en prononçant « infirmerie », avant de pénétrer dans les flammes vertes. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que Dumbledore et Nettie étaient là, ainsi que Potter.

« Severus, est-ce que la suite de Miss Granger et de Miss Pomfresh est prête ? » l'accueillit le vieil homme, dont les yeux pétillèrent en voyant son cadet épousseter la suie de ses épaules d'un air détaché.

« A l'instant, Albus, » répondit Rogue, sans même prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce tandis qu'il regardait Hermione. Elle avait presque retrouvé son état normal. Le changement était stupéfiant. Il détourna à regret le regard en entendant la voix irritée de Potter.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi elle devrait aller dans les cachots.

- Parce que ça la préservera de toute curiosité malsaine » répondit Albus. « Là, elle ne recevra pas sans cesse des visites d'étudiants voulant à tout prix voir la fameuse Hermione Granger. Et puis c'est plus pratique pour Severus. Il aura besoin d'être très souvent avec elle, à chercher un moyen de la soigner. »

A ces mots, Potter tiqua avant de se tourner vers Rogue pour l'incendier du regard. « N'imaginez pas que je vais vous laisser tranquille avec elle. »

Severus soupira. « Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de lui faire du mal, Potter. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je pense qu'il est temps d'installer Miss Granger et Miss Pomfresh. La journée a été éprouvante, et j'ai promis à Miss Granger de retourner avec elle le plus vite possible. »

Il s'avança, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, prit Hermione dans ses bras avec tendresse. « Je t'amène dans ta chambre maintenant, Hermione. Miss Pomfresh, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de disparaître dans la cheminée furent les paroles de Potter. « Rogue, je ne vous fais pas confiance !

- Mais Hermione, si, » murmura Rogue pour lui-même avant de faire son apparition dans la pièce. _Et c'est tout ce qui compte._

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_NdT. Tremble de froid sur un banc dans un parc "Accès WIFI"_

_Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'endure pour updater, j'espère? Heureusement que les reviews me réchauffent, hihihi! Bon, je n'ai quand même pas vraiment le temps de développer... Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!_

_L'auteur a mis une autre chanson en note de bas de page. Il s'agit de « I Believe » des Diamond Rio_._ Si vous en voulez une traduction, il suffit de demander (avec les mises en garde habituelles quant au fait qu'il ne s'agit pas de prose)._

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt par RAR ou avec le prochain chapitre !_


	11. Hermione 4

_Titre : Heart with no companion_

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction: Andeor_

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Michmak._

_NdT: Le chapitre 11 est disponible sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak.

* * *

_

Chapitre 11 : Hermione.

Hermione était toujours en train de devenir folle, mais cela ne la dérangeait plus du tout. Elle était de retour à Poudlard, Severus passait de longues heures à ses côtés à discuter de potentiels remèdes à son état, et elle était incroyablement heureuse. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que son état mental s'améliorait.

Pas que devenir folle soit désagréable, loin de là. Parce qu'elle savait que ce genre de folie ne finirait que quand elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle voulait Severus.

Et il la rendait folle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, une fois dans son monde, il ne la croyait pas quand elle lui disait qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle languissait de la moindre de ses caresses. Pour chaque pas en avant qu'elle faisait, lui en reculait de deux.

Elle pensait que ce serait facile, après tout, le premier jour, il lui avait plus ou moins avoué qu'il tenait à elle. Dumbledore lui même lui avait tenu un discours semblable en pénétrant son esprit, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit effectivement là.

Même Nettie, tout en s'affairant en tous sens dans la chambre, lui babillait à l'oreille : « C'est tellement romantique ! On dirait la Belle et la Bête en vrai ! » ou « Il vous aime, ma chère. La magie qui est dans l'air à chaque fois qu'il vous regarde suffit à donner des palpitations, même à une vieille sorcière comme moi ! »

Hermione souriait à cela. « _Alors imaginez l'effet que ça me fait à moi !_ » Nettie ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Hermione continuait d'avoir des conversations avec elle-même.

Le problème n'était pas que Severus ne partageait pas ses sentiments, elle était même sûre du contraire, même si l'homme s'obstinait de manière frustrante à ne rien dire dans ce sens. C'était le fait qu'il ne voulait pas passer à l'acte qui maltraitait son esprit. Malgré les heures entières passées en tête à tête à Poudlard, il n'avait rien fait de plus que la dernière fois, quand il avait embrassé la paume de sa main.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il se refusait à la toucher, loin de là, mais il ne prenait jamais aucune initiative. C'était toujours à elle de faire le premier pas, de lui prendre la main ou de s'approcher de lui pour qu'il l'enlace. Elle savait que si cela continuait ainsi, elle cèderait à ses instincts et l'embrasserait elle-même, mais elle espérait que cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Elle voulait qu'il la courtise, était-ce trop demander ?

Un jour qu'ils discutaient de ses souvenirs du sort, elle avait surpris son regard posé sur elle. Il était si intense, si chargé de désir que son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge et que son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était arrêtée de parler, fasciné par ce regard, captivée par sa langue qui venait d'humecter sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait humecté la sienne en réponse, et s'était penchée vers lui, comme si une corde invisible la reliait à lui. Et juste au moment où elle s'était dit qu'enfin, _enfin_ il allait l'embrasser, il avait détourné le regard et s'était écarté en secouant la tête, comme pour clarifier son esprit.

« _Tu es sûre que quand il t'a frappée, le sort était froid ? Pas chaud ?_ » avait-il demandé poliment. Elle avait eu du mal à ne pas hurler de frustration. Severus Rogue était un supplice vivant, et il ne le savait même pas.

Si auparavant elle avait cru que ses visites étaient importantes pour elle, elle était maintenant forcée de constater que toute sa vie tournait dorénavant autour de lui. Chaque minute passée sans lui, seule dans son esprit, semblait durer des heures. Elle essayait de s'occuper, de réfléchir à des idées qui leur étaient venues, mais au bout du compte tout semblait se liguer pour lui rappeler Severus. Régulièrement, sa plume restait en l'air tandis qu'elle repartait dans son jardin secret pour se rappeler avec une incroyable clarté les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle réfléchissait souvent à un moyen de forcer Severus à l'embrasser, et passait plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû à ces réflexions.

Un soir, le deuxième qu'elle passait à Poudlard, elle fit en sorte que quand Severus vint la voir, il la trouve en train de terminer des exercices auxquels elle s'était mise peu de temps avant d'être frappée par le sort. L'été de sa cinquième année, elle avait découvert le yoga, qui était en peu de temps devenu son moyen favori de chasser le stress et les cauchemars qu'elle faisait à propos du Département des Mystères. Quand Severus la trouva, elle était en train de s'étirer dans son justaucorps bordeaux préféré.

« _Juste pour me relaxer_ » lui avait-elle expliqué, avec un petit sourire en coin en remarquant sa gêne et son regard fuyant. « _Je perds la notion du temps._ » Elle avait tapissé la pièce où ils se trouvaient avec des miroirs, et le vit en train de se tourner vers un mur, puis l'autre, pour échapper à la vision de la jeune fille dans ce vêtement moulant. Il résolut finalement de contempler ses pieds, les épaules crispées, ce qui fit poindre un léger sentiment de culpabilité dans le cœur d'Hermione.

« _C'est bon, j'ai fini_ » lui dit-elle, estimant avoir assez joué avec lui pour la journée. Elle s'approcha de lui, une serviette autour du cou et les cheveux ramenés sur le sommet de sa tête en une queue de cheval assez lâche. « _Je trouve que c'est important de rester souple, même si c'est juste dans ma tête, tu vois ?_ »

Elle soupira avant d'étirer sa nuque en tournant délicatement sa tête. Elle souleva le haut de son justaucorps humide avant de le laisser retomber sur sa poitrine. « _Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Attends-moi deux minutes, OK ?_ »

Elle savait que Severus avait suivit son geste avec intérêt, parce que sa respiration s'accéléra et qu'il darda aussitôt son regard brûlant vers son visage. Mais la tête de mule refusa de commenter et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller chercher quelques unes de ses notes dans le laboratoire.

« _Bonne idée_ » dit-elle en remplaçant les miroirs par un paravent. Elle se glissa derrière et lança par-dessus son justaucorps. « _Donne-moi juste un minute et je suis à toi._ »

Sa retraite précipitée la fit à la fois sourire et soupirer. Elle était déterminée à le faire craquer.

Le lendemain, il lui rendit une visite inattendue pendant l'heure du déjeuner. « _Hermione, où es-tu _? » lui demanda-t-il depuis le vestibule.

« _Dans la bibliothèque_ » cria-t-elle en retour, « _20eme rangée, section B. Je cherche quelque chose._ »

Il la trouva perchée en haut d'une échelle, juchée sur la pointe des pieds pour tirer de l'étagère poussiéreuse quelques titres au hasard. « _Fais attention, tu pourrais tomber_ » marmonna-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Elle s'était contentée de rire. « _Mais tu me rattraperais, non ? Ah, le voilà !_ » Elle sortit le livre des rayonnages et le brandit triomphalement, avant de descendre rapidement de l'échelle pour se retrouver à ses côtés. « _Je n'étais plus très sûre de son emplacement._ »

Severus sourit légèrement devant son excitation. « _C'est quoi ? Un livre de contresorts et de cassage d'enchantements ?_

_- Malheureusement non, c'est un livre de contes de fées._ »

Il haussa un sourcil. « _De contes de fées ? Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ?_

- _Poppy vient de mentionner quelque chose à propos de la Belle et la Bête_ » répondit-elle timidement, « _et ça m'a donné une idée. Il y a toujours des gens frappés par des sorts, dans les contes de fées, non ? Blanche-Neige et la Belle au Bois Dormant étaient toutes deux atteintes par le Sommeil de mort…_

_- Et quel rapport avec ta situation ?_ » l'interrompit Severus. « _Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dans leurs cas il s'agit d'une potion. Blanche-Neige l'a absorbée en croquant la pomme, et Aurore en se piquant le doigt à la quenouille badigeonnée de potion. Ce dont tu souffres, le Sommeil Vivant, est totalement différent. Il n'y a pas de potion._

_- C'est vrai, mais quel est le facteur commun à tous ces contes ? Même ceux qui ne parlent pas de sommeil enchanté ?_ »

Rogue se raidit. « _Ca ne marchera pas._

_- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Dans toutes ces histoires, l'enchantement est rompu « par un premier baiser d'amour ». Même dans la Belle et la Bête, la Bête retrouve sa forme humaine quand la Belle l'embrasse, de toute la force de son cœur et de son amour._ »

Elle était maintenant face à lui, contemplant la myriade d'expressions qui traversait son regard, remarquant le léger espoir qui traversa ses prunelles au moment où elle parla d'amour.

« _Parfois, la Belle n'a pas besoin d'embrasser la Bête pour lui changer la vie_ » dit-il en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant son doigt s'attarder sur son lobe.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses mots lui tournaient la tête. « _Et parfois la Bête n'en est absolument pas une_, » dit-elle en tremblant, « _Juste un homme qui a du mal à écouter son cœur._ »

Un sourire nostalgique traversa les traits du professeur, qui s'écarta d'elle. « _Certes_. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, chacun contemplant l'autre, puis il reprit la parole. « _J'étais venu te proposer une promenade dans les jardins. Le temps est splendide, dehors._

-_ Avec plaisir_ » répondit-elle. « _Mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette idée, tu sais._ »

Il acquiesça devant sa détermination. « _On verra_. »

La promenade dans les jardins, comme la plupart du temps qu'elle passait avec Severus, avait été extraordinaire. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, bien sûr, mais il monologuait inlassablement en la poussant à travers les allées d'ardoise du parc dans une chaise roulante qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait où. Quand l'allée avait pris fin, il l'avait soulevée dans ses bras et avait continué à pied pour l'emmener au bord du lac.

Depuis sa position dans ses bras, la tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, elle pouvait entendre battre son cœur et elle voyait sa pomme d'Adam tressauter à chaque respiration. La ligne de son menton était forte et carrée, la barbe qui y transparaissait noire et drue. De temps en temps, il tournait la tête vers elle et caressait son visage du regard. Elle se voyait reflétée dans son regard et soudain, elle découvrit qu'elle était belle.

« Tu me fais penser à un pissenlit, Hermione, » lui murmura-t-il au bout de quelques instants dehors. « Tu as l'esprit tenace, décidé à chercher tous les moyens de grandir en dépit de ta situation difficile. En plus, il faut l'admettre, tes cheveux ont tendance à être aussi envahissants que les grains de pissenlit. » Il dit cela avec un sourire narquois avant de repousser une mèche rebelle du coin de ses lèvres, la mèche scintillant dans le soleil. « Et, comme l'essence de pissenlit, tu peux être vénéneuse. »

A ces mots, elle sourit et décida qu'elle n'était pas si fâchée que cela de cette comparaison avec une mauvaise herbe.

Une des choses qui rendait les absences de Severus moins difficiles à supporter était les moments où Nettie lui faisait la lecture. Elle avait presque terminé _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, et avait avoué à Hermione la veille du début de sa lecture qu'elle avait un gros faible pour les histoires d'amour tragiques avec des hommes sombres et torturés, du genre de celui qui venait la voir dès qu'il en avait l'opportunité.

Hermione aimait le doux timbre de Nettie, et se retrouvait souvent à imaginer Severus, errant dans la lande, envoyant à son fantôme de doux mots d'amour désespérés. Elle lui en avait parlé un jour, et il avait presque souri.

« _J'espère que nous aurons une meilleure fin que Catherine et Heathcliff,_ » avait-il répliqué sèchement. « _Si je me souviens bien, à la fin, ils deviennent fous._

- _Reste toujours avec moi, sous n'importe quelle forme, rends-moi folle ! Mais ne me laisse plus jamais seule au fond de cet abysse, là où je ne peux te voir !_ » cita doucement Hermione, avant de se lever pour lui prendre la main. « _Mais tu n'es pas Heathcliff, et je n'ai pas besoin de te hanter._

- _C'est pourtant ce que tu fais, Hermione._ » Elle sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle était revenue à la charge avec son idée de conte de fées. « _Je suis toujours persuadée que nous ferions bien d'essayer,_ » avait-elle répondu après qu'il l'eut regardé avec dédain. « _Rien que pour être sûrs que nous ne passons pas à côté d'un antidote possible._

- _Ca ne marchera pas_ » avait-il répondu d'une voix atone. « _Pas la peine d'y réfléchir, nous savons tous les deux que c'est ridicule._

_- On ne le sait pas, c'est juste qu'on le pense. Mais si ça se trouve, on passe à côté de quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si c'est la bonne solution et qu'on n'essaie jamais ? Je vais rester toute ma vie prisonnière de mon propre esprit, et tout ça parce que tu auras eu peur de m'embrasser !_ »

Severus l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier. « _Pauvre sotte !_ » grogna-t-il. « _Réfléchis ! Tu es dans le coma, ton corps ne répond à aucun stimulus et Potter s'imagine déjà le pire à propos de mes intentions. Par Merlin, tu as même un chaperon dont la tâche est de s'assurer, en plus de veiller sur ta santé, que je ne profite justement pas de ta situation ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui va arriver si elle me voit en train de t'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce que va dire Albus ? Sans parler de Potter !_

_- Comment pourrais-tu _'_profiter de ma situation _'_ s'il s'agit de quelque chose que je te propose librement ?_ » répliqua-t-elle, soudain en colère. « _Nettie n'est pas là pour garder l'œil sur toi. Elle sait pertinemment que tu ne ferais jamais de mal. Quant à Harry,_ » reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, « _on l'emmerde ! Il est juste terriblement frustré que ce soit toi et pas lui qui m'ais trouvée. Il a trop l'habitude d'être le héros._ »

Rogue leva un sourcil. « _Il ne croit toujours pas que tu es vraiment là. Il s'imagine que j'ai manigancé tout ça pour te ramener à Poudlard, pour mes propres raisons malsaines. Et Nettie est là pour surveiller tout ça, comment peux-tu prétendre le contraire ?_

_- Severus, écoute moi._ » La voix d'Hermione était à nouveau douce, et elle lui prit la main qu'elle trouva douce et fraîche. « _Elle me parle. Elle sait que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. Elle commence à te connaître. Elle t'aime bien, tu sais. Elle me l'a dit. Pas plus tard que l'autre jour, elle m'a dit _'Vous savez, Miss Granger, je n'ai jamais vu un homme comme votre professeur. Il est glacial et rude au premier abord, mais je peux voir combien il est seul. Je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait.' _Elle serait ton amie, si tu le voulais bien._ »

Rogue soupira. « _Hermione…_

_- Non, c'est la vérité ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu imagines le pire ?_ » Ses yeux l'étudiaient avec perspicacité, scrutant son visage avec une infinie tendresse. « _Ou alors, ce n'est pas des autres que tu imagines le pire, mais de toi-même ?_ »

Il se raidit et tenta de retirer ses mains, mais Hermione ne le laissa pas faire. « _C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'arrives pas à imaginer qu'on puisse vouloir t'avoir pour ami, qu'on puisse tenir à toi. Comment peux-tu avoir une si piètre opinion de toi-même ?_

- _Hermione, je n'ai pas…_ » Il soupira avec lassitude. « _Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien._

_- Non, c'est vrai,_ » acquiesça-t-elle, « _tu es un homme complexe. Tu es sarcastique, amer, parfois cruel… Mais aussi intelligent, loyal, et capable de bien plus de tendresse que toutes mes autres connaissances. Comment peux-tu ne pas voir toutes tes qualités, et te concentrer uniquement sur tes défauts ? Je ne serais pas ici, si ce n'était pas pour toi !_

_- Pas la peine de me le rappeler_ » répliqua Rogue d'une voix sombre, un rictus aux lèvres.

« _Ca n'est pas de ça que je parle, et tu le sais très bien ! Tu me donnes de l'espoir, Severus, je n'avais rien auparavant. Tu me donnes le courage de continuer. Tu me donnes la force de croire en l'avenir… et quand j'essaie de te donner quelque chose en retour, tu nous rejettes, moi et mes sentiments. Je… je t'aime, Severus. Même si ce sort est terrifiant, je ne regrette pas totalement qu'il m'ait frappée. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne t'aurais jamais connu aussi bien, tu ne crois pas ? Tu es ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans tout ce bordel, Severus, dans ce nuage noir, tu es ma frange d'or._ »

Severus resta longtemps sans rien dire, à regarder ces mains qui agrippaient les siennes. « _Bécasse_, » finit-il par murmuer, « _je ne suis la _'_frange d'or_'_ de personne. Plutôt le gros nuage noir qui réussit à ruiner une journée qui avait si bien commencé._ »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, et opta pour un ton très doux. « _Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas tant évolué dans le noir total…_ »

Il sourit à la gentille moquerie, et porta ses mains à ses lèvres pour en baiser doucement les phalanges, geste qui la fit presque chanceler. « _Je n'ai rien fait dans ma vie pour te mériter._

_- Tu es un héros. Et ça n'est pas là que je veux que tu m'embrasses,_ » murmura-t-elle, son souffle s'accélérant tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

« _Je… Hermione…_ » Son visage exprimait toute son hésitation et son désir. Hermione soupira. Elle sentait l'air crépiter autour d'eux, les légers courants d'électricité statique qui lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Son estomac était délicieusement noué, et elle sentait comme du miel liquide lui couler dans les veines. Le rythme de son cœur se calma et se ralentit. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de contempler sa lèvre inférieure, elle passa sa langue dessus.

Il allait l'embrasser. Il allait l'embrasser, et elle était sur le point de prendre feu, là, dans ses bras. Il allait l'embrasser, et elle allait enfin le goûter, connaître la caresse et la saveur de sa bouche… Oh oui oui oui oui ouiiiii…

« _Je suis navrée de vous interrompre, professeur Rogue, Miss Granger_, » l'interrompit la voix désincarnée de Nettie,« _mais il est minuit passé, et je sais que vous avez cours demain, professeur._ »

Instinctivement, Hermione s'agrippa à ses mains. « _Non, ne…_ »

Mais Severus était déjà en train de se dégager, partagé entre regret et soulagement. « _Il faut que j'y aille, Hermione, il le faut…_

- _Promets-moi,_ » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il s'évanouissait peu à peu de son esprit pour se retrouver face à elle, la regardant dans les yeux, « _Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras, toi aussi…_ »

Elle ne sut jamais s'il l'avait entendue.

Quand il revint le soir suivant, ce fut comme si leur conversation de la veille n'avait jamais existé.

« _Je pense qu'on a pris un mauvais départ avec ce sortilège,_ » annonça-t-il en guise de salut à son entrée dans la classe de potions. « _La nuit dernière, je me suis rendu compte qu'en latin, _'_Animulae Somnus_' _est du genre masculin. Je ne pense plus que Malefoy a trouvé ce sort dans un texte ancien. Je pense qu'il l'a créé spécifiquement pour moi._ »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « _Comment ça ?_

- _Je ne pense pas que nous trouvions une solution dans un ouvrage quelconque_ » affirma-t-il, « _et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Le sort était dirigé contre moi, en aucun cas il n'était censé te frapper toi. S'il avait été préparé pour une femme, tu aurais entendu _'Animulae Quies'

_- Mais on le sait depuis le début, que ce sort t'était destiné !_ » protesta Hermione. « _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de nouveau !_

_- Nous pensions qu'il était possible de trouver un contresort, mais à présent j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y en ait pas. Pas si c'est Malefoy lui-même qui a inventé le sort. Savoir qu'il m'a piégé avec un sort imparable, inconnu et sans remède serait tout à fait typique de son sens tordu de la justice. C'a toujours été un bâtard, mais un bâtard incroyablement génial._ »

Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée en théories et hypothèses, noircissant des parchemins et des parchemins d'idées qui tenaient compte de leur avancée, avant de les déchirer.

« _S'il a été créé pour toi, comment ça se fait qu'il m'ait frappée ?_ » finit par demander une Hermione exaspérée, après que sa nouvelle hypothèse se fut heurtée à un obstacle infranchissable.

« _Peut-être parce que tu me touchais au moment où le sort a fait son effet ?_ » proposa doucement Rogue. « _Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu te sens tellement… connectée à moi. Le sort de Malefoy a reconnu sa cible et t'a assimilée à moi…_ »

Hermione sentit un nerf la titiller sur sa joue droite. « _J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que tu as ressassé tout l'après-midi. Ca n'est pas à cause d'un sort que je me suis mise à tenir à toi._ »

Tout à coup, la discussion de la veille refit surface, et l'atmosphère se chargea à nouveau d'électricité. La tension était au moins dix fois plus insoutenable que la veille. « _C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu penses que tout ça n'est pas réel, que je ne peux pas t'aimer ? C'est ça ? Hein ?_ »

Severus la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « _C'est compréhensible, si tu y réfléchis. D'ailleurs, tu as toi-même parlé de ta solitude._ »

Hermione se renfrogna. « _N'importe quoi. Je connais mon esprit._

_- J'en suis sûr,_ » répliqua-t-il, « _là n'est pas la question. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, Hermione ! Tu n'as que vingt ans, et tu es prisonnière de ton propre esprit depuis plus d'un an et demi. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu mourrais d'envie qu'on te touche, ce que j'ai été un des rares à faire. Quels que soient mes sentiments… aller plus loin serait abuser de ta situation. Il est possible que tu penses avoir envie que je t'embrasse…_ » Sa vois tremblait légèrement. « _Si tu avais le choix, je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre._ »

Hermione secoua la tête, sentant le désespoir lui délier la langue. « _C'est faux. Je te l'ai déjà dit : qui choisirais-je d'autre que toi ? Je sais que toi aussi tu en as envie. Je sais que tu tiens à moi. Tu m'as embrassé la paume de ma main. Tu… as rêvé de moi._ »

Rogue parut gêné. « _Heu… oui._ » Il se racla la gorge et se pinça l'arête du nez. « _Je ne peux nier le fait que j'en suis venu à tenir à toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je me sens responsable de l'état dans lequel tu es maintenant. Mais je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser la main. Ma seule excuse est que j'étais submergé par les émotions de la journée, par la joie de te retrouver vivante et plutôt saine d'esprit dans ton… adorable monde imaginaire._ » Il sourit gentiment à ces derniers mots, et Hermione se sentit captivée.

« _Mais tu as envie de moi !_ » Hermione se détesta pour l'air implorant avec lequel elle avait formulé ces mots. « _Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire._

_- Arrête de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées !_ » répondit-il d'un ton irrité. « _Je ne suis qu'un homme, Hermione, mais un homme de principes, quoi que puissent en penser les autres. Peut-être qu'après qu'on t'a sortie de là, si tu en as toujours envie…_ »

Il avait dit cela les yeux baissés, occupé à lisser sa robe, ses doigts semblant luire étrangement contre le tissu sombre. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il faisait toujours cela quand il voulait faire semblant de ne pas être intéressé par leur discussion, comme si le fait d'épiler minutieusement les bouloches sur ses manches ou de lisser un pli invisible était plus important que ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Cela lui donna le courage de planifier son idée une fois pour toutes avant qu'il ne parte.

« _Oui, j'en aurai toujours envie_, » répondit-elle d'un ton doux mais ferme, « _et je te le prouverai dès que je serai libre. En attendant, il faut qu'on essaie tous les antidotes possibles. Comme un baiser._

_- Hermione…_

_- Non, je n'écoute plus rien. Je sais que tu penses que ça ne va pas marcher, et je suis un peu d'accord, mais justement, ne serait-ce pas du Lucius Malefoy tout craché ? Ne penserait-il pas que personne ne voudrait t'embrasser ? Tu dois admettre que je n'ai pas tort, sur ce point !_ »

Severus acquiesça, et Hermione sourit triomphalement. « _Parle à Nettie. Dis-lui ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Je la crois plus compréhensive que tu ne le penses. Elle n'ira pas prévenir Albus ou Harry que tu m'as embrassée._

_- A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr,_ » répondit-il d'un ton acide. « _Tu oublies qu'elle est apparentée à la plus grande commère de Poudlard._ »

Hermione éclata de rire, le cœur en fête. Il n'avait pas dit non. « _Oublie Madame Pomfresh ! S'il te plaît, parle à Nettie. Je pense que tu seras surpris._ »

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_NdT. Toutes mes plus plates excuses aux latinistes qui passent dans le coin. Vous n'imaginez pas quel fut mon dilemme : deux ans de latin intensif avec versions sans dictionnaire pour finalement aboutir à cela. Il fallait choisir : trahir le texte anglais ou trahir Cicéron. Je pense que d'autres traducteurs auraient allègrement choisi de respecter le texte anglais au détriment de la grammaire latine, mais mon cœur de Chartiste s'y refuse. Donc j'ai dû légèrement transformer les propos de Michmak (qui parlait d'__**Animula somnus**__ au masculin__et d'__**Animulae somnusi**__au féminin ! HORREUR !!! Barbarisme ET solicisme !). D'un point de vue grammatical, l'emploi du masculin ou du féminin ne change rien au sort car il n'a pas de rapport avec sa cible… Enfin bon, je suppose que ce genre de note n'intéresse pas grand monde. Je me tais, je me tais._

_A propos du nuage noir et de la frange d'or : j'ai traduit les paroles d'Hermione en pensant à une chanson qui s'appelle « L'Espérance » et que vous connaissez peut-être. Voilà le refrain (le chanteur a rencontré un oiseau qui lui parle) : « Il me dit 'reprends courage _/ _L'espérance est un trésor _/ _Même le plus noir nuage _/ _A toujours sa frange d'or' » N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous voulez le reste de la chanson. Mais je précise que même si j'ai pensé à cette chanson pour ma traduction, elle respecte le texte anglais. Le thème du noir nuage frangé d'or (le texte anglais dit « d'argent ») semble être récurrent dans la culture occidentale (du fait d'un fonds chrétien je pense), et ce de manière internationale. Ahem. Encore une digression pas forcément indispensable._

_Revenons donc à nos moutons. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca y est, Hermione s'est déclarée… On avance, on avance ! A votre avis, que va dire Nettie ? Comment se déroulera le baiser ? Harry va-t-il l'apprendre ?_

_Vos avis, vos commentaires et vos réactions en page reviews… A bientôt ! Et même à très bientôt car… Roulements de tambours J'AI INTERNET !!!! ALLELUIA !!!!_


	12. Nettie 4

_Titre : Heart with no companion_

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Michmak._

_NdT : Le 12__ème__ chapitre est disponible en version originale sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak.

* * *

_

Chapitre 12 : Nettie.

Même si j'adore ma sœur, je n'aime pas vraiment vivre au même endroit qu'elle. Même quand l'endroit en question est un château aussi grand que Poudlard. C'est que, voyez-vous, Poppy est l'aînée. Et moi je suis le bébé de la famille. Il y a deux autres sœurs entre nous deux, Marigold et Pétunia, mais Poppy ne traite aucune des deux comme des demi-portions. Ce plaisir m'est réservé à moi seule.

Je suppose que c'est en partie ma faute. Elle adore tout administrer et donner des ordres aux gens, et j'y suis tellement habituée que je pense que je ne fais que remplir mon rôle de benjamine de la famille. En temps normal, ça ne me gêne pas. J'écoute ce qu'elle a à me dire, et parfois je lui obéi, d'autres fois non. Mais jamais je n'ai osé lui dire qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires et de se foutre ses conseils dans un endroit fort douloureux que je ne nommerai pas.

Cette fois, j'aurais dû.

Bien sûr, puisque nous n'avions pas vécu ensemble depuis des années, je n'en avais pas ressenti le besoin auparavant. En plus, j'ai horreur des disputes. Tout a commencé le jour de mon arrivée à Poudlard avec Miss Granger. Après que je l'eut installée dans ses appartements, Poppy fit son apparition « pour voir comment je m'en sortais avec le déménagement ». En réalité, elle venait espionner, accompagnée d'autres individus de son espèce.

Je l'avais déjà entendue me parler de ses collègues auparavant, mais c'était la première fois que je les rencontrais en vrai, à part en ce qui concerne Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall. J'avais déjà rencontré cette dernière deux fois, quand elle venait rendre visite à Miss Granger à Sainte-Mangouste.

Donc, j'étais installée aux côtés de Miss Granger. Le professeur Rogue venait juste de partir, « pour discuter avec Potter et Albus de ses projets concernant Miss Granger ». Il m'avait dit cela sur un ton tellement sec que j'ai tout de suite compris que l'idée ne venait pas de lui. J'avais dans l'idée que M. Potter avait exigé plus de garanties quant au comportement de son ancien professeur envers ma jeune compagne. Je lui souhaitai mentalement bonne chance. Vu les regards suspicieux dont l'avait accablé le jeune Potter lors de leurs dernières entrevues, me je dis qu'il allait en avoir besoin, ne serait-ce que pour garder son calme vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur.

La dernière chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de voir débarquer un troupeau de poules bavardes pour me sauter dessus sans un mot d'avertissement, menées par ma sœur. La porte de la chambre était ouverte, de sorte que je pus les entendre avant de les voir arriver, leurs bavardages et les sons lourds de leurs pas résonnant dans le corridor de pierres.

« C'était impressionnant ! » racontait Poppy. « J'étais en train de m'habiller, quand tout à coup, le professeur Rogue a surgis dans ma cheminée comme un spectre. Vous l'auriez vu, dans sa chemise blanche, du sang séché sur la joue, avec Miss Granger dans les bras ! J'ai failli m'évanouir.

- Du sang séché sur la joue ? A cause de quoi ? » demanda avec curiosité une voix non identifiée.

« Harry lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le nez ! » répondit Poppy d'un air horrifié.

Des frissons extatiques parcoururent le groupe. Parmi les murmures, j'entendis quelqu'un dire quelque chose du genre « De toutes façons, ça ne peut que le lui arranger ! »

Poppy se racla la gorge pour ramener le silence parmi ses ouailles. « Apparemment, c'est parce qu'il avait trouvé Rogue et Miss Granger dans une position fort… intime, et qu'il s'est senti obligé de les séparer ».

Plusieurs hoquets exagérés, et même un petit cri d'horreur, retentirent dans le couloir. Le ton salace de Poppy et les esprits mal tournés de sa cohorte d'admiratrices me firent bouillir le sang. Tu parles d'une position intime !

« Ne soyez pas si impatientes, mesdames, Nettie va se faire un plaisir de nous raconter toute l'histoire. Nous tenons un scoop ! Si Nettie est ici, c'est pour éviter qu'il ne… tire avantage de sa situation. »

« Nettie, reste calme » pensé-je. Je regardai Miss Granger et me mordis l'intérieur de la joue en un simulacre de sourire accueillant, tandis que mon sang bouillait. « Les chiens viennent à la curée, ma chère. J'espère que vous êtes prête, parce que moi non. »

Le professeur Rogue avait laissé Hermione dans le salon, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil moelleux, exactement comme si elle s'apprêtait à prendre une tasse de thé. J'aurais cru qu'il allait l'amener dans sa chambre et l'allonger sur son lit sitôt arrivé, mais non. Quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'il faisait, il m'avait répondu sur un ton qui n'appelait aucun commentaire : « Miss Granger n'est pas clouée au lit par sa maladie. Par conséquent, elle a exprimé le souhait de ne pas rester enfermée dans sa chambre pendant la durée de son mal. »

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne comprenais pas. Il devait être assez ennuyeux de rester à contempler ces murs.

Quand Poppy et son troupeau pénétrèrent dans la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aux têtes qu'elles firent en voyant Miss Granger en train de les attendre.

« Nettie, qu'est-ce que Hermione fait hors de son lit ? » s'étrangla Poppy en se tournant vers moi, avant de regarder à nouveau dans la direction de Miss Granger.

« Bonjour Poppy, » répondis-je. « Mesdames, »poursuivis-je sur un ton tout professionnel. « Miss Granger a demandé à rester un peu ainsi.

- C'est elle qui vous l'a dit, peut-être ? » demanda d'un air vicieux une femme que je ne connaissais pas.

« Non, elle l'a dit au professeur Rogue, » répondis-je calmement.

« Bien sûr, » repris la femme en levant au ciel de perspicaces yeux fauves, « Elle lui a dit ça. »

Les autres sorcières commencèrent à parler, toutes en même temps. « Poppy, pensez-vous que… », « Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore ait… », « Pauvre garçon, je comprends qu'il ait frappé Rogue… », « Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment… heu… vous savez… », « J'ai toujours su qu'un jour il allait sauter le pas… »

J'étais un peu dépassée par tout ce bruit. Poppy s'approcha de moi et siffla entre ses dents : « Cet homme n'a pas plus de bon sens qu'un âne. Hermione n'est pas en état de rester assise là, comme si elle recevait des visiteurs ! Aide-moi à la ramener dans sa chambre.

« Non, » répliquai-je d'un ton ferme. « Miss Granger est parfaitement bien là où elle est, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » Je tapotais la main de la jeune fille tout en parlant, pour l'assurer que je ne la laisserais pas bouger d'ici.

« Vraiment, Nettie, en tant que Médicomage-en-chef de Poudlard, je me dois d'insister…

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, » répliquai-je. « Je suis ici en tant qu'infirmière personnel de Miss Granger, pas en tant qu'une de tes subordonnées. Elle m'a été confiée personnellement, et elle a dit au professeur Rogue qu'elle désirait rester ici. Alors, tant qu'il ne reviendra pas et qu'il ne me dira pas qu'elle a changé d'avis, elle restera ici. »

Les autres sorcières de la pièce avaient cessé de cancaner, et me regardaient à présent avec intérêt.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle est prisonnière de son esprit ? » me demanda une minuscule sorcière dont le visage potelé me faisait penser aux poupées en pommes que ma mère nous faisait quand j'étais petite.

« J'en suis sûre, » répondis-je d'un ton sans réplique. « Le professeur Rogue ne me fait pas l'effet d'un mythomane. En plus, depuis qu'il l'a retrouvée ce matin, son état n'a fait que s'améliorer.

- D'après ce que je vois, elle a pourtant l'air d'être toujours dans le coma ! » marmonna la sorcière aux yeux étranges.

« C'est parce qu'elle _est_ toujours dans le coma. » répliqua Poppy d'un ton péremptoire. « Nettie, comment peux-tu dire que son état s'est amélioré ? »

Je tremblai de rage devant son ton autoritaire et condescendant de grande sœur parfaite. « Parce que c'est la vérité ! » aboyai-je. « Ce matin encore, elle était en train de mourir ! Vous le sauriez, si l'une d'entre vous avait pris la peine de lui rendre visite ! » Je lançai un regard d'excuse au professeur McGonagall mais poursuivis ma diatribe. « Ses cheveux étaient cassants, ils tombaient, ses membres étaient tout tordus sur eux-mêmes, même sa peau avait pris une horrible teinte grisâtre. Mais regardez-la à présent ! Le professeur Rogue est venu, il lui a parlé, et tout son état s'est amélioré. C'est comme ça que je sais qu'elle est encore avec nous.

- Elle ne devait pas aller si mal que cela, » remarqua Poppy, mais je l'interrompis.

« Tu es en train de remettre en cause mes compétences de Médicomage ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une personne en train de mourir ?

- Nettie, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, » commença-t-elle. « Je me demande juste si tu n'es pas devenue… trop proche d'elle à force d'étudier son cas. Peut-être as-tu dramatisé les choses.

- Il n'y a rien à dramatiser, » assénai-je. « Rien que des faits que j'ai observés de mes propres yeux. Le professeur Rogue est revenu, et il l'a sauvée.

- Comment ça, revenu ? » demanda une sorcière boulotte aux allures de planète. « Il avait cessé ses visites ?

- Il récupérait après son accident ! » grondai-je. En aucun cas je ne voulais livrer l'histoire à ces femmes, d'abord parce que je ne sais moi-même pas pourquoi il avait si brusquement mis fin à une habitude si ancienne. Et je n'allais pas me mettre à échafauder des hypothèses en leur compagnie.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas retourné la voir depuis trois semaines ? » McGonagall avait l'air franchement choquée.

« Pourtant cela fait assez longtemps qu'il est à nouveau capable de transplaner, » remarqua Poppy avec perspicacité. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Nettie ? »

Je tressaillis. « Crois-moi, rien qui te concerne. »

Poppy me lança un regard de dédain. « Tu m'as l'air un peu nerveuse aujourd'hui, Nettie. J'espère que ce n'est que le stress dû à ton emménagement à Poudlard, et rien de plus grave. Je crois que je vais retourner à l'infirmerie. On se voit demain ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Tu sais où me trouver. » Je souris poliment aux autres sorcières. « Mesdames. »

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à déguerpir, ce dont je leur fus reconnaissante. Mais leurs voix s'attardèrent dans le couloir tandis qu'elles rebroussaient chemin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en entendant leur ton, empreint d'un scepticisme latent et d'une suspicion toujours en éveil au sujet du prétendu sauveur de Miss Granger.

Me retournant vers ma patiente, je lui adressai un sourire attristé. « Vous vous rendez compte, Miss Granger ? Elles viennent soi-disant pour vous voir, mais pas une seule de ces femmes n'a pris la peine de vous adresser la parole. Et elles ne se sont même pas présentées à moi. Quelles peaux de vaches ! »

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient s'installait entre Miss Granger et moi une tranquille routine. Le professeur Rogue devint un habitué des visites matinales, s'arrêtant au passage avant d'aller petit-déjeuner. La plupart du temps, il s'installait d'ailleurs à ses côtés pour prendre son repas, et du même coup éviter le grand hall, ce qui n'était pas difficile à comprendre. D'après les quelques informations que j'avais surprise en écoutant Poppy, les rumeurs à Poudlard allaient bon train. Et toutes le concernaient.

Comme il arrivait toujours à 7h, je faisais en sorte que Miss Granger soit prête et habillée pour son arrivée. Sur la demande de Miss Granger, il avait exigé qu'elle revêtît des habits normaux pendant la journée, et j'avais avec plaisir accédé à sa requête. Je comprenais très bien que la jeune fille veuille avoir l'air normale lors de ses visites, et comme je suis toujours prête à favoriser une romance naissante, je faisais en sorte de toujours la mettre en valeur. C'était vraiment une belle jeune fille, quand ses cheveux étaient ensorcelés contre les frisottis…

Si la journée était belle, il faisait son apparition aux alentours de midi et l'installait dans un vieux fauteuil roulant en bois de style moldu, enroulaient ses jambes dans une chaude couverture et l'emmenait se promener dans les jardins du côté du lac, pour échapper aux regards indiscrets des élèves comme à ceux de ses collègues. Parfois, quand les roues s'embourbaient dans les ornières du terrain, il la soulevait dans ses bras comme une plume, et il continuait la promenade à pied. Je le sais parce que moi aussi j'aimais à profiter de ce genre d'opportunités, et que le plus souvent je sortais lire un bon livre, confortablement installée au soleil, tandis que le professeur Rogue s'occupait de ma patiente. Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que les espionner s'avérait parfois bien plus intéressant que mon livre.

A la fin de chaque journée, il revenait voir Miss Granger pendant plus d'une heure et demi, reprenant ainsi le cours de ses visites précédentes. Même si je ne prenais pas part à leurs conversations, j'étais toujours au courant de ses gestes envers elle. Il lui manifestait une telle confiance que c'en était bouleversant.

A la minute même où le professeur Rogue plongeait son regard dans le sien, il était impossible de ne pas voir la connexion s'établir entre eux. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de plonger en elle, si je puis dire. Quand nous entretenions une de nos conversations polies et superficielles, il la regardait sans cesse, scrutant son visage comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'elle fût là. Il s'asseyait en face d'elle quand elle était dans son fauteuil, se penchait vers elle et tombait tout simplement dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours meilleure mine quand il était avec elle, comme nimbée par un halo vermeil. Même ses traits à lui, si austères d'habitude, se trouvaient transfigurés. Sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle se mettait à luire, comme la Lune reflète les ors du Soleil.

Au début de ses visites, il ne la touchait jamais. Mais à la fin, il se retrouvait toujours à lui tenir les mains. Parfois, il se levait et recoiffait doucement ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ou suivait tendrement du doigt la courbe de sa joue. Et, parfois, il souriait. Cette expression, si étrangère à ses traits durs, les rendait tellement parfaits que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il ne souriait pas plus souvent. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune raison de le faire dans sa vie de tous les jours, excepté avec elle.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment l'air de se rendre compte de ma présence quand il était en sa compagnie, et il me répugnait toujours de me rappeler à lui. La plupart du temps, je m'affairais dans la suite, ou allais m'asseoir dans la petite alcôve emplie de livres qui nous tenait lieu de bibliothèque privée, et restais à lire. Parfois, quand il commençait vraiment à se faire très tard, je m'approchais doucement d'eux et lui tapotait l'épaule.

« Je suis navrée de vous interrompre, professeur Rogue, Miss Granger, » disais-je, « mais il est minuit passé, et je sais que vous avez des cours demain, professeur. »

Il se retirait toujours d'elle à contrecoeur, et je peux vous assurer qu'il détestait la laisser seule.

Un soir, alors que le professeur Rogue était là, Poppy passa nous rendre visite. Elle prétexta « une envie de prendre une tasse de thé avec sa petite soeurette, » mais je savais bien qu'elle n'était venue que pour espionner. Je réussis à l'amener en vitesse jusqu'à l'alcôve, et la fis s'asseoir de sorte qu'elle ne pût voir ni le professeur ni Miss Granger.

« Alors, Nettie, » commença-t-elle, après s'être tortillée pendant plusieurs minutes sur sa chaise à essayer de trouver un moyen d'amener le sujet sans en avoir l'air, mais n'y tenant plus à la fin, « je pensais que je te verrais davantage maintenant que tu es à Poudlard. »

Je souris. « Mais Poppy, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas laisser Miss Granger toute seule !

- Mais ce serait bien si tu te promenais un peu plus, tu pourrais faire connaissance avec les filles. »

Comment lui dire que je n'avais aucune envie de faire connaissance avec « les filles » (filles qui m'apparaissaient comme un troupeau d'insupportables commères) ? A la place, j'observai un silence poli. Poppy fronça les sourcils.

« Ca t'écorcherait la langue de faire des efforts pour paraître aimable avec elles ? Elles se font beaucoup de souci à propos d'Hermione, tu sais.

- Je n'en doute pas, » répondis-je, « mais elles n'ont pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Le professeur McGonagall, qui est venu plusieurs fois rendre visite à Hermione, leur dirait la même chose.

- On… raconte… que le professeur Rogue l'emmène en promenade dans le jardin. Le professeur Chourave m'a dit qu'elle les avait vus près du lac.

- Elle adore aller dehors, » approuvai-je. « Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais restée enfermée dans ta chambre si tu n'en as pas besoin. Le grand air lui fait du bien. »

Poppy leva un sourcil dubitatif. « Tu ne les accompagnes jamais. Tu n'es pas censée être leur chaperon, ou au moins l'infirmière d'Hermione ? Tu sais, nous sommes toutes au courant de la position dans laquelle Harry les a trouvés le jour où vous êtes revenues. »

J'ai essayé de rester calme. Je le jure. Mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. « Je vois que le jeune M. Potter s'amuse à répandre des ragots dans tout Poudlard, hein ? » demandai-je avec agressivité. « Mon Dieu, ce sale gosse a besoin d'un bon coup de pied au cul ! Tu crois vraiment que le professeur Rogue pourrait lui faire du mal ? »

Poppy ne répondit pas. Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Bon sang, Poppy ! Honnêtement, parfois je ne te comprends pas. Après tout ce que le professeur Rogue a fait pendant la guerre, après sa conduite héroïque pour sauver Potter, tu crois qu'il est en train de manigancer quoi, au juste ? Un moyen de faire du mal à Miss Granger ? De la violer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Hein ? »

Poppy eut le tact de rougir. « Non, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Seulement, on ne l'a jamais vu se comporter ainsi auparavant, et ça nous paraît étrange.

- Se comporter comme quoi ? Comme un être humain ? » aboyai-je en retour. « Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de se faire du souci pour elle ? Je crois qu'il est la seule personne ici à savoir ce qu'est réellement la solitude. Cet homme brandit son isolement comme un bouclier, et personne n'a jamais eu le courage d'essayer de le franchir. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas en parler avec Hermione ? Au point où ils en sont, c'est sans doute elle la personne la plus à même de le comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'indigna Poppy, contractant ses traits sous l'énervement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pendant notre enfance.

« Ce que je veux dire, » repris-je en détachant bien tous les mots, « c'est que toi et la plupart de tes lèche-bottes, vous ne voulez qu'une chose : vous moquer de ce pauvre homme et caqueter derrière son dos comme le feraient de vulgaires poules. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous préférez vous fier à des ragots sordides et à des sous-entendus douteux plutôt que de vous en tenir aux faits. Je suis sûre que d'une certaine manière, tu l'aimes bien, Poppy, mais je suis sûre également que personne ici ne s'est vraiment remis du rôle qu'il a joué pendant la guerre. Vous êtes toutes tellement habituées à le voir comme un homme détestable que vous n'avez jamais essayé de voir l'homme derrière le masque. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement le laisser tranquille, et répandre des ragots sur des sujets moins importants ?

- Pourquoi pas, en effet ? C'est aussi la question que je me pose. » La voix glacée du professeur Rogue nous fit toutes deux sursauter et rougir de honte. Je me demandai depuis combien de temps il était là à écouter notre conversation, et souhaitai que cela ne fût pas depuis trop longtemps. Je savais que certains des propos de Poppy le blesseraient énormément.

« Professeur Rogue, » finis-je par croasser, « je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous en aviez fini avec Hermione ! D'habitude vous ne partez pas si tôt !

- En effet, » acquiesça-t-il avec politesse, même si son ton demeurait froid. « Miss Granger voulait que je discute de quelque chose avec vous, mais je ne savais pas que j'allais trouver votre _sœur_ ici. »

Il avait prononcé le nom de _sœur_ avec un rictus, ses lèvres semblant se crisper de dégoût à l'énonciation du mot, clouant Poppy sur son siège d'un regard meurtrier de ses yeux de jais. « Poppy. Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? »

Même si à cet instant précis j'étais folle de rage contre ma sœur, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une once de compassion quand elle se ratatina sous le regard inquisiteur du professer Rogue.

« Rien… rien du tout, Severus… Nettie… heu… Nettie a…

- … admirablement bien défendu mon honneur. J'ai tout entendu. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rester ici et de causer des ennuis aux gens ? Peut-être qu'une de ces insupportables petites têtes de pioches a un impérieux besoin des soins médicaux que vous seule savez administrer ? »

Poppy eut la décence de paraître chagrinée. « Severus, vous savez bien que je ne le pensais pas… » Elle ramassa misérablement ses affaires en me lançant un rapide regard. « Ce ne sont que des racontars, auxquels personne ne croit. »

Le professeur Rogue fit un rapide signe de tête. « Bonne soirée, Poppy. »

Elle leva la main, et lui tapota l'épaule d'un air contrit en se retirant, toujours incapable de croiser son regard. « Je te parlerai plus tard, Nettie, » balbutia-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me tournais lentement vers le professeur Rogue. Il ne m'avait pas encore adressé la parole, mais je m'attendais à être remise à ma place incessamment sous peu. Vous comprenez alors quelle fut ma surprise quand il se contenta de me demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir sur la chaise laissée vacante par Poppy.

« Vous faites ça souvent ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement tout en s'asseyant, lissant les plis de sa robe de ses longs doigts fins.

« Faire quoi ? » demandais-je faiblement. Je me sentais captivée par ces mains. « Parler à ma sœur ? »

Si je n'avais pas connu autre chose, j'aurais pris ce petit hoquet pour un rire étouffé. « Vous retrouver en train de me défendre » clarifia-t-il.

Je m'autorisai à lever les yeux sur lui, et me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Simplement curieux. Je secouai la tête, « Pas si souvent que ça. Mais en fait je n'ai pas parlé à grand monde à part à Miss Granger depuis que nous sommes là. »

L'homme sourit légèrement à mes paroles. « Oui, Hermione m'a dit que vous lui étiez d'agréable compagnie quand je suis en classe. Elle apprécie tout particulièrement vos lectures quotidiennes des _Hauts de Hurlevent._ Elle en est arrivée à s'imaginer que je suis la représentation vivante de Heathcliff. »

Je souris. « C'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante, Monsieur.

-Pourquoi pas. » En fin de compte, cette conversation prenait un tournant plutôt plaisant, même si irréel. Il y eut une courte pose détendue, puis il se pencha légèrement en avant et posa les coudes sur ses genoux.

« Madame Pomfresh… » commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompis bien vite.

« Je vous en prie, professeur, appelez-moi Nettie. « Madame Pomfresh », c'est ma mère ou ma sœur. Pas moi. »

Il acquiesça. « Nettie… J'aurais… une faveur à vous demander. »

J'attendis, essayant de masquer la curiosité dévorante qui s'emparait de moi. « Oui, professeur ?

- Vous savez que j'essaie de trouver un moyen de sortir Miss Granger de son état, » commença-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il avait à dire. J'acquiesçai à nouveau et le laissai continuer.

« Miss Granger pense que… si jamais je… l'embrassais… elle pourrait se réveiller. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. « Comme la Belle au Bois Dormant ?

- Exactement, » répondit-il en se tortillant sur sa chaise d'un air gêné. « Je ne pense pas que ça marchera. A vrai dire, je suis même sûr que ça ne marchera pas. Mais elle y tient beaucoup, elle ne veut pas que nous laissions passer ne serait-ce que la moindre hypothèse.

- Bien sûr, » le confortai-je. « Si ça marche pour les contes de fées, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas dans la vraie vie ? Et donc, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

Le professeur Rogue s'éclaircit la voix. « Je… Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas uniquement là pour dispenser à Hermione les soins médicaux dont elle a besoin, mais aussi pour vérifier que rien de contraire à la morale ne se passe entre nous, et…

- Blablabla, professeur, » l'interrompis-je. « Comme si vous alliez lui faire du mal. N'imaginez même pas que je vous soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. Je suis sûre que vous ne toucheriez même pas à un seul de ses cheveux. »

Il me regarda un moment, apparemment pas convaincu du tout par ma déclaration. « Je ne suis pas un homme bien, Nettie. J'ai fait beaucoup de… sales choses dans ma vie. » Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec douceur, presque avec regret.

« Nous avons tous des choses à nous reprocher, » dis-je. « Vous n'êtes plus le jeune homme que vous étiez quand vous avez rejoint Voldemort. Si j'osais, je dirais même que vous n'êtes plus l'homme qui a retrouvé Miss Granger il y a huit jours. Vous n'avez pas à vous confesser de quoi que ce soit. »

Le professeur Rogue se tut pendant un moment, puis baissa la tête. « Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que je ne lui ferai pas de mal ? » Sa voix était basse, comme pour une prière. Car c'en était bien une. S'il y avait un homme qui avait besoin que l'on crût absolument en lui, c'était le professeur Rogue.

Je soupirai. « J'ai des yeux, vous savez. Il est évident, pour qui veut bien voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, que vous tenez à Miss Granger. Je pense même que vous vous feriez découper en morceaux plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal. »

Il acquiesça. « Je ne laisserai rien ni personne lui faire du mal.

- Je sais, professeur. Alors comme ça, Miss Granger veut que vous l'embrassiez ? J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'elle avait de bonnes idées. » Je souris en voyant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« C'est juste pour écarter cette hypothèse saugrenue, » commença-t-il, mais j'éclatai de rire.

« C'est ça, » dis-je avec un sourire taquin. « Moi je pense qu'elle est amoureuse de vous, Professeur Rogue.

- Pauvre petite, » murmura-t-il doucement, mais les joues toujours rouges. « Au fait, appelez-moi Severus, s'il vous plaît. »

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_NdT. Pardon pour mon impardonnable retard, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, j'ai du travail à faire _:-)

_Alors, est-ce que vous aussi vous avez eu des envies de meurtre sur la personne de Poppy Pomfresh ? Et des envies de câlins sur la personne de Nettie Pomfresh ? Je la trouve vraiment adorable, et ce qui ne gâte rien, elle est intelligente et fine. C'est rare pour moi de trouver un personnage inventé qui soit à mon goût, alors cette note de chapitre est à marquer d'une pierre blanche _

_A votre avis, elle va se réveiller ?????_

_Le roi attend vos placets. N'hésitez pas à lui (me) communiquer librement vos impressions, commentaires et hypothèses. Le petit bouton « review » remplace les placets papiers tendus à bout de bras au Chancelier, mais je compte bien militer pour changer ce terme barbare (forcément, c'est du Goton)._


	13. Rogue 5

_Titre : Heart with no Companion_

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling pour l'univers et les personnages, Michmak pour l'histoire._

_NdT : Le chapitre 13 est disponible en V.O. sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak. _

_Voilà votre petit cadeau de Noël, comme promis !! Racontez-moi vos messes, vos familles, vos fêtes, vos cadeaux, bref, vos Noëls !!!

* * *

_

Chapitre 13 : Rogue.

La journée avait été rude. Severus Rogue soupira en s'affalant dans le fauteuil de son salon, se pinçant légèrement l'arête du nez pour tenter d'enrayer la migraine qu'il sentait poindre sous son crâne.

Il ne voulait pas prendre de potion pour se soulager. Il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles.

Rien ne s'était déroulé selon ses plans, aujourd'hui, depuis son réveil jusqu'à son retour forcé dans ses appartements déserts.

Demain, il allait embrasser Hermione.

Elle l'avait harcelé toute la semaine pour parvenir à ce résultat, le poussant à bout, à force de douces caresses et de frémissements de lèvres, pour lui faire admettre qu'elle était peut-être en train de vivre un nouveau genre de conte de fées.

Il savait que cela ne marcherait pas. Son baiser ne la ramènerait pas à la vie. Elle était peut-être belle, mais lui n'avait rien d'un prince charmant.

A cette pensée, il eut un rictus amer.

Elle savait ce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de faire, et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Rester cloîtrée dans son esprit, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir et avec des contacts physiques limités, cela devait être terrible. Elle s'était convaincue qu'elle avait envie de lui, de lui entre tous, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire changer d'avis. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment envie, d'ailleurs.

C'était dur de nier ce que désirait vraiment son coeur. Après ce qui l'attendait demain, il doutait de ses capacités à persister dans le mensonge. Même dès aujourd'hui.

Lutter contre ses propres désirs et faire semblant en même temps d'ignorer ceux d'Hermione, avait transformé sa semaine en torture incessante. Et dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore embrassée.

C'était vraiment une femme remarquable. Fermant les yeux et se laissant aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, il se remémora sa douce voix. « _Je t'aime, Severus. __Tu es ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans tout ce bordel, Severus, dans ce nuage noir, tu es ma frange d'or._ »

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un l'eût jamais aimé. Cela le faisait trembler d'effroi au plus profond de lui, bien plus que ces derniers mois passés à espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore, bien plus que la vision de Voldemort, face à lui sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait sur lui un pouvoir que personne n'avait jamais eu, et la peur de la perdre le minait.

Et s'il réussissait à la délivrer ? Qu'arriverait-il, alors ? En dépit de ses protestations d'amour éternel, que donnerait ce changement soudain de situation, ajouté à la meute de jeunes gens qui ne tarderait pas à se jeter sur elle ? Elle changerait d'avis, il en était sûr.

Le côté le plus sombre de sa personnalité, le plus irrationnel aussi, pensait pour sa part que ses plans se dérouleraient selon ses envies s'il jouait le rôle que tout le monde lui avait déjà attribué : l'horrible monstre. Ainsi, il pourrait ne pas la sauver, la garder pour lui-même sans que personne n'en sache rien. Comme ça il n'aurait pas à avoir peur de la perdre. Ce scénario, bien que tentant, lui demeurait cependant impossible à envisager pour de vrai. Il l'aimait suffisamment pour la laisser partir, s'il devait un jour en aboutir à cette extrémité. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer sa vie sans elle, mais c'était pourtant la seule chose à faire. Il ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état.

Il soupira à nouveau et décida qu'un petit verre de whisky lui ferait du bien. Il ruminait des pensées sombres, ce soir, et se sentait assailli par l'anxiété, ainsi que par une profonde et douloureuse solitude. Il avait besoin d'elle. A l'intérieur de son esprit, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de l'abandonner pour se retrouver à nouveau confronté au soi-disant monde réel.

Le fait que la seule personne à le croire quand il disait qu'il avait trouvé l'esprit d'Hermione fût Nettie Pomfresh compliquait encore la situation. Il avait été abasourdi de constater qu'il avait trouvé en elle sinon une amie, du moins une oreille attentive.

Potter ne le croyait pas, cela n'avait toujours pas changé. Rogue savait qu'il venait tous les jours rendre visite à Hermione et cuisiner Nettie. Aucune des deux femmes ne le lui avait dit, mais il avait entendu le jeune homme discuter de cela avec Hagrid quelques jours auparavant. Il n'avait pas voulu épier leur conversation, mais il avait entendu son nom par hasard, et… les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne disparaissent pas comme ça. Il avait été espion, que diable ! Et le resterait sans doute à jamais.

Il était dans la bibliothèque, en train de récupérer un vieux livre sur les sortilèges en latin, quand il avait vu les deux hommes s'asseoir à l'extrémité d'une grande table. Il savait ce qu'Hagrid faisait ici : le matin même, il avait demandé à Rogue s'il connaissait un livre indiquant comment soigner une chimère malade.

Bien sûr, ce dernier n'en avait aucune idée. « Puis-je vous suggérer d'aller regarder à la bibliothèque ? » avait-il suggéré d'un ton froid. « Quoi que je ne suis pas sûr que vous trouviez grand-chose. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ces créatures sont… interdites, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hagrid baissa la tête et se mit à contempler ses pouces d'un air innocent. « J'dis pô qu'j'en ai une, moi j'demande ça, c'est juste pour au cas où j'en trouverais une malade, c'est tout. »

Ainsi donc, Hagrid avait suivi le conseil de Rogue. Et Potter… ma foi, Potter était là pour foutre la merde, comme d'habitude.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air d'aller mieux, Hagrid, » disait Potter, « mais comment peut-on savoir si ce n'est pas Rogue qui a profité de sa situation auprès d'elle pour lui donner l'air d'aller mal, et après rompre le sort pour faire comme si elle allait mieux grâce à lui ?

- Mais, Harry, » grognait Hagrid au jeune homme, « pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance, » répondit Potter. « Je ne dis pas qu'il fait exprès de lui faire du mal ou quoi, selon Albus, il dit la vérité quand il prétend qu'il lui parle, mais peut-être que ça se passe juste dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il croit sincèrement lui parler, et que c'est pour ça qu'Albus dit qu'il ne ment pas. Moi je pense qu'il est en train de devenir fou.

- Mais, Harry, le test… » commença le géant avant d'être interrompu.

« Ce soi-disant test n'était qu'une vaste blague. Albus demande tout le temps aux gens s'ils veulent des bonbons au citron. Et il n'a pas su dire ce qu'Albus avait dit d'autre. Même Bibine et Minerva sont d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

- C'est vrai… » reconnut finalement le géant.

« En plus, » renchérit Harry, « Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, que c'était impossible de rester enfermé dans sa tête avec juste une personne capable de vous parler par légilimencie. Ca ne vous paraît pas bizarre ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que Rogue a derrière la tête ? »

Si le semi-géant avait répondu, Rogue ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait cessé d'écouter la conversation. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre du tout.

Il avait l'habitude d'être le centre de ragots et de rumeurs, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que cela devenait plus supportable. Deux décennies à jouer un rôle avaient indéniablement joué en sa défaveur, et même s'il avait été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, Première classe, pour « services rendus à la Lumière », il restait avant tout un ancien Mangemort, beaucoup trop proche de la magie noire pour que quiconque se sente à l'aise en sa présence. Même Albus semblait parfois douter de lui ; ce même Albus qui l'avait toujours connu mieux que personne. Avant Hermione, du moins.

Pour lui, le problème n'était pas que personne ne semblât le croire, mais que personne ne voulût le croire. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas les blâmer de cela. C'était déjà suffisamment dur de croire qu'Hermione était perdue à jamais, alors apprendre qu'elle était piégée, capable de voir et d'entendre tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais sans pouvoir avoir de contact avec l'extérieur, cela devenait carrément horrible.

Rogue décida qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des rumeurs circulant dans Poudlard, et que, une fois Hermione libérée et la vérité révélée, il ne se vanterait qu'un tout petit peu.

Albus venait le voir presque tous les jours pour se tenir au courant des recherches de Rogue, mais ses autres collègues évitaient soigneusement d'aborder le sujet sensible : Hermione et son retour. Ils ne lui demandaient jamais comment elle allait, et Rogue… ne faisait rien. Mais il savait bien qu'on jasait derrière son dos. Leur hypocrisie ne devrait pas le blesser, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'on le soupçonnât de mauvais traitements sur ses élèves, et pourtant c'était le cas.

Seule Nettie Pomfresh semblait lui faire confiance. Il trouvait légèrement étrange que la seule personne qui croyait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Hermione soit une femme qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, et avec qui il n'avait jamais été particulièrement aimable, tandis que les gens qui le connaissaient depuis des années s'interrogeaient sur ses motivations.

Ce soir, sa conversation avec Nettie avait été réconfortante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait été éberlué de la voir prendre sa défense contre sa sœur. Il avait cru qu'elles s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, échangeant ragots et sous-entendus comme deux pies-jacasses semblables à la troupe de Bibine. Il était époustouflé de voir qu'elle avait su percer à jour sa cuirasse de faux-semblants et qu'elle n'avait pas été rebutée par ce qu'elle avait vu au plus profond de lui.

« Je crois qu'il est la seule personne ici à savoir ce qu'est réellement la solitude, » avait-elle dit. « Cet homme brandit son isolement comme un bouclier, et personne n'a jamais eu le courage d'essayer de le franchir. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas en parler avec Hermione ? Au point où ils en sont, c'est sans doute elle la personne la plus à même de le comprendre. »

Savoir dans quel camp elle était lui avait rendu la tâche plus aisée. Hermione avait raison quand elle avait dit qu'elle pourrait être une amie. En tous cas, Rogue avait à présent l'impression d'avoir au moins une alliée. Quand il lui avait parlé de l'idée d'Hermione, elle avait éclaté de rire en disant qu'en effet, sa patiente était jolie.

Ca, c'était fait.

Donc, Rogue allait embrasser Hermione le lendemain, et celle qui était _de facto_ le chaperon de la jeune fille susnommée, non seulement n'allait le dire à personne, mais se retrouvait même à comploter le coup avec lui.

Incroyable.

Il avait l'estomac noué, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire, mais simplement parce qu'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Et même s'il le savait, il allait cependant être déçu quand ses hypothèses se révèleraient vraies. Bordel !

Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes qu'il se tenait dans la suite d'Hermione, et se tortillait nerveusement dans son fauteuil à côté du lit de la jeune fille. Il avait déjà avalé trois tasses de thé au citron. Un peu plus tôt, Nettie lui avait dit qu'elle pensait qu'il serait plus confortable pour tous les deux que le baiser ait lieu avec la jeune fille étendue sur son lit plutôt que maladroitement assise sur le sofa du salon.

Cela apportait à la situation une intimité que Rogue n'avait pas prévue.

Hermione était très excitée à son arrivée. « _Enfin ! J'ai failli envoyer Nettie te chercher_ » se moqua-t-elle gentiment quand il arriva.

« _J'aimerais bien te voir essayer ça_ » avait-il sèchement répliqué. « _Bon, avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, il va falloir établir des règles de base._

_- Des règles de base ?_ »

Rogue remua, mal à l'aise, et commença à lisser les plis de sa robe. « _Je ne serai pas dans ton esprit au moment du baiser._ »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « _Et pourquoi pas ?_

_- J'aurai besoin de me concentrer sur ce qui pourrait se passer_, » répondit-il. « _Il va falloir que j'analyse tout, et je ne pourrais pas me concentrer suffisamment si je suis dans ton esprit._

_- Je te distrais ?_ » s'enquit Hermione, d'un ton à la fois innocent et aguicheur.

Il l'avait simplement regardée, les yeux froids. « _Comme si tu ne le savais pas._

_- Très bien,_ »avait-elle répondu, « _mais je veux un rapport complet et détaillé quand tu reviendras. Au cas bien sûr où ça ne marcherait pas._

_- Hermione, j'espère que tu n'imagines pas sincèrement que ça va marcher. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas que tu sois déçue._

_- Tu ne me décevras jamais,_ » répondit-elle en se mordant légèrement la lèvre. « _Je ne m'attends pas à un miracle._ » Elle se leva et passa sa main sur sa joue. « _Maintenant, embrasse-moi, avant de te dégonfler._ »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise, assis auprès d'elle, avec Nettie qui faisait le guet sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'elle s'en allât, mais il lui avait demandé de rester au cas où, comme la dernière fois, quelqu'un de malintentionné ferait brusquement irruption dans la pièce pour lui casser la figure.

Il passa sur le lit et s'assit maladroitement en face d'elle, sa hanche contre la sienne. Ses mains, qu'elle avait posées sur la poitrine, avaient glissé tandis qu'il s'asseyait, une à côté d'elle et l'autre sur ses genoux à lui. Il la prit précautionneusement, contempla les doigts délicats et la petite paume carrée, porta la main à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur le dos.

Sa main était excessivement froide. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et contempla son visage, passant sa main libre sur sa joue et l'os de son menton, suivant les sourcils de son index. Il luttait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par le désir de plonger dans ces yeux noisette. Fermant les yeux face à ces prunelles, il prit une profonde inspiration et continua son adroite exploration. Ses lèvres étaient douces et pulpeuses sous ses doigts, tandis qu'il traçait le contour de sa lèvre supérieur, délicatement ourlée. Lâchant les mains de la jeune fille, il leva la sienne le long de son bras et la nicha dans ses cheveux, soulevant délicatement l'arrière de sa tête dans ses longs doigts.

« Maintenant je vais t'embrasser, Hermione, » murmura-t-il avant de se pencher et d'effleurer ses lèvres. Il sursauta tant elles étaient froides.

Affermissant la pression de leurs bouches, il attendit que quelque chose se passât.

Rien.

Rien.

Rien.

Soupirant intérieurement, il commença à se reculer et sentit soudain une violente décharge électrique. La secousse le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva plongé dans les siens. Quelque chose l'avait attrapé.

_Il était en train de tomber._

Ses lèvres étaient froides.

_Ses lèvres étaient chaudes._

Sous ses mains, elle restait inerte.

_Elle se serrait contre lui, sa bouche si douce s'ouvrait contre la sienne._

Il avait les lèvres sèches et serrées.

_Humide, tellement humide. Mon Dieu, sa langue était délicieuse._

Il ne se passait rien.

_Il se sentait porté par un courant de désir si intense qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer._

Il avait toujours les mains dans ses cheveux.

_Il n'avait plus les mains dans ses cheveux, mais étroitement nouées autour de sa taille._

Elle avait les mains immobiles, une sur le lit, l'autre sur son genou à lui.

_Elle avait posé ses mains sur lui, elles couraient dans ses cheveux, le long de son dos, contre son torse._

Il ne disait rien.

_Il murmurait son nom, _« _Hermione…_ »

Elle ne réagissait pas.

_Elle s'était littéralement embrasée sous son étreinte. _« _Ô, Severus, je t'en prie, t'arrête pas…_ »

Il était en train de devenir fou.

_Elle était en train de le rendre fou_.

Avec un sursaut, il se rejeta en arrière pour quitter son esprit, manquant dans sa précipitation de tomber du lit. Il sentait son sang pulser violemment dans ses veines. Il n'avait qu'une envie : revenir dans son esprit et terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé en l'attirant à elle.

Il était furieux qu'elle ne l'ait pas écouté.

_Il était ravi qu'elle ne l'ait pas écouté._

Elle était immobile comme la mort, toujours allongée sur son lit. Son baiser ne l'avait pas ramenée à la vie.

« Vous allez bien, Severus ? Monsieur ? » entendit-il Nettie lui demander, comme si elle l'appelait de très loin. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Ca n'a pas marché, Nettie…

- Vous vous y attendiez. » Sa voix était calme, raisonnable. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, avec une expression sinistre.

« J'en avais envie, pourtant. »

Elle ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de lui sourire tristement. « Je suis sûre qu'elle est aussi déçue que vous. Retournez lui parler, Severus. Je vous apporte une tasse de thé. »

Pénétrer son esprit devenait de plus en plus facile. La première fois, il avait eu l'impression de traverser un rideau de boue, poisseux et désagréable, pourtant, à présent, cela devenait de plus en plus facile. Il n'avait plus qu'à plonger dans son regard et marcher dans les airs.

Hermione l'attendait au même endroit que celui où ils s'étaient quittés, les joues en feu. Ses lèvres étaient rosies par ses baisers, et ses cheveux dénoués flottaient sur ses épaules. Elle vient à lui dès qu'elle le vit arriver.

« _Severus_… »

Il aurait voulu l'étreindre. Il aurait voulu reprendre là où ils en étaient restés. Il sentait encore son goût sur ses lèvres, il sentait encore la chaleur de sa poitrine contre la sienne. Mais au lieu de cela, il la regarda.

« _C'était quoi, ça ?_ »

Elle eut l'air surpris. « _C'était quoi quoi ?_

- _Tu n'étais pas censée m'attirer à toi. Merlin, j'essayais justement de rester objectif !_ » Sa voix était enrouée de colère retenue et de désir contrarié.

Hermione eut l'air éberluée. « _Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Tu étais en train de m'embrasser, je pouvais sentir tes lèvres… Rien ne se passait. Et tout d'un coup, tu t'es retrouvé là, à m'embrasser, et c'était… merveilleux._

_- Tu m'as attiré à toi_ » répéta-t-il. « _Je l'ai senti, Hermione._

- _Mais non_, » répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur émaner d'elle par ondes successives. « _Je te jure que non. Je n'étais même pas en train de te regarder, j'étais juste concentrée sur… mes sensations. C'était tellement bon, Severus._ » Sa voix était descendue d'un octave. Le ton aguicheur le fit trembler des pieds à la tête. « _Embrasse-moi encore, Severus. S'il te plaît._ »

Elle lui tendit les bras, les joues rouges. Il regarda avec fascination son pouls battre juste dans le creux de sa gorge.

« _Hermione,_ » dit-il en lui prenant les mains et en l'attirant à lui, « _Nous ne devrions pas faire ça._

- _Mais si_, » murmura-t-elle, et sa bouche se posa à nouveau sur la sienne, tout doucement cette fois, et avec tant de tendresse qu'il sentit ses genoux vaciller. « _Il n'y a personne ici. Juste nous deux. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie. Personne n'en saura jamais rien._ »

Il allait céder. Il le savait. Mais, par les couilles de Merlin ! Etait-ce sa faute à lui, si elle était aussi attirante ?

« _Personne n'en saura jamais rien,_ » admit-il tandis qu'elle libérait ses mains des siennes, ses doigts commençant à déboutonner sa veste, avant de se faufiler sous le tissu noir pour lui caresser le dos.

Il sentit l'adrénaline lui affluer dans les veines et son cœur bondir de joie tandis qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement et se penchait pour l'embrasser encore. « _Je t'aime, Hermione._

_- Je sais,_ » répondit-elle.

Il resta avec elle tout le reste de la journée, profitant de leurs silences comme de leurs conversations. Ils pique-niquèrent dans le jardin avant de se promener près du lac, puis retournèrent dans ses appartements, partageant la même camaraderie teintée d'affection et de bien-être, à tel point que Severus en venait à douter de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était merveilleuse, un vrai prisme diffractant la lumière du jour pour en illuminer tous les recoins les plus sombres de son âme.

Le thé que Nettie lui avait apporté était resté froid et intact toute la journée sur la table de nuit, de même que le sandwich. Rogue ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Finalement, quand le soleil disparut à l'horizon, il s'arracha à regret des bras d'Hermione, malgré ses protestations.

« _Reste._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Si, tu peux._

_- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Hermione, pendant que tout est encore frais dans ma tête. En plus, Albus m'attend dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Je suis probablement déjà en retard._

_- Promets-moi que tu reviendras._

_- Je reviendrai._ »

A présent, assis dans la Grande Salle, contemplant sa soupe, il se rendit compte qu'il était… heureux. Ce concept lui était totalement étranger, il n'avait jamais été heureux dans la vie, auparavant. Hermione l'aimait. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'en douter. Malédiction ou pas, elle l'aimait. Quant à lui… il suffisait de dire que sans elle, il se sentait perdu. Le simple fait de penser qu'il pourrait aller la rejoindre, se glisser à nouveau dans le nid douillet de son esprit pour lui parler, pour la serrer dans ses bras… Cette simple idée le faisait sourire.

Il scruta nerveusement les environs pour voir si personne ne l'avait surpris en train de sourire bêtement à sa soupe, et soupira en constatant qu'ils étaient tous trop occupés avec leurs propres repas pour faire attention à lui.

Sauf… Qu'est-ce que Sybil Trelawney faisait à le dévisager comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait hors de sa tour ? Ses yeux paraissaient démesurément grands derrière les culs de bouteille qui lui tenaient lieu de lunettes, et son front était crispé à cause de la concentration intense avec laquelle elle le regardait. Il fronça les sourcils, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire avec l'air absent qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et se pencha par-dessus la tête de Chourave, laissant traîner son collier de perles dans son assiette de soupe.

« Professeur Rogue… Severus, » commença-t-elle sur ce ton haut perché qu'il détestait tant, « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Sybil, » répondit-il froidement, mais en se tortillant sur sa chaise d'un air gêné.

« Votre aura est différente aujourd'hui, » continua-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle continuait à le scruter de son regard de myope. « Elle est pleine de couleurs. »

Rogue fit les gros yeux, tandis que Chourave saisit la balle au bond. « Pleine de couleurs, Sybil ? Comment ça ?

- Commencez pas à la lancer, Chourave… » siffla Rogue, mais trop tard.

« Tout le monde possède une aura d'une couleur différente. » Sybil se tourna vers Chourave. « Vous, Pomone, votre aura est toujours pleine de nuances de vert, plus quelques notes couleur terre. Votre aura vous représente, avec votre amour de la nature, votre capacité à tout faire pousser, votre amour pour les grands espaces. Celle de notre cher Albus est en grande partie violette, la couleur la plus sage pour les auras, avec des traînées dorées qui s'entremêlent. Le violet représente ses immenses pouvoirs magiques, et le doré le fait qu'il travaille toujours pour un but remarquable. Albus a vraiment une aura incroyablement puissante. »

Elle se tut et se tourna directement vers Rogue. Son regard n'était plus vide, mais rusé et inquisiteur. Tous les autres professeurs écoutaient à présent, penchés pour mieux entendre la suite.

« Quant à celle du professeur Rogue, elle est presque toujours noire, de la couleur de la colère, du ressentiment, de la tristesse et de la douleur. Il y a aussi des flashs violets, qui témoignent de ses grands pouvoirs magiques. Mais là… Mon cher, seriez-vous amoureux ? »

Rogue manqua de s'étouffer. A sa gauche, il entendit Bibine se mettre à cancanner. Dans son dos, Minerva le regardait avec un air si furieux qu'il crut presque qu'elle allait le guillotiner des yeux. Il se renfrogna. « Je vous demande pardon ?

- Votre aura est pleine de vie, » répondit-elle d'une voix traînante et nasillarde, « elle est si colorée ! Du rouge, intense, éclatant, pour la passion. Du rose, pour l'amour et l'exaltation des sens. De l'orange, pour la forme et la l'énergie créative, voire sexuelle ; et enfin du jaune, pour le bonheur. Selon votre aura, vous êtes… heureux. »

Le silence accueillit sa tirade. Ses collègues regardaient Severus avec des expressions choquées ou amusées. Pendant une minute, le silence fut total. Puis Bibine demanda sur un ton plein de sous-entendus : « Vous avez rendu visite à Hermione ce matin, Severus ? »

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Des couleurs… Sybil voyait des couleurs tout autour de lui. Par les couilles de Merlin et les dents de Circée ! Des couleurs ! Son regard se ficha dans les yeux myopes de Trelawney.

« Et le gris ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? ALORS ! » aboya-t-il, la mâchoire crispée dans l'expectative.

« Le gris ? » répondit-elle en écho. « Le gris est la couleur de la division entre l'esprit et l'être. Un blocage des énergies et de l'âme. Le gris est la couleur de la vie en suspens. »

A ces mots, Rogue bondit sur ses pieds, sa chaise tombant au sol à grand fracas tandis qu'il se levait et empoignait Trelawney par le bras. Il devait l'amener immédiatement à Hermione. Cette vieille chouette ahurie qui se prétendait devineresse l'avait embarrassé au-delà des mots, mais elle lui avait aussi donné une idée à propos du sort. La meilleure idée qu'il avait jamais eue pour l'instant.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_NdT. Gnyahahahahahaha !!!! (cri de triomphe typique chez les schizophrènes) Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je crois que c'est un des chapitres que je préfère (oui Mirabelle, je sais, j'ai tendance à préférer les histoires qui avancent…). J'aime tout autant la scène du baiser et les allers-retours entre réalité et esprit que l'explication de Trelawney sur les auras. Très intéressante théorie, je trouve._

_Vous aviez vraiment cru que le baiser allait marcher ? Faut pas déconner, c'est Rogue, quand même. Je ne trouve pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit d'un prince charmant. Je pense que Michmak a bien préservé sa personnalité. Il est peut-être torturé, mais il n'est pas non plus un type bien que tout le monde ignorerait. Avec tous les indices qu'avait laissé traîner Michmak, l'échec de cette tentative était à prévoir. Non ?_

_J'aime beaucoup l'idée des auras. Ca me fait penser à une autre fic (dont j'ai hélas oublié l'auteur), un HPSS croisé par hasard, et qui s'appelle… heu… un truc du genre « La couleur du néant » ou quelque chose comme ça. Pas spécialement une bonne fic (je pense que l'auteur est / était un peu jeune), mais le même thème : comment les couleurs traduisent les sentiments et la personnalité des gens. En Irlande, j'ai croisé des petites cabines du genre « Photomaton », où on vous propose de vous prendre en photo avec votre aura… J'aurais dû essayer, j'aurais bien aimé savoir comment est mon aura (violente et hostile, à n'en point douter)._

_Bref. A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Severus peut bien manigancer ? J'attends vos idées, suggestions et commentaires, par l'intermédiaire du petit bouton bleu marqué « Reviews » (oui, j'ai échoué dans ma tentative de le remplacer par un bouton « Placets au roi ») ! A bientôt, et merci à toutes celles qui ont déjà laissé des reviews (qu'elles n'hésitent d'ailleurs pas à recommencer…) !_

_Et… NOYEZ JOËL !!!_


	14. Hermione 5

_Titre : Heart with no companion_

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, l'histoire celle de Michmak._

_NdT : Le quatorzième chapitre est disponible en V.O. sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak.

* * *

_

Chapitre 14 : Hermione.

Attendre le retour de Severus était un enfer. Elle savait qu'il était obligé de partir, il ne pouvait bien sûr pas rester avec elle à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, mais c'était tout de même très difficile de le voir partir.

Elle pensait réagir ainsi pour deux raisons. La première, et non la moindre, était qu'elle l'aimait et se sentait incroyablement _vide_ quand il n'était pas à ses côtés. La seconde était plus ambiguë, mais selon elle, on pouvait la résumer au fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait, elle craignait qu'il ne revînt pas.

Pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui. Elle le croyait. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait la voir tous les jours tant qu'il le pourrait. Pourtant, Hermione était pleinement consciente du fait qu'arriverait peut-être un jour où il n'aurait plus la possibilité de venir la voir, et cela la terrifiait.

Bien sûr, Nettie était une perle. Elle lui parlait et y allait de son petit commentaire tout en papillonnant dans la chambre autour d'elle après le départ de Severus.

« Hé bien ma chère, » avait-elle affirmé, « Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi ébranlé après un simple baiser. Quel dommage que cela n'ait pas fonctionné… Je suis sûre que le Professeur Rogue… que Severus était très déçu. »

Nettie avait dit cela en gonflant ses oreillers. Elle passa sur la tête d'Hermione une main réconfortante. « Il vous a rendu visite un long moment, après, non ? Il n'a même pas pris le temps d'avaler le sandwich et le thé que je lui avais apportés. Pourriez-vous lui rappeler de manger de temps en temps, ma petite ? Il est tellement absorbé par vos activités qu'il lui arrive d'oublier. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui peut se permettre de perdre du poids. Il est déjà bien assez maigre pour ça. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer que si, il avait déjeuné avec elle, quand elle se rendit compte que cela ne comptait pas vraiment, même si cela avait paru tout à fait réel. Ils avaient partagé un merveilleux pique-nique dans le jardin, près des cabanons de jardinage, à discuter théories et idées pour trouver un nouveau moyen de libérer Hermione, maintenant que le baiser de contes de fées s'était avéré un échec.

« _Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas,_ » répéta Rogue en découpant une orange tirée de son panier.

« _Moi aussi,_ » reconnut Hermione avec un grand sourire, « _mais c'était le seul moyen que j'aie trouvé pour que tu te décides à m'embrasser._ »

Il la gratifia d'un petit regard narquois et vira au rouge pivoine tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de motivations plus poussées, avant de lui sourire. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus en souvent, quand ils étaient ensemble. De sourire. Et chaque fois qu'il souriait, elle avait le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un sourire puisse convenir à ses traits si durs, et pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Il avait les lèvres pleines et sensuelles, quand elles n'étaient pas déformées par son sempiternel rictus, et les profondes fosses qui descendaient de son nez aquilin ne paraissaient plus si repoussantes quand on les voyait comme des rides d'expression.

Jamais il ne serait bel homme, bien sûr. Toutes ces années de dégoût de soi et une telle négligence envers son aspect physique étaient irrattrapables, mais il était sensuel, d'un genre tout à la fois solide et attirant. Ajoutez à cela une brillante intelligence : jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer quelqu'un qui lui convînt autant. Selon Hermione, c'était l'homme parfait. Parfait pour elle en tous cas.

Ils partagèrent dans un silence amical l'orange qu'il avait découpée, puis elle reprit la parole. « _Severus, on en est où, avec le sort ?_

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment,_ » admit-il.

« _Le coup du conte de fées était une arnaque._

_- Certes. Mais nous n'abandonnerons pas, Hermione._

_- Mais si on ne trouve pas d'antidote ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, alors ?_ » Elle avait dit cela d'une voix tremblante, et soupira quand Severus lui prit doucement le menton, les doigts légèrement collants à cause du jus de l'orange.

« _Nous trouverons. Malefoy était un homme brillant, mais pas autant que toi ou moi. Nous le contrerons, Hermione._ » Sa voix était forte et assurée, son regard intensément plongé dans le sien.

« _On ne va pas travailler dessus jusqu'à la fin des temps,_ » protesta-t-elle. « _Tu as une vie._ »

Il continua à caresser doucement son visage et répondit très sérieusement. « _Non, pas vraiment. J'enseigne les potions à une tripotée d'ignares qui pourraient me tuer n'importe quand rien qu'en ajoutant un mauvais ingrédient. Et être connu comme un Mangemort n'a pas vraiment amélioré ma condition sociale…_

_- Comme un EX-Mangemort !_ » l'interrompit Hermione, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« _Ex ou pas, ça ne me rend pas plus crédible aux yeux du public. Mais ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça,_ » ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait de nouveau à l'interrompre. « _La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer du temps, c'est toi. Si j'osais, je dirais que le meilleur moyen pour moi d'avoir une vie, c'est de t'aider. C'est toi ma vie, sale gosse._ »

Ces mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles à la fois comme une déclaration et comme un vœu. « _Un de ces jours, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça_, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tendre en nichant son visage dans sa paume et en le regardant à travers ses cils, « _Sinon je vais finir par croire que tu ne le penses pas vraiment._

- _Hermione…_

_- Severus, embrasse-moi encore, s'il te plaît. Ne pensons plus à ce damné sort pour l'instant. J'en ai marre. On recommencera à y réfléchir demain._

_- Plus de contes de fées._

_- Plus de contes de fées,_ » accepta-t-elle en souriant contre sa bouche tandis qu'il se penchait pour mieux l'embrasser. « _Même si j'aimerais beaucoup vivre heureuse et avoir beaucoup d'enfant._ »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi en plaisantes discussions, et en non moins plaisants moments de silence. « _Je n'aurais jamais cru_, » se moqua gentiment Severus tandis qu'ils se promenaient le long du lac, « _que tu saurais te taire. C'est assez choquant, en fait._

_- Et qui aurait cru que notre terrifiant professeur de potions a un cœur qui bat sous ses habits noirs ?_ » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « _Pas moi, en tous cas._ »

Un peu plus tard, ils retournèrent dans les cachots, Hermione avec ses chaussures à la main, laissant sur le sol des empreintes de pas humides. Severus la conduisit dans une sorte de confortable boudoir. Un feu accueillant illuminait l'âtre, et les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies à craquer par des centaines de volumes. Un grand canapé bien moelleux faisait face au feu. Ils s'y affalèrent. Hermione était contente qu'il ait choisi de s'asseoir à ses côtés plutôt que sur le fauteuil d'en face.

« _Tu dois être congelée_, » murmura-t-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle sourit en le sentant enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux.

« _Non, ça va. C'était très agréable de faire le tour du lac comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aille aussi loin après Poudlard !_

_- La prochaine fois qu'on ira se promener dans le coin, il faudra apporter des paniers pour cueillir les racines qui poussent à côté du lac. Il faut que je renfloue mon placard à provisions._ »

Hermione marmonna son accord et se lova contre lui, se tournant de façon à pouvoir nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Contre son oreille, elle pouvait entendre battre son cœur. Le contentement la submergea comme une cascade. « _J'ai passé une journée fantastique._

_- Mais dès demain, les recherches reprennent,_ » la rabroua-t-il. « _Nous devrons passer au crible chacun des éléments du… test d'aujourd'hui, pour voir si nous apprenons quelque chose._ »

Elle soupira. « _Oui… Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire._

_- Hermione… Quand j'étais en train… de t'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? Dehors, pas dans ta tête._

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment ressenti grand-chose, Severus. Je savais que tu étais en train de le faire, je sentais la pression de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je me souviens que je suis dit qu'elles étaient chaudes… et à la minute d'après, tu étais là avec moi et je n'ai plus rien analysé._

_- Et tu ne m'as pas… attiré ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?_

_- Non ! Si je savais te faire venir ici, je ne te laisserai jamais repartir !_ » ironisa-t-elle. « _J'ai horreur des moments où tu pars._

_- Ca fait comment, quand je viens dans ton esprit ? Est-ce qu'il y a un changement dans ta manière de percevoir les choses, juste avant ? Une secousse, comme la dernière fois ?_ »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « _Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi avant. D'habitude, je suis tellement contente de te voir que je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand tu n'es pas avec moi, je me sens… vide. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer… Sans toi, c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Quand tu es là avec moi, je me sens entière._ »

A ces mots, Severus tiqua et serra instinctivement son bras autour de sa taille, avant de se dégager pour se lever. Elle ne savait pas si ses mots l'avaient bouleversé ou non, mais elle reconnut qu'il était sur le point de partir.

« _Reste._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Si._

_- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, Hermione, pendant que c'est encore frais dans mon esprit. En plus, Albus m'attend dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Je suis probablement déjà en retard._

_- Promets-moi que tu vas revenir._

_- Je te le promets._ »

Elle resta un long moment assise sur le sofa, laissant vagabonder ses pensées, quand elle se rendit compte tout d'un coup qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans cette pièce auparavant. Et elle n'était même jamais entrée dans une pièce de cette sorte.

Les couleurs étaient un peu sombres à son goût : un brun chocolat et un vert foncé typiquement masculins. La décoration était minime. Pas l'ombre d'un début de désordre ou de bric-à-brac, juste des lignes pures et simples dont l'élégance décontractée lui rappelaient Severus. Derrière le sofa sur lequel elle était roulée en boule se dessinait une porte voûtée. Elle se demanda sur quoi elle ouvrait. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'était plus partie en exploration. Sa dernière excursion l'avait amenée dans la pièce avec les photos de Ron, de sa mère et du professeur Rogue au sommet de ses sarcasmes et de sa méchanceté. Elle n'avait plus rien exploré après cela.

« _Curieux,_ » murmura-t-elle en dépliant ses jambes pour se lever, « _Je me demande où ça mène._

_- Le seul moyen de le savoir, Hermione,_ » répondit sa conscience, « _c'est d'aller voir._

_- Je ne veux pas recommencer à parler à des photos de gens morts_, » répondit-elle, « _c'est trop déprimant_. » Pourtant, elle continuait d'avancer vers la porte, et finit par la pousser avec maladresse.

La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était sombre, la seule source de lumière venant de derrière elle, dessinant des ombres sur les murs à la manière des flammes d'une cheminée.

« _Lumos !_ » murmura Hermione en s'avançant dans la pièce, retenant son souffle en voyant s'allumer les chandeliers sur le mur.

Elle était dans une chambre. Un grand lit carré aux pieds massifs se tenait en son milieu, recouvert d'un épais édredon noir. Il y avait un petit fauteuil trapu dans un coin, avec des robes noires d'enseignant négligemment jetées dessus. A la gauche du lit, une petite table de nuit avec des lunettes de lecture précautionneusement perchées sur un livre de sorts. A droite, une grande armoire en acajou appuyée contre le mur, portes entrouvertes, comme si son propriétaire avait oublié de les fermer lors d'un départ précipité. Suspendus à l'intérieur, plusieurs robes noires, des pantalons de lin noir soigneusement repassés et des chemises blanches comme Severus les aimait.

Elle était dans ses appartements. Dans sa chambre. Tout à l'heure, c'est sur son sofa qu'elle était assise avec lui, en face de sa cheminée. Tournant les talons, elle se précipita dans le salon, s'approcha d'une étagère chargée de livres, s'empara d'un titre au hasard et l'ouvrit à la première page. Là, sur l'intérieur de la couverture, écrit dans son écriture pointue, son nom : Severus Rogue.

Regardant autour d'elle avec surprise, elle remarqua un petit bureau qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant, niché dans une alcôve. Le bureau était recouvert de plusieurs feuilles de parchemin, et de plumes parsemées sur un coin. Tenant toujours le livre qu'elle avait pris sur l'étagère, elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une réplique miniature du bureau de la salle de potions. Elle était surprise de trouver ces parchemins en désordre. Cela ne cadrait pas du tout avec la minutie, voire la maniaquerie avec laquelle Severus rangeait ses feuilles en cours.

Elle lut son nom. « _Hermione. Sortilège de mort vivante. Animulae Somnus, mot latin masculin. Animulae Quies, forme féminine. Création Malefoy pour moi ? Trouver un contre-sort ???_ »

Parcourant les parchemins éparpillés sur le bureau, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous couverts de notes et de réflexions à propos d'elle et de son état, de références aux livres qu'il avait lus. En bas de la pile, un petit parchemin plié avec soin attira son regard. Elle le prit précautionneusement, le déplia et l'étudia attentivement. Ce qu'elle découvrit la fit sourire. Il s'agissait d'un portrait d'elle à l'encre de Chine, qui restituait fidèlement jusqu'à la moindre de ses boucles sauvages. Au coin du dessin, Severus avait inscrit ses initiales. Et juste en dessous était écrit : « Mon Euridice. »

A cette élégante éloquence, Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux. Cette image d'elle, dessinée par la propre main de Severus, lui prouvait qu'elle était belle, et qu'elle était aimée. Le remettant à sa place avec adoration, elle retourna se lover sur le sofa, l'esprit en ébullition.

Severus avait une pièce dans son esprit. Elle était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle pièce, mais la sienne, avec ses propres livres et ses propres affaires. La construction toute entière était trop complexe pour être autre chose que cela, mais le problème était qu'elle n'était jamais allée dans ses appartements auparavant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ils étaient ni d'où ils étaient situés, alors comment était-il possible qu'ils fussent créés aussi précisément que ses propres pièces ?

En y repensant, elle se revit lors de leur promenade de la veille le long du lac. Ils avaient emprunté un chemin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'apparemment lui connaissait bien. D'autres détails lui revinrent en mémoire, des détails qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant mais qui lui sautaient maintenant au visage. L'autre jour, dans la salle de potions, tandis qu'ils notaient des idées sur le tableau noir, il lui avait demandé de lui passer la flasque de Whisky Pur-Feu qu'il gardait dans le tiroir du bas de son bureau. Elle s'était exécutée sans même se demander comment il savait qu'il y en avait une là, alors qu'elle même n'en avait aucune idée.

Il y avait une statue de marbre au bord d'un des petits chemins du parc, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant mais dont Severus lui avait assuré qu'elle s'était toujours trouvée là. Dans la bibliothèque, il lui avait montré une étagère magiquement cachée, en faisant nonchalamment sauter les sortilèges de protection jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne visible pour elle. Quand elle lui avait fait part de son étonnement devant cette scène, il lui avait dit d'un air narquois : « _Voilà qui porte un sérieux coup à ta réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Madame Pince a toujours dit qu'il fallait cacher les choses devant le nez des gens. Certains de ces livres sont si rares que seul Poudlard en possède un exemplaire. Peut-être que dans l'un d'eux, nous pourrons trouver quelque chose pour nous éclairer sur ta condition._ »

Peut-être que des choses semblables s'étaient produites dès le début. Le premier jour, quand il l'avait retrouvée, de petites fleurs rouges s'étaient mises à pousser sous leurs pieds, recouvrant de fleurs le sol de la salle de potions, poussant à travers les fissures des pavés. Elle avait cru sur le moment que c'était elle qui les avait créées sans s'en rendre compte, à cause de la force de l'émotion qui l'avait submergée, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause de Severus qu'elle s'étaient mises à éclore. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès, mais apparemment il pouvait créer des choses dans son esprit aussi facilement qu'elle, et cette pièce, intime et complexe, en était la preuve.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son retour du dîner pour lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle savait que même les experts en légilimencie sont incapables de créer de faux souvenirs dans l'esprit des gens, ou de bâtir de faux concepts, alors pourquoi Rogue y parvenait-il ? Et pourquoi ces créations persistaient-elles même après son départ ? Les lois de la logique interdisaient cela, et pourtant. Hermione était sûre que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le sort, et cela la transportait de joie. Une nouvelle piste s'était ouverte pour eux, à n'en point douter.

Sautant à nouveau à bas de son perchoir, elle se décida à attendre Severus aux portes de son esprit, de façon à le voir à la minute même où il pénètrerait dans la chambre. De toute façon, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester en place. Un peu de marche lui ferait du bien.

Elle y était presque, quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir à toute volée. Regardant par ses yeux, elle se rendit compte que Nettie l'avait installée dans le salon sans même qu'elle s'en fût rendue compte. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas prêté attention à ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Elle espérait que Nettie ne lui eût pas fait la lecture pendant tout ce temps, vu qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de lui demander de recommencer si c'était le cas.

Quand elle le vit entrer, elle se demanda pourquoi Severus avait fait claquer sa porte en entrant. Son visage était décoloré, sa pâleur habituelle rehaussée par le rouge de ses joues et l'illumination de ses yeux. Sa main était crispée autour du bras de quelqu'un, ses doigts blancs ressortant sur le tissu violet qu'ils comprimaient.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre à qui appartenait ce bras décharné et ces bracelets cliquetants. Quand elle comprit, elle se mit presque à grogner. Que diable le professeur Trelawney faisait-elle ici ?

Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'Hermione aurait imaginée voir dans les cachots, surtout traînée par Severus, les colliers tintant et les cheveux volant au vent, dans une imitation assez bonne des propres boucles sauvages d'Hermione. Plusieurs autres professeurs coursaient Rogue et Trelawney, les yeux hagards et la bouche ouverte, éberlués de voir le professeur Trelawney se faire pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La voix normalement éthérée du professeur de divination était haut perchée par la peur. Hermione l'entendit s'excuser auprès de Severus à propos de… quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Severus, professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît, mon bras… Si j'avais su que vous réagiriez si mal à mes propos, je n'aurais rien dit ! Pardon… s'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi…

- La ferme, Sybil ! » aboya Rogue, « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer. » Hermione devina le mal qu'il s'était donné pour ne pas ajouter « Pour le moment » à la fin de la phrase. Elle le regarda avec intérêt tandis qu'il poussait Trelawney en avant. « Quelles couleurs voyez-vous quand vous regardez Hermione ? »

Sa voix tremblait d'excitation contenue. Hermione se pressa aux portes de son esprit pour ne rien laisser échapper de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Trelawney avait l'air aussi perdue qu'elle-même, avec en plus un reste de lueur apeurée dans les yeux.

« Quelles couleurs ? » Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle cligna lentement des yeux, yeux qui paraissaient, derrière leurs culs de bouteilles, aussi larges et globuleux que ceux d'une vache.

« Oui, quelles couleurs, » répondit Severus avec impatience. « Son aura, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

- Heu… ah oui, son aura. » Hermione sourit en la voyant rajuster ses châles et tenter de prendre l'air d'impénétrable mystère qu'elle avait toujours essayé, en vain, d'adopter pendant les cours de divination. Sa voix reprit le ton aérien et désincarné qui était le sien quand elle faisait ses prédictions, tout en se tournant pour regarder Hermione, comme si elle était en grande concentration, et elle commença à marmonner pour elle-même : « Oh… mon dieu… oh la la… très inhabituel… » Hermione regretta de ne pas pouvoir lever les yeux au ciel, rien que pour faire hurler de peur la vieille charlatane.

Trelawney finit par se retourner vers Severus. « Je crois bien que son aura est grise, comme vous deviez vous en douter d'après la question que vous m'avez posée dans la Grande Salle. »

Severus hocha sèchement la tête. « Pas d'autres couleurs ? Juste du gris ?

- Juste du gris, » acquiesça Trelawney. « Je suis désolée, mais apparemment Miss Granger n'est pas là. Son esprit a été séparé de son corps.

- Je le savais ! » cria Bibine. « Elle n'est pas là. »

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers Bibine. Il se mit à grogner : « Bien sûr que si, elle est là, je lui ai moi-même parlé, espèce de chieuse ! » Son regard intense était rivé sur Hermione. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Trelawney : « Est-ce que mon aura est… toujours telle que vous l'avez décrite pendant le dîner ? »

Trelawney le regarda et hocha la tête. « Les couleurs pulsent autour de vous, Severus. Je n'ai jamais vu une aura aussi vivante. »

Hermione observa Severus prendre son menton dans ses doigts avec une expression sérieuse et pensive. En bruit de fond, elle entendait les autres professeurs chuchoter entre eux, même si elle ne pouvait pas les voir, vu qu'ils se tenaient hors de son champ de vision. Pas qu'elle s'en souciait, elle préférait regarder Rogue. Elle pouvait presque entendre son esprit turbiner, elle sentait son exaltation tandis que son regard allait et venait entre elle et Trelawney.

« Sybil, dites-moi si mon aura change dans les minutes qui suivent, » ordonna-t-il en s'avançant vers Hermione pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Cette fois, elle sentit le sursaut dont il lui avait parlé auparavant, la soudaine secousse de son corps vers le sien, tandis qu'il sombrait dans ses yeux.

« _Severus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » lui demanda-t-elle à la seconde où il arrivait. « _Qu'est-ce que Trelawney fait là ?_ »

Il lui attrapa les épaules. « _Je t'expliquerai dans un instant, Hermione. Attends juste un peu._ »

Même s'il lui avait parlé dans son esprit, elle l'entendit s'adresser à Trelawney. « Je suis avec Hermione, là, Sybil. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

- Votre… votre aura est en train de changer, Severus ! » Elle n'employait plus sa voix de pythie, mais parlait sur un ton vaguement incrédule. « Elle s'enroule autour de Miss Granger, aussi. Les couleurs… le gris… »

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » insista Hermione, mais Rogue ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'adressa à Trelawney. « Décrivez-moi exactement ce que vous voyez, Sybil.

- C'est comme si vos auras se mélangeaient… Vous partagez… Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. Elle est dans votre aura, maintenant, et vous êtes dans la sienne… Le gris vous entoure tous les deux, et assombrit les couleurs. Elles sont toujours là mais… plus ternes. » La voix de Trelawney tressaillait de confusion. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« _Comment est-ce possible ?_ » fit en écho la voix d'Hermione.

Rogue sourit à Hermione d'un air sinistre. Elle voyait le même horrible sourire sur les traits de l'homme du monde extérieur. « Parce que Lucius Malefoy a toujours été un salaud, » répondit-il aux deux femmes. « Il a employé un sort gris-argent. »

Un parfait silence, dans la tête d'Hermione comme dans ses appartements, accueillit la déclaration de Rogue. Le professeur Trelawney fut la première à parler. « Gris ? Mais… les sorts ne sont jamais gris… Bleus, verts… parfois même rouges… »

« _Gris,_ » murmura Hermione. « _Je suis grise._ »

« Sybil, comment peut-on réintroduire la couleur dans l'aura d'Hermione ? Et si nous y parvenons, est-ce que cela libérera son esprit ? Est-ce que ça peut briser le sort ? » Hermione sentait l'intensité de la question électriser l'air, tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille : « _J'ai peine à croire que c'est bien à Sybil Trelawney que je demande conseil pour rompre un sort_. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas semblable auparavant, » répondit faiblement Trelawney. « Une aura grise. Je suppose qu'il y a un moyen d'y réintroduire de la couleur, mais dans ce cas il vous faudra réinjecter des doses égales, pour bien rééquilibrer son aura, avant de la laisser reprendre ses teintes habituelles. Si je me souviens bien, l'aura de Miss Granger avait une dominante jaune-orangé, ce qui indique son intelligence et sa loyauté, avec des flashs violets pour sa puissance magique et des traces d'un vert boueux à cause de son scepticisme. Elle n'était pas très réceptive à la magie de la divination. »

Hermione soupira.

« _Ce pourrait être la piste que nous cherchons depuis si longtemps,_ » lui dit Severus en lui pressant la main. « Sybil, comment pouvons-nous rééquilibrer son aura ? »

Le professeur Trelawney le regarda d'un air consterné, agitant vaguement ses mains autour de sa tête. « Je suis désolée, Severus. Profondément désolée. Mais je ne sais pas. »

Quand Trelawney quitta enfin la pièce, les autres professeurs à sa suite, Hermione était épuisée. Severus avait entretenu une double conversation avec elle et le professeur de divination durant presque une heure, posant question après question. Il avait été difficile pour Hermione de rester en contact avec lui, le fait qu'il puisse tenir une double conversation la chamboulait un peu. Quand il n'eut plus rien à demander au professeur de divination, il l'avait remerciée pour le temps qu'elle lui avait accordé et s'était excusé de l'avoir traînée de force dans les cachots.

Trelawney l'avait gratifié d'un sourire aérien. « Je savais que nous allions venir ici, Severus. N'oubliez pas que j'ai le don de double-vue… » avait-elle dit avant de partir comme une reine. Un par un, les autres professeurs lui avaient emboîté le pas, certains semblant plus pensifs que d'autres, mais souhaitant tous une bonne soirée à Rogue. La seule à lui souhaiter une bonne soirée à elle fut McGonagall, qui partit la dernière.

« Severus, » avait-elle tenté, « Êtes-vous sûr que c'est la bonne piste ? Je n'aimerais pas vous voir déçu. »

Rogue lui avait simplement fait un signe de tête. « Ca vaut le coup, Minerva. Vous avez entendu ce que Sybil a dit de nos auras qui s'enroulent l'une autour de l'autre.

- Certes, mais… C'est de Sybil qu'il s'agit. Depuis quand prêtez-vous du poids à ses assertions ?

- C'est tout ce que nous ayons pour l'instant, Minerva. C'est tout ce que nous ayons. »

A ces mots, le professeur McGonagall avait soupiré en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Severus. « J'apprécie tous les efforts que vous faites pour la sauver, Severus, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous fondiez de trop grands espoirs. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Miss Granger nous a quittés, et personne ne vous en voudra si vous échouez dans vos efforts pour la sauver.

- Elle n'est pas perdue, elle est toujours là, » avait répondu Rogue d'un ton sec. « Je n'imagine rien. »

Minerva s'était alors tournée vers Hermione et l'avait regardée, semblant tout à coup plus vieille que son âge, les traits creusés par le souci et la compassion. « Bien sûr, Severus. Bien sûr. Bon, eh bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, alors. A vous aussi, Miss Granger. »

« _J'espère qu'elle t'a cru,_ » dit doucement Hermione en contemplant McGonagall quitter lentement la pièce. « _En tous cas, moi j'y crois._ »

Rogue lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras. « _Je crois que nous tenons une piste sérieuse, Hermione. Même si je déteste compter sur les élucubrations de cette vieille chouette de Trelawney, je pense que son intervention ce soir nous a été d'une aide précieuse. Je suis persuadé que l'effet du sort réside en partie dans sa couleur. Maintenant, reste à trouver comment le contrecarrer._

_- Dommage que Malefoy ne soit plus en vie pour qu'on puisse l'interroger,_ » renchérit Hermione, « _ou qu'il n'ait pas laissé de notes._

_- Aucun papier,_ » répondit Severus, « _J'ai déjà cherché. Tout ce qu'il avait a été confisqué par les Aurors ou par des pillards, qui ont dévalisé puis brûlé le manoir Malefoy jusqu'aux fondations quand il a été rendu public que Lucius et sa famille étaient des Mangemorts._ »

Après un silence, Severus murmura contre ses cheveux : « _Mais peut-être que Draco sait quelque chose. Lucius serait bien du genre à vanter ses mérites, surtout devant son fils, ce sale hypocrite._

- _Draco est vivant ?_ » Hermione n'y croyait pas. « _Je croyais qu'il avait péri avec le reste des Mangemorts ?_ »

Rogue secoua la tête. « _Non, il n'avait pas encore reçu la marque. Il est emprisonné au secret à Azkaban, et il y restera jusqu'à sa mort._

_- Tu peux aller le voir ?_

_- Pas sans un solide piston de la part d'Albus. J'espérais pouvoir te sauver sans avoir besoin de l'aide de personne, mais là, on ne peut pas faire autrement. J'irai voir Albus demain matin pour lui demander d'arranger une visite._ »

Hermione était tellement surprise qu'elle le laissa partir pour la nuit sans lui annoncer qu'elle aussi avait avancé dans ses recherches : il pouvait créer des choses dans son esprit aussi facilement qu'elle-même.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_NdT. L'histoire d'Orphée et Eurydice est tirée de la mythologie gréco-latine. La version la plus connue est celle d'Ovide (dans _Les Métamorphoses)_, mais elle a aussi inspiré beaucoup d'autres auteurs, y compris plus proches de nous. _Orfeo_ est d'ailleurs le titre du premier opéra connu (celui de Monteverdi). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire, voici le résumé : Orphée est un brillant joueur de lyre, amoureux de la belle Eurydice. Mais sa fiancée est mordue par un serpent avant leur mariage. Orphée n'a de cesse de trouver un moyen d'aller la chercher aux Enfers et de convaincre Hadès, dieu des morts, de le laisser la récupérer. L'histoire se termine mal, mais n'y voyez pas forcément une prémonition pour la fin de cette fic. Je vous engage à lire la version d'Ovide, c'est très court, et vous la trouverez sur n'importe quel site Internet sur l'Antiquité._

_Michmak a une fois de plus joint à son chapitre les paroles d'une chanson triste. Demandez-moi si vous voulez la traduction de cette chanson. Moi j'ai pensé à un tout autre air, bien plus joyeux, en écrivant le chapitre (surtout à partir de ma phrase d'Hermione : « Je suis grise ») : j'avais dans la tête un extrait de _La Périchole_ d'Offenbach, quand l'héroïne a un peu trop bu et se met à chanter : « Je suis un peu grise, un peu grise mais chut ! Faut pas qu'on le dise, chut ! » _:-)

_Elle signale aussi qu'elle a trouvé ses renseignements sur les auras sur différents sites Internet, en faisant une recherche sur Google…_

_Et vous, quels sont vos avis ? J'adore Trelawney Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle serve à autre chose qu'à faire valoir les autres ! Pensez-vous que Draco va pouvoir aider Severus dans ses recherches ? Que pensez-vous de Lucius, à ce stade de l'histoire ? Il a beau jouer le méchant, moi je l'adore (j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à préférer les méchants dans les histoires, et il faut dire que Lucius… ben il a trop la classe, non ?). Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires, suggestions, critiques et espérances, par l'intermédiaire des reviews ! A bientôt._


	15. Rogue 6

_Titre : Heart with no companion_

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction: Andeor_

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Michmak._

_NdT : Le 15__ème__ chapitre est disponible en VO sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak._

Chapitre 15 : Rogue.

Même débarrassé des Détraqueurs, Azkaban restait un endroit abominable. Severus serra ses vêtements sur sa poitrine alors qu'il descendait vers les niveaux inférieurs de la prison, escorté par les gardiens, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de détresse et de misère qui semblait exsuder des pierres elles-mêmes.

La salle d'attente dans laquelle on l'amena était à peine éclairée, et totalement vide, exception faite d'une table au bois marbré de cicatrices et de deux chaises miteuses. Rogue eut un sourire ironique : il était presque amusant de voir la similitude qui liait les destins d'Hermione et de Draco. Mais tandis qu'Hermione se retrouvait prisonnière de son propre esprit, Draco, lui, était condamné à passer le restant de ses jours en cellule d'isolement, interdit du moindre contact avec le monde extérieur ou avec un être humain.

Dans sa sagesse, le Magenmagot avait condamné Draco au même sort que celui infligé par Lucius à Hermione. Rogue en venait presque à penser que la mort aurait été plus clémente.

De là où il était, il entendait un goutte-à-goutte persistant, et des effluves de renfermé humide et d'eau stagnante parvenaient à son nez sensible, de même que, par intermittence, de sourds gémissements. Malgré ses efforts, il avait du mal à imaginer que le dangereux et arrogant Draco Malefoy, un gamin qu'il avait connu en couches-culottes, vivait dans un endroit pareil. Lucius, le diable ait son âme, devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

« Depuis quand ai-je le droit aux visites ? » Il entendait murmurer Draco qu'on conduisait à lui, ses pas résonnant sur le sol du couloir, accompagnés de ceux du molosse qui l'escortait. « On m'avait dit jamais de visite, jamais ! Vous croyez que c'est quelqu'un qui veut écrire ma biographie ? Je ne laisserai personne tirer parti de ma situation, vous entendez ! Personne ! »

Rogue se mit sur pieds, s'appuya légèrement à la table et attendit Draco.

Le garçon n'avait absolument pas changé, sauf en ce qui concernait les vêtements. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient légèrement plus longs, mais toujours ramenés en arrière sur son front pour dégager ses traits aristocratiques. Sa lèvre était toujours pincée en un rictus dédaigneux, et ses yeux de mercure liquide étaient toujours aussi glacés. Il était évident qu'il faisait en sorte de rester aussi net que possible : ses ongles étaient coupés courts et impeccablement propres. Il portait son uniforme de prisonnier comme s'il s'était agit du dernier costume à la mode.

Draco l'observa un moment en silence, le sourcil levé et la bouche déformée par la même moue dédaigneuse que son père. « Professeur Rogue. Je pourrais dire que je suis surpris de vous voir en vie, mais ce serait un mensonge. Les mauvaises nouvelles circulent vite dans le monde sorcier, même à travers des murs aussi épais que ceux-ci.

- Comment vas-tu, Draco ? » répondit poliment Rogue en s'asseyant sur une chaise abîmée, le jeune homme faisant de même en face de lui.

Malefoy agita doucement la main. « Je n'ai pas tout le confort auquel je suis habitué, mais les gardes arrivent assez bien à s'occuper de moi. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? Pas par souci de mon bien-être, n'est-ce pas, parrain ? »

Le dernier mot avait claqué dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Rogue soupira et se pencha vers son interlocuteur. « Je t'aurais aidé si je l'avais pu, Draco. Hélas, ton père a toujours eu bien plus d'influence sur toi que moi-même. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien pu faire pour toi, mais je suis tout de même heureux que tu ais survécu à la bataille finale.

- Vous êtes un traître.

- Ca dépend du côté de qui on se place. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Draco finit par rompre le silence : « Je vous faisais confiance. Mon père vous faisait confiance. Comment avez-vous osé…

- Ton père ne me faisait pas confiance, gamin. C'est à peine s'il pouvait me supporter. Et ce sentiment était réciproque. Quant à toi, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je te dise que j'étais un agent double à la solde de Dumbledore ? Pour que tu ailles illico tout cafter à Papa, et que je me fasse trucider avant la fin de la journée ? »

Draco ricana. « C'est peut-être ce que j'aurais fait, en effet. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, vous ne pouvez plus en être sûr. Peut-être que j'aurais pu vous surprendre. »

Rogue acquiesça avant de répondre « Certes. Mais c'est un coup que je n'étais pas disposé à tenter. Je suis désolé, Draco. »

Le jeune homme siffla dédaigneusement. « Avez-vous seulement une idée de ce que c'est d'être coincé ici, sans personne à qui parler, sans rien à faire ? Je n'ai même pas le droit de lire. La nuit, les murs grincent. Les pierres commencent à crisser et à soupirer, en racontant des histoires que personne ne veut écouter. On entend toujours de l'eau qui goutte… écoutez… » Sa voix s'étrangla, et il tendit l'oreille, la tête légèrement inclinée. Rogue entendit à nouveau l'écoulement qu'il avait perçu en arrivant. « Ce bruit est encore plus fort la nuit. Ca ne s'arrête jamais, jamais. Cela fait deux ans que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour. L'air a un goût de moisi, et quand je me plains, soit on ne m'écoute pas, soit on se moque de moi. Si seulement j'avais reçu la marque, au moins je serais mort, et pas en train de croupir dans ce trou infect et puant, à perdre la tête !

- Draco, je… » commença Rogue avant d'être rapidement interrompu.

« Te fatigue pas, Rogue, je sais pourquoi t'es là. » Les prunelles du jeune homme étincelaient froidement à la lueur de la bougie. « Tu veux des renseignements sur le sortilège de Père. »

Rogue ne dit rien.

Draco se mit à rire. « Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait.

- Mais tu en as entendu parler.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler ! Tu t'imagines que mon père, Lucius Malefoy, reculerait devant l'opportunité de vanter son esprit brillant ? » Draco avait parlé sur un ton ironique, presque avec dérision, et son rire se transforma rapidement en quintes de toux, entrecoupées de ricanements. Une lueur sauvage se reflétait à présent dans les yeux du jeune homme. « Tu avais raison. Il te détestait. Il a commencé à réfléchir à ce sort avant même de savoir que tu étais un traître. Il voulait te frapper avec, et après, prétendre que c'était la faute d'un Auror. Il voulait te voir débarrasser le plancher de manière… définitive.

- Mais c'est Hermione qu'il a frappée.

- Non ? Sans blague ? Her-mi-o-neeeuh… » La voix du jeune homme déforma le prénom en une ridicule chansonnette. « Cette pauvre salope de Sang-de-Bourbe. Au moins, Lucius a réussi à débarrasser le monde d'elle.

- Elle n'est pas partie, Draco. Elle est toujours en vie, prisonnière de son propre esprit. Je lui ai parlé.

- Vraiment ? Ne crois-tu pas que tu as plutôt fini par perdre la raison, Severus ? »

Rogue se crispa. « J'en suis sûr. » Il regarda le garçon avec insistance. « Je pensais que tu pourrais me dire ce que tu sais de ce sort.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne réussiras pas à la sauver, si c'est ce que tu cherches à faire. Ce sort est impossible à contrecarrer.

- Mais il ne lui était pas destiné, il était pour moi.

- A ta place, je garderais une chose en tête. » Draco avait une voix enjouée, pleine de malice, mais aussi teintée de folie. « Mon père était un homme brillant.

- Ton père n'était qu'un psychopathe dégénéré. »

Draco ricana. « C'est bien ce que je dis. Maintenant, Severus… Parle-moi un peu d'Hermione… Tu as des frissons, quand tu la touches ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, mais se raidit et plissa les yeux de manière pensive devant le jeune homme qui se remit à glousser. « C'est en elle, tu sais, Severus. Et ça a faim. Tellement faim… »

Comme le jeune homme n'ajoutait rien de plus, le gardien déclara la visite terminée. Tandis qu'on le relevait de force, Draco tourna vers Severus des yeux où ne se lisaient plus que la tristesse et le désespoir. « Si seulement tu m'avais apporté une potion pour que je puisse me suicider. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul.

- Draco… » commença Severus. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de continuer. Le grand jeune homme qu'on raccompagnait dans sa cellule n'était plus le petit garçon qu'il aurait voulu sauver. Il était devenu un autre Lucius Malefoy.

« Tu verras, Severus, tu finiras par perdre. Mon père gagne toujours. »

Debout au bord du rivage sur lequel se dressait Azkaban, au milieu d'un suaire de brouillard, de lumière morne et de sorts anti-moldus, Severus n'avait pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il savait qu'Albus l'attendait, pressé de savoir si l'entrevue avait pu apporter quelques indices, mais l'expérience était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit pour qu'il se décidât à en parler.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Draco l'avait aidé sans le vouloir.

Sélectionnant machinalement une destination dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, Severus transplana loin des rivages embrumés pour réapparaître au milieu d'un paysage baigné de soleil. Il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver au lieu même de la bataille finale. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis qu'il était venu cueillir des fleurs, la veille de sa première visite à Hermione à Sainte-Mangouste. Il sentit l'ironie de la situation. Comme si tous les fils de l'intrigue se nouaient enfin et retournaient au point de départ pour le seul dénouement que pourrait jamais connaître cette histoire, deux ans après.

L'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Rogue avait vu un mois après la bataille finale. A l'époque, il était encore ravagé et profondément marqué par les traces brûlées des sorts et les flaques noirâtres aux endroits où les Mangemorts s'étaient autrefois tenus. A présent, il était recouvert de fleurs et l'herbe lui parvenait aux genoux. Une senteur tenace de renouveau et de vie imprégnait l'atmosphère. S'agenouillant au sol dans l'herbe, Severus ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer précisément la scène.

Les cris et les hurlements fusaient de partout, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à se rappeler. Des cadavres d'élèves, de Mangemorts et d'Aurors s'amoncelaient autour de lui. Ils étaient tous semblables dans la mort, enveloppes sans vie, quel qu'ait été leur camp. L'air sentait les chairs carbonisées et le sang, et l'odeur âcre de la magie le prenait à la gorge, lui donnant la nausée. Tellement de haine, tellement de sorts, tellement de magie balancée au gré de mauvais sorts et d'intentions malveillantes. L'air du champ de bataille semblait presque gémir de douleur à chaque sort jeté.

Se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, il avançait, visage découvert, robe flottant au vent, avec une seule idée : parvenir aux côtés de Potter. Aucun des Mangemorts, non plus que Voldemort lui-même, n'avait remarqué son absence. Personne n'avait remarqué que, des années auparavant, il avait décidé qu'il préférait mourir pour la Lumière plutôt que de ployer toute sa vie durant sous les ordres d'un psychopathe déterminé à diriger le monde. Il n'eut aucun regret en décidant de donner sa magie à l'insupportable adolescent, simplement la satisfaction de savoir qu'il mourrait en ayant remboursé toutes ses dettes.

Il se rappelait la voix de Lucius, passionnée et froide, quand il avait découvert sa trahison. Il avait senti le flux chaud de sa magie passer dans le corps de Potter, ce dernier l'absorbant presque trop vite pour que son aîné pût garder le contrôle. Il s'était inquiété de devenir un Cracmol, mais cette inquiétude avait vite été supplantée par la peur de voir Lucius l'atteindre et rompre la connexion avant qu'il n'en ait terminé avec Potter. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il avait vu Hermione.

Elle s'était battue pour parvenir auprès de lui, alors que sa magie le désertait, la chevelure en bataille et les yeux brillant de l'énergie magique accumulée par sa volonté. Sublime apparition d'esprit vengeur, il pouvait maintenant se permettre de l'admettre. Deux Mangemorts avaient succombé à ses assauts avant qu'elle n'atteigne Severus et lui fasse un rempart de son corps pour absorber l'impact du sortilège de Lucius. Elle s'était ensuite effondrée dans ses bras, les cris de rage de Lucius tourbillonnant autour d'eux tandis que Rogue était vidé de ses dernières ressources magiques. Il se souvenait des filets de lumière argentée qui s'étaient enroulés autour d'elle, plus ténus que des fils d'araignée, et qui caressaient sa peau, l'enveloppant d'une sensation douce et froide comme de la soie sauvage, les mots résonnant dans son esprit et marquant sa peau au fer rouge : « _C'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui…_ »

Un dernier soubresaut glacé jaillit de sa baguette, cracha le dernier filament de pouvoir partagé et mit fin à la connexion, le flot de magie entre Harry et lui se faisant de plus en plus ténu pour finir par disparaître.

Il se souvenait de ses yeux, vides et couleur de boue, absolument dépourvus de l'étincelle de puissance qui les avait illuminés quelques instants auparavant. Il s'était reflété dedans, sans vie, comme le serait son terne futur. Il avait voulu sombrer dans ces prunelles, elles l'appelaient, le poussaient à tomber dans ces braises éteintes pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, quelqu'un avait hurlé, beuglant des mots de pouvoir, et le dernier coup de Potter, après avoir vu tomber ses amis, avait porté en lui tous les espoirs de tous ceux qui souhaitaient la défaite du Lord Noir.

La déflagration avait été fantastique, éjectant Rogue et Hermione d'un bout à l'autre du champ de bataille, à des centaines de mètres de l'épicentre de l'onde de choc. Ses bras s'étaient serrés autour d'elle, l'entraînant avec lui, et autour de lui les Mangemorts criaient vengeance tout en tombant comme des mouches, leurs hurlements d'agonie résonnant à travers tout le champ de bataille. Il avait alors ressenti une formidable douleur qui l'avait consumé tout entier, le forçant à lâcher Hermione, sa gorge joignant à celles des Mangemorts ses propres cris d'agonie. Il avait senti passer chaque seconde, tandis que chacun de ses nerfs marqués au fer rouge se consumait puis mourait, que chaque parcelle de sa peau était réduite à un amas de chair gélatineuse et sanguinolente avant de se détacher de ses os.

La douleur avait été insupportable, pire qu'un Doloris, et pendant tout ce temps, ses yeux grands ouvert avaient été rivés sur lui. Il avait senti les effets du sort de Malefoy en lui, en elle, et les parties de son corps qu'avaient touché les filaments argentés s'étaient refroidis, même si la chair continuait à se détacher de ses os. Il y avait eu une voix dans sa tête, qui s'était mise à crier : « _Je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'ai…_ »

Clignant des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, Rogue s'arracha à ses douloureux souvenirs. Ses genoux vacillèrent quand il se remit sur pieds, les herbes sèches lui frôlant les flancs et s'agrippant aux bords de sa robe. La dernière chose à laquelle il se souvenait avoir pensé avant de sombrer dans le néant, c'était elle, le lancinant besoin de la ramener en sûreté. Ces pensées avaient submergé la douleur et la peur, et le désir de la sauver, comme elle-même l'avait fait, l'avait consumé. Sans même s'en rendre compte sur le moment, mais il était sûr de cela à présent, il avait tant bien que mal rassemblé ses dernières forces magiques pour l'envoyer au loin. Apparemment, il l'avait expulsée jusqu'à l'ancien sanctuaire de Calanais.

Quand il retourna à Poudlard, Rogue eut la surprise de trouver quelqu'un en train de l'attendre. Juste après l'entrée principale, assise dans le hall, Minerva lui avait adressé un petit sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui tandis qu'il franchissait la lourde porte de chêne.

« Bonsoir, Severus. La visite s'est-elle passée comme vous l'espériez ?

- Aussi bien qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre, » répondit-il, la voix dénuée de son mordant habituel. Sa visite à Holly Meadows l'avait épuisé, et il n'était pas d'humeur pour une joute verbale, surtout quand il était déjà en retard pour un rendez-vous avec le Directeur.

Il commença à se diriger vers le bureau du Directeur, mais fut à nouveau surpris en voyant Minerva lui emboîter le pas. « Je peux vous accompagner ?

- Si vous voulez. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle prit à nouveau la parole. « Severus, je sais que j'aurais pu vous soutenir davantage dans vos recherches sur l'état de Miss Granger, mais… »

Severus l'interrompit. « Je sais, je sais. Elle a toujours été une de vos élèves préférées, et c'est pour cela que vous vous inquiétiez des motifs que je pourrais avoir pour rester avec elle. » Etrangement, sa voix avait été calme et dénuée d'agressivité. Minerva soupira.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Severus. Je tiens à elle, bien sûr qu'il y a de ça, mais je tiens aussi à vous. Je ne voulais pas vous voir vous embarquer dans des recherches que nous croyions tous vaines. Je dois admettre que quand vous nous avez dit pour la première fois que vous pouviez communiquer avec elle, j'étais, ou plutôt nous étions tous… sceptiques. Pas parce que vous avez jamais été indigne de confiance, mais parce que cela nous semblait matériellement inenvisageable. J'avais cru que soigner Miss Granger était pour vous un moyen d'essayer de vous racheter, et je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Vous n'avez rien à me prouver, à _nous_ prouver.

- C'est gentil de me dire cela, mais pourquoi juste maintenant ? » Severus était sincèrement curieux. Ces mots l'avait blessé, mais sa réaction agressive avait été tempérée par l'indéniable affection qu'il portait à la vieille dame.

« Personne n'a été suffisamment reconnaissant envers vous, Severus. De nous tous, j'estime que c'est vous, et non Harry, qui avez le plus souffert de cette bataille finale. C'a été dur de mettre fin à vingt ans de suspicion et de méfiance. Quand Voldemort était en vie, ou quand nous le croyions sans pouvoir le prouver, j'ai dû vous traiter avec suspicion et dérision pour ne pas donner l'alarme. Pendant vingt ans, vous avez dû vous conduire ainsi envers les autres professeurs et les élèves, pour ne pas que votre loyauté soit mise en doute. Je suppose qu'au bout de vingt ans, vous traiter d'une certaine manière est devenue une habitude. C'est de cela que je voudrais m'excuser, de ne vous avoir jamais reconnu à votre juste valeur. D'avoir refusé de reconnaître que la guerre est bel et bien finie, et que nous n'avons plus besoin de vous traiter comme nous l'avons fait pour sauver les apparences. Je suis contente que vous ayez enfin trouvé quelqu'un que vous semblez aimer. »

Rogue grimaça. « Même s'il s'agit de votre Gryffondor comateuse préférée ? Non que j'admette quoi que ce soit…

- Surtout s'il s'agit d'elle, » répondit McGonagall. « Elle est la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit capable de vous tenir tête dans le domaine cérébral. » Elle s'arrêta et posa une main sur son bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter aussi. Severus baissa les yeux sur cette main squelettique, déjà légèrement maculée de taches brunes, et se rendit compte que Minerva vieillissait. « Promettez-moi, Severus, que vous ne vous fondrez pas dans votre quête au point d'oublier qui vous êtes, et ce que vous représentez pour certaines personnes. Je veux revoir Miss Granger, évidemment, mais je ne veux pas vous perdre à la place. »

Ces paroles sérieuses le mirent mal à l'aise. Il n'y était pas préparé, aujourd'hui encore moins que les autres jours, et ne savait pas comment se comporter face à cette déclaration officielle d'affection et de souci, qui était en outre une confession à cœur ouvert.

« Promettez-moi, Severus.

- Je ne peux pas, Minerva. » répondit-il finalement. « Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver Hermione. Je lui ai promis d'abord. »

La vieille femme grimaça et s'apprêta à dire autre chose, mais Bibine et Trelawney firent leur apparition au détour du couloir, accompagnées d'un groupe d'étudiants plus âgés. Quand Bibine les aperçut, ses yeux se mirent à luire.

« Sybil ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix claire et plus forte que nécessaire, « Dites-moi, Severus est-il allé rendre visite à Miss Granger aujourd'hui ? Comment est son aura ? »

Rogue se raidit et guillotina du regard la prétentieuse sorcière tandis que Trelawney, sagement, choisit de ne pas répondre. Après un rapide signe de tête à Minerva, Rogue tourna les talons et dépassa les deux femmes, sentant sa colère monter en voyant les élèves derrière elles rire bêtement sous cape.

Derrière lui, il entendit Minerva demander d'un ton glacé : « Xiomara, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » Mais quand Bibine répondit (si toutefois elle répondit), il était déjà hors de portée de voix.

C'était déjà suffisamment difficile d'entendre ses collègues se moquer de lui et le calomnier derrière son dos, mais le faire en présence d'élèves, c'était carrément inexcusable. Il sentit la colère, qui durant le reste de cette journée avait disparu au profit d'une tristesse et d'un remords atypiques, remonter en flèche. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux détours de couloirs du bureau de Dumbledore, son ressentiment ne cherchait qu'une seule chose : un moyen de s'exprimer. C'est alors qu'il entendit son nom. Il se fondit dans un recoin sombre en entendant s'approcher de lui un groupe d'élèves, qui s'arrêtèrent en gloussant à vingt pas de lui.

« Je suis sérieuse ! » affirma pesamment une voix de fille (Ravanna Hickles, une Poufsouffle de troisième année), « mon cousin dit que c'est évident, qu'il était amoureux d'elle même quand elle était encore élève !

- Trop pas ! » dit Alicia Bones, la petite sœur de Bertie Bones. « Rogue n'a jamais été amoureux de personne. C'est au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'a pas de cœur.

- Tout le monde a un cœur ! » hoqueta une troisième greluche. « Même la vieille chauve-souris. Moi je trouve ça trop mimi !

- C'est teeeellement romantique… » acquiesça Ravanna en soupirant. « Quelle tragédie… La seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimée lui a été ravie, et maintenant il va passer le restant de ses jours assis à côté de son lit de malade, à l'attendre… Nan, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est un héros ! Il a bien le droit à un peu de bonheur…

- C'est un bâtard ! » répondit Merry Parkinson. « Moi je trouve ça dégueu : il est deux fois plus âgé qu'elle ! Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il lui fait quand ils sont tous les deux tous seuls enfermés dans les cachots, ça me donne envie de vomir. »

Ravanna leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est toi qui me donnes envie de vomir, » répliqua-t-elle, « à toujours imaginer le pire. Je trouve ça très romantique, ça fait très Darcy.

- Qui ça ? » demanda la voix non-identifiée.

« Darcy d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_. Etude des Moldus, tu situes ? Franchement, Eugenia, tu penses pas que tu pourrais écouter un peu plus en classe ? » la taquina Ravanna avant de se retourner vers ses amies pour soupirer. « Moi, je crois que s'il s'habille toujours en noir, c'est parce qu'il est en deuil.

- Mais il s'est toujours habillé en noir ! » rétorqua Merry, les joues légèrement rougies par la colère. « Et s'il se comporte comme ça quand il est amoureux, j'aimerais pas le voir quand il est de mauvaise humeur !

- Vous devriez, pourtant, » siffla Rogue en sortant à la lumière pour ficher son regard dans celui de chacune des filles. « Espèces d'insupportables petites garces ! Que je doive enseigner à des gens de votre engeance toute l'année, en faisant attention à ce que vous ne vous fassiez pas exploser, vous, vos condisciples ou moi-même, passe encore, mais qu'en plus je doive entendre vos infâmes commérages et vos sous-entendus écoeurants, » il siffla cette dernière partie de phrase avec plus de venin qu'une vipère, « voilà une chose que je. Ne. Tolèrerai. Pas ! Cinquante points en moins pour chacune d'entre vous, et un mois de retenue avec Rusard qui commence ce soir même ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Les fillettes tremblaient, rouges de honte. « Oui professeur. Oui monsieur. » murmurèrent-elles doucement. Ravanna s'inclina légèrement. « Nous sommes désolées, monsieur.

- Pas autant que vous n'allez pas tarder à l'être si vous ne déguerpissez pas à l'instant ! » rugit-il. La vision de ces greluches prenant leurs jambes à leur cou pour fuir le couloir, ajouté à sa bienfaisante explosion de colère, apaisèrent quelque peu son humeur. Avec un rictus mauvais, il poursuivit son chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Vu la manière dont cette journée avait commencé, il aurait dû s'attendre à ne pas trouver Albus seul. Potter était là aussi, et apparemment pas vraiment content de le voir.

« Je suis de retour, Albus, » lança-t-il en guise d'accueil, sans même se préoccuper de Potter. « Mais si je vous dérange, je peux revenir plus tard. »

Dumbledore sourit gentiment. « Mais non, mais non, Severus. Asseyez-vous. Un chewing-gum ?

- Merci, mais non. Vous savez bien que j'ai horreur des sucreries.

- Et moi, je vous dit qu'une consommation régulière de ces petites douceurs ne pourraient que vous faire du bien au tempérament ! » répondit Albus d'un ton enjoué.

Potter siffla de dédain. Rogue se décida enfin à remarquer sa présence, le sourcil relevé, prêt à l'attaque. « Vous comptez rester là encore longtemps ? C'est que, voyez-vous, je dois discuter avec Albus de quelque chose qui ne vous concerne absolument pas. »

Potter se renfrogna. « J'ai entendu les histoires sur votre aura, Severus. Alors comme ça, vous êtes heureux ? Plein de passion et d'énergie sexuelle, hein ? » Le garçon martela les derniers mots, la voix enrouée de colère. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de foutre à Hermione ?

- Précisément ! » répondit Rogue d'un ton froid, « La nécrophilie m'a toujours fasciné, Potter, et ça rend les choses bigrement plus excitantes de m'envoyer en l'air avec Hermione sous le regard voyeur et lubrique de Nettie Pomfresh. » Il ricana en voyant les joues du garçon s'embraser, puis s'assit et ajusta les plis de sa robe.

« Je vous assure, Potter, même si je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, que je ne me préoccupe que du bien de miss Granger. Il faut à tout prix trouver un antidote, et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire. En dépit des sentiments que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur un point : il est de la plus haute importance de sauver Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous rassurer quant à mes intentions à son encontre. De toute façon, vous ne croyez que ce que vous avez envie de croire. A présent, si vous avez d'autres questions sur mes visites à Miss Granger, je vous suggère de vous adresser à Nettie Pomfresh et de me laisser en paix. »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Dumbledore, une moue têtue sur les lèvres. « Vous réfléchirez à ce que je vous ai dit ?

- Mais ce n'est pas la peine, Harry, » répondit gentiment le vieil homme, « pas la peine du tout.

- Très bien. Comme vous voulez. Je pense que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Nettie.

- Profitez-en pour parler aussi un peu à Hermione, pendant que vous y êtes, Potter, » ironisa Rogue tandis qu'Harry se levait pour se diriger vers la sortie. « Elle dit que vous ne lui parlez plus, et que vos regards de chiens battus et vos soupirs à fendre l'âme la dépriment. »

Il ricana en entendant la porte claquer, et se retourna vers le vieil homme. « Bon, Albus, et si au lieu de me proposer une tasse de thé, vous m'offriez un verre de Johnny Walker ? La journée a été rude. »

_A suivre…_

_NdT. Que pensez-vous de la scène à Azkaban ? La description de Draco et de son début de folie me fait penser à un film sur Alcatraz avec Christian Slatter et Je-ne-Sais-plus-qui dans le rôle de l'accusé (ouais, OK, c'est fou ce que tout cela est précis… Mais un jour, je retrouverai le nom du film et de l'acteur principal, promis). Draco est génial. Je vous l'avais dit, j'ai tendance à préférer les méchants (en particulier les psychopathes mwahaha !!!). Mais il faut dire que la description de Michmak est toute à son avantage (sur un plan psychologique plus que moral). Une fois encore, quelle justesse dans l'appréhension des caractères, je trouve…_

_C'est terrible comme l'homme a besoin de stimulation intellectuelle pour vivre. C'est bien pire d'être dans la situation de Draco ou Hermione que dans celle de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à manger ou à boire. Connaissez-vous _Le Joueur d'Echecs_, un formidable roman (ou plutôt une nouvelle, parce que ce n'est pas gros) de Stephan Zweig ? Il s'agit d'une belle étude sur l'enfermement mental et ses conséquences. Je vous le recommande chaudement…_

_Sur un plan plus léger, l'intervention des trois pimbêches m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir à traduire. Ca change par rapport à la gravité ambiante du reste de la fic. Elles sont tout simplement parfaites _

_Est-ce que McGo n'est pas juste adorable ? La seule phrase « Severus se rendit compte qu'elle vieillissait » m'a énormément plu. Tellement de choses en si peu de mots…_

_Si vous voulez me faire part de ce qui squatte les méandres de votre cerveau à la lecture de cette fic, allongez-vous confortablement sur le divan, cliquez sur le petit bouton bleu et racontez moi tout, en commençant par votre petite enfance. C'est fou comme on peut faire des progrès en psychologie humaine en étudiant de près certaines fics… Sigmund Freud, à votre écoute._

_PS : Le type évoqué plus haut s'appelle Kevin Bacon, et le film (dans lequel joue… Gary Oldman himself ‼) s'appelle _Meurtre à Alcatraz_, en toute simplicité._


	16. Nettie 5

_Titre : Heart with no companion_

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction: Andeor_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Michmak._

_NdT : Le chapitre 16 est disponible en VO sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak

* * *

_

Chapitre 16 : Nettie.

Je n'arrive jamais à appeler le professeur Rogue « Severus ». Ca fait tellement longtemps que dans mon esprit, il est le « professeur Rogue », qu'il m'est impossible de l'appeler autrement. Même si, je dois l'admettre, au bout de toutes ces journées à Poudlard, il ressemble de moins en moins au professeur Rogue que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ce n'est pas vraiment son comportement qui a changé, parce que selon moi, Miss Granger et moi sommes les seules à avoir accès au côté sympathique de sa personnalité. Je le vois tous les jours, après tout. Il semble mettre à bas toutes ses armes quand il pénètre nos appartements à Miss Granger et à moi. Ses épaules se relâchent, et les traits de son visage, habituellement crispés, se détendent. Même ses yeux, d'un noir d'obsidienne, semblent se réchauffer, et prennent des teintes semblables aux ombres dans une pièce sombre éclairée à la bougie. Je sais que ç'a l'air stupide, mais pourtant c'est vrai !

Quand il entre chez nous, son premier geste est de dégrafer les premiers boutons de sa robe, comme si par ce simple geste il donnait à son corps tout entier la permission de se détendre.

Même si nous sommes devenus des amis, si j'ose dire, il ne me parle toujours pas beaucoup. Nous échangeons les plaisanteries d'usage, il me demande si j'ai passé une bonne journée et si Miss Granger va bien, mais passé cela, il cesse de m'adresser la parole, et s'isole avec elle pour le restant de la soirée. Ce n'est que quand il est avec Miss Granger que je vois véritablement Severus en lui, qu'il laisse tomber le masque du professeur Rogue auquel il s'accroche si fermement pendant le reste de la journée.

J'ai donc pris l'habitude de l'appeler « Professeur Severus », ce qui semble l'amuser.

La première fois que je l'ai accueilli en l'appelant comme cela, il a haussé un sourcil et, me semble-t-il, s'est efforcé de combattre le petit sourire moqueur qui tentait de remuer ses lèvres.

« Vous pouvez abandonner le « Professeur », Nettie… »

J'ai soupiré en entendant cela, et j'ai gravement hoché la tête. « Cela m'est impossible, Monsieur, Professeur Severus. Il n'y a que lorsque vous êtes avec Miss Granger que vous ressemblez à Severus. En même temps, je ne peux pas non plus continuer à vous appeler Professeur Rogue, parce qu'il me semble que nous sommes amis, maintenant, et vous ne me faites plus peur. Professeur Severus. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. »

Au fil des jours, sa présence physique semble diminuer. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer comment cela se passait. Il a perdu du poids, bien sûr. Il oublie souvent de manger, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il partage les repas d'Hermione quand il est avec elle. Le problème, c'est qu'il oublie que cette nourriture n'était qu'imaginaire.

Depuis notre première rencontre, je le trouve maigre. Même ses robes noires, ses vestes et ses chemises n'arrivent pas à dissimuler sa constitution anguleuse. Et depuis qu'il a pratiquement cessé de manger, cela n'a fait qu'empirer. Quand ses traits étaient auparavant minces et aristocratiques, ils paraissent aujourd'hui émaciés. Ses pommettes sont comme des lames qui surmonteraient les deux creux de ses mâchoires, et ses yeux semblent encore plus profonds au milieu d'orbites si prononcées.

Non seulement il a perdu des kilos qu'il aurait pu garder sans problème, mais il n'est plus aussi tiré à quatre épingles qu'auparavant. Apparemment, il a toujours eu les cheveux plutôt gras, mais cela n'est franchement pas allé en s'arrangeant. Ses mèches noires, plates et ternes, pendent sans vie sur sa nuque. Certains jours, on dirait qu'il ne les peigne même pas. Quand à ses vêtements, autrefois si nets, sans la moindre trace de tâche, et toujours repassés comme une feuille de parchemin toute neuve, ils sont à présent la plupart du temps froissés et tâchés. Le jabot autrefois blanc de ses chemises est maintenant gris, et il ne l'amidonne plus. Parfois, je me demande même s'il change de vêtements. Le jour où il est entré dans nos appartements pour nous raconter sa visite à Azkaban, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se raser. Le contraste de sa moustache sombre sur son visage maigre et pâle était assez surprenant. Après qu'il fut parti, je me suis tournée vers Miss Granger :

« Vous devez rappeler au professeur Rogue de manger, ma petite. Il perd trop de poids, ça ne lui va pas. Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci. Le Severus que je connaissais l'an dernier n'aurait jamais osé sortir avec des vêtements aussi froissés et tâchés que ceux qu'il porte aujourd'hui. »

Je n'ai réellement commencé à constater les changements de son physique qu'après son baiser à Miss Granger. Je n'arrivais pas, malgré tous mes efforts, à comprendre pourquoi il changeait si rapidement. Si je ne l'avais pas observé tous les jours comme j'en avais l'occasion, je pense que j'aurais imaginé qu'il sombrait dans une sorte de démence.

Miss Granger, quant à elle, n'avait jamais paru en aussi bonne santé. Je pense que c'était dû au fait d'être à Poudlard, ou plutôt, avec le professeur Rogue, et que c'était grâce à lui que ses cheveux et son teint semblaient resplendir. Aussi vite que le professeur Rogue dépérissait, elle-même semblait gagner en vigueur. Difficile de croire que cette jeune sorcière était à l'article de la mort deux semaines auparavant !

« Alors, Miss Granger, qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? » lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés avec une tasse de thé. « Je pense que nous ne reverrons pas le professeur Rogue de sitôt, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi pas un bain dans la grande baignoire, suivi d'un massage ? J'ai un nouveau sort, que j'aimerais bien essayer sur vos cheveux : c'est pour que vos boucles fassent des anglaises ! Ca rendrait vos cheveux encore plus beaux que maintenant ! »

Je venais juste de mettre Miss Granger dans sa chaise, et je m'apprêtais à lui faire la lecture quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper sèchement à la porte. La journée avait commencé doucement, aussi fus-je surprise de voir que c'était le professeur McGonagall qui avait décidé de passer par ici, peu de temps après le départ de Severus.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-elle quand je vins lui ouvrir la porte.

J'étais sincèrement surprise de voir la vieille dame. Même si elle rendait visite à Hermione plus régulièrement depuis qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard, elle était déjà venue la voir deux jours auparavant, la fois où le Professeur avait amené ici cette vieille chouette de Trelawney. Je lui souris poliment. « Hermione est toujours dans sa chambre, professeur. Désirez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

La vieille dame sourit. « Oui, merci, Madame Pomfresh. Il fait plutôt frais, par ici.

- Ma foi, » répondis-je, « on s'y habitue. Entrez, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de vous voir. »

Elle acquiesça, avant de me demander : « Voudriez-vous boire une tasse de thé avec moi pendant que je suis avec Hermione ? »

Sa demande me prit au dépourvu. Je me doutais qu'elle allait me parler du Professeur Rogue, et je n'avais aucune envie de la conforter dans ses opinions à son sujet, ni de contribuer à répandre de nouvelles rumeurs. J'étais sur le point de refuser, quand elle se mit à me sourire. « On m'a raconté comment vous avez remonté les bretelles à Poppy. Elle-même avoue, du bout des lèvres, l'avoir mérité. »

Je retins quelques paroles moqueuses. « Je ne vous dirai rien à propos du Professeur Rogue, vous vous en doutez. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Je me suis laissé dire que vous vous étiez faite son champion. Ce n'est qu'une tasse de thé, vous savez… »

La visite qui s'ensuivit fut fort agréable. Pendant une trentaine de minutes, le professeur McGonagall et moi rîmes de bon cœur, comme de vieilles amies. J'appréciais particulièrement le fait qu'elle incluât Hermione dans la conversation

« Lors de votre première année ici, il était dans tous ses états, ma chère ! » riait-elle en lui tapotant la main. « Il était stupéfait que vous ayez résolu si facilement son énigme, tous les enseignants le raillaient à ce propos ! Il était persuadé que vous aviez triché, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il lui a fallu bien du temps avant de finir par admettre que vous étiez réellement aussi intelligente que tout le monde le prétendait.

- Je comprends qu'il ait pu en être fâché » reconnus-je.

« Il est assez irritable, Madame Pomfresh, j'imagine que vous vous en êtes rendue compte.

- En effet, je m'en suis aperçue. Mais appelez-moi Nettie, je vous prie… »

La sorcière sembla contente de ma proposition. « Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Minerva. Mais, je voulais vous demander… Nettie, c'est le diminutif de quoi ? »

J'éclatais de rire. « Hé bien, c'est une longue histoire. Mon père était intimement persuadé que je serais un garçon. Quant à ma mère, Dieu la bénisse, elle était également persuadée que je serais son dernier enfant. Vous comprendriez cela si vous aviez vécu au milieu de toutes mes sœurs. De vrais diablotins ! Quand je me suis révélée être une autre fille, mon père était plus que déçu. Au moment de me choisir un prénom, au lieu de « Marguerite », comme l'avait choisi ma mère, il m'a appelée Nettle, parce que je lui avais transpercé le cœur. »

La pauvre Minerva ne sut que répondre à cela, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon hilarité. « Oh, vous n'avez pas à être triste pour moi, Minerva ! Il a vite oublié sa déception. C'est vraiment un homme merveilleux. Et puis, Nettle, ça ne me va pas si mal ! Vous m'imaginez en marguerite ? Dieu m'en préserve ! »

Finalement, ce fut une merveilleuse visite. Minerva ne nous quitta qu'après le déjeuner, adressant un chaleureux sourire à Hermione en lui souhaitant une bonne journée avant de se tourner vers moi. « Vous faites un travail extraordinaire ici, Nettie. Je suis contente que nous ayons pu discuter, même si nous avons mis du temps à le faire.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, » répondis-je en la raccompagnant à la porte.

« C'est vrai, » dit-elle avant de s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte pour me regarder. « Ce que vous avez dit à Poppy, à propos de la manière dont nous traitons Severus… Vous aviez raison. Je me demande comment nous avons pu être aussi horribles avec lui sans rien remarquer.

- Il est difficile de faire attention à ce qui est passé dans les habitudes, » répondis-je doucement, la regardant acquiescer pour elle-même avant de quitter les cachots.

J'étais en train d'installer confortablement Hermione dans son grand fauteuil, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. C'était plus tard dans l'après-midi. Après le départ de Minerva, je lui avais fait la lecture puis lui avais donné le bain promis.

Un grand feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, car elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés. Elle portait une robe au tissu épais, que lui avait offert le professeur Rogue à son arrivée à Poudlard. Je m'apprêtais à lui peigner et enchanter les cheveux une fois que le feu les aurait séchés.

« Qui cela peut-il bien être, à présent ? » murmurai-je pour moi-même. « Le professeur Rogue se serait contenté d'entrer, donc ce n'est pas lui. »

C'était Harry Potter.

Je dois admettre que je ne bondissais pas de joie à l'idée de le voir. Je ne détestais pas le garçon, mais je n'étais pas non plus une grande fan. Cela me faisait bizarre de me dire que c'était cette damnée tête brûlée qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier.

« Monsieur Potter, quelle charmante surprise, » dis-je, bien que le cœur n'y fût pas. « Miss Granger vient juste de prendre son bain, elle est devant la cheminée. »

Potter se tortilla, l'air mal à l'aise, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux en me disant : « En fait, c'est vous que je viens voir, Madame Pomfresh. »

Et merde.

Je soupirai et lui tournai le dos. « Je dois peigner les cheveux de Miss Granger. Vous pouvez venir et me raconter ce que vous avez à me dire pendant que je m'occupe d'elle. » Je ne lui offris pas de thé.

« Salut, Hermione, » murmura-t-il à Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre à ma suite. Je levai les yeux au ciel, saisis la brosse à cheveux et me tournai vers lui.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur Potter ? »

Le jeune homme avait l'air très mal à l'aise. « Je suis simplement venu voir ce qui se passait entre Rogue et Hermione. J'ai entendu parler… heu… de cette histoire d'aura, et… heu… ça me gêne un peu. »

Je soupirai. « Et peut-on savoir ce qui vous gêne là-dedans ? » J'essayai, mais sans y parvenir vraiment, de masquer l'impatience de ma voix.

« Je me demandais juste… Vous êtes avec eux tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne les laissez jamais seuls tous les deux, hein ? »

Il vacilla sous mon regard incendiaire. « Monsieur Potter, allez-vous venir tous les quatre matins me poser les mêmes questions ? Ca commence franchement à me fatiguer…

- Je n'y peux rien si je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance ! » répondit-il soudain. « Vous ne lui feriez pas confiance non plus si vous le connaissiez aussi bien que moi !

- Mais je le connais mieux que vous, monsieur Potter ! Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous le connaissez ? Simplement le fait que vous ayez été son élève pendant quelques années ?

- C'a toujours été un misérable bâtard ! Il n'a jamais aimé personne ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé !

- Il vous aimait suffisamment pour vous sauver la vie ! » aboyai-je en retour. Ou peut-être avez-vous oublié cela ? »

Potter rougit. « Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais Hermione… C'est à cause de lui si elle est comme ça !

- Vous haïssez le professeur à cause d'un choix personnel de Miss Granger ? » L'incrédulité transparaissait dans ma voix. « Il n'a jamais rien voulu de tout cela, vous savez. Rien du tout. Pourtant il me semble que, pour un homme qui n'aime rien ni personne, il a retiré la paille des yeux de bien des gens. Le professeur Dumbledore semble beaucoup l'apprécier, et il m'a l'air de quelqu'un de très intelligent. Minerva l'apprécie. Je l'apprécie. Et je vous parie que votre Hermione est amoureuse de lui.

- Ne dites pas cela ! » hurla-t-il. « Elle ne l'aime pas !

- Mais si, Potter. » J'avais arrêté de peigner les cheveux de Miss Granger, et avais planté mes yeux dans les siens. « Regardez-la. Elle ressemble à une femme amoureuse.

- Elle ressemble à une femme dans le coma ! » répondit-il avec amertume.

« Aussi. » acquiesçai-je, « En effet, elle est dans une sorte de coma. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle n'est plus avec nous. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments, des rêves, ou tout ce que vous imaginez qu'on ressent quand on est dans le coma. » Ma voix s'était adoucie. Je m'avançai vers lui et le forçai à s'asseoir, puis tentai de saisir ses mains qu'il tenait crispées sur ses genoux.

« Vous vous souvenez du jour où vous êtes venu la voir et où je vous ai dit qu'elle était en train de mourir ? Vous vous souvenez de ce à quoi elle ressemblait ? Ses cheveux si cassants, sa peau si pâle et si flasque… Vous avez dit vous-même qu'elle ressemblait à un cadavre. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'un air misérable.

« C'est Rogue qui l'a ramenée à la vie. Je suis persuadée qu'elle a cru qu'il l'avait abandonnée, et qu'elle se mourrait de ne pas l'avoir auprès d'elle.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sort ? » objecta-t-il faiblement. « Comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas Rogue qui l'a ensorcelée pour que nous croyions tous qu'elle avait besoin de lui ? Peut-être que c'était une ruse pour la ramener à Poudlard et la tenir sous sa coupe… »

Je hochai doucement la tête. « La seule raison pour laquelle il est revenu, monsieur Potter, c'est vous. C'est vous qui êtes allé le voir quand vous vous êtes aperçu qu'elle était en train de mourir. De même, c'est vous qui êtes allé le voir quand je vous ai dit que je devais lui couper les cheveux. Vous vous souvenez ? Pourquoi lui auriez-vous dit tout cela si vous le détestez tant que cela ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez de lui ? »

Potter avait l'air désorienté. « Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle me manque. Si Rogue… s'il ne m'avait pas aidé, Hermione n'en serait pas là. Elle n'aurait pas eu à se jeter en travers du sort de Malefoy…

- Alors c'est parce que vous vous sentez coupable que vous accusez le professeur Rogue ? » soulevai-je doucement. « Ca n'est pas très reconnaissant de votre part…

- Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens ! » Les yeux du jeune homme étaient humides de larmes. Pour la première fois, j'avais pitié du garçon.

« Bien sûr que vous ne le pouvez pas, monsieur Potter. Personne ne peut. Mais réfléchissez à cela : qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'il réussit à la libérer ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire quand elle vous annoncera elle-même qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ? Allez-vous passer votre rage sur Severus ? Forcer Hermione à choisir entre vous deux ? Parce que laissez-moi vous dire, pour autant que j'aie compris ce qui se passe, c'est lui qu'elle choisira. Vous ne croyez même pas qu'elle est bien là, dans son esprit. C'est le professeur Rogue qui lui rend visite tous les jours, qui se bat pour trouver un antidote, en dépit de tous les obstacles que vous vous obstinez à lui mettre en travers de la route. »

Potter semblait vouloir m'interrompre, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. « Vous ne pensez pas que Miss Granger aimerait vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu écouter le professeur Rogue ? Pas voulu l'aider ? Je me suis laissée dire que vous étiez le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, et pourtant je ne vous ai pas vu lever le petit doigt pour l'aider à briser le sort… »

Le jeune homme se mit à contempler ses mains. « Il n'aurait pas voulu de mon aide.

- Il n'aurait pas voulu vous la demander, vous voulez dire, » le corrigeai-je. « Il a sa fierté, vous savez. Tout comme vous. Mais si vous lui proposiez votre aide, sa réponse pourrait vous surprendre. Promettez-moi de réfléchir à ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Il ne répondit pas, préférant s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de manche. Je m'apprêtai à lui proposer du thé, quand j'entendis la voix du professeur Dumbledore surgir de la cheminée. « Nettie, ma chère, vous êtes là ? Puis-je venir ? »

Me redressant, je me tournai vers la cheminée et lui répondis. « Bien sûr professeur ! Entrez donc ! »

Je jetai un regard à Hermione, en lui souriant : « Nous devrions penser à demander au professeur Rogue de se procurer une pancarte « Quai 9 ¾ » pour l'accrocher au mur de la pièce, ma chère. C'est un véritable hall de gare, aujourd'hui ! »

Dumbledore, qui brossait la cendre de sa barbe, sourit en entendant mes paroles. « Pourquoi ? Qui d'autre est venu ici ?

- Minerva, pour commencer, puis Monsieur Potter. Qui est toujours là, d'ailleurs. »

Le vieil homme regarda le plus jeune par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Salut, Albus, » l'accueillit doucement le garçon.

« Harry, mon garçon. Je pensais que tu aurais fini. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pas encore, en fait. Où est Rogue ?

- J'imagine qu'il est dans ses appartements, en train de se préparer. Il a commandé un livre à Durmstrang, et il voulait voir s'il était bien arrivé avant de venir rendre visite à Miss Granger. C'est ce qui m'amène à vous, Nettie, » dit-il en se tournant vers moi. « Il m'a dit qu'il comptait dîner avec Miss Granger ce soir, et je me demandais si… » Il marqua une pause, le pétillement de ses yeux s'atténuant légèrement, et se pencha vers moi en parlant à voix basse.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui, Nettie. Il n'a pas l'air bien, et je me demandais s'il mangeait bien. Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une seule fois dans la Grande salle, en deux jours, le soir où il a traîné Sybil ici. Et cette fois-là, il n'avait mangé qu'un demi-bol de soupe. »

Potter écoutait notre conversation sans l'ombre d'une gêne. Je réprimais une envie de lui faire les gros yeux, et finis par répondre à Dumbledore. « Quand il vient, je prépare des sandwiches et autres, mais la plupart du temps, il n'y touche même pas. Par contre, il boit beaucoup de thé. J'ai… Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Il a perdu beaucoup de poids, et alors ? » m'interrompit Harry. « Ca arrive à plein de gens.

- Mais pas à ce point là, Harry. » La voix du professeur Dumbledore était empreinte d'un certain agacement. « Ce n'est pas juste de son poids qu'il s'agit. Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point il avait l'air… chiffonné, quand tu l'as vu ? Il ne s'est pas rasé, aujourd'hui. Et je pense cela fait bien une semaine qu'il ne s'est pas lavé les cheveux. »

Avant même que Potter pût répondre, j'aboyai : « Et si vous demandez « Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? », je vous baffe, Potter. »

Les lèvres du garçon restèrent closes.

Je me mordis la lèvre avant de me tourner vers le Directeur. « Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, professeur ? C'est un grand garçon, maintenant. Je ne peux pas le forcer à avaler de quoi se nourrir. Et je pense qu'il n'appréciera pas, si j'essaie quand même.

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Il ne m'avait jamais paru en aussi mauvais état depuis la Bataille finale. Et à ce moment-là, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus un seul centimètre de peau. »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, plongés dans nos pensées. Même Potter avait l'air de réfléchir. Je dois admettre que nous avons plus que sursauté quand l'homme qui occupait nos esprits fit son apparition dans la pièce sans même s'être annoncé au préalable.

« Nettie. Albus. Potter… » nous salua-t-il poliment, même si sa voix avait légèrement grincé sur le « Potter ». Il était en manches de chemise et en pantalon noir, sa veste et son manteau noirs apparemment oubliés dans ses appartements. Sous son bras, un grand livre relié cuir.

« Je dois dire que je suis surpris de trouver autant de monde ici, quand je ne m'attendais à trouver que Nettie et Hermione… » Il s'avança vers la jeune fille en prononçant son nom, et je vis sa main se lever vers elle comme pour la toucher, avant de retomber le long de son corps. Au lieu de cela, il déposa sur la table à côté d'elle le livre qu'il tenait en main, et se retourna face à nous trois.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Aucun, Professeur, » répondis-je. « Monsieur Potter est juste venu en visiteur, et le professeur Dumbledore pour m'informer de votre arrivée prochaine.

- Je vois que vous avez reçu le livre que vous attendiez, Severus, » constata calmement Dumbledore. « Contient-il les renseignements que vous espériez ?

- Au moins, il contient certains éléments que je suis en mesure de modifier… » répondit-il.

« J'espère que votre excursion à Azkaban a eu les résultats souhaités… » intervins-je.

« Azkaban ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire à Azkaban ? » Potter bondit sur ses pieds et fixa Rogue d'un air interrogateur. Je soupirai. Rogue leva un sourcil.

« Hermione n'arrête pas de me dire que vous êtes intelligent, Potter, alors servez-vous de votre cerveau. Que croyez-vous que je sois allé faire là-bas ?

- Draco… » souffla-t-il. « Je suppose que Dumbledore a fait fonctionner ses pistons pour vous permettre d'aller là-bas ? » Il jeta un regard au directeur. « Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que vous étiez allé là-bas ?

- Et pourquoi vous l'aurait-on dit ? » fit remarquer Severus sur un ton glacial. « Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

Je regardai avec intérêt Potter ravaler la réplique que, j'en suis sûre, il s'apprêtait à sortir, avant de demander, presque calmement : « Avez-vous pu obtenir des informations ? »

Le professeur Rogue leva un sourcil sceptique. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à la relative politesse du jeune homme. Il regarda Potter, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis se tourna vers moi. « Vous avez eu un petit entretien avec Potter avant mon arrivée, n'est-ce pas, Nettie ? » Je rougis, tout en espérant que ce que j'entendais dans sa voix était de l'humour noir et non de l'irritation.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, professeur. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

Il finit par sourire en entendant mes paroles. « Quelqu'un a dû vous dire que le thé guérit toutes les maladies, vu comme vous en proposez à tout bout de champ ! Oui, un thé ne serait pas de refus. » Il se tourna vers Albus et Potter. « De toute façon, il fallait que je vous parle à tous les deux. Vous voulez bien rester là deux minutes ? Il faut juste que je parle à Hermione, et ensuite… Je voudrais essayer quelque chose. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, Potter regardant avec grand intérêt le professeur Rogue se placer dans le champ de vision de Miss Granger, avant de se pencher pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Dans le silence qui envahit la pièce, je fis apparaître le service à thé et préparait la boisson pour nous trois, tendant une tasse fumante au professeur Rogue quand il se redressa.

« Merci, Nettie… » dit-il en prenant la tasse de thé, regardant miss Granger avec un air absent. « Hermione me dit que vous avez fini _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, aujourd'hui ?

- En effet, » répondis-je en souriant, « et je lui ai dit que demain nous allions commencer _Orgueil et Préjugés_, si elle est d'accord.

- Elle adore Jane Austen… » dit-il en levant un doigt pour replacer doucement une boucle de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, en prenant garde toutefois à ne pas toucher sa peau. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Potter se raidir un peu, avant de se forcer à se détendre.

« Allez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez faits rester là, professeur ? » cracha Harry entre ses dents. Ses doigts étaient tellement crispés sur l'anse de la tasse que je me demandai comment il avait fait pour ne pas encore la casser. Le professeur se tourna vers lui en hochant la tête.

« Bien sûr, Potter. » Sa voix était moins froide que ce à quoi je me serais attendue, même si elle n'était pas non plus amicale. « Pour commencer, je voudrais essayer de savoir si je peux entrer en contact avec elle rien qu'en la touchant. J'ai pensé aujourd'hui, grâce à ce que m'a dit Draco, que ce n'était peut-être pas la peine pour moi de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais vous l'avez déjà touchée avant, non ? » Potter semblait sincèrement curieux. « Vous l'auriez remarqué, si quelque chose s'était produit ? »

Rogue se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Comme ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi je m'attendais, peut-être que quelque chose s'est produit sans que j'y fasse attention. De plus, j'ai des raisons de penser que notre connexion s'est renforcée depuis samedi.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, samedi ? » Le soupçon était revenu dans la voix de Potter.

« Hermione avait une théorie qu'elle voulait que je teste, » répondit brièvement Rogue. « Elle voulait savoir si un baiser pourrait être l'antidote. Alors, nous… j'ai… essayé.

- Vous l'avez embrassée ? » La voix du garçon partit dans les aigus. « Vous saviez ça, Albus ?

- Severus m'a raconté ça aujourd'hui, Harry, » répondit doucement le vieil homme. « C'était une théorie valide. Après tout, c'est bien un baiser qui a sauvé Aurore et Blanche-Neige… »

A ces mots, Potter et Rogue poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de dédain. Potter tourna le dos à Rogue, les yeux brillant d'une colère contenue, et il demanda d'un ton acide : « Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous pourrez entrer en contact avec elle sans la regarder dans les yeux ? »

Rogue soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Elle m'a attiré à elle alors que je n'étais pas en train de la regarder. » Il hésita un instant, choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Ou du moins, quelque chose m'a attiré en elle. Je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir du sort.

- Vous êtes fou ! » brailla Potter. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que le sort est toujours en Hermione, qu'il…_vit_ en elle ? »

Le professeur haussa les épaules. « C'est ce que je pense, oui. » Un silence choqué régna quelques instants dans la pièce, puis il se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux insondables, et lui prit la main. A l'instant même où il la toucha, je sus qu'il avait deviné juste. Leurs respirations s'accordèrent, ses traits se relâchèrent et ses yeux furent gagnés par ce regard apaisé qu'il avait toujours quand il parlait avec elle.

« Mon Dieu… » murmurai-je.

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! » éructa Albus.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. » répliqua Rogue. « Je ne vais pas te lâcher la main, Hermione. Je sais que tu souhaiterais prendre part à cette conversation. Nettie, Albus, Potter… Il faut qu'on parle.

- Alors comme ça, selon vous, le sort est toujours actif ? » Il y avait un léger doute dans la voix de Potter, mais au moins, il écoutait encore ce qu'on lui disait.

« Ca paraît logique, » répondit le professeur Rogue. « Nous avons supposé que si j'étais capable d'entrer en communication avec Hermione, c'est parce qu'une partie du sortilège a ricoché sur moi. Mais… et si c'était plus grave que ça ? Si le sortilège était lié à moi ? S'il était capable de me reconnaître et de me laisser entrer ? »

Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils, le pétillement de ses yeux remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

« Ca va aller, Albus, » l'interrompit Rogue, « Je contrôle la situation.

- Alors, vous êtes sa cible. Vous pensez qu'il veut encore vous frapper vous. » Potter s'était assis, et ses yeux passaient sans cesse de Miss Granger à Rogue et inversement.

Severus haussa les épaules. « Je dirais juste que c'est une forte possibilité. Le simple fait qu'il devient de plus en plus facile pour moi d'entrer en elle montre sûrement que… quelque chose me laisse entrer de plus en plus volontiers. Hermione voudrait ajouter qu'elle le ressent aussi. Elle sent l'attraction, mais que ce n'est pas elle qui m'attire à elle.

- Mais vous pensez toujours qu'il y a un moyen de briser ce sort, pas vrai ? Vous n'allez pas arrêter vos recherches ? » Potter semblait paniqué. Je me mis à le regarder bizarrement, tandis que Severus arquait un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez que j'arrête mes recherches, Potter. N'est-ce pas ce dont vous discutiez avec Albus un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? » Il fit un sourire mauvais au jeune homme, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Potter eût la délicatesse de rougir, mais sans pour autant confirmer les dires de Severus. Son air coupable parlait pour lui.

« Je suis sûr de pouvoir arriver à soigner Hermione, » continua Rogue. « Ce que nous a dit Sybil m'a apporté des informations supplémentaires, et j'ai pu trouver comment fabriquer des potions faites pour restaurer et rééquilibrer le spectre de l'aura de quelqu'un. » Il tapota le livre sur la table de chevet pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. « Si nous parvenons à trouver les bons ingrédients, en rapport avec Hermione ou avec le sort, appropriés à la couleur recherchée, je pense que nous obtiendrons une version de la potion qui contiendra tout ce qui est nécessaire à la restauration des couleurs dans l'aura d'Hermione. Il faudra au moins deux personnes pour absorber la potion et l'activer dans le corps d'Hermione à l'aide de sorts. Si nous parvenons à équilibrer son aura et à préserver la mienne pendant que je suis dans son esprit, je pense être capable de l'expulser hors de l'emprise du sort, de façon à ce qu'elle reprenne possession de son aura.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela tout seul, Severus, » remarqua Dumbledore d'une voix lasse. Il avait l'air si vieux, tout d'un coup. « Si le sort est bien tel que vous le décrivez, il est puissant. Peut-être plus puissant que vous ne l'êtes. »

Le silence régna dans la pièce, sans que personne ne songeât à l'interrompre. Rogue finit par s'avancer vers Albus, la main de miss Granger toujours prisonnière de la sienne. « Albus, je ne peux pas la laisser là alors que je pourrais la délivrer. Ne me demandez pas ça.

- Et si je buvais la potion, moi aussi ? » demanda soudain Potter. « Vous avez dit qu'il se pourrait que je sois lié à vous, si j'ai absorbé une partie du sort quand il vous a frappés Hermione et vous. Je pourrais au moins vous transférer ma magie. »

Rogue regarda Potter, soupesant son offre. « Ca pourrait marcher, » admit-il. « La potion est une potion de lien, et les couleurs pourraient protéger votre aura contre toute attaque du sortilège.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de rendre visible le sort ? » ajouta Potter. « Comme ça, il sera plus facile à contrer, ou à éviter.

- Excellente suggestion, Harry ! » lança en souriant Dumbledore, qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. « En plus, si tu sers d'ancre à Rogue, ce sera plus facile de les ramener, Hermione et lui. »

Le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils. « C'est une bonne idée, Potter. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous nous aidez autant, tout d'un coup ? »

Le jeune homme fit un grand sourire à Severus, les yeux pleins de candeur et de franchise, totalement dépourvus du mépris qui était le leur quand il s'adressait habituellement à lui. « Nous poursuivons tous les deux le même but, » répondit-il. « Vous souhaitez le retour d'Hermione, autant que moi.

- J'en doute, » grogna Rogue, serra étroitement la main de miss Granger, ses articulations blanches contre sa peau pâle. « Mais je ne dis quand même pas non à tout ce qui pourrait nous aider.

- Dans combien de temps pourrez-vous terminer la potion, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Samedi, je pense. Dans moins d'une semaine. »

* * *

_NdT. Ben c'était long... Mais c'était bien _:-) _ Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bientôt la fin… J'attends vos commentaires, vos espoirs, vos attentes… Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, surtout à ceux qui reviewent, et en particulier à ceux qui sont là depuis le début (mais les autres aussi !!!) A bientôt !_

_Ah, au fait ! Nettle veut dire "aiguille" en anglais. Très aimable de la part du père d'appeler sa fille ainsi, uh? _


	17. Hermione 6

_Titre : Heart with no Companion_

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction: Andeor_

_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Michmak._

_NdT : Le chapitre 17 est disponible en V.O. sur ce site, sous le nom de Michmak._

_NdT bis : Voici un appel adressé à tous ceux et celles qui, comme mon reptilien conseiller, seraient intéressé(e)s par un petit jeu visant à faire connaître à quelqu'un un livre de poche que vous avez aimé ; et à recevoir en retour 36 livres envoyés par les amis de vos amis. Surtout, n'hésitez-pas à m'en parler et je vous ferai part des conditions. Cela promet d'être très amusant !

* * *

_

Chapitre 17 : Hermione.

Severus était énervé. Hermione le regardait avec amusement en train d'essayer de garder son calme face aux réponses idiotes de Sybil Trelawney. A l'intérieur de sa tête, il n'était pas tendre avec le professeur de divination.

« Vraiment, Sybil, j'ai besoin de savoir quelles couleurs précisément nous avons besoin d'incorporer à la potion.

- Toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel… » répondit-elle d'un air rêveur.

« _Comme si j'avais le temps de contempler les arcs-en-ciel…_ » grinça-t-il dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

« Plus précisément, Sybil. J'ai besoin de connaître les couleurs standard. »

Trelawney le regarda, la bouche ouverte, clignant des yeux derrière ses culs-de-bouteille avec un air absent, avant de commencer à fredonner.

Rogue la regarda, abasourdi. « Que diable êtes-vous en train de faire, vous ? » grogna-t-il tandis qu'elle entonnait un air d'une voix affreusement fausse.

Dans son esprit, Hermione commença elle aussi à chanter, à moitié morte de rire : « _Red and yellow and pink and green, _

_Purple and orange and blue, I can sing a rainbow, Sing a rainbow, Sing a rainbow too!_

- Oh mon Dieu… » murmura Rogue avec une expression atterrée qui valait son pesant d'or. Trelawney chantait toujours, mais Hermione s'était levée pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Severus, et était à présent en train d'essayer d'étouffer son rire contre sa poitrine.

« Chantez avec moi, Severus ! » demanda Trelawney en entonnant un nouveau couplet. « Listen to your heart, Listen to your soul, and sing everything you feel, When you can sing a rainbow, sing a rainbow, You'll know love is real. Red and yellow and pink and green...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, » l'interrompit Severus, paniqué, « j'ai compris, merci. Y a-t-il des couleurs plus spéciales que d'autres, dont nous devrions nous préoccuper ? Dont il faudrait une quantité plus importante, ou moindre ?

- N'introduisez pas plus de gris, bien sûr, » répondit Sybil d'un air radieux. « Mais vous devez ajouter du noir pour l'équilibre, du blanc pour la pureté, et quelque chose de transparent, pour la clarté. Pensez-vous qu'une fois que vous aurez ramené Miss Granger parmi nous, nous pourrions travailler tous les deux sur un article à propos des vertus des potions dans l'équilibre du spectre des auras ? Ce serait très bien reçu par le monde de la Divination, vous savez. Une avancée renversante !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aurai le temps, Sybil, » répondit doucement Rogue. Il serrait si fort les dents qu'Hermione s'étonnait que sa mâchoire n'eût pas encore volé en éclats. Toute cette amabilité envers Trelawney lui demandait beaucoup de mal.

Hermione lui sourit. « _Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très bon pour ta réputation d'écrire un article avec elle… Plus personne ne te prendrait au sérieux, après…_

- _Même maintenant, personne ne me prend au sérieux,_ » répliqua Severus. « _Tout le monde s'imagine que j'ai perdu la tête._ »

« Y a-t-il autre chose, quelle qu'elle soit, dont je devrais être informé, Sybil ? »

Le professeur de Divination lui répondit en souriant. « Pas que je sache, en tous cas, mais je vous répète que les auras ne sont pas vraiment ma spécialité. Severus… » Elle marqua une pause, quittant son air de chouette toxicomane, et pesant soigneusement ses mots. « Severus, quand vous serez prêt à tenter l'expérience pour rééquilibrer l'aura de Miss Granger… J'ose espérer que vous me convierez à cet essai. Au pire, je pourrais toujours vous dire ce que je vois concernant vos deux auras. Je pourrais peut-être vous être d'une quelconque utilité… »

Hermione regarda Severus, franchement choquée. « _Mais… C'est qu'elle fait presque preuve d'intelligence, là ?_ »

Severus soupira. « _C'est vrai,_ » reconnut-il à contre-cœur. « _Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Elle nous a été très utile, après tout_. »

« Soyez sûre que je vous ferai prévenir dès que nous serons prêts, Sybil, » répondit-il. « Nous apprécions votre proposition. »

Trelawney était rayonnante. « Merci, Severus. Je pense qu'il est de notre devoir à tous d'essayer de vous aider à briser ce sort. Vous êtes beaucoup plus facile à supporter quand vous êtes de bonne humeur. »

Les évènements avaient pris une tournure étrange du point de vue d'Hermione. Principalement parce qu'Harry semblait à présent faire de francs efforts pour aider Severus au lieu de rivaliser avec lui. Il semblait que la leçon que lui avait donnée Nettie eût porté ses fruits, et Hermione nageait dans le bonheur.

Elle était également totalement surexcitée. Elle était absolument persuadée qu'avant la fin de la semaine, elle serait enfin libre, libre de parler à ses amis, de rire, de prouver à Severus qu'elle était amoureuse de lui même libérée de son esprit.

Elle savait qu'Albus s'inquiétait. Il aurait été difficile de ne pas voir le souci se peindre sur son visage quand Severus lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait en tête. L'idée que le sort était en vie, actif, présent en elle n'était pas particulièrement réjouissante. Mais elle se refusait à imaginer que le sort pût capturer Severus et les emprisonner tous les deux.

La seule fois où elle avait évoqué cette possibilité avec Severus, il lui avait répondu : « _Je suis sûr que je peux te délivrer, Hermione. T'ai-je déjà menti ?_ »

Non, bien sûr. Même lorsqu'il était son professeur, et qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Il disait toujours la vérité, même si celle-ci ne faisait pas toujours plaisir à entendre.

« _Tu es sûr que le sort ne déteint pas sur toi ?_ » lui avait-elle alors demandé, « _Nettie s'inquiète beaucoup. Elle dit que tu ne manges plus rien._

_- J'ai été un peu… distrait, ces derniers temps…_ » Il avait presque ronronné les derniers mots, dardant sur elle des yeux illuminés de flammes sombres. « _En plus, la préparation de cette potion me prend beaucoup de temps. Tu trouves que j'ai l'air malade, toi ?_ »

Hermione se mit à l'étudier de près. Ses cheveux noirs, aux reflets bleutés, étaient soigneusement retenus en arrière par une lanière de cuir. Il était en chemise, les manches déboutonnées et retroussées laissant voir ses avant-bras pâles aux muscles légèrement dessinés. Sa peau avait perdu la pâleur maladive qu'elle avait si souvent associée à son professeur de potions. Il était encore pâle, mais sa peau semblait illuminée d'un éclat de santé. Si ce n'était toujours pas une gravure de mode, il avait toutefois l'air d'un homme en bonne santé, vigoureux et propre.

« _Tu es l'image même de la bonne santé,_ » répondit-elle honnêtement. « _Je ne vois pas de quoi parlent les autres._ »

« _Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à un Potter sympathique,_ » avait-il déclaré en entrant dans la bibliothèque deux jours après sa visite à Azkaban. « _Ce n'est pas naturel. Ca me donne des aigreurs…_ »

Hermione dissimula son rire derrière le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle se leva et tapota doucement la main que Severus avait machinalement posée sur son épaule en s'approchant d'elle. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?_ » demanda-t-elle.

« _Il m'a rapporté des anémones rouges de Holly Meadows, ainsi que des violettes et des orties blanches. Il a dit qu'il pensait qu'on pourrait les utiliser dans la potion_

_- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?_

_- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir Potter utiliser son cerveau. Je trouve cela perturbant._ » répondit Severus sur un ton acide. « _Mais bon, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée d'être allé chercher des fleurs à Holly Meadows. C'est là que le sort a été jeté, et cet endroit est lourd de sens, pour nous trois. Mais tu as bien réalisé que les anémones seront très amères, mélangées aux orties ? Le mélange ne sera pas très agréable à boire…_

_- Depuis quand cet aspect te préoccupe-t-il dans les potions que tu concoctes ?_ » Elle ferma son livre en soupirant, et appuya sa tête contre son ventre. « _Tes potions ont toujours été dégueulasses. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'y ajoutais pas de la menthe pour les rendre plus faciles à boire._

_- Gaspiller ma menthe pour de petits imbéciles qui ne se retrouveront jamais dans une situation où ils penseront, en premier lieu, à utiliser une potion ?_ » railla-t-il. « _Voyons, Hermione..._ »

Elle éclata de rire. « _Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison. Espèce de vieux sadique._ »

Severus rit doucement. « _Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à la liste ?_

_- Quand tu es parti, je me suis dit que pour le noir, une mèche de tes cheveux devrait faire l'affaire pour établir la connexion nécessaire au rétablissement de mon aura. Et j'ai aussi pensé que ça ne ferait pas de mal d'utiliser de l'obsidienne finement moulue pour ouvrir le premier chakra, puisqu'on a décidé de traiter le sort comme quelque chose de vivant. Ca ira ?_

_- Sans problème. Autre chose ?_ » Rogue caressait distraitement ses clavicules et des épaules, envoyant de légères ondes d'énergie magique en elle.

« _Pour le rouge, il faut absolument du sang. Le tien, le mien et celui d'Harry, puisque nous allons tous les trois boire la potion. Je me suis dit aussi que ça renforcerait le mélange si d'autres gens donnaient quelques gouttes de leur sang, des gens qui nous aiment. Le sang magique peut être un utile bouclier contre de mauvais sorts, comme tu le sais. Et les anémones rouges d'Harry vont également renforcer cette couleur._

_- Bien sûr,_ » se moqua Rogue. « _Ne les oublions pas_. »

Hermione l'ignora. « _Pour le bleu, c'est facile. Tourmaline et campanules. Le professeur Chourave a toujours eu les plus belles campanules du monde dans ses jardinières. Et peut-être que leur nectar atténuera l'amertume des anémones._

_- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus…_ » grogna Rogue.

« _Arrête de te plaindre et assieds-toi,_ » lui enjoignit Hermione avec un grand sourire. « _N'oublie pas que moi aussi je devrais en boire._

_- Comme si tu avais déjà senti le goût de ce que Nettie te fait avaler depuis que tu as été frappée par ce sort…_ » rétorqua Rogue en levant un sourcil moqueur. Hermione ne répondit pas, préférant lui jeter ses notes au visage.

« _Severus, je vais finir par penser que tu aimes être exaspérant…_ »

Rogue lui fit la grimace avant de se pencher à nouveau sur ses notes. « _Pour le marron, un morceau d'écorce de saule… Je pense qu'on devrait ajouter une mèche de tes cheveux_

_- Je n'y aurais jamais songé,_ » admit Hermione. « _Je suis encore persuadée que mes cheveux sont impossibles à couper… Tu as un contresort ?_

_- Pas besoin,_ » répondit-il avec malice. « _J'ai coupé une petite mèche avant de les ensorceler, au cas où je pourrais en avoir besoin. Un des avantages quand on est professeur de potions, c'est la capacité à prévoir l'avenir…_ »

Hermione l'ignora. « _Jaune. Huile de tournesol et citrine._

_- Et un cheveu de Draco. Il n'y a rien à tirer de Lucius, mais on peut penser que le sort sera capable de reconnaître le sang de sa progéniture. J'ai dans l'idée que le sang des Malefoy peut agir comme un révélateur pour rendre le sort à nouveau visible._

_- Et tu proposes quoi, pour s'en emparer ?_ »

Severus haussa les épaules. « _Déjà fait. Albus a demandé à ce qu'on envoie le barbier d'Azkaban à Malefoy Junior, ce matin. Le cheveu nous attend en sûreté dans une fiole d'apothicaire sur mon bureau._

_- Pour le rose, je pense qu'on devrait utiliser de l'huile essentielle d'eucalyptus et des pétales de roses coupés fins. Pour le violet, les violettes d'Harry et de l'huile essentielle de lotus avec des feuilles pilées. Pour l'orange, de l'ylang-ylang et des pétales de souci écrasés, des péridots et des émeraudes pour le vert. J'ai aussi fait quelques recherches plus approfondies, et je pense qu'on devrait se baser sur de l'eau de torrents purifiée. Le livre que Durmstrang t'a envoyé préconise l'eau des glaciers de Sibérie, mais avant d'être frappée par le sort, j'avais lu quelque part que l'eau des glaciers du Japon est d'une qualité un peu supérieure._ »

Severus sursauta, un peu déboussolé. « _Comment as-tu fait pour lire le livre que j'ai reçu de Durmstrang ?_

- _Il était sur ta table de nuit._ » répondit-elle. « _Et…_

_- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'es jamais entrée dans ma chambre, Hermione…_ » Son regard se fit inquisiteur. « _A moins que tu n'y sois pénétrée en cachette alors que tu n'étais qu'une élève, mais j'en doute. Personne n'est capable de briser mes sorts d'intimité._

_- Mais tu m'as emmenée dans tes appartements, la dernière fois, Severus…_ » Hermione se mordit soudain la lèvre. Severus ne s'était sûrement pas rendu compte qu'il était capable de créer ses propres lieux et ses affaires dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ces trois derniers jours, qu'elle avait oublié de lui dire qu'elle le pensait capable de créer ce qu'il voulait dans son esprit. « _Par les dents de Circée !_ » jura-t-elle. « _J'ai oublié de t'en parler !_

- _De me parler de quoi exactement, Hermione ?_ » demanda-t-il avec un regard pesant. « _Quand as-tu vu ma chambre ?_

_- Samedi, après que tu m'as embrassée, tu te souviens ? Après notre promenade au bord du lac, nous sommes revenus dans tes appartements et nous nous sommes réchauffés près du feu. Ni toi ni moi ne nous en sommes rendus compte à ce moment-là, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit. Je suis désolée de ne m'en souvenir que maintenant, mais je crois que tu peux créer des choses dans mon esprit aussi facilement que moi._ »

Il sembla prêt à nier, mais resta silencieux, pensif. « _Tu es sûre que c'est dans ma chambre que tu étais ? Et que tu as bien lu le bon livre ?_ »

Hermione acquiesça. « _Je suis formelle, je n'ai jamais posé les yeux sur ce livre avant hier. Pareil pour tes appartements. Quand tu nous as amenés ici, je ne pouvais voir que ton salon, mais après ton départ, j'ai pu visiter tous tes appartements. Je suis entrée dans ta chambre. Tu portes des lunettes pour lire, un genre de lunettes en demi-lunes comme celles d'Albus. Elles étaient posées sur un livre ouvert, sur ta table de nuit. Ton armoire était ouverte, j'ai vu tes vêtements à l'intérieur. Ta robe d'enseignant était posée sur un grand fauteuil recouvert de velours vert dans un coin de la pièce. J'ai regardé tes livres sur l'étagère, et même s'il y avait certains titres que je ne connaissais pas, j'étais capable de les ouvrir pour en lire le contenu. J'ai même lu les notes que tu as prises sur le sort._ » Elle rougit. « _J'ai vu le portrait que tu as fait de moi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un artiste._ »

Severus sourit. « _Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi._ » Il s'abîma dans ses pensées. « _Le jour où je t'ai découverte dans la salle de potions, des fleurs ont éclos par terre. C'était des anémones rouges, les mêmes que celles qu'a cueillies Potter à Holly Meadows._

_- Il y en avait dans le bouquet que tu m'as apporté le premier jour à Sainte-Mangouste_… » dit Hermione.

« _Je pense que j'ai incorporé inconsciemment des parcelles de mes souvenirs dans ton esprit. La question est : puis-je le faire consciemment ?_ » Il était en train de l'étudier intensément. « _Je me demande... Hermione, as-tu déjà recréé des endroits extérieurs à Poudlard dans ton esprit, à part ta chambre ? Est-ce que tu es déjà allée à Pré-au-Lard,par exemple ?_

_- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi…_ » répondit-elle. « _En fait, avant que tu n'arrives ici et que tu ne me conduises dans les jardins, je n'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais recréer _« _l'extérieur_ » _dans ma propre tête._ »

Severus la regarda en haussant un sourcil. « _Tu te rends compte à quel point ça paraît fou ?_

_- Ce qui paraît fou, c'est que tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire_, » rétorqua Hermione. « _L'autre jour, lors de notre promenade au lac, je ne m'étais jamais promenée sur ce sentier auparavant. Emmène-moi dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, maintenant. Essayons de voir quelles sont nos limites._ »

Rogue s'approcha et lui prit la main. « _Où veux-tu aller ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Là où je ne suis jamais allée._ » lui répondit-elle en souriant. « _Dans un endroit important pour toi._ »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les murs disparaître, les couleurs se fondant les unes dans les autres avant de s'effacer, tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur Severus. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, et se raidit pour tenter d'enrayer la sensation de vertige qui s'emparait de ses entrailles. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait au sommet d'une falaise de rocs et de sable, une entêtante odeur iodée dans les narines. A ses pieds, les vagues s'écrasaient sur une longue étendue de sable blanc, laissant sur le rivage ridé des traînées d'écume avec le sac et le ressac de la marée.

« _Où sommes-nous ?_ » s'exclama Hermione, tournant avec délice son visage vers les rayons chauds du soleil.

« _En Grèce,_ » répondit-il. « _Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est exactement comme dans mon souvenir…_ »

Hermione sourit. « _Quel souvenir ? Je ne vois absolument pas ce que la Grèce a à voir avec toi…_ »

Severus désenlaça une des ses mains des siennes, et pointa du doigt une minuscule villa qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, plusieurs dizaines de mètres derrière eux. « _Albus m'a forcé à venir ici prendre des vacances, me couper un peu de ces évènements tragiques… Je te laisse imaginer… Il faisait trop chaud, et deux heures après mon arrivée, je m'ennuyais déjà. Il m'avait interdit d'aller autre part, mais ne m'avait rien donné pour m'occuper. La petite bibliothèque de la villa était tristement pauvre, quoiqu'elle aurait plu à Nettie…_

_- Si tu t'y es autant déplu, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmènes là ?_

_- J'ai pensé qu'à toi, ça te plairait…_ » répondit-il en replaçant doucement une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« _C'est magnifique_, » approuva-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Severus et lui sourit effrontément. « _Mais à quoi pensait Albus en t'envoyant ici ?_

_- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu aurais du voir les immondes maillots de bain qu'il m'a laissés… Noirs avec des flamants roses…_ »

Hermione pouffa de rire. « _Tu les as portés ?_

_- Tu crois quoi, espèce de petite impertinente ?_ » gronda-t-il, avant d'ajouter : « _Je préfère nager nu. Comme ça, au moins, il n'y a pas de traces de bronzage !_ »

Il regarda Hermione d'un œil goguenard. La jeune fille était bouche bée devant de tels propos. Severus finit par déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils ne revinrent à Poudlard que bien plus tard dans la soirée.

Au cours des jours suivants, ils continuèrent à tester l'habilité de Severus à créer de nouveaux endroits dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ils découvrirent rapidement que, du moment où ils avaient été au moins une fois quelque part, il leur était facile de recréer l'endroit. Quand Hermione avait dit qu'elle trouvait un peu déconcertant de sillonner un Pré-au-Lard et un Chemin de Traverse sans un chat, il se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

« _Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais réussi à recréer des gens dans ton esprit, une fois ?_ » demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça. « _Si, mais tu ne parlais pas. Ou plutôt, ton portrait parlait, mais ton faux double, non._

_- Mon portrait ?_

_-Oui, c'était la semaine où tu n'es plus revenu me voir, après l'accident de Creevey… J'ai découvert dans mon esprit une pièce avec plein de photos de plein de gens. Ron, ma mère, toi… Je vous ai tous parlé._

_- Humm, intéressant. Alors comme ça, les portraits peuvent parler, mais pas les gens que tu crées de toutes pièces…_

_- Pas encore, du moins_

_- Mais tu peux en créer._

_- Oui._

_- Bon, alors la prochaine fois qu'on ira là-bas, tu essaieras de créer plein de gens. A nous deux, on arrivera bien à les faire parler._

_- Ce serait cool_, » acquiesça-t-elle. « _Comme ça, quand tu t'en iras, j'aurais au moins quelqu'un à qui parler, et je me sentirai moins seule._ »

Le jeudi d'après, quand Severus l'emmena sur la Grande Muraille de Chine, un vieux bonhomme tout tassé leur sourit de sa bouche édentée quand Serverus lui acheta un exemplaire du _Petit livre rouge_ de Mao.

« _Do jeh ! Do jeh !_ » s'était-il écrié après que Severus lui eût fait comprendre qu'il pouvait garder la monnaie.

« _Foon ying_ », répondit calmement Severus, avant de replacer la main d'Hermione dans le creux de son bras et de marcher avec elle plusieurs kilomètres au sommet de l'édifice.

Quand il lui rendit visite quelques jours plus tard, Severus trouva Hermione en grande conversation avec elle-même. Littéralement. Durant quelques instants, il resta pétrifié devant les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient avec animation devant la potion qui mijotait doucement. Elles finirent par lever les yeux sur lui et cessèrent de se chamailler.

Avant même qu'il pût cligner dans yeux, il vit une des deux Hermione disparaître avec un « pop » semblable au bruit d'un transplanage. L'autre Hermione rougit furieusement en croisant son regard. « _Tu dois penser que je suis cinglée…_

- _Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr,_ » l'interrompit-il. « _Et… à propos de quoi es-tu en train de t'engueuler avec toi-même ?_ »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « _Je n'arrive toujours pas à faire parler ton double, alors je me suis demandé si c'était parce que tu es capable de venir me voir par toi-même. Pour le savoir, j'ai décidé de créer une autre moi-même. En théorie, elle n'était pas censée parler, mais si. D'ailleurs, quand elle a commencé à parler, impossible de l'arrêter… Elle était en train de me dire que je suis trop impulsive, tu te rends compte !_

_- Une copie parfaite, quoi._ » répondit Severus. « _Maintenant tu imagines ce que nous ressentons tous face à toi._ »

Elle essaya de lui lancer un regard noir, que démentait le sourire qui pointait à ses lèvres. « _Je suis pas aussi insupportable que ça !_ »

Il inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour l'assurer du contraire. Mais comme il n'avait pas formulé sa pensée à voix haute, Hermione estima que, non, il ne la trouvait pas si insupportable que ça. Il resta avec elle toute la journée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle le regardait avec amusement faire les cent pas dans la salle de potions, regardant encore et encore ses notes, avec nervosité. Un duplicata de la potion mijotait doucement au-dessus d'un feu juste assez fort pour garder la potion au chaud. Elle avait décidé de la réaliser dans son esprit en même temps que Severus, Harry et Dumbledore dans la réalité, afin de participer un peu à sa libération. Plus d'une fois, Severus avait reconnu qu'elle était de bon conseil, et elle nourrissait de plus en plus l'espoir que, le lendemain, elle serait à nouveau libre.

Elle avait déjà décidé que son premier geste quand elle aurait à nouveau la possession de son corps serait d'embrasser Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme ça, elle saurait enfin si c'était aussi bon dans la réalité que dans son esprit.

« _Tu es toujours aussi stressé après avoir fini de concocter une potion ?_ » se moqua-t-elle, tandis qu'il passait une nouvelle fois devant elle en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« _Je veux tout simplement être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Je ne suis toujours pas certain que les larmes de phénix étaient une bonne idée._

_- Ca ne pourra pas faire de mal,_ » tenta-t-elle, « _De toute façon, Trelawney nous a bien dit qu'il fallait utiliser quelque chose de clair dans la potion._

_- Elles sont plus irisées que claires,_ » répondit-il, « _Je ne suis pas sûr que ça compte._ »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « _Mais tu ne peux plus rien y faire, maintenant ! Tu as passé la semaine à me répéter que ça allait marcher, tu me mentais, alors ?_

_- Non,_ » répondit-il, avant de réaffirmer avec plus d'assurance : « _Non. Ca va marcher._

_- Alors où est le problème ? Je suis sûre que ça va marcher. Toute la préparation s'est déroulée exactement comme tu l'avais prévu, ça a changé de couleur quand tu l'avais annoncé et tout et tout !_ »

Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la potion. Elle était plus épaisse que du thé, mais plus fluide que du miel, miroitant doucement tout en changeant régulièrement de couleur, les rouges cédant la place aux bleus, et les verts aux violets. Hermione trouvait que cela ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel liquide.

« _Trelawney ne t'a pas dit que les changements de couleur ressemblent à deux auras qui se confondent ?_

_- Si, mais elle n'a jamais rien compris aux potions. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle trouve ça joli que ça va forcément marcher._

_- Tu as raison,_ » reconnu Hermione, « _Mais tu es professeur de Potions. Tu m'as promis que ça allait marcher, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? C'est notre dernière nuit ici. Et il n'y a personne pour nous embêter… On ne pourra pas en dire autant demain. A mon avis, Harry ne va pas vouloir me lâcher d'une semelle, les premiers jours. Et Albus a sûrement prévu encore un plan foireux._ »

Severus soupira, mais la suivit quand elle laissa la potion pour se rendre dans le salon adjacent. « _C'est vrai que ça va me manquer, mes visites ici. Là au moins, on me laissait en paix._

_- Alors profites-en_, » dit-elle en se hissant sur ses pieds pour s'appuyer contre lui, nichée au creux de ses bras. « _Et embrasse-moi._ »

Severus la quitta quelques heures plus tard, insistant pour qu'elle prenne un peu de repos. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'au large vestibule qui marquait la limite de son esprit, et qui se trouvait être l'exacte réplique du hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant, une fois de plus, lui répéter ce qu'il attendait d'elle pour le lendemain.

« _Je veux que tu m'attendes ici, Hermione, juste à l'entrée. La potion est plus forte quand elle vient juste d'être avalée, alors il va falloir faire vite._

_- Je sais, Severus, je serai là._ » répondit-elle. « _Même des chevaux sauvages imaginaires ne me détourneraient pas de mon but. Tu penses vraiment qu'on sera capables de voir le sort, s'il est toujours actif ?_

_- On verra bien ça demain_ » répondit-il d'un air mystérieux. « _En tous cas, souviens-toi que si Draco a dit vrai, le sort ne voudra pas nous laisser partir, ni toi, ni moi. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je suis content que Potter soit là. J'espère simplement que le sort ne s'en prendra pas à lui aussi._ »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et le scruta intensément. « _Je sais que ce sera dangereux, mais… est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? On va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je te promets que demain à la même heure, tu pourras dire à Albus de se foutre ses bonbons au citron là où je pense, et qu'il t'entendra !_ » ricana Rogue.

Hermione sourit. « _Et moi, je dirai à Harry combien tu étais soulagé qu'il vienne avec toi…_ »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, mais ne releva pas. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. « _Evitons simplement de dire à Sybil que c'est grâce à elle qu'on a rompu le sort, sinon, on a pas fini d'en entendre parler… Et maintenant, au lit !_

_- Toi aussi, tâche de dormir. Je t'aime, Severus._ »

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire qui illumina jusqu'à ses prunelles sombres. « _Moi aussi je t'aime, Hermione._ »

Il la quitta, la laissant retourner seule dans ses appartements à lui. Elle avait commencé à dormir là après s'être rendu compte que cette chambre était bel et bien la sienne. Son goût pour les draps en coton d'Egypte, son odeur d'épices et de cèdre qui imprégnait les oreillers constituaient un abri suffisant pour lui permettre d'affronter la solitude. Le poids de son lourd édredon lui donnait l'impression d'être dans ses bras chauds, et plusieurs fois, dans la noirceur de la nuit, elle avait presque cru qu'il allait finir par la rejoindre dans leur lit commun.

En pénétrant dans la chambre de Severus, un sourire béat s'afficha sur les lèvres. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle serait réellement dans le lit de Severus, et il serait à ses côtés, la serrant dans ses bras. Son lit serait leur cocon, et si elle le pouvait, elle ferait durer cet instant éternellement.

Murmurant un charme pour atténuer l'éclat du feu, Hermione s'étira, bâilla et déambula dans la pièce en fredonnant la chanson de « L'arc-en-ciel », que Sybil avait chantée quelques jours auparavant. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se débarbouilla et se brossa les dents, frissonnant sous l'effet du froid qui s'emparait de la pièce tandis qu'elle se mettait en pyjama. Elle devrait discuter avec Severus d'un moyen de garder la chaleur dans les cachots, peut-être un sort permanent pour chauffer le sol humide ou des cheminées supplémentaires dans la chambre. Peut-être quelques épais tapis. Ils devraient rajouter une armoire pour ses propres vêtements. Quant à ses livres, elle se demandait bien comment leur trouver de la place sur les étagères déjà bondées. Clignant des yeux ensommeillés, et la tête pleine de ses nouveaux projets pour quand elle serait sortie de cet enfer, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Ainsi que cela lui était déjà arrivé au cours des nuits précédentes, et même durant ses heures de veille, elle ne remarqua pas les filaments gris qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses membres. Elle ne s'aperçut pas non plus que ces filaments enlaçaient sa nuque, parcouraient ses cheveux pour atteindre les tréfonds de son esprit à travers la peau de son crâne, tandis que ses rêves se teintaient d'agréables visions. Son esprit flottait avec béatitude tandis qu'elle les imaginait, Severus et elle, vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, voyageant là où ils voulaient, et pour toujours libérés des barrières qu'avait voulu leur imposer le monde matériel.

* * *

_NdT. Le vieux monsieur Chinois dit « Merci », et Rogue répond « De rien. » Michmak a encore mis une chanson à la fin du chapitre : « Rose colored glasses », par Blue Rodeo. Libre à vous de m'en demander une traduction._

_Bientôt la fin… Je ne dirai rien, mais je continue à prendre plaisir à d'éventuelles reviews. Ne vous fâchez pas si je me fais de moins en moins loquace dans les RAR, mais je voudrais laisser l'histoire faire son œuvre dans vos esprits sans avoir à intervenir… Bonne nuit, Hermione…_


	18. Harry

_Titre : Heart with no companion_

_Auteur__: Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Michmak._

_NdT : Le chapitre n°18 est disponible en V.O. sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak. Je décline d'avance toute responsabilité quant au suspense de fin de chapitre. Je vous rappelle que je ne fais que traduire une œuvre originale…_

_Comme annoncé précédemment, je ne m'étendrai pas en commentaires à la fin de ce chapitre, afin de vous laisser cogiter. Mais c'est avec plaisir que je lirai vos reviews, même s'il est fort probable, à ce stade de l'histoire, que je ne réponde pas à toutes les questions que vous pourriez y poser._

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, mais pas tout de suite : je pars quatre jours chez les Rosbifs ! De quoi améliorer mon anglais et mes traductions… Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre n°18 : Harry.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais demandé à être célèbre, et pourtant, il l'était, en partie contre sa volonté. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être le « Sauveur du monde sorcier », et aurait volontiers passé le reste de sa vie sans entendre le surnom du « Garçon-qui-avait-survécu ».

Il détestait être le « Garçon-qui-avait-survécu », car cela sous-entendait qu'il était aussi le « Garçon-qui-avait-survécu-pour-voir-tous-ses-amis-souffrir-et-mourir ». La guerre l'avait transformé, le rendant plus prompt à la colère, et plus lent au pardon. Moins optimiste, moins confiant. Moins, tout simplement. Honnêtement, il ne savait plus vraiment qui était Harry Potter, si tant est qu'il l'ait su un jour. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce en quoi il croyait, c'était que les choses iraient beaucoup mieux une fois Hermione de retour. Elle avait toujours été une de ses faiblesses. Il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, il comptait sur elle pour être la voix de la raison, pour lui rappeler qu'il était parfois un sale gosse, pour lui dire de travailler plus ou de moins s'inquiéter. Au cours des mois qui avaient précédé la bataille finale, elle avait été l'œil au centre du cyclone.

Depuis la bataille finale, depuis qu'il l'avait perdue, il était incapable d'avoir un comportement stable. Ses émotions passaient en un instant d'un extrême à l'autre, le laissant aigri et anxieux. Si Rogue ne l'avait pas aidé, Hermione serait encore parmi eux. Il était incapable d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu se jeter volontairement en travers du sort, incapable d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse choisir de se sacrifier pour cet homme.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Rogue, et Rogue ne l'avait jamais aimé. Tout le monde le savait, et prétendre le contraire n'avait pas le sens commun. Pendant ces durs mois où Hermione avait été enfermée, c'était cette haine viscérale et ce manque total de confiance en Rogue qui l'avait aidé à ne pas devenir fou et à concentrer ses efforts. Il avait tort et il le savait. Mais il continuait à éprouver ces sentiments. Il était plus facile de haïr Rogue que de se haïr soi-même.

Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il se haïssait. C'était à cause de leur amitié que Ron avait servi de cible durant cette bataille finale. Sinon, Harry n'aurait jamais dû voir la tête de son ami séparée de son corps par cet éclair de magie brute et violente, si chargée de fureur que la blessure avait cautérisé instantanément. Il n'aurait pas eu à regarder en face Arthur et Molly Weasley, qui avaient toujours été ses parents de substitution, tout en sachant que c'était par sa faute à lui que leur plus jeune fils était mort. Il se sentait toujours extraordinairement mal à l'aise quand il se rendait au Terrier, assailli qu'il était par les souvenirs de jours plus heureux, quand la famille Weasley était encore entière. Et ce n'était pas uniquement Ron qu'ils avaient perdu par la faute de Harry. Il y avait aussi Percy. Après que Harry eut tué Voldemort, Percy s'était désintégré, comme l'ensemble des Mangemorts.

Quant à Ginny, elle ne parlait toujours pas beaucoup, même si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait tenté de faire une blague à propos de la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, qui, disait-elle, était en fait beaucoup moins impressionnante que l'énorme balafre qui traversait de part en part son visage à elle. Elle avait fini sa blague effondrée sur son lit, en larmes. Depuis ce temps-là, Arthur ne lui avait plus jamais posé de questions à propos des gadgets moldus, et à chaque fois que Molly posait le regard sur lui, Harry savait qu'elle aurait voulu voir Ron à sa place.

Il avait eu besoin d'un bouc émissaire pour se venger de tout ce qu'il ressentait, et Rogue avait été parfait dans ce rôle. Harry en était venu à compter sur l'homme pour lui fournir un moyen de rejeter sa honte et sa culpabilité, sa colère et son désespoir, sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur lui-même.

Il savait depuis des mois, bien sûr, qu'en aucune manière Rogue ne faisait de mal à Hermione. Il était impossible de ne pas voir qu'il se tuait à la tâche pour trouver un remède, et il semblait peut-être, peut-être, avoir réussi.

Et Harry n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude, rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et se dirigea vers les cachots. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient essayer l'hypothèse de Rogue. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient boire la potion et essayer de délivrer Hermione.

Harry se demandait si elle lui pardonnerait un jour.

Rogue l'attendait en dehors des appartements d'Hermione, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir. Harry entendait l'écho de ces pas depuis plusieurs couloirs déjà, et les avait reconnus comme ceux de son ancien professeur. Sept ans passés à traîner dans les couloirs avec Ron et Hermione l'avait rendu incroyablement calé sur les différents sons émis par Rogue en train de marcher, depuis le chuintement à peine perceptible que faisait l'homme en se coulant dans les ombres pour tenter de surprendre des étudiants imprudents, jusqu'aux lourds claquements talon-pointe qui frappaient le sol quand il était en colère ou impatient. Il espérait que ce qu'il entendait à présent fût de l'impatience.

Rogue posa son regard sur lui tandis qu'il apparaissait au coin du couloir. « Potter.

- Professeur Rogue. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants en chiens de faïence dans le couloir, puis Harry indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête. « On entre ?

- Un moment, » se renfrogna l'homme. « Nous devons parler. Et je ne veux pas qu'Hermione nous entende et commence à s'inquiéter. »

Harry s'approcha, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. « Il y a un problème ? Vous pensez que ça ne marchera pas ? »

Rogue agita la main avec impatience, « Ca va marcher. Mais ce sera plus… dangereux que ce que j'ai laissé entendre à Hermione. Elle est persuadée que je vais la délivrer aujourd'hui, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Elle est également persuadée que je serai de retour avec elle. Je suis moins certain de cela. »

Harry manqua de s'étrangler. « Je vous demande pardon ?

- Le sort est en vie, Potter. Et il me cherche. Je suis persuadé de réussir à en délivrer Hermione, mais si le sort est trop puissant, s'il semble que le seul moyen de la délivrer est de me faire prendre à sa place, je me laisserai faire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » protesta Harry. « Elle n'acceptera jamais que vous vous sacrifiiez pour la sauver !

- C'est précisément pour cela que je ne lui en ai pas parlé, » rétorqua Rogue d'une voix impassible. « Vous devez me promettre, Potter, que vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dis de faire. Je vais entrer le premier, et attraper votre main. La potion devrait nous lier tous les trois, et me permettre de vous emmener dans son esprit avec moi. A priori, vous devriez vous retrouver dans un vestibule en tous points semblable au grand hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Restez-y, j'ai besoin de vous à l'entrée de son esprit, pour pouvoir nous servir d'ancre si le sort essaie de nous attraper tous les deux. Si mes calculs sont bons, vous devriez voir une espèce de filament nous relier, vous et moi, et elle et moi. Une fois que je l'aurais attrapée, je la placerai entre nous deux. Vous serez le premier à quitter son esprit, pour nous tirer à vous une fois dehors. Si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je dois couper le lien entre nous deux, vous n'aurez qu'un très court laps de temps pour la faire sortir, avant d'être expulsé de force hors de son esprit. Si je vous dis de filer, filez. Ne posez pas de questions, chopez-la et courez. Ne la laissez pas partir et ne regardez pas en arrière. C'est clair ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Potter ! » grogna Rogue, « Est-ce que c'est clair, oui ou non ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans vous, si j'y suis forcé.

- C'est très clair, Rogue, » répondit Harry. « Je ferai ce que vous me direz de faire. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Rogue inclina la tête. « J'aurais une autre faveur à vous demander, Potter. Si je ne reviens pas, je voudrais que vous fassiez en sorte qu'Hermione ait mes livres. Je veux que ce soit elle qui en hérite. Albus saura s'occuper du reste.

- Nous n'échouerons pas, Rogue. Sinon, Hermione ne vous le pardonnera jamais.

- Rassurez-vous, j'en suis tout-à-fait conscient. Elle est plutôt du genre têtue. » Rogue avait répondu sur un ton sarcastique qui n'avait pas réussi à masquer totalement l'affection sincère qu'Harry avait entendue.

« J'aurais voulu que nous soyions amis, Rogue, » lança soudain Harry, attrapant le bras de l'homme qui tournait les talons en direction de la porte.

Rogue eut un rictus narquois. « J'aurais aimé vous dire que je ressens la même chose, Potter, mais, honnêtement… Ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être qu'une fois que nous aurons ramené Hermione, je pourrai changer d'avis… »

Harry se mit à sourire bêtement, avant d'emboîter le pas à Rogue.

La potion était grumeleuse et nauséabonde. Harry ne savait pas tous les ingrédients que Rogue avait mis dedans, mais il était persuadé que l'homme n'avait pas essayé d'en arranger le goût. Harry dut se boucher le nez pour la boire, tout en se forçant à ne pas tout recracher à chaque gorgée. Evidemment, Rogue lui lança un sourire moqueur et avala la totalité de son gobelet en deux gorgées. Nettie massa la gorge d'Hermione pour lui faire déglutir la mixture, prenant bien garde à ce que rien ne coule aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Debout au chevet d'Hermione, chacun d'un côté du lit, se tenaient Albus et Trelawney. Harry savait pourquoi Albus était là, il s'agissait du Directeur, après tout, et il semblait sincèrement apprécier le sombre maître de potions. Il supposa que Trelawney était là pour indiquer à Rogue à quoi ressemblaient leurs auras.

« Severus, mon cher petit… » Albus s'avança tandis que Rogue reposait son gobelet. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec l'habituel paquet de bonbons, et sa voix tremblait légèrement. « Promettez-moi que vous ne tenterez pas de folie.

- C'est promis. » La voix de Rogue était ferme, et pleine d'affection à l'égard du vieil homme.

« Pas d'héroïsme inutile, » poursuivit Albus comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Rogue. « Nous avons traversé trop de choses ensemble pour que tout se termine comme ça. »

Rogue attrapa les mains du vieillard d'une poigne ferme. « Albus. »

Harry fut surpris de voir poindre des larmes dans les yeux bleus. « Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais dit à quel point je suis fier de vous…

- Albus…

- Combien j'admire ce que vous avez fait pour la Lumière… Pour nous sauver tous…

- Albus…

- Vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, Severus. Vous êtes comme un fils pour moi. Je vous en prie…

- Albus. » Rogue dégagea une de ses mains et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir qu'il pressa contre les doigts noueux du vieux sorcier. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire cela. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Vous méritez tout ceci, et bien plus encore, » rétorqua Albus. « Et une fois que vous nous aurez ramené Miss Granger, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir vous dévaloriser de la sorte, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui Albus. J'ai compris. »

Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Harry, ses yeux bleus scintillant comme des saphirs en dépit des larmes qui les baignaient. « Veille bien sur lui, Harry. Ramène-les tous les deux sains et saufs. »

Harry acquiesça.

Rogue se tourna vers lui. « Prêt, Potter ?

- Autant qu'on puisse l'être… » répondit-il.

Rogue se tourna vers Nettie, qui se tenait à sa gauche en se tordant les mains. Harry le regarda avec stupéfaction se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. « Ne soyez pas si nerveuse, Nettie. Je vous assure que la perspective de vous entendre me lire des romans victoriens jusqu'à la fin des temps ne me tente absolument pas… Je reviendrai. »

Nettie renifla. « Espèce de goujat. » Mais elle sourit et lui tapota tendrement le bras. « J'ai tellement hâte de parler enfin à miss Granger.

- Vous changerez d'avis quand vous vous serez rendue compte qu'elle ne se tait jamais ! » répondit doucement Rogue, avant de se tourner pour s'adresser à Trelawney.

« Je vous écouterai avec attention, Sybil. Je doute d'être en mesure de répondre, mais faites-nous savoir ce que vous voyez. J'aurai besoin de savoir à quels moments le gris semble prendre de l'ampleur, ou nous submerger. »

Trelawney acquiesça, avant de répondre sur un ton sérieux qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant dans sa bouche : « Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, Severus. »

Severus se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore. « Bonbon au citron ? » proposa le vieil homme en lui tendant le paquet.

« Je pense que je vais dire oui… » répondit Rogue en attrapant un bonbon et en se le fourrant dans la bouche. Le professeur de potions essaya de ne pas tressaillir quand Albus le serra soudain dans ses bras, étreinte que le plus jeune rendit avec maladresse.

Harry détourna le regard, clignant furieusement des paupières, et tâchant de se rappeler sa promesse à Severus. Il le laisserait, s'il y était forcé. Tirer Hermione de là était leur priorité absolue.

Rogue le regarda et haussa un sourcil, la bouche déformée par un rictus moqueur. « Bon, Potter, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Harry acquiesça. « Bon, allons-y. »

Rogue se pencha et attrapa la main d'Hermione, ses traits se relâchant tandis qu'il plongeait à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Sa voix sembla incorporelle tandis qu'il s'adressait au jeune garçon. « Prenez ma main, Harry. »

Harry attrapa sa main libre, tâchant de conserver son équilibre tandis qu'il était tracté à travers un tunnel de boue et de ténèbres, pour atterrir dans un vestibule froid et chichement éclairé. Chaque inspiration lui faisait l'effet de respirer à travers un tampon de coton. Ses poumons le brûlaient, luttant pour trouver de l'oxygène, et il se pencha en avant pour essayer de se tenir sur ses jambes. Il avait le corps lourd et pesant, comme s'il était embourbé dans la vase précédemment traversée, et il baissa le regard vers ses mains pour savoir si c'était effectivement le cas.

Il n'avait absolument pas de boue sur lui, mais il remarqua un mince filet luminescent, noué autour de sa taille comme une amarre. L'autre bout du filament se déroulait vers le fond du vestibule, il voyait à peine Rogue attaché à son extrémité, ses robes volant sans contrainte dans les ténèbres environnantes.

« _Hermione !_ » La voix de l'homme se répercutait de façon curieusement dissonante sur les plafonds voûtés. « _Je t'avais dit de nous attendre à l'entrée, où es-tu ?_ »

Pas de réponse. Rogue appela encore, sa voix se faisant plus forte, plus pressante. Harry se crispa quand la voix stridente lui perça presque les tympans. « _Hermione !_ »

Dans le lointain, comme venant des profondeurs d'un lac, il entendit la voix du professeur Trelawney. « Severus, votre aura est en train de se mélanger à celle d'Hermione, comme avant. Mais les couleurs restent vives. L'aura d'Harry n'est pas affectée. »

« _Rogue_, » appela-t-il, « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » Il se traîna un peu plus avant dans le vestibule, se déplaçant avec peine.

Rogue se retourna et aboya. « _Restez où vous êtes ! Vous avez déjà oublié ce que je vous ai dit ?_

_- Où est Hermione ?_ » hurla Harry en réponse. « _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas là ?_

_- C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir !_ » répondit l'homme avec impatience. « _Restez-là, et ne bougez pas !_ » Tout en parlant, Harry le vit battre en retraite au fond du vestibule obscur. Rogue semblait n'avoir aucune difficulté à se déplacer, amenant Harry à se demander si l'homme était conscient de l'atmosphère épaisse et lourde qui l'oppressait de toutes parts, ou si c'était juste parce qu'il s'y était habitué, depuis le temps.

Il entendait les échos de ses pas, de plus en plus ténus au fur et à mesure que Rogue s'éloignait. Les gonds des portes miaulaient lugubrement dans les ténèbres tandis que Rogue fouillait les pièces, ses cris d' « _Hermione !_ » se faisant de plus en plus spectraux. Harry avait envie de pleurer.

Il en vint à ne plus entendre Rogue. Le filament autour de sa taille était étiré à un point proche de la rupture, scintillant faiblement. Harry fit un autre pas en avant.

« _Rogue ! Rogue !_ »

« Pas de changements dans les couleurs, » Trelawney continuait son oracle, « Aucun changement. »

« _Rogue !_ »

C'est alors qu'il entendit sa course frénétique dans sa direction, à travers tout le vestibule. Derrière les pas pressés, on entendait quelque chose de tout autre. Harry s'efforçait de tendre l'oreille pour identifier la chose. Cela ressemblait à la vibration des ailes d'un oiseau-mouche, ou au bourdonnement furieux d'un essaim de guêpes, ou à la cavalcade d'un troupeau de bêtes à cent pattes. Les cheveux d'Harry se dressèrent sur sa nuque, et il sentit une sueur froide lui dégouliner dans le dos. Quelque chose approchait.

Il fut momentanément soulagé en apercevant Rogue à l'autre bout de la salle, tirant Hermione derrière lui, combattant frénétiquement des sortes de rubans gris qui les assaillaient, lui et sa compagne.

« _Ne regarde pas en arrière_, » lui criait-il, « _Cours ! Je suis là, tu es libre maintenant, tu es libre !_ »

Harry s'avança encore de deux pas. « _Hermione !!_ » hurla-t-il.

« _Putain de bordel de merde, restez où vous êtes, Potter !_ » lui lança Rogue d'un ton furieux. « _Je vous avais interdit de bouger votre cul !_

_- Harry !_ » cria Hermione.

« Le gris… Ca s'approche… Dépêchez-vous ! » La voix de Trelawney avait changé, s'était faite plus menaçante. Rogue avait fait passer Hermione devant lui et s'agrippait au cordon qui le reliait à Harry, et qui s'épaississait au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes se rapprochaient. Il l'accrocha autour de la taille de la jeune fille et fit un nœud solide derrière elle.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était à présent au milieu du vestibule décrépit, et plus du tout à son entrée comme il était prévu au départ. Hermione était à au moins 100 mètres de lui, et Rogue 20 mètres derrière elle. Attrapant la corde autour de sa taille, Harry tira désespérément dessus pour attirer son amie à lui, tout en essayant de regagner l'entrée du vestibule. C'était comme se débattre dans un cauchemar.

Quelle que fut la chose qui les pourchassait à travers la pièce, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, sifflant comme le jet de vapeur qui s'échappe d'une locomotive. Harry pouvait sentir les remous de l'air déplacé autour de lui dans la pièce, des relents de pourriture et de mort, un air humide et glacé qui lui pénétrait jusqu'au fond des entrailles. Il se sentit soudain frigorifié, et se rendit compte avec horreur que Rogue et Hermione avançaient de plus en plus lentement vers lui. L'air lui-même semblait en train de s'épaissir, et Harry vit les murs autour de lui se mettre à fondre, tandis qu'une matière noire et putride en suintait. Une odeur de cuivre corrodé lui attaqua l'estomac comme l'aurait fait un coup de poing.

Le vestibule que Rogue et Hermione traversaient en courant se mit alors à hurler d'une voix inhumaine, s'étirant comme pour engloutir le couple. Une étrange lueur argentée aux reflets luminescents semblait sourdre de son entrée, des filaments gris s'en échappant pour gagner les murs et le plafond de la pièce, tintant de gris tout ce qui passait à sa portée, comme des doigts recouverts de peinture. Des milliers de voix murmuraient avec fièvre : « _Il nous a piégés… piégés… piégés… L'attraper… attraper… attraper…_ »

Harry tirait de plus en plus fort, comme s'il pouvait faire transplaner Hermione dans ses bras par la seule force de sa volonté. Il la voyait pleurer, les larmes gelant instantanément sur son visage, ses cheveux flottants derrière elle. Le sortilège, car Harry devinait que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait, gagnait du terrain.

Hermione était en train de batailler ferme pour se rapprocher d'Harry quand cela arriva. Rogue s'arrêta net et se retourna vers la chose sans visage qui les poursuivait avec tant de hargne. Harry regarda avec horreur l'homme tirer de sa ceinture une dague dorée, qui brillait dans la grisaille environnante, et trancher le cordon autour de sa taille.

Le résultat fut immédiat. Le sort commença à siffler et caqueter, poussant comme des cris de triomphe, et Hermione fut projetée sur Harry avec tant de violence que l'impact faillit le jeter à terre.

L'atmosphère s'allégea instantanément mais le vestibule resta froid et décrépit, comme s'il retenait sa respiration. Mais Harry l'ignora. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras avec un fou rire nerveux. « _Hermione, oh, Hermione !_

_- Foutez le camp d'ici !_ » leur hurla Rogue tout en courant vers eux, les membres libérés.

« _Pas sans toi !_ » cria Hermione en réponse. « _Vite Severus, vite !_ »

Derrière lui, le gris avait soudain mystérieusement disparu.

Harry entendait Trelawney. Elle hurlait à présent. « Sortez de là, Severus ! Je ne vois plus… Votre aura perd ses couleurs, revenez ! Maintenant ! »

Rogue aussi hurlait. « _Courez, Potter ! Chopez-la et faites-la sortir !_ »

Harry s'exécuta. Se mettant à foncer, il jeta presque Hermione sur ses épaules et courut aussi vite que possible vers l'entrée du vestibule. Hermione se débattait de toutes ses forces, griffant et mordant comme un chat sauvage, tant et si bien qu'Harry faillit la laisser tomber.

« _Severus !_ » hurlait-elle, « _Severus !_ »

Harry avait trop peur pour jeter un œil derrière lui. Les voix avaient repris leurs murmures, qui résonnaient dans tous les coins de la pièce, avec des rires déments : « _On l'a eu… on l'a eu… on l'a eu…_

_- Dégagez de là, Potter ! Faites-la sortir !_

_- Harry, pose-moi par terre ! Severus !_ _Severus ! _» Hermione s'était mise à pleurer. « _Pose-moi par terre, Harry. Je peux le sauver. Je vais le sauver !_

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça_, » hoqueta Harry, « _Je lui ai promis de te faire sortir d'ici._

_- Harry Potter, je suis ton amie. Si tu m'aimes, pose-moi par terre._ » Elle était hors d'haleine d'avoir trop crié, et sa voix tremblait. « _Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Si tu ne me laisses pas y aller, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais._

_- Prends-moi, je suis là, espèce de saloperie !_ » entendit-il Rogue hurler. « _Laisse-les partir, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Potter ! Tirez-vous ! Foutez le camp d'ici !_

_- Hermione !_ » Harry pleurait aussi, à présent. Il était revenu à son point de départ. Regardant à l'extérieur, il vit les autres qui attendaient dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Albus et Nettie étaient côte à côte, se tenant mutuellement les mains, les yeux rivés sur le corps de Rogue, toujours agrippé à sa main et à celle d'Hermione, le buste penché sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Il voyait son propre visage, ses joues baignées de larmes, ses yeux agrandis par l'épouvante. Derrière lui, Trelawney murmurait d'une voix grave : « Je n'en voix plus que deux. La troisième aura a été submergée. »

« _Il veut le faire, Hermione_ » disait Harry «_ il veut te sauver._

_- Et je veux LE sauver, Harry,_ » répondit Hermione d'une voix brisée. « _Je t'en prie, Harry. Je sais que je peux le sauver. Je le sais. Mais si je pars d'ici, je ne pourrais jamais y revenir. Une fois que le lien aura disparu, il sera trop tard._ »

Harry regarda à nouveau dans la chambre d'Hermione, avant de poser la jeune fille à terre et de lui agripper les épaules, conscient du fait que le temps lui était compté, et qu'il pouvait à tout moment être éjecté de l'esprit de son amie. S'il la tenait dans ses bras à ce moment-là, elle serait libre.

Les rayons gris avaient réapparu tandis qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, et avaient presque entièrement recouvert Rogue, enveloppant son corps dans une sorte de cocon épais, qui semblait en train de vampiriser toute la vie présente dans le vestibule. De temps en temps, Harry voyait luire l'éclair doré de la dague, mais il savait que Rogue menait un combat perdu d'avance.

« _Hermione, je ne peux pas te perdre… Je ne peux pas…_

_- C'est pourtant ce qui arrivera si tu ne me laisses pas y aller. Je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole, Harry, je te le jure._ »

Harry écarquilla ses yeux pleins de larmes. « _Tu crois… tu crois vraiment que tu pourras le sauver ?_

_- J'en suis sûre,_ » répondit-elle, « _Tout comme il m'a sauvée. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti, Harry ? Fais-moi confiance… Il faut que j'y retourne. Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie… Je ne peux pas le laisser… Je l'aime, Harry._ »

En la regardant, avec son visage baigné de larmes, la panique dans ses yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir la laisser partir. Il l'aimait, ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait ce qu'elle, elle voulait. Et elle voulait Rogue. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse le sauver et le ramener, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher d'essayer. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui et ce qu'il voulait. Cela la concernait elle. Et elle aimait Rogue. Le bâtard graisseux. Severus.

Rogue se faisait tirer en arrière à présent, combattant toujours, à travers le vestibule dans lequel il avait tiré Hermione, ce qui semblait des heures auparavant.

« _Promets-moi que tu vas revenir, Hermione. Promets-le moi !_

_- Je te le promets, Harry._ » Sa voix était aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs. « _Nous reviendrons tous les deux._ »

Harry l'attira à lui pour la serrer très fort dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler, et n'essayait même pas de les dissimuler.

Hermione lui rendit brièvement son étreinte, l'embrassa sur la joue, et tourna les talons pour se précipiter vers Rogue. « _Je reviens bientôt Harry, c'est promis !_

_- Je t'aime Hermione, j'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur._ » Harry la regarda partir. Au fond de son cœur, il savait que ses mots étaient des mots d'adieu.

Harry resta là aussi longtemps que possible, la regardant disparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce, son cœur battant à tout rompre, comme au jour de la bataille finale.

« _Hermione,_ » murmura-t-il. Puis le monde s'évanouit autour de lui et il se sentit tiré en arrière, avalé la tête la première par le tunnel qu'il avait déjà traversé pour venir la retrouver.


	19. Rogue et Hermione

_Titre: Heart with no Companion_

_Auteur: Michmak_

_Traduction: Andeor_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Michmak._

_NdT: Le chapitre 19 est disponible en V.O. sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak._

_Musique d'ambiance: Pirates des Caraïbes, ou toute autre musique d'action et de suspense! lol (Technique inspirée de Snakesandapples). _

Chapitre 19: Rogue et Hermione

Severus Rogue savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils réussissent à quitter l'esprit d'Hermione tous les trois. Il savait aussi que sans Potter pour l'aider, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à sortir avec Hermione.

Même si l'arithmancie n'avait jamais été son point fort, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Dans toutes les équations qu'il avait posées durant ces sept dernières heures, il n'y en avait qu'une qui s'était terminée par une fuite réussie pour tous les trois. Une seule sur cinquante. Ce n'était pas de bon augure.

Avec un soupir, il quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Remplissant l'évier d'eau froide, il se baigna le visage et se regarda dans la glace.

Il eut du mal à se reconnaître. Il avait les yeux cernés et enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sa peau était si pâle qu'elle en paraissait presque transparente, et tellement tirée sur son visage anguleux qu'il s'attendait à voir l'os de sa mâchoire la transpercer. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, et le contraste de ses cheveux d'encre sur sa peau d'albâtre était saisissant. Il ressemblait à la Mort elle-même.

Il s'était rendu compte depuis plusieurs jours du déclin de son état physique, et surtout de sa fulgurante perte de poids, mais il ne pouvait rien manger à part dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas faim. Il prenait tous ses repas avec elle, et même s'il savait que ces repas n'avaient rien de concret, ils le rassasiaient quand même. Il savait qu'Albus s'inquiétait pour lui. De même que Nettie. Même Minerva et Sybil lui avaient fait part de leur souci, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire quoi que ce soit. Alors à la place, il s'excusait.

«Mais je mange,» leur disait-il. «Chercher un contre-sort prend tout mon temps, mais quand Hermione aura été délivrée, tout redeviendra normal, je vous le promets.»

Que pouvaient-ils dire, de toute façon? Que pouvaient-ils faire? Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de le croire sur parole. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient le forcer à manger.

Le visage toujours légèrement humide et froid à la suite de son débarbouillage, il se dirigea vers sa penderie et se changea rapidement, enfilant une chemise de lin propre avant de passer sa veste et son pardessus et d'en ajuster les manches.

Retournant à son bureau, il roula les parchemins couverts de calculs arithmantiques, les noua d'un cordon de cuir et les glissa entre le bureau et le mur. Il arrangea les autres papiers épars en une pile

nette et ordonnée, tirant du tas le dessin qu'il avait fait d'Hermione pour le placer au sommet de la pile, avec une lettre scellée pour Albus et une autre pour Hermione.

Rogue croyait en l'utilité des préparatifs.

Jetant un dernier regard sur ses appartements, il se rendit compte que le moment était enfin arrivé. Il allait délivrer Hermione. Et causer sa propre perte.

Après avoir murmuré «_Nox_», il tourna les talons, tandis que la lumière s'évanouissait doucement, et se dirigea vers les appartements d'Hermione. Il avait besoin de parler à Potter dans un endroit où Hermione ne pourrait pas les entendre.

Severus n'était pas entièrement convaincu que Potter allait suivre ses instructions. Il avait dit au garçon d'emmener Hermione à l'extérieur, quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver, et il avait promis de le faire. Pourtant… il n'était pas dans la nature d'Harry d'abandonner quelqu'un derrière lui, même quelqu'un qu'il détestait autant que Rogue. Rogue supposait que c'était à cause de son caractère de Gryffondor. Tout le monde trouvait ça très courageux, Rogue pensait pour sa part que ce n'était que de la bêtise. Ils ne pourraient pas tous se sauver, même si Harry était persuadé du contraire. Le garçon aurait dû s'en rendre compte, maintenant! Combien de gens lui faudrait-il perdre avant qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait sauver en priorité ceux qui étaient les plus importants pour lui? Hermione était importante, bien plus que lui ne pourrait jamais l'être. Si quelqu'un méritait d'être sauvé, c'était elle.

En ce qui le concernait, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné toute idée de salut. Il savait qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait et serait encore capable de faire, au besoin. Y penser aurait dû le rendre amer, mais ce n'était pas le cas, car il avait été sauvé, au bout du compte.

Il avait été racheté par son amour, par sa foi en lui. Ses baisers l'avaient fait renaître et l'avaient libéré, peu importait son passé à présent, qu'il réussisse ou non à s'en sortir avec Hermione, il savait que la seule chose importante était qu'il avait croisé, pendant un bref et précieux instant, l'espoir léger de la rédemption.

Et à présent, il était là, au chevet d'une Hermione plongée dans le coma, entouré de gens qui, il s'en rendait maintenant compte, étaient ses amis. C'était tellement ironique de se dire qu'il avait enfin trouvé amour et amitié, mais trop tard pour que cela pût rien changer… Il était reconnaissant envers Albus pour leur brève étreinte, et envers Nettie pour les larmes qu'elle avait versées, mais tout cela ne changerait rien à l'issue de cette expérience. Son seul réconfort était que personne ne blâmerait Hermione pour son sacrifice, ils le comprenaient, peut-être l'avaient-ils toujours compris, et ils sauraient pourquoi il allait tirer sa révérence.

Il était terrifié de constater qu'il ne lui fallait plus aucun effort pour sombrer en elle désormais, pénétrer son esprit lui était maintenant devenu aussi facile que de respirer. C'était la preuve menaçante de ce que le sort avait réussi à lui faire, sans même qu'il s'en rendît compte. La traversée était facile, indolore, comme franchir l'embrasure d'une porte pour passer d'une pièce à une autre. Il sentait Potter lui agripper la main, comme il lui avait demandé de le faire, et se concentra pour tirer le jeune homme à sa suite. Cela lui prit plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait imaginé, comme si Potter se heurtait à une barrière invisible et que Rogue devait la détruire. Mais Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de savoir si le jeune homme était sur ses talons, et n'attendit pas pour s'engouffrer dans le vestibule.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione n'était pas là.

«_Hermione!_» cria-t-il, «_Je t'avais dit de nous attendre à l'entrée ! Où es-tu?_»

Aucune réponse, juste sa voix qui résonnait dans le vestibule désert: «_Hermione!_»

Il entendit la voix désincarnée de Sybil, comme le bourdonnement d'un frelon dans son oreille: «Severus, votre aura est en train de se mélanger à celle d'Hermione, comme avant. Mais les couleurs restent vives. L'aura d'Harry n'est pas affectée.»

Il fit à peine attention à ses paroles. Baissant les yeux sur sa taille, il aperçut le lien qui le reliait à Harry qui scintillait vigoureusement, mais le lien qui était censé le relier à Hermione était à peine visible. A la place de la chaude et vive lueur jaune qui entourait l'autre fil, le lien entre Hermione et lui s'étirait misérablement, comme un cordon ombilical desséché. Il l'effleura précautionneusement pour savoir s'il était tangible, et eut la surprise de le sentir frémir sous ses doigts.

«_Rogue, _» appela Harry, «_qu'est-ce qui se passe?_» Le jeune homme s'éloignait de l'entrée du vestibule, se dirigeant vers le milieu de la pièce pour se rapprocher de Rogue, en dépit de toutes ses instructions.

Rogue se retourna et jeta un regard noir au garçon. «_Restez où vous êtes! Vous avez déjà oublié ce que je vous ai dit?_

_- Où est Hermione?_» hurla Harry en réponse. «_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas là?_

_- C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir._» Rogue regarda à nouveau le lien et se dirigea vers l'endroit vers lequel il semblait se tendre. «_Restez là, et ne bougez pas!_»

Le vestibule était plongé dans une obscurité qui se fit encore plus envahissante quand le murmure «_Lumos_» eut allumé les petits candélabres. L'air était moite et pesant, chaque respiration manquait de l'étouffer. «_Hermione!_» hurla-t-il en poussant les portes qui menaient à ses appartements déserts, «_Hermione!_»

A chaque pas, la voix de Sybil lui paraissait plus lointaine, de même que le jeune homme à qui il était relié, et il ressentait davantage l'odeur de moisi et de renfermé qui imprégnait le vestibule. L'esprit d'Hermione semblait en pire état que le jour où il l'avait trouvée à moitié folle de solitude dans la classe de potions, il paraissait vide et désert, comme si Hermione ne s'était jamais trouvée là.

Rogue tenta de maîtriser l'angoisse qu'il sentait lui tordre les entrailles. Déglutissant avec peine, il se rendit compte qu'il était pétrifié de terreur.

Le lien entre Potter et lui était à présent aussi fin qu'un fil de pêche, la lumière palpitant toujours faiblement, mais le lien en lui-même presque invisible. Le lien entre Hermione et lui scintillait doucement, s'épaississant au fur et à mesure qu'il cheminait dans son esprit désert. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle était ni de ce qui se passait.

Au loin, il entendit le bruit persistant de l'eau qui goutte, son odorat sensible identifia la senteur de la mousse humide et de l'eau stagnante, et des gémissements parvinrent à ses oreilles. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à voir le rapport entre cet endroit glauque et désolé et l'esprit qui lui avait paru si confortable. Hermione était à Poudlard, pas à Azkaban.

Pas à Azkaban.

Pas à Azkaban…

Rogue s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui avec attention, tandis que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit. Il n'était plus dans l'esprit d'Hermione, mais pas non plus dans le sien. Certains éléments de l'esprit d'Hermione restaient en place, tandis que d'autres étaient balayés par les souvenirs de sa propre visite à Draco. Encore vingt pas, peut-être trente, et il trouverait la salle dans laquelle il avait attendu qu'un garde lui amenât le jeune homme.

Le son de l'eau se faisait de plus en plus entendre, l'écho du bruit des gouttes résonnant dans la pièce tandis que l'eau tombait sur les dalles recouvertes de mousse. «_Ca ne s'arrête jamais, jamais…» _murmura la voix de Draco à son oreille. «_Je ne veux plus être seul…_

_- Tu n'es pas vraiment là_,» murmura Rogue, «_ce n'est que mon esprit…_

_- Je suis là… J'ai toujours été là, à attendre… A t'attendre toi, mon cher Severus, à te désirer, à t'attendre…_» La voix qu'il avait crue appartenir à Draco devenait de plus en plus grave, se muant syllabe après syllabe en la voix de son père.

_- Lucius, tu es malade._» siffla Rogue dans les ténèbres. Un rire dément résonna tout autour de lui.

«_Tu as fais quelque chose, Severus, quelque chose de vilain, quelque chose que les roquets lèche-culs de Dumbledore ne devraient jamais faire… Tu as préparé une potion, hein? Et tu me cherches, maintenant… mon cher, cher Severus, viens à moi, que je puisse enfin te faire mien…_»

La voix, plus distincte à présent, parlait juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Rogue, caressant sa nuque. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. La voix de Lucius était empreinte de démence, réplique monstrueuse de la folie de son fils. L'homme lui paraissait plus dangereux que jamais.

«_Tu n'es que le fantôme misérable et pitoyable d'un homme qui était encore plus pitoyable quand il était en vie_», répondit Rogue d'un ton acide. «_Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, et je ne compte pas rester. Où est Hermione, et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?_

_- Tu es perdu, Severus?_» la voix s'adoucit, avant de se briser à nouveau en un gloussement strident.

«_Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça ressemble à ça, n'est-ce pas? L'esprit d'une Sang-de-Bourbe est si sale… Ignoble, immonde, perverse, salope de garce…_» Tandis qu'il parlait, la voix de Lucius se dédoubla, se dédoubla encore, si bien que Severus n'entendit plus qu'une cacophonie de ricanements qui se multipliaient à l'infini, résonnant et se réverbérant tout autour de lui. C'était la voix de la folie à l'état pur.

Severus s'arrêta et posa les yeux sur les portes d'acier autour de lui. Les ombres tourbillonnantes autour de lui s'attachaient dans les recoins de leur surface grillagée et perçaient à travers les trous. Derrière chacune de ces portes était tapie la promesse d'une mort solitaire et déchirante.

«_Ce n'est pas son esprit. Ca ne l'a jamais été. Ne joue pas avec moi, Lucius, ça ne prend pas._»

La voix (Lucius? Le sort?) ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire. Rogue respira profondément et continua à suivre le lien qui menait à Hermione. Au bout du couloir, après avoir dépassé la salle d'attente pour visiteurs à Azkaban, il aperçut la porte de ses appartements et se dirigea vers elle.

«_C'est une délicieuse petite salope,_» lança soudain Lucius, sa voix onctueuse empreinte de malveillance et d'une fierté malsaine. «_Quelle intelligence! Quelle joie, c'était trop facile de la manipuler…»_

Rogue n'avait absolument aucune envie d'engager un duel mental avec le sort. A la place, il enfonça la porte de ses appartements et y pénétra. Tout était dans le même état que la veille au soir. Baissant les yeux sur son bureau, il vit que les lettres qu'il avait laissées pour Albus et Hermione n'y étaient pas. «_Tu ne sais pas tout,_» murmura-t-il. «_Où est-elle, Lucius?_

_- Dans son lit, là où je l'ai laissée._» La voix gloussa. «_Délicieux morceau… Et tu verrais ses rêves à ton sujet, Severus… Fu fu fuh…_»

Severus se dirigea vers sa chambre, tâchant de garder son calme, et ouvrit la porte.

Elle était étendue sur le lit, enroulée dans des chaînes grises, aussi irréelles que du brouillard Elle avait les yeux clos, comme si elle dormait. Un filament gris se glissait dans sa bouche ouverte, et gonflait dans sa gorge avec obscénité.

Severus sursauta, et sentit l'air épais gripper dans ses poumons tandis qu'il respirait. «_Hermione!_

- _Elle est en mon pouvoir, Severus, elle l'a toujours été, elle fait partie de toi, je vais vous avoir tous les deux maintenant, vous ne serez jamais libres, elle fait partie de toi, partie de toi…_»

La voix de Lucius murmurait à son oreille, s'emparant de son esprit, avec une intensité presque hypnotique. Rogue sentit une étrange torpeur l'envahir. Il serait si facile de s'étendre à ses côtés et de laisser les filaments gris s'emparer de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, il ne pourrait pas partir sans elle…

«_C'est ça, Severus, approche… approche… Oublie ton fil d'Ariane, tu n'es pas Thésée… Reste avec celle que tu aimes… Ne l'abandonne plus jamais… Plus jamais…_»

Severus se tenait à présent au pied du lit. La voix de Lucius chantait à ses oreilles, envoûtante, l'exhortant à céder. Sa main se posa machinalement sur le lien évanescent qui le reliait encore à Hermione, palpitant faiblement. Le cordon qui le liait à Harry était devenu presque invisible.

Cordon.

Lien.

Rogue leva sa main libre et la posa à côté de celle qui tenait le fil qui le reliait à Hermione, et il s'y agrippa fermement. Ses doigts s'y cramponnèrent, serrés sur le filin qui palpita comme un cœur malade, avant de l'arracher d'un coup sec.

Hermione se redressa en hurlant.

Tout autour d'eux, le sort sifflait avec colère. «_Ca ne marchera pas, Severus… Je vous aurai tous les deux… Tu ne peux pas la délivrer comme ça…_» Comme pour appuyer ces dires, les filins accrochés à Hermione se resserrèrent, ondulant comme des serpents, pour la ramener au milieu du lit.

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur Severus, et sa voix lui parvint, faible et effrayée: «_Severus… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_» Elle luttait faiblement contre les liens, se tortillant et se débattant dans les couvertures.

La main droite de Severus se désempêtra de sa robe pour s'élever, avant de retomber le long de son corps. «_Ne te débats pas, Hermione._» Il pria pour que son intuition soit la bonne.

«_Pourquoi la veux-tu?_» demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée de mépris. «_Pourquoi prendre la Sang-de-Bourbe, quand tu pourrais m'avoir moi?_»

Les chaînes grises s'assouplirent et s'immobilisèrent, comme hésitantes. Elles commencèrent doucement à glisser du corps d'Hermione, quelques tentacules inquisiteurs se rapprochant de l'extrémité du lit à laquelle Rogue se trouvait. «_Tu te sacrifies à sa place, Severus?_» demanda la voix dans un sifflement affamé.

«_De mon plein gré,_» confirma-t-il, luttant pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant quand il sentit les tentacules gris caresser doucement le bas de son manteau.

Sur le lit, Hermione dardait sur lui des yeux emplis d'effroi et de confusion, mais des éclairs de compréhension brillèrent au fond de ses prunelles noisette. Quand les chaînes se furent suffisamment relâchées pour qu'elle pût bouger, elle se réfugia, sans forces, à l'autre bout du lit, sans quitter Severus du regard. Il espérait que son regard perçant pût lire dans ses yeux.

«_Bien… Très bien…_» La voix de Lucius se fit caressante comme du velours, même si la moquerie transparaissait légèrement, «_tu te sacrifies pour cette salope… tellement facile, tellement faible… Viens à moi, Severus, je t'attends…_»

Quand la première chaîne s'enroula autour de son bras gauche, Rogue était prêt. Il plongea sa main libre sous sa robe et en retira une petite dague acérée qui lança dans la pièce un éclat doré. Il la fit tournoyer en arcs de cercles tout autour de lui, ressentant une immense satisfaction à chacun des hurlements de douleur poussés par le sort.

Tout près de lui se tenait Hermione, quelques lambeaux de brume accrochés à ses vêtements, prête à fuir au moindre signal. Rogue se tourna, agrippa la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna hors de ses appartements en direction du vestibule, la débarrassant de ses dernières chaînes tout en courant. Derrière lui, il entendit le sort les poursuivre: «_Tuez-le, tuez-le, tuez-le, tuez-le…_»

Hermione n'était pas encore complètement revenue à elle, hébétée comme une marionnette brisée aux ficelles à moitié coupées. Il entendait la cavalcade de milliers de rats, et les sifflements rageurs de milliers de serpents, et sut que le sort avait récupéré suffisamment de force pour reprendre la chasse.

Il ôta d'elle la dernière chaîne grisâtre au moment même où ils firent irruption dans le vestibule.

«_Ne regarde pas en arrière_,» lui criait-il, «_Cours! Je suis là, tu es libre maintenant, tu es libre!_» Il leva les yeux en entendant Potter crier le nom d'Hermione, et se rendit compte que le jeune homme, contre toute raison, avançait vers eux.

«_Putain de bordel de merde, restez où vous êtes, Potter!__Je vous avais interdit de bouger votre cul!_

_- Harry!_» cria Hermione, tirant le bras de Rogue avec une force surprenante en s'efforçant de courir vers Harry. Mais leur progression s'était considérablement ralentie depuis qu'ils avaient déboulé dans le vestibule. Le sort n'allait pas les autoriser à s'enfuir si facilement.

«Le gris… Ca s'approche… Dépêchez-vous!» La voix de Trelawney avait changé, s'était faite plus menaçante. Rogue avait fait passer Hermione devant lui et s'agrippait au cordon qui le reliait à Harry, et qui s'épaississait au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes se rapprochaient. Il l'accrocha autour de la taille de la jeune fille et fit un nœud solide derrière elle.

L'air autour d'eux devenait gelé, de la buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres à chaque parole. Il avait l'impression de traverser de la boue, collante, épaisse, glacée et sans merci, qui s'accrochait à lui à chaque pas. Potter s'efforçait à présent de retourner sur ses pas, en direction de la sortie, tirant sur le lien comme s'il pouvait les aider à s'échapper par la seule force de sa volonté.

Le vestibule se parait d'un gris argenté, du vent glacé comme le noroît celtique soufflant avec force à travers la porte, un Lucius démultiplié répétant avec démence: «_Il nous a piégés… piégés… piégés… L'attraper… attraper… attraper…_»

Hermione pleurait, ses larmes gelant instantanément sur ses joues, ses cheveux flottant follement derrière elle, luttant pour rejoindre Potter malgré l'épaisseur de l'air, mais le sort gagnait du terrain.

Ils étaient tout près. Si près… Potter était presque arrivé à la porte, à présent. Si seulement Rogue pouvait lui envoyer Hermione, ils seraient saufs. Il lui avait promis… Mais il n'était pas question pour lui d'abandonner maintenant, non plus. Pas si cela sous-entendait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Il leur restait une chance. Une seule. Levant le bras, la lame de la dague qu'il tenait dissimulée jeta un éclair. L'or, la couleur du souverain bien. Abattant l'arme, il trancha le lien qui l'arrimait à Potter.

Le résultat fut immédiat. Le sort se mit à siffler et glousser, sûr de son triomphe, et Hermione fut projetée au loin, comme envoyée par un élastique, pour atterrir dans les bras de Potter.

L'épaisseur autour d'eux disparut tout d'un coup, et Rogue se mit à courir vers eux de toutes ses forces, regardant Potter enlacer Hermione et la serrer avec force contre son cœur. «_Hermione, oh Hermione!_» criait le jeune homme avec jubilation.

«_Foutez le camp d'ici!_» leur hurla-t-il, se promettant de hacher Potter en petits morceaux si celui-ci ne sortait pas immédiatement sa tête de son cul pour détaler pendant que le sort était momentanément arrêté. Rogue ne savait pas combien de temps le jeune homme resterait dans l'esprit d'Hermione sans lien pour le retenir à lui.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'effroi quand elle vit combien il était loin d'eux. «_Pas sans toi!_» insista-t-elle. «_Vite Severus, vite!_»

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, Sybil, dont la voix s'était tue quand Rogue avait coupé le lien entre Harry et lui, se mit à crier: «Sortez de là, Severus! Je ne vois plus… Votre aura perd ses couleurs, revenez! Maintenant!»

Il sentait le sort derrière lui gagner du terrain, et tenta d'accélérer l'allure. «_Courez, Potter! Chopez-la et faites-la sortir!_»

Le jeune homme finit par suivre ses ordres, jetant Hermione sur ses épaules, tournant les talons pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Rogue voyait Hermione se débattre de toutes ses forces, triomphant quand un de ses coups particulièrement bien placés manqua de couper le souffle à Harry, qui faillit la laisser tomber.

«_Severus!_» hurlait-elle, «_Severus!_»

Une chaîne grise se matérialisa soudain en perçant le sol, et agrippa une des jambes de Rogue, le jetant à terre. «_On l'a eu, on l'a eu, on l'a eu…_

_- Dégagez de là, Potter! Faites-la sortir!_» vociféra-t-il, frappant de taille et d'estoc les filins qui

s'emparaient de lui.

Potter avait lâché Hermione. Le sort exultait, chantant à son oreille et résonnant dans son crâne, les voix pénétrant jusqu'aux pores de sa peau. Les chaînes autour de ses chevilles resserrèrent leur étreinte, gagnant le haut de ses jambes. «_On l'aura elle aussi… Savoureuse friandise… Ignoble, immonde Sang-de-Bourbe!_

_- Tu m'as moi, enfoiré!_» hurla Rogue tout en continuant de se battre. «_Laisse-les tranquille! Laisse-les partir! Potter, foutez le camp! Embarquez-la!_»

Rogue était cloué au sol. Il sentait les chaînes se glisser autour de ses jambes et dans son dos, le piégeant contre la pierre froide du sol. Ses bras n'étaient encore libres que parce qu'il ne cessait de remuer, à un cheveu de l'emprise du sort. La bataille était perdue.

Il sentit sa tête partir en arrière quand un filament l'attrapa par la nuque. Ses deux mains se crispèrent sur le mince cordon, et il poussa un grognement étranglé. Il arracha le filin sans effort, mais pour se rendre compte que son bras gauche venait d'être immobilisé par une chaîne épaisse, une seconde entourant sa poitrine. Il essaya de la trancher avec sa dague, réussissant à l'endommager légèrement, mais au fond de lui, il savait que le sort jouait avec sa proie, jouissant du spectacle de ses efforts désespérés.

«_Tu es à nous, maintenant, Severus… Ne résiste pas… Abandonne… Abandonne… Elle t'a abandonné, Severus, la Sang-de-Bourbe t'a laissé crever… Viens avec nous… Viens…_»

Rogue gémit quand son épaule rencontra douloureusement le sol dur et froid. Les chaînes avaient totalement entouré son corps, se tortillant autour de lui comme des créatures vivantes, scintillant et miroitant tandis qu'elles assuraient leur prise sur leur victime. Il frissonna en sentant les chaînes lui caresser le cou, la joue, le front… Un cri étouffé franchit ses lèvres, et tout devint noir.

Hermione Granger était furieuse. Furieuse et morte de peur. Severus Rogue lui avait menti. Il était en train de se sacrifier pour elle, et on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Elle refusait de se sauver sans lui.

Elle ignorait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait avant de voir Severus la traîner dans le vestibule embourbé, c'était qu'elle s'était endormie quelques instants plus tôt en imaginant ce que ce serait de dormir à ses côtés.

Pourtant, il était impossible que cela fût quelques instants plus tôt, parce qu'à présent Harry était là, et elle-même était en train de retourner en courant auprès de Severus.

Son cœur battait la chamade, sous l'effet de la peur et de l'adrénaline. Elle ne partirait pas d'ici sans Severus. Elle ne reprendrait pas sa propre vie aux dépens de la sienne. Elle l'aimait, elle refusait de partir sans lui. Elle refusait de se retourner pour voir si Harry était encore là, quand ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde se trouvait devant ses yeux. «_Je ne serai pas Eurydice…_» se jura-t-elle. «_Ni Severus ni moi n'avons à sacrifier nos vies. Nous pouvons nous sauver tous les deux._»

Elle entendait le sort rire, à présent, tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Severus était presque totalement recouvert de liens argentés, ses yeux seuls restant à peine visibles entre deux chaînes brumeuses. Quand les filins rejetèrent sa tête en arrière, elle vit que ces yeux étaient vides et sans vie.

«_Tu ne peux pas le sauver_,» siffla Lucius, «_Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe… Si facile à manipuler…_

_- Laisse-le tranquille!_» l'implora Hermione, s'agenouillant devant le corps de Severus et tirant avec acharnement sur les entraves de brume.

«_Jamais!_» siffla le sort, «_Il est à moi, maintenant… Tout comme toi… Pour l'éternité, pour l'éternité…_

«_Il est à moi!_» répliqua Hermione. «_Je ne te le laisserai pas!_

_- Je vais vous garder tous les deux…_» fut la réponse méprisante. «_Tu ne peux plus t'échapper… Tu es ma prisonnière, toi aussi… Fille impure, stupide garce!_»

Hermione s'attaqua au sort avec un regain de hargne, ses doigts repliés en serres pour tenter de déchirer les chaînes qui retenaient Rogue. «_Je refuse de te laisser nous emprisonner!_» hurla-t-elle comme une Furie.

Le sort éclata de rire. «_Tu ne peux pas me vaincre…_» répondit-il avec dédain. «_C'est grâce à toi que je l'ai attiré ici… C'est entièrement de ta faute… Pauvre sotte…_»

Severus recommença soudain à se débattre violemment, les paroles et les efforts d'Hermione l'ayant tiré de sa torpeur. «_Non_» hoqueta-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione tressaillait aux paroles du sort, «_C'est faux…_»

La voix de Lucius se fit dangereusement hypnotique, les chaînes se dardant pour piéger Hermione en l'attachant par le coude au corps emprisonné de Rogue. «_Mais non, mais non…_» chantait-il. «_Elle n'a été qu'un appât... J'ai nourri ses rêves, j'ai nourri son cœur… J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi, pitoyable crétin… Tu t'imaginais vraiment qu'elle pouvait t'aimer sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose?_» Le gris s'étendait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, gagnant les épaules d'Hermione, s'entortillant dans ses boucles. «_Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne l'aimes pas…_

_- Si, je l'aime,_» insista-t-elle, alors même que le gris s'emparait d'elle. «_Je t'aime. N'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte, Severus. Le sort ne peut pas contrôler mon cœur… Si je ne t'aimais pas, j'aurais fui avec Harry. Tu as brisé le lien pour me libérer, non? Si j'avais été ensorcelée pour t'aimer, mes sentiments auraient pris fin en même temps que le lien._»

Severus se débattait toujours, mais elle pouvait voir ses yeux. La tristesse qu'ils renfermaient était infinie, insoutenable à regarder, comme si tous les rêves qui les avaient jamais habités volaient en éclats. Il croyait le sort.

«_J'arrêterai de me battre si tu la laisses partir_,» murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. «_Tu n'as pas besoin de la garder maintenant que tu m'as moi._

_- Comme c'est courageux…_» se moqua la voix de Lucius. «_Mais je ne la laisserai jamais partir… J'aurai les deux… le traître et sa putain…_

_- Severus_,» implora Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait réussi à trancher quelques liens et à lui prendre la main. «_Regarde-moi. On doit se battre! Tu m'as promis que tu allais me sortir d'ici, et tu tiens toujours tes promesses! Tu dois me libérer, et je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi. Je t'aime Severus, je t'aime. Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu… Je t'en prie…_

_- Comment peux-tu m'aimer_,» murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, se laissant engloutir à nouveau par les

chaînes, «_alors que j'ai brisé ta vie…_

_- Jamais!_» répondit-elle avec véhémence, «_Tu m'as sauvé la vie! Tu m'as sauvée, encore et encore. Cette fois c'est moi qui vais te sauver. Lucius ne peux pas nous vaincre, sauf si on le laisse faire. C'est de la magie élémentaire. L'amour est plus fort que la haine, et je t'aime. Crois-moi, je t'aime!_

_- Je t'aime aussi_,» répondit Severus. Mais sa voix était morne, automatique.

Le gris autour d'eux palpita et gloussa, attirant Hermione plus profondément dans sa masse grouillante. «_Je t'aime, Severus!_» répéta-t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand elle sentit les doigts de Severus se cramponner aux siens.

«_Je t'aime aussi, Hermione._

_- Idiots,_» murmura le sort, «_Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que l'amour…_

_- Si_,» répliqua Hermione, «_Je sais. Je l'aime. Tu ne nous auras pas._

_- Tu ne nous auras pas,_» répéta Severus. «_Pas maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé un sens à ma vie._»

Les chaînes autour d'eux tressaillirent et faiblirent. «_Tu n'as rien trouvé du tout! Rien!_ _Pauvres fous!_

_- Oui, Severus_,» continua Hermione, tirant de toutes ses forces sur la main qui l'agrippait, «_Vis avec moi. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. N'abandonne pas, ne le laisse pas gagner, ensemble, nous pouvons le vaincre._»

Severus entoura de ses bras à nouveau libres la taille de la jeune fille, qui l'attira hors de l'emprise du sort, qui se tordait de douleur et disparaissait sous les dalles de pierre. «_Hermione…_

_- Non, non, non, non…_» Le sort poussa un cri strident, avant de s'évanouir, laissant le vestibule désert et glacé.

Ils se tenaient, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, au milieu du vestibule. Hermione pleurait, et Severus essuya doucement ses larmes avant de pencher son visage sur le sien pour un baiser plein de soulagement. Après un moment, il se sépara d'elle et lui sourit, tout en serrant fermement sa main dans la sienne, et la mena vers l'entrée de la pièce.

«_Partons, mon amour. Et vivons._»

Hermione sentit une chaude lumière s'emparer d'elle, et vit son monde intérieur se dissoudre.

Une lumière crue et éblouissante l'assaillit. Elle cligna des yeux face à son intensité, et entendit des cris de joie éclater à sa gauche. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva écrasée dans une étreinte passionnée qui manqua de l'étouffer.

«Hermione!» La voix d'Harry résonnait à son oreille, et devant ses yeux éblouis, elle vit se dessiner un plafond voûté en pierre, baigné de soleil. «Tu as réussi à sortir! Tu es revenue! Oh, Hermione!

- Monsieur Potter!» Une voix sèche l'interrompit dans sa tirade, et Hermione sentit le corps chaud de son ami s'éloigner de son côté gauche.

Elle tourna doucement la tête, sentant ses muscles vriller et ses nerfs grincer sous l'effet d'un mouvement oublié depuis longtemps. Elle s'en était vraiment sortie. Tout lui paraissait réel, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux quand elle posa son regard sur Harry, les lunettes embuées et les yeux débordants de larmes de joie.

«Harry,» croassa-t-elle en toussant légèrement.

«C'est bon, c'est bon, laissez-lui un peu d'air. Oh, Miss Granger, vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur… Buvez-ça, mon petit, ça va vous aider à parler.»

Quelqu'un approcha des lèvres d'Hermione une tasse remplie d'un liquide frais qui glissa dans sa gorge, apaisant ses cordes vocales au repos depuis si longtemps. Un visage souriant et familier se matérialisa au-dessus d'elle, encadré par des cheveux bruns, grisonnant sur les tempes. Mais l'apparence physique n'avait que peu d'importance, elle aurait reconnu la voix de Nettie dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Hermione s'humecta les lèvres et sourit. «Nettie…» la salua-t-elle. «Où…?»

Un mouvement sur sa droite la fit se tourner. Elle se rendit alors compte que sa main droite était prisonnière d'une autre main bien plus grande, de longs doigts et une paume légèrement moite pressée contre la sienne. Des cheveux noirs et mous étaient éparpillés sur son avant-bras, quelques mèches éparses sur son ventre. Le corps vêtu de noir bougea, et redressa lentement la tête, le visage hors de son champ de vision.

«Severus,» souffla Hermione, pressant la main qui tenait la sienne.

Rogue secoua la tête, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts et luisants, comme s'il était surpris de trouver Hermione éveillée, en train de lui parler. Elle lui fit un timide sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas. A la place, il se redressa complètement sur son siège à côté du lui, mais sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

«Tu l'as fait,» lui dit-elle, voulant à tout prix faire disparaître de ces prunelles la lueur d'incrédulité qu'elle y lisait. Elle était tellement heureuse de s'apercevoir qu'elle les connaissait si bien, que même dans le monde réel ils ressemblaient vraiment à ce qu'ils étaient dans son esprit. «On s'en est sorti. Tu m'as sauvée.»

Le professeur Dumbledore entra alors dans son champ de vision, venant se placer à côté de Rogue. Il posa sur l'épaule de l'homme une main osseuse, et lui donna l'accolade avec soulagement, quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à des larmes au coin de ses yeux pervenche. «Excellent travail, mon garçon,» le félicita-t-il.

Hermione souriait d'un air béat, tout en sachant pertinemment que cette expression devait paraître ridicule sur un visage comme le sien. Severus avait l'air positivement hébété, avec ses valises noires sous les yeux et les paquets de cheveux gras collés sur sa tête. Il avait une mine bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans son esprit, mais cela lui était égal. C'était toujours le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

«Severus, on dirait que tu sors d'un mixeur,» le railla-t-elle.

Cela le fit réagir, mais pas dans le sens où elle l'avait espéré. Il s'écarta d'elle subitement, lâchant sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, et partit à l'autre bout du lit où il se tint raide.

Hermione resta bouche bée. «Severus…?

- Miss Granger,» la coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche. «Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien. On dirait que l'extraction a réussi.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Rogue?» aboya Harry de l'autre côté du lit, les sourcils froncés.

«Severus…» commença Dumbledore pour apaiser les esprits.

«La ferme, Potter. Je vais bien, Albus, juste un petit peu fatigué à cause de… de…» Rogue vacilla, et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'effondra la tête la première sur le large lit d'Hermione.

Nettie se précipita et l'examina, tâtant son poignet puis son front. «L'épuisement,» annonça-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

«Il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie,» continua-t-elle. «Il a besoin d'un jour complet de repos sans la moindre chose pour le déranger, et de manger un vrai repas.» Elle regarda Hermione avec désolation. «Il s'est donné à fond pour vous, ma chère.»

Hermione acquiesça, compréhensive, et posa légèrement la main sur la tête de Rogue. «Prenez soin de lui, Nettie. Je vais venir lui rendre visite dès que je me sentirai suffisamment bien pour marcher.»

L'infirmière sourit. «Je savais que vous diriez cela.» Elle se tourna vers Harry. «Surveillez-la, j'emmène le professeur Rogue voir Poppy.»

D'un geste de la main, Nettie fit flotter le corps du professeur Rogue et le conduisit à travers la pièce jusqu'à la cheminée. Hermione se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, réprimant une forte envie de rire. Décidément, dans son esprit comme dans la réalité, Severus était quelqu'un de borné. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas encore des mois à attendre avant qu'il ne l'autorise à l'embrasser.

Par chance, Hermione n'eut pas à attendre si longtemps. Quand Rogue se réveilla à l'infirmerie le lendemain, la première chose qu'il vit fut Hermione à son chevet, pelotonnée sur une chaise, en train de lire un des nouveaux exemplaires de la bibliothèque sur les charmes. Elle lui sourit, toucha son bras, puis sa joue et ses cheveux, geste si familier et pourtant si nouveau pour lui maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le monde réel. Son cœur s'emballait et tressaillait toujours de cette manière quand elle était près de lui. Il trouvait toujours dur à croire que cette brillante sorcière soit amoureuse de lui.

Elle resta à discuter avec lui, menant la plus grande partie de la conversation, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau à elle. Quand son repas arriva, elle le nourrit elle-même à la becquée, souriant et se moquant de lui comme il la regardait avec réprobation couper sa viande en petits morceaux faciles à mâcher. Au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, Rogue la laissait s'approcher de plus en plus près, jusqu'à finalement s'autoriser à la toucher doucement. Ce n'était une légère caresse sur la nuque, mais elle la sentit, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue embroussaillée de barbe. A cet instant, il comprit qu'elle lui avait pardonné d'avoir douté de lui.

Deux jours plus tard, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école. La fête de retour d'Hermione combla toutes les attentes, et plus encore. Albus s'était surpassé, et les tables de Poudlard croulaient sous les victuailles. Les étudiants de Poudlard, qui n'avaient jamais vu leur professeur de potions heureux, le regardaient avec stupéfaction sourire sans cesse à la jeune femme assise à ses côtés: la légendaire

Hermione Granger, qui avait été miraculeusement sauvée d'un sort qui l'avait laissée à l'état de légume pendant plus de deux ans.

Nettie Pomfresh et Harry Potter étaient assis aux places d'honneur, à côté respectivement de Rogue et d'Hermione. De temps à autre, Madame Pomfresh se penchait par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue pour dire quelque chose à Hermione, ou tapotait le bras de Rogue comme pour se rappeler qu'il était bien là.

Pour changer, Potter n'aboya pas une fois au visage de Rogue, qui n'aboya pas non plus au visage du garçon. Quand on raconta quelques jours plus tard que les deux hommes avaient travaillé ensemble au sauvetage de Miss Granger, la majorité des gens y crurent.

Quand le professeur Rogue et Miss Granger annoncèrent leurs fiançailles quelques semaines plus tard, personne ne fut vraiment surpris. Quand Rogue décida d'abandonner l'enseignement pour consacrer sa vie à la recherche, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall furent les premiers à le féliciter, lui annonçant qu'il était temps qu'il se mette à vivre comme il l'entendait.

Le couple acheta une petite chaumière juste à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour leur laboratoire: suffisamment proche pour encourager les visites, mais suffisamment loin pour que personne n'abuse de leur hospitalité.

Ils parcoururent le monde pendant les trois mois que dura leur lune de miel, Severus menant sa jeune épouse dans des endroits où il ne s'était jamais rendu que seul: les Pyramides d'Egypte, les ruines de l'Atlantis, la Grande Muraille, les bibliothèques mayas, et la Grèce, où Hermione apprit à ses dépens que son époux ne plaisantait pas avec les marques de bronzage.

Severus Rogue, ex-salaud extraordinaire, ex-Mangemort, ex-espion, ex-bâtard graisseux et jeune amoureux comprit finalement ce que c'était que d'être aimé par ceux qui importaient vraiment.

Et Hermione Granger-Rogue? Ma foi, elle vécut heureuse et eut beaucoup d'enfants.


	20. Epilogue

_Titre : Heart with no companion_

_Auteur : Michmak_

_Traduction : Andeor_

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Michmak_

_NdT : La version originale de ce chapitre est disponible sur ce site sous le nom de Michmak. 

* * *

_

_POSTFACE_

_« Vous venez de lire l'histoire de Heart with no companion, et vous constatez qu'elle se termine bien. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que durant des semaines, je n'ai pas su si Rogue et Hermione allaient vivre ou disparaître. Je ne savais pas si, au lieu de s'achever dans la joie, l'histoire ne se briserait pas dans les larmes…_

_Ceux qui désirent absolument apprendre de quoi étaient encore menacés Rogue et Hermione n'ont qu'à continuer ce chapitre. Pour les autres – les sages ! – qu'ils renoncent à tout savoir : les cœurs simples ne s'aventurent pas volontiers sur les chemins bordés de cyprès. » _(Librement inspiré de la postface de _La Tâche de vin_, par Serge Dalens).

_Ce dernier chapitre est dédié à Mirabelle P, bien sûr, mais aussi à toutes celles qui sont fidèles à cette histoire depuis le début et qui me l'ont fait savoir (DR Ciboulette, Lys, Pinkly, Orel782, Nightshad, Azlaée, Vavalyeste, Dreyy et toutes celles qui ont pris l'histoire en cours de route ), à Sevivi qui m'a bien fait rire, ainsi qu'à mes complices ès délires, Magicmutton, et surtout Snakesandapples (drôle de bestiaire…) 

* * *

_

Epilogue : Nettie.

Cela va faire maintenant plus de quatre ans qu'ils sont comme ça, et il vient les voir tous les jours.

Certains jours sont plus durs que d'autres, mais avec le temps, il me semble que ses blessures commencent à cicatriser, même si je ne savais pas si cela allait arriver. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il regrette le plus : l'avoir abandonnée derrière lui ou ne pas être resté avec elle, avec eux, pour combattre à leurs côtés, pour leur liberté à tous les trois.

Ce fut dur pour Harry, de laisser Hermione derrière lui.

Ce fut dur pour nous tous.

Ne m'en veuillez pas si, de temps à autre, je m'essuie les yeux tandis que nous discutons. C'est que j'ai toujours aimé les histoires d'amour tragiques, et dans le genre, la leur atteint des sommets.

Je nous revois encore tous dans la chambre d'Hermione, ce jour-là. Albus, ce cher, ce très cher Albus, 

le visage empreint de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Rogue, les larmes aux yeux, faisant ses adieux à cet homme qu'il s'était pris à aimer comme son fils. Je crois que dès cet instant, il savait que Severus ne nous reviendrait pas.

Harry, qui n'était encore que M. Potter à ce moment-là, mais plus pour longtemps, qui avait du mal à contenir son excitation à l'idée de retrouver bientôt son amie, même si son sourire était teinté d'ombres, comme s'il savait quelque chose que nous ignorions.

Sybil, bien sûr, qui pour une fois paraissait concentrée derrière ses lunettes en culs-de-bouteilles, les examinant tous trois avec une folle intensité tandis qu'ils buvaient la potion et combattaient pour délivrer Hermione. Elle avait décrit le gris d'une voix forte et assurée, où il était, ce qu'il faisait…

Excusez-moi, je dois m'éclaircir la gorge et essuyer mes yeux une fois de plus. Permettez que je prenne une gorgée de thé avant de continuer mon récit… Avant, je croyais qu'une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud soignait de toutes les maladies, mais maintenant, je suis revenue de cette idée… Mais la chaleur me fait du bien, et la suavité du sucre sur ma langue me permet de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'agréable.

Severus a bonne mine, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ces derniers jours, avant que… Enfin, il n'a plus l'air aussi maigre, si ? On s'occupe bien de lui, ici. Si j'osais, je dirais qu'il a bien pris 10 kilos depuis leur arrivée trois ans plus tôt. Hermione ressemble à ce qu'elle a toujours été, une jeune fille magnifique, que dis-je, une femme magnifique, à présent. Je trouve qu'ils forment un couple adorable. Pas vous ?

Bref. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Ce jour-là.

Bon.

Severus était de bonne humeur ce matin-là, il m'a embrassé la joue et s'est même moqué de mes goûts littéraires. Vous imaginez ! Il m'a dit qu'il devait absolument revenir, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver ma victime tandis que je lui lirais des romances d'époque victorienne. J'ai gardé ça en mémoire, comme vous avez du le constater en voyant la pile d'aventures de James Bond sur la table de nuit. Je me suis dit qu'après tout, ils aimeraient que je leur lise quand même quelque chose, et que tous les deux apprécieraient l'ironie latente qu'il y a à lire des romans d'espionnage au plus grand agent double de tous les temps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Severus avait l'air… en paix, ce matin. Je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt libérer Hermione et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre tous les deux comme ils l'entendaient, mais ce n'était pas cela du tout. Il était content parce qu'il savait que tout allait finir. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il a volontairement abandonné ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'il avait décidé de tout faire pour s'en sortir en même temps qu'Hermione. Mais il savait que s'il échouait, il pourrait au moins la délivrer seule, et il était vraiment prêt à se sacrifier pour elle.

De temps en temps, je suis désolée qu'Hermione ne se soit pas enfuie avec Harry comme Severus l'aurait voulu, qu'il se soit sacrifié pour rien et que tous deux soient maintenant prisonniers, mais mes accès de colère ne durent jamais bien longtemps. J'aurais été furieuse pour lui qu'il se retrouve tout seul à nouveau, quand il a été si seul dans ce monde-là.

Vous savez, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Harry nous revienne ainsi avec pertes et fracas. Il était debout, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues tandis qu'il tenait la main de Severus, et la seconde d'après, il était propulsé quasiment à l'autre bout de la pièce, après la rupture du lien.



Je m'étais précipitée à ses côtés en entendant le choc sourd de son crâne contre le mur, mais avant que je ne l'atteigne, il s'était précipité au chevet de Severus, prenant entre ses mains le visage de l'homme allongé et plongeant son regard dans ses prunelles :

« Rogue ! » hoqueta-t-il, « Elle ne veut pas venir avec moi… Vous m'entendez ? Elle ne veut pas venir ! »

Les yeux de jais de Rogue étaient vide et sans vie, leur couleur terne et morne. Quelques instants plus tard, Albus s'approcha et tira Harry en arrière de ses mains tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Sa voix semblait vieille, tremblante ; et ses yeux bleus étaient assombris par les larmes.

« Elle ne veut pas partir ! » cria Harry. « J'aurais pu la sauver… J'aurais pu…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? » demanda à nouveau Dumbledore, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Il fallut un moment, mais le jeune Potter finit par nous raconter l'histoire, frissonnant en nous racontant comment ils avaient trouvé le vestibule désert à leur arrivée, comment le professeur Severus était parti à la recherche d'Hermione en laissant Potter tout seul. Il nous raconta leur soudaine arrivée à l'autre bout du vestibule, les cris du sort qui les poursuivait, comment l'air lui-même s'était congelé autour d'eux tandis qu'ils essayaient de courir. « Je vous le jure, Albus, le sort avait des milliers de voix… Et elles avaient toutes le son de celle de Lucius Malefoy… »

Harry nous raconta la dague dorée qui avait tranché leur lien, comment Hermione avait pratiquement été propulsée dans ses bras ; Severus soudain capable de courir vers eux en leur hurlant de s'enfuir.

Ses yeux verts miroitaient comme des émeraudes tandis qu'il nous racontait comment Hermione l'avait imploré de la poser par terre pour qu'elle aille au secours de Severus, une fois que celui-ci eût proposé au sort de se sacrifier à condition qu'il les laissât partir tous les deux. « Il l'aime, » cria-t-il, « il l'aime au point de mourir pour elle ! Et moi je l'ai laissé tomber ! Il m'avait fait promettre de la sortir d'ici quoi qu'il arrive, mais… Je n'ai pas pu… Elle a besoin de lui. Seigneur… pardonnez-moi… J'ai échoué, et maintenant ils sont tous les deux perdus ! » A ces mots, il s'est jeté dans mes bras, ses bras maigres entourant ma taille, la tête enfouie dans mon tablier. Pour la première fois, je me suis rendue compte que le Sauveur du monde sorcier n'était en fait qu'un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'une maman.

« Chuuut… » ai-je murmuré, pleurant moi-même, en caressant son dos et ses cheveux, « chuuuut… »

Bien sûr, Albus avait essayé d'utiliser la Légilimencie tout en entendant Potter raconter son histoire, mais cela n'avait pas marché.

« C'est comme si un mur était apparu, » dit-il avec tristesse. « Avant, j'arrivais au moins à pénétrer son esprit, mais maintenant… » C'était dur de ne pas voir combien ses mains tremblaient, tandis qu'il écartait doucement des mèches de cheveux du visage du professeur Severus. Nous avions réussi à l'installer sur le lit aux côtés de Miss Granger, sans jamais laisser leurs mains se séparer. « J'ai peur que nous ne les ayons perdus tous les deux… » Ses doigts noueux continuaient à caresser doucement les cheveux mous de Severus, en tremblant. « Mon garçon… » murmurait-il, « mon petit garçon chéri… »



C'était à vous fendre l'âme.

Aucun de nous ne savait quoi faire. J'ai préparé du thé, pour m'occuper, tout en tâchant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Harry s'était assis d'un côté du lit et avait pris la main d'Hermione, murmurant alternativement : « Tu m'avais promis, Hermione, tu m'avais promis… » et « Rogue, je suis désolé… Elle ne veut pas partir… »

Albus, bien sûr, se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, que nous avions magiquement agrandi en installant Rogue dessus. Sybil, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le retour d'Harry, se tenait au bout du lit, les yeux rivés sur les deux formes inclinées, sans même s'autoriser à cligner des yeux.

Nous les avons veillés tous les quatre pendant des heures, dans l'espoir de voir Hermione et Severus se libérer. Minerva McGonagall vint voir ce qui se passait quand aucun de nous ne se présenta pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Elle était tellement persuadée qu'Hermione et Severus allaient tous nous rejoindre pour le dîner qu'elle avait passé la journée en cuisine, à commander un festin monumental pour célébrer leur retour.

Quand je lui ai expliqué, calmement, que l'expérience avait été plus qu'un échec, elle nous avait rejoints, se tenant aux côtés d'Albus pour lui apporter le soutien dont il avait tant besoin.

Enfin, aux alentours de minuit, Sybil avait rompu le silence. « Le gris a été vaincu, » avait-elle murmuré. « Leurs auras sont redevenues normales… »

A ces mots, Harry eut un sourire radieux, et serra encore plus fort la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. « Je savais que tu allais y arriver, Hermione ! Tu as toujours été brillante ! »

Mais si nous attendions leur réveil, nous sommes restés sur notre faim. Trois jours après l'annonce de Sybil, leur état était toujours le même. Selon Sybil, les couleurs de leurs auras restaient vives, sans l'ombre d'un gris, mais ni Hermione ni Severus ne bougeaient ne fût-ce qu'un cil.

Au bout de 36 heures de veille, Albus s'était retiré, sur les instances de Minerva, mais Harry était resté. « C'est ma faute ! » s'était-il écrié le lendemain, « J'aurais pu la sauver et j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire !

- Moi je pense plutôt que c'est elle la responsable de cette décision, » lui dis-je en lui tendant un épais sandwich au jambon et une tasse de thé bien chaud, « ça n'aurait servi à rien de la faire sortir de là contre sa volonté.

- Je sais, » finit-il par soupirer, la voix brisée, « Je sais. Mais j'avais promis à Rogue… A Severus de la sauver, et j'ai échoué. La seule faveur qu'il m'ait jamais demandée… »

Je n'ai rien répondu. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? A la place, je me suis assise de l'autre côté du lit, et j'ai mangé mon sandwich. Après quelques minutes, Harry brisa le silence.

« Vous savez… le jour où vous m'avez demandé pourquoi c'est Rogue que je suis allé voir le jour où vous m'avez dit qu'Hermione était en train de mourir… Je ne savais pas quoi vous répondre. » Ses yeux passaient du visage d'Hermione à celui de Rogue et au mien. « Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi auparavant. C'est vrai, pourquoi je suis allé voir Rogue et pas Albus ? »

Son pouce traçait de délicates arabesques sur la main d'Hermione tandis qu'il parlait. Il murmurait si bas que je devais tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.



« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, vous savez. Il a toujours été tellement… infect avec moi. A m'insulter. A être sarcastique et cruel. Et pourtant, à maintes reprises, il m'a sauvé la vie. Et celle de Ron. Celle de tout le monde, en fait. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être drôle tous les jours, d'être espion. »

Sa voix s'étrangla, son pouce toujours sur la main d'Hermione. « En venant le voir à propos d'Hermione, je savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Il fait toujours quelque chose. Il nous sauve toujours la vie, quels que soient ses sentiments à notre égard. Après la guerre, quand tout le monde s'est mis à me faire la fête, et à me traiter comme si j'étais ce qui est arrivé de meilleur au monde magique depuis la nuit des temps… lui n'a pas changé. Il me traitait comme il l'a toujours fait, comme le ferait Hermione si elle n'avait pas été frappée par ce sort. Je serais toujours ce même Harry, pour elle, pas le Harry qui a vaincu Voldemort, pas le héros, juste Harry.

- Vous l'aimiez, » murmurai-je en inclinant la tête, le regardant cligner des yeux pour ravaler ses larmes. « Vous ne vouliez pas l'admettre, mais vous l'aimez bien.

- Je suppose que oui, dans un sens, je l'aimais bien. Tout du moins, j'admirais sa constance à me haïr quelles que soient les circonstances. » Nous rîmes tous les deux à cette idée.

« Ils ne reviendront pas, hein ? » demanda-t-il avec tristesse.

« Je ne crois pas, » répondis-je.

Une semaine plus tard, pendant la visite vespérale d'Albus, Harry demanda soudain ce qui se passerait si nous brisions volontairement le lien entre Severus et Hermione.

« Sybil dit que leurs auras sont fortes… Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils sont liés physiquement qui les empêche de revenir ? » avait-il demandé, presque hors de lui. « Peut-être que tout ce que nous avons à faire pour vaincre définitivement le sort est de rompre le lien ? »

Albus le regarda, les yeux assombris par une intense réflexion. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas non plus sûr que ça ne marche pas… » répliqua Harry. « Si le gris a disparu, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux vivants, tous les deux dans l'esprit d'Hermione… Je pense que nous devrions rompre le lien.

- Mais si ça ne change rien ? » objectai-je, « Si ça leur fait du mal ?

- Comment ça pourrait leur faire du mal ? » demanda Harry en secouant la tête, comme pour bannir mes paroles de la pièce. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de ne jamais se réveiller ?

- A mon avis, c'est flagrant qu'ils sont ensemble dans leurs esprits, » répondis-je, « Si ce n'était pas le cas, le professeur Severus ne semblerait pas en meilleure santé que quand il était encore avec nous, et l'état de Miss Granger se détériorerait, comme la fois où il l'a laissée seule. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a jamais eu l'air aussi en forme ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'en brisant leur lien physique, vous ne briserez pas du même coup leur lien mental ?

- Comment savoir ? »

Je me tournai vers Albus, qui étudiait avec intensité le couple étendu sur le lit. « Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, il faut prévenir Sybil. Nettie a raison, les séparer pourrait causer des dommages irréversibles. Nous avons besoin d'elle ici pour qu'elle nous dise ce qui arrive à leurs couleurs. »



Harry sourit. « Alors je vais tout de suite la chercher ! »

J'attendis qu'il soit sorti de la chambre pour parler. « Je pense qu'il faut réfléchir plus longuement à cette idée. Je sais que le professeur Severus vous manque, Albus, il me manque à moi aussi, mais je pense que cette idée est vraiment très risquée. Si le professeur Severus était là, il n'autoriserait jamais cela, du moins pas sans avoir fait au préalable des recherches de fond en comble. »

Le directeur avait pris le siège de Potter, ses yeux bleus et tristes rivés sur moi. « C'est la seule chose qui pourrait marcher, Nettie. Si le gris est parti, ils devraient pouvoir se réveiller.

- Mais s'ils croient qu'ils le sont, réveillés ? » répondis-je, « S'ils en sont persuadés ? Si vous les séparez… » Ma voix s'étrangla et je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. « Rompre le lien pourrait les tuer ! »

Mais Albus refusait de m'écouter. Quand Harry revint par cheminette avec le professeur Trelawney, je me tournai vers lui.

« Je sais que vous voulez qu'Hermione revienne, Harry, mais réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous allez faire. Quand le professeur Severus a brisé son lien avec vous, vous êtes revenus vers nous comme prévu, parce que vous étiez leur ancre. Mais vous n'êtes plus là-bas avec eux, qu'est-ce qui se passera si, quand vous brisez leur lien, ils se perdent l'un l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera s'ils ne retrouvent pas leur chemin vers vous sans une ancre pour leur montrer le chemin ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Harry m'écoutait en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air pensif. « Si ça a l'air de mal se passer, on pourra toujours réunir leurs mains, Nettie, » finit-il par répondre. « Mais je pense que ça peut marcher. »

Je n'avais rien à ajouter. Sybil reprit sa place habituelle au pied du lit, avec Albus et Harry de chaque côté du chevet. Au signe de tête d'Harry, Albus prit la main du professeur Severus et désemmêla ses doigts de ceux d'Hermione. Harry, qui avait prit le poignet d'Hermione, retira facilement la main de la jeune fille une fois les doigts du professeur ouverts.

Le résultat de cette séparation fut quasi-instantané. Je regardai avec horreur le spectacle de ce couple quasiment en train de se désintégrer sous mes yeux. En quelques minutes, Hermione reprit l'aspect qu'elle avait quand Rogue avait cessé ses visites. Sa peau semblait étirée à l'extrême, son corps s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale et ses cheveux étaient devenus rêches et cassants.

Severus avait un bien pire aspect encore : c'était comme si, privé du contact de la jeune fille pour le maintenir entier, tout son corps s'était effondré sur lui-même. La chair, qui avait commencé tout récemment à reprendre ses droits sur le corps osseux et qui avait repris l'éclat de la santé devint flasque, avant de virer au grisâtre. C'était comme si les muscles eux-mêmes avaient fondu sous la peau, laissant non seulement son visage mais aussi l'ensemble de son corps émacié et décharné. Comme Albus tenait sa main, je pouvais sans peine distinguer les tendons sur les doigts et autour de son poignet.

Sybil était tellement horrifiée par sa vision qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver sa voix, mais quand elle fut capable de parler, elle était en larmes : « Remettez-les ensemble, remettez-les ensemble ! Ils sont en train de mourir… »

Je m'élançai et arrachai à Albus la main du professeur Severus, tressaillant en sentant les tendons du poignet claquer comme les cordes d'un violon. « Harry, » hurlai-je, « donnez-moi la main d'Hermione, vite ! Vous êtes en train de les tuer ! »

Potter resta à me regarder pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de me jeter la main d'Hermione, m'aidant à entremêler leurs doigts comme je m'efforçai de les mettre à nouveau en contact.

« Ca va aller, » murmurai-je, « Ca va aller, vous êtes à nouveau ensemble… » Je frottai frénétiquement leurs mains l'une contre l'autre, essayant de faire en sorte qu'ils ressentent leur lien, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. J'étais presque en train d'écarteler Severus à présent, entourant sa main de la mienne, le forçant à mêler ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione. « Sentez-la. Elle est là, maintenant, Severus, SENTEZ-LA ! »

Harry était lui aussi en train de murmurer. Il était passé derrière Hermione, berçant son dos contre sa poitrine, chuchotant à son oreille : « C'est bon, Hermione, retrouve-le. Tu dois le retrouver ! Je te promets que vous ne serez plus jamais séparés… Je te le jure… »

Après ce qui nous parut des heures, la main de Severus s'accrochait à nouveau à celle d'Hermione par sa propre volonté. La désintégration soudaine de leurs corps commença à ralentir, mais il fallut plusieurs jours pour qu'ils recouvrent leur aspect de bonne santé, et le poignet de Severus ne cicatrisa jamais vraiment complètement.

Harry était dans ses petits souliers. Dire qu'à cause de son expérience, il avait failli les tuer. Albus lui-même fut ravagé en constatant à quel point nous avions frôlé la catastrophe, et il fallut plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau regarder le couple sans que la culpabilité ne se peignît sur son visage.

Quelques jours plus tard, Albus était dans la pièce quand Harry arriva pour sa visite journalière. Les deux hommes discutèrent calmement pendant quelques instants, puis Harry se tourna vers moi et sourit en me tendant un joli ruban nuptial blanc.

« Vous aviez raison, Nettie, » dit-il, « Nous n'aurions jamais dû essayer de les séparer. Il ne faut plus que ça risque de se reproduire, parce que je crois qu'ils n'y survivraient pas. »

J'acquiesçai. « Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, ou comment c'est arrivé, mais je suis sûre que, où qu'ils soient, ils sont ensemble, et heureux. »

Derrière Harry, Albus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Harry a acheté un ruban nuptial, » dit-il.

« Je vois ça, » répondis-je. « Il est magnifique.

- C'est Molly Weasley qui m'a aidé à le chosir, » dit Harry, me tendant une extrémité et offrant l'autre à Albus. Il lâcha le ruban et escalada le lit, entre les deux corps, soulevant leurs deux mains pour les déposer par-dessus le ruban. Je m'approchai du lit et commençai à nouer mon extrémité aux doigts d'Hermione, aidant Albus à faire de même avec les doigts de Severus, puis nous échangeâmes nos morceaux pour répéter l'opération de l'autre côté, attachant ainsi solidement leurs deux mains.

Harry nous regardait, les joues baignées de larmes, tandis qu'Albus et moi terminions le nœud compliqué qui rattachait le ruban à leurs poignets. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence, Albus entonna : « Main dans la main, cœur contre cœur, leurs vies ne font plus qu'une.

- Leurs vies ne font plus qu'une, » approuvai-je avec Harry.

« Prends bien soin de mon amie, » ajouta Harry, « Elle t'aime. »



Ils ne furent plus jamais séparés.

Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre ? Il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire. Je suis restée à Poudlard pour veiller sur eux pendant plusieurs mois. Harry est devenu le nouveau « professeur de potions par intérim », en attendant de trouver un remplaçant. Quand nous n'avons plus eu d'autre alternative, Albus a brisé les sorts de protection que Severus avait placés sur ses appartements et Minerva, Harry et lui y ont pénétré pour voir si Severus avait laissé quelque chose.

Ce portrait d'Hermione, accroché au mur, là, vous le voyez ? Eh bien c'est Severus qui l'a fait. Il lui avait également laissé une lettre, que j'ai enfouie dans la poche de sa robe. Non, je ne l'ai pas lue. Personne ne l'a lue. Et personne ne la lira jamais. Je l'ai ensorcelée de telle sorte qu'elle, et elle seule, puisse la lire.

Cette pouffiasse de Skeeter est entrée par effraction, une fois, et a essayé de la voler. Elle prétendait écrire une biographie « non officielle » du professeur Rogue et de miss Granger, mais ça n'a pas arrangé son cas. Je crois qu'elle n'est même plus journaliste.

J'ai fini par retourner à Sainte-Mangouste avec mes deux patients. Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement à Poudlard, et eux non plus. Dans ses dernières volontés, le professeur Severus avait légué une forte somme d'argent à Sainte-Mangouste pour un nouveau service, pour les patients en phase terminale, les victimes de sorts incurables, à l'expresse condition que je sois la responsable de ce nouveau service, et lui le premier résident permanent. Il avait également fait en sorte que les Longdubat soient eux aussi transférés sous ma garde. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que chacun de mes patients se sente comme à la maison, mettant ainsi fin aux chambres d'hôpitaux impersonnelles aux lits tous identiques. Au lieu de cela, chaque chambre est décorée avec des tableaux et des objets venus de la maison des patients, dans l'espoir que cela les aidera à se sentir à l'aise et détendus.

Albus vient leur rendre visite aussi souvent que possible. La perte de Severus a été très dure pour lui, il a donné sa démission de directeur de Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire, disant que le cœur n'y était plus, et il s'est même arrêté de manger des bonbons au citron. Il vit dans une petite chaumière, juste à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry n'a jamais vraiment quitté Poudlard. Il a arrêté d'enseigner les potions, ce qui, selon lui, aurait ravi Rogue. A la place, il enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il a épousé Ginny Weasley, et a l'air plutôt heureux. Ginny et lui ont eu leur premier enfant il y a quelques mois, une petite fille qu'ils ont appelée Jean, en l'honneur d'Hermione.

La vie continue, je suppose. Pour ma part, les mots sont impuissants à dire combien le professeur Severus me manque. Pendant la courte période où je l'ai connu, j'ai compris que l'homme était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il pouvait lui-même penser. Amer, têtu, méchamment sarcastique. Gentil, doux, aimant, prêt à sa sacrifier pour sauver la vie d'un amour qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment avoir trouvé.

Comment je sais cela ? Il a laissé une lettre à Albus, vous savez. Et Albus a été suffisamment adorable pour me donner une copie de cette lettre, que je garde en permanence avec moi. Cela m'aide à me rappeler comment était réellement le professeur Severus, et pourquoi le monde ne sera plus jamais le même sans lui.

_Mon cher ami (c'est vrai que cela fait étrange de commencer une lettre ainsi), si vous êtes en possession de cette lettre, c'est que j'ai échoué à revenir avec Hermione et Potter. Vous trouverez dans ma sacoche des notes et des instructions sur ma fin._

_Cela vous surprend, que je me sois préparé à ce point ?_

_Albus, je regrette de ne pas avoir accepté davantage de bonbons au citron de votre part quand j'avais encore la possibilité d'en manger. Je comprends maintenant que ce n'était pas uniquement des bonbons que vous me proposiez, mais une amitié et des conseils. Vos yeux pétillants et vos robes démodées me manqueront, mais c'est surtout nos conversations qui me manqueront. Vous avez toujours et avant tout été un ami pour moi, et je regrette de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de cela._

_S'il-vous-plaît, dites à Minerva de ne pas être trop dure avec mes Serpentards. Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'elle le pense, et vont avoir besoin d'un courageux Gryffondor pour les ramener dans le giron de Poudlard. Je crains que la blessure que Voldemort a laissée sur le monde sorcier ne soit ressentie plus durement encore dans ma maison, où tant de parents et d'amis étaient ses fidèles. Je sais que Minerva va défendre ceux qui sont encore là, comme elle a toujours défendu ceux qui en avaient besoin._

_Je voudrais aussi que vous disiez à Nettie combien j'admire sa loyauté et son amitié. Elle n'est pas assez vieille pour être ma mère, mais j'aurai aimé grandir avec une sœur pareille à mes côtés. Si cela avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que les chemins que j'aurais choisis m'auraient conduit là où j'en suis maintenant. Je suis sûr que ma vie aurait été bien plus heureuse avec ses conseils de bon sens pour me garder sur le droit chemin._

_Il y a une chemise en cuir dans le tiroir du milieu de mon bureau, je voudrais que vous la donniez à Sybil. Elle voulait que nous écrivions ensemble un article sur les propriétés des potions sur les auras, et je pense que les notes que j'ai laissées lui seront utiles pour cette entreprise. Mais dites-lui bien que j'attends d'elle un travail irréprochable, sinon elle va s'imaginer que je suis devenu gentil._

_En ce qui concerne Potter… Je sais qu'il s'en voudra à mort de ne pas avoir réussi à nous ramener tous les deux, Hermione et moi. Il faut qu'il se mette dans la tête que c'est moi qui en ai décidé ainsi. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'idée de les laisser, elle ou lui, à la merci du sort, et si le seul moyen pour cela était que je reste, comment pourrait-il se le reprocher ? D'ailleurs, je devais sauver Hermione, mais maintenant, quelqu'un doit prendre soin d'elle. Qui pourrait le faire mieux que Super-Gamin ? Ce n'est pas la personne que je préfère sur cette terre, mais j'ai du respect pour lui, et je sais qu'il l'aime. Cela me suffit._

_S'il-vous-plaît, assurez-vous qu'Hermione hérite bien de tous mes livres, même ceux de magie noire. Je sais qu'elle les traitera avec tout le respect et le soin qu'ils méritent, et ce sont les seuls objets de valeur que je possède qui pourraient lui faire plaisir. S'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui lui fait envie dans mes affaires, faites en sorte que cela lui revienne. Je pense que son cœur de Gryffondor aura besoin de quelque chose pour s'occuper. Puis-je vous suggérer de lui proposer le poste de professeur de Potions, en mon absence ? Elle a toujours été une sorcière brillante, vous le savez. Vous pourrez lui dire que je le pense aussi._

_C'est assez étrange pour moi de me dire que ce que je regrette le plus au monde dans cette vie de malheurs, c'est la perte de mes amis et de l'amour d'Hermione, alors que jusqu'au moment de la bataille finale, quand elle m'a sauvé la vie, je croyais ne posséder ni l'un ni l'autre. Cela fait un moment que je me dis qu'il m'est impossible de sauver Hermione en me sauvant moi-même. Apparemment, Lucius est encore plus intelligent que tout ce que j'ai pu penser. Son sort était absolument génial._

_Je voudrais que vous sachiez que, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, pour rien au monde je ne changerai ces deux dernières années. Sans elles, je n'aurais jamais connu les joies de l'amitié, non plus que les liens indestructibles de l'amour. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, l'idée de finir mes jours prisonnier de mon _

_esprit m'aurait terrifié, mais plus maintenant. Je sais à présent qu'il y aura toujours sur cette terre des gens qui tiennent à moi._

_Plus jamais je ne serai seul._

_Severus Rogue._

* * *

_NdT. Heu… ne pointez pas ça sur moi, SVP. Baissez ce bazooka. Posez ce flingue. Rengainez cette épée._

_NON, NE TIREZ PAAAAAAS !!__ Je n'y suis pour rien, moi, merde ! C'est la faute de Michmak si ça se termine comme ça _

_D'ailleurs voici ce qu'elle dit elle-même à la fin de ce 20__ème__ chapitre :_

OK, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas totalement furax. C'est la fin de l'histoire telle que je l'envisageais depuis le premier chapitre. Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir demandé s'il y allait avoir une suite au chapitre 19, parce que je n'avais pas précisé que l'histoire était terminée, alors voilà, vous avez la fin.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'aimeraient pas cette fin, sentez-vous libres de prétendre qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Cela ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. Si vous revenez au reste de l'histoire, vous allez voir qu'elle est parsemée d'indices et de pistes qui donnent des indications sur cette fin. Ne vous gênez pas pour me demander par mail la liste de ces indices, je crois que j'ai gardé celle que j'avais faite pour moi. Je considère cette fin comme une fin triste-heureuse, et pas une fin heureuse-heureuse, parce qu'ils sont quand même toujours ensemble.

En outre, le sujet de cette histoire est inspiré de la vie réelle. Quand j'étais petite, ma grand-mère est morte assez brusquement, peu de temps avant le cinquantième anniversaire de mariage de mes grands-parents. Il a suffit de quelques jours après l'enterrement pour que mon grand-père arrête de parler à quiconque, sauf quand il croyait s'adresser à elle. Le docteur a dit que c'était Alzheimer, mais je n'y crois pas. Je pense qu'il se retirait dans un coin de sa tête où ils pourraient être ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quand il a fini par mourir, huit ans plus tard, j'ai rêvé d'eux deux en train de marcher dans un champ de fleurs, et mon grand-père était heureux. Ce rêve et cette réflexion m'ont toujours accompagnée depuis. En dépit de tout, l'amour est toujours vainqueur.

J'admets que j'ai bien failli ne pas poster cette fin. Mais plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait part du goût de trop peu qu'avait pour eux la fin du dernier chapitre, aussi voilà de quoi achever vraiment l'histoire. Merci infiniment pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews et commentaires, j'espère que j'arriverai à en profiter pleinement pour améliorer ma prochaine histoire.

_Je pense vraiment que cette fin est la seule qui puisse convenir à une telle histoire. Ca reste bien dans l'optique des 3 premiers chapitres, or je vous rappelle que Michmak avait pensé terminer l'histoire là. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle l'a conçue dès le départ : comme une belle histoire, mais une histoire triste. D'ailleurs, certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer qu'elles aussi trouvaient le dernier chapitre trop mièvre…_

_Connaissez-vous _La Tâche de vin_, 3__e__ livre de la saga _Le Prince Eric_ de Serge Dallens (qui comporte 4 livres en tout, plus deux autres rajoutés par la suite) ? C'est dans ce livre que j'ai puisé l'inspiration pour ma note en début de chapitre. Le dernier chapitre est un peu comme une fin alternative, qui fait sombrer dans la tristesse le ton entier de l'histoire. L'auteur prévient de ne pas la lire si on ne veut pas _

_être déçu, comme je l'ai fait pour cette histoire… Mais je l'ai lu, comme vous si vous en arrivez à lire cette note à présent… Ralala, aucune volonté ;-). Cela dit, LISEZ LE PRINCE ERIC __! Un des meilleurs bouquins que j'aie jamais lus (quoique ça doit dater un peu, maintenant…), avec en plus des illustrations mââââââgnifiques (I love Pierre Joubert)._

_Bref. Même si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir après avoir lu ce dernier chapitre (moi j'ai tourné en rond pendant 3 h dans mes 9m² après avoir copieusement engueulé Mirabelle P., à cause de qui j'avais passé toute ma soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit face à Dagobert –mon ordinateur-), vous allez, je l'espère, finir par accepter cette fin et par vous dire que, vraiment, ça ne pouvait se terminer que comme ça._

_Il est à présent temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. Je n'aime pas vraiment le couple Severus-Hermione, en fait. Oui, je sais, je viens de passer 8 mois de ma vie avec HWNC dans la tête, mais comme je l'ai dit à certaines dans mes RAR, si j'ai aimé cette histoire, c'est bien davantage pour le style et les idées que pour le pairing. Que celles qui m'ont conseillé de lire d'autres histoires sur ce même couple ne se fâchent pas si je ne suis pas leurs avis…_

_Donc vous voilà prévenu(e)s ! Nous nous retrouverons bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, mais pas avec les mêmes personnages… A bientôt je l'espère, et merci encore à toutes celles (que j'ai nommées en tête de chapitre ou non) qui ont été fidèles depuis le départ !_

_Andeor,_

_Cadet de Gascogne._


End file.
